Renacer
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de Rebirth de Athey. Dos niños crecen juntos en un orfanato, se vuelven poderosos en la escuela, son separados por la muerte pero vuelven a unirse al renacer los Horrocruxes no son la única forma de vivir, necromancia, reencarnación. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización. Esta historia esta terminada y no tiene continuación. Es slash y bastante oscura, así que no la lean si no es lo que les gusta.

Renacer

Capitulo 1

– – – – –

En medio de una horrible tormenta invernal, el treinta y uno de Diciembre de 1926, una débil, mujer que lucia enferma, y embarazada de término, entro a tropezones al Hogar de Niños de Santa Ada en Londres. Ella ya estaba en labor, y las monjas y asistentes del orfanato rápidamente la llevaron a una habitación y llamaron a una partera.

Ella no había estado allí ni siquiera una hora cuando el bebé nació. Un niño, nacido con una delgada capa de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, y preciosos rasgos. Él era un bebé hermoso – un claro contraste a la mujer que lo había parido, que nadie podía decir era una belleza. La mujer vivió justo lo suficiente para instruirles a las hermanas que llamaran al niño _Tom_, como su padre, y _Sorvolo_, como el padre de ella. Y que debería llevar el apellido de su padre. _Ryddle_.

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Y entonces murió. Ella nunca dijo su nombre.

–

Cuatro meses después trajeron a otro niño al Hogar de Niños de Santa Ada. Estimaban que tendría la misma edad del pequeño Tom. El fue traído por un oficial que dijo que había sido encontrado en los brazos de una mujer muerta en el parque. La mujer no tenía identificación, y estaba vestida de forma extraña. La única forma de identificación era un bordado en la manta del bebé. _Herakles_.

Era un nombre extraño. Una de las hermanas lo reconoció de la mitología griega, aunque no sabia la historia que rodeaba al personaje. Solo que era hijo de Zeus.

No tenia apellido, así que una de las hermanas lo nombro Herakles Jude, por San Judas, el patrono de los casos desesperados. Herakles, siendo un nombre tan raro, fue rápidamente acortado a Heri por las monjas.

La noche que el joven Heri fue traído a Santa Ada, fue puesto en la misma cuna de Tom ya que no había otra. Ellos eran los más jóvenes, el más cercano teniendo ya dos años y medio. Con los fondos tan estrechos como estaban, la nueva adición fue dejada para compartir cama con Tom por casi dos meses antes de que pudieran comprar otra cuna. Y aun así, no había apuro. Los dos estaba bastante contentos de compartir su cuna.

Tom siempre había sido un bebé extraño. Siempre tranquilo. Nunca lloraba. Heri era diferente. Él era el mas pequeño de los dos, pero parecía tener el doble de energía. Él parecía ser también el único que se conectaba con Tom.

–

Era el comienzo de Julio de 1938, y Albus Dumbledore estaba caminando apresuradamente por las calles de Londres hacia un viejo edifico gris con una alta reja de hierro a su alrededor. El letrero de la entrada decía Hogar de Niños Santa Ada, Londres, Inglaterra.

El largo cabello castaño rojizo de Dumbledore y su barba se movían con la brisa. Él estaba usando un extravagante traje hecho de terciopelo color ciruela y estaba llamando la atención de toda la gente que lo veía en la calle. Él tomó el pequeño caminito empedrado y toco a la puerta. Fue recibido por una jovencita con delantal que abrió los ojos considerablemente al fijarse en la apariencia del viejo.

"Buenas tardes. Tengo una cita con la Sra. Cole, quien creo, ¿es la encargada aquí?"

Oh," dijo la asombrada chiquilla que se veía bastante sorprendida por la excéntrica apariencia del hombre. "Um. . . un moment . . . ¡SRA. COLE!" grito la chica sin moverse de su lugar.

Dumbledore entro en el raído pero impecable vestíbulo y espero con una calmada sonrisa en su rostro. Antes que la puerta terminara de cerrarse tras él, una delgada, y cansada mujer se apresuro hacia ellos. Ella tenía un rostro duro y estaba hablando tras su hombro con otra mujer en delantal mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore.

". . . y llévale el yodo a Martha, Billy Stubbs se volvió a sacar las costras y Eric Whalley estaba manchando todas las sabanas— solo nos faltaba la varicela," le dijo a nadie en especial, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Dumbledore ella se detuvo en seco, luciendo tan asombrada como si una jirafa hubiera cruzado la puerta.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Dumbledore, extendiendo su mano. La Sra. Cole solo se quedo allí con la boca abierta.

"Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Le envíe una carta solicitándole una visita y usted tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a venir hoy."

La Sra. Cole parpadeo. Tras decidir, al parecer que Dumbledore no era una alucinación, dijo débilmente, "Ah si. Bien — bueno entonces — será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación."

Ella guío a Dumbledore a una pequeña habitación que parecía mitad sala, mitad oficina. Estaba tan raída como el pasillo y el mobiliario era viejo y desparejado. Ella invito a Dumbledore a sentarse en una desvencijada silla mientras ella se sentaba tras un abarrotado escritorio. Parecía nerviosa.

"Estoy aquí, como le dije en mi carta, para hablar sobre Tom Ryddle y Herakles Jude, y hacer arreglos para su futuro," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Por los dos? ¿Usted es familiar de alguno?" pregunto la Sra. Cole.

"No, soy profesor,"dijo Dumbledore. "Vine a ofrecerle a Tom y Herakles un lugar en mi escuela."

"¿Cual escuela es esa?"

"Se llama Hogwarts," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Y porque usted esta interesado en esos dos?"

"Creemos que tienen las cualidades que andamos buscando."

"¿Quiere decir que ganaron una beca? ¿Como? Ellos nunca han postulado a una."

"Bueno, ambos están inscritos en nuestra escuela desde que nacieron —"

"¿Los dos? Ellos son cercanos, pero se que no son familiares. Incluso ambos llegaron aquí en fechas diferentes. Me es difícil creer que dos niños así sean de utilidad en su escuela. ¿Quien los inscribió? ¿Sus padres?"

No cabía duda que la Sra. Cole era una mujer aguda y perspicaz. Dumbledore con cuidado saco su varita del bolsillo de su traje, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un papel en blanco del escritorio de la Sra. Cole.

"Tome," le dijo, moviendo su varita mientras le pasaba el papel, "Creo que esto aclarara todo."

"Todo parece en orden," dijo con placidez, devolviéndoselo. Sus ojos se posaron en una botella de gin y dos vasos que no habían estado allí unos segundos antes.

"Er — ¿le apetece un vasito de gin?" pregunto con tono afectado.

"Muchas gracias," dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Pronto quedo claro que no era la primera vez que la Sra. Cole bebía ese tipo de licor. Llenó ambos vasos con generosidad y vacío el suyo de un trago. Se relamió sin disimulo, le sonrío a Dumbledore por primera vez y él no vacilo en aprovechar su ventaja.

"¿Podría contarme algo de la historia de Tom Ryddle y Herakles Jude? Como llegaron a estar bajo su cuidado. ¿Usted dijo que llegaron en fechas diferentes?"

"Eso es cierto," dijo la Sra. Cole, sirviéndose mas gin. "Tom llego primero. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque yo también acababa de llegar a este lugar. Era noche vieja, nevaba y hacia un frío tremendo. Una noche muy desagradable. Una muchacha no mucho mayor que yo subió los escalones tambaleándose. Bueno, ella no era la primera. La acogimos, y tuvo al bebé al cabo de una hora. Y al cabo de la otra murió."

La Sra. Cole asintió con gravedad y tomo un generoso trago de gin.

"¿Dijo algo antes de morir?" pregunto Dumbledore. "¿algún comentario sobre el padre del niño por ejemplo?"

"Pues si, resulta que si," contesto la mujer, que parecía estar disfrutando el gin y un publico interesado en su relato. "Recuerdo que me dijo, 'Espero que se parezca a su padre,' y no le miento, era comprensible que ella albergara esa esperanza, porque ella no era ninguna belleza — y luego pidió que se llamara Tom, como su padre, y Sorvolo, como el padre de ella — si, ya se que es un nombre muy raro, ¿cierto? Pensamos que quizás la chica provenía de algún circo — y dijo también que el apellido del niño seria Ryddle. Poco después murió sin haber pronunciado ninguna otra palabra. Así pues, llamamos al niño como su madre había pedido, porque eso parecía importarle mucho a la pobre muchacha, pero ningún Tom o Sorvolo o Ryddle vino nunca a buscarlo, ni ninguna otra familia, de modo que se quedo en el orfanato y no se ha movido de aquí desde entonces."

Casi sin darse cuenta la Sra. Cole se sirvió más gin. "Heri llego unos meses después. La policía lo trajo. Parece que su madre murió en el parque con él en brazos. Alguien lo encontró llorando desesperado en los brazos de la mujer muerta. Lo trajeron aquí. Su manta tenía su nombre en ella 'Herakles', pero nada más. La mujer no tenía documentos, así que no teníamos idea de su apellido. Una de las hermanas le dio el nombre de Jude."

Ella trago otro poco de gin y se detuvo. En sus altos pómulos habían aparecido dos manchas rosa. Luego dijo, "esos dos, son niños muy extraños."

"Si," dijo Dumbledore. "Ya me imaginaba que lo serian."

"Son como uña y mugre. Nunca van a ningun lado sin el otro. Pero los demás niños no se juntan mucho con ellos... ellos son... raros."

"¿Raros como?" Pregunto con gentileza Dumbledore.

"Vera ellos –"

Pero se interrumpió, y no había nada borroso o vago en la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzo a Dumbledore sobre su vaso de gin.

"¿Seguro que tienen una plaza en su escuela?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Y nada de lo que yo diga cambiara eso?"

"No, nada."

"Se los va a llevar a pesar de todo, ¿diga lo que yo diga?"

"Diga lo que usted diga," asintió Dumbledore con gravedad.

La mujer entorno los ojos y lo miro como decidiendo si podía o no confiar en el. Por lo visto decidió que si, porque dijo en forma repentina, "Los otros niños les tienen miedo."

"¿Quiere decir que son matones?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Sospecho que si," dijo la Sra. Cole, frunciendo el ceño, "pero es muy difícil pillar a alguno de ellos. Han habido incidentes. . . . Cosas desagradables..."

Dumbledore no la presiono, aunque era claro que estaba interesado. Ella bebió otro sorbo de gin y el rubor de sus mejillas se acentúo.

"Billy Stubbs tenia un conejo. . . bueno, Tom juro que no había sido él y no me explico como pudo hacerlo, pero, aun así, no creo que el conejo se ahorcara solito de una viga ¿no?"

"No, no parece posible," coincidió Dumbledore.

"Pero ya me dirá como subió Tom allá arriba. Incluso con la ayuda de Heri... y Heri le dio una coartada, pero todo sabemos que eso no ayuda en nada. Todo lo que se, es que él y Billy habían discutido el día anterior. Tom insiste en que la pelea fue porque Billy estaba molestando a Heri. Y entonces" — la Sra. Cole bebió otro trago de gin, esta vez derramando un poco por su barbilla — "el día de la excursión de verano — una vez al año los llevamos a pasear, ya sabe, al campo o a la playa— pues bien, Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop nunca volvieron a ser los mismos, y lo único que pudimos sonsacarles fue que habían entrado a una cueva con Tom y Heri. Ellos juraron que solo habían entrado a explorar, pero se que allí paso algo, estoy segura de eso. Y han sucedido muchas cosas mas, cosas extrañas. . . ."

Ella volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, y aunque tenía las mejillas encendidas, su mirada era firme. "Creo que nadie lamentara no volver a verlos."

"Usted comprenderá, ¿Qué no vamos a quedárnoslos para siempre?" dijo Dumbledore. "Tendrán que regresar aquí, por lo menos todos los veranos."

"Oh, bueno, mejor eso que un porrazo en la nariz con un atizador oxidado," dijo ella hipando ligeramente. Ella se levanto, manteniéndose sorprendentemente compuesta, aunque dos tercios de la botella de gin habían desaparecido. "¿Imagino que querrá verlos?"

"Si, por supuesto," dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie también.

Ella lo guío y subieron por una escalera de piedra, por el camino ella iba repartiendo instrucciones y advertencias a ayudantes y niños.

"Es aquí," dijo la Sra. Cole, cuando llegaron al segundo rellano y se pararon frente de la primera puerta en un largo pasillo. Ella llamo dos veces con los nudillos y entro.

"¿Tom? ¿Heri? Tienen visita. Este es el Sr. Dumberton — lo siento, Dunderbore. Él ha venido a decirles — bueno, será mejor que él les explique."

Dumbledore entro a la habitación y vio a los dos chicos. El más pequeño estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso con un libro en su regazo y sus ojos se abrieron graciosamente al ver la apariencia del hombre. El otro, que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, miro a Dumbledore y entrecerró sus ojos, sospechoso.

La Sra. Cole cerro la puerta y el grupo se quedo en silencio un momento. Ambos chicos lucían bastante similares. Cabello negro, aunque el que estaba sentado en la cama lo tenia bien peinado y estilizado mientras que el del chico en el piso parecía mas alocado y queriendo luchar contra la gravedad.

El niño en el piso rápidamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, dejando el libro en la pequeña cama tras el, que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

"¿Como están?" pregunto Dumbledore, acercándose y tendiendo la mano.

El chico más pequeño que ya estaba de pie le lanzo una mirada al chico que estaba en la cama, antes de aceptar la mano del excéntrico hombre.

"¿Tu eres Herakles o Tom?"

"Soy Herakles," dijo lentamente el chico. Entrecerrando sus ojos.

Tom dudo un momento antes de ponerse de pie y aceptar la mano de Dumbledore. Dumbledore acerco la silla de madera y se sentó, los dos niños se sentaron, lado a lado en la cama que Tom había ocupado un momento antes.

"Soy el Profesor Dumbledore."

"¿Profesor?" repitio Tom con desconfianza. "¿No será un 'doctor'? ¿A que ha venido? ¿Ella lo ha llamado para que nos examine?"

Él estaba apuntando la puerta por la que se había ido la Sra. Cole.

"No, no," dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

"No le creo," dijo Tom. "Ella quiere que nos examinen, ¿no es así? ¡Diga la verdad!"

Dijo de repente con voz potente que casi intimidaba. Era una orden, y saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que la daba.

Tom fulmino con la mirada a Dumbledore, que seguía sonriendo tranquilo. Al cabo de unos segundos Tom dejo de mirarlo con hostilidad, aunque se veía más desconfiado que antes.

"¿Quien es usted?" Heri pregunto con voz fría.

"Ya se los he dicho. Soy el Profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en una escuela llamada Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerles una plaza en la escuela — su nueva escuela, si deciden venir."

La reacción de Tom fue sorprendente. Salto de la cama y se paro enfrente de Heri en una posición defensiva, separando al chico mas pequeño de Dumbledore, y mirándolo furioso.

"¡A mi no me engaña! Usted viene del manicomio, ¿no es así? 'Profesor,' si, claro — bueno, no vamos a ir, ¿sabe? A esa vieja arpía es a la que deben encerrar. Nunca le hicimos nada a la pequeña Amy Benson o a Dennis Bishop, puede preguntarles, ¡ellos se lo confirmaran!"

"No vengo del manicomio," dijo Dumbledore con paciencia. "Soy maestro, y si haces el favor de sentarte y escucharme, te hablare de Hogwarts. Y si al final no les interesa nadie los obligara a ir —"

"Y que lo intenten," bufo Tom.

En este punto, Heri había logrado poner una mano en el antebrazo de Tom y lo estaba jalando hacia un lado. Tom lo miro y sus ojos se conectaron. Ninguno dijo una palabra, pero casi pareció que tuvieron una conversación silenciosa ya que Tom dejo escapar un suave gruñido y se volvió a sentar al lado de Heri.

"Hogwarts," prosiguió Dumbledore, como si no lo hubieran interrumpido, "es una escuela para gente con habilidades especiales —"

"¡Yo no estoy loco!" gruño Tom.

"Yo se que no estas loco. Hogwarts no es una escuela para locos. Es una escuela de magia."

De nuevo hubo silencio. Tom se había quedado helado, con gesto inexpresivo, pero su mirada iba rápidamente de un ojo de Dumbledore al otro, como si intentara descubrir algún signo de mentira en alguno de los dos. El rostro de Heri pareció pasar del shock a la realización y luego a la euforia.

"¿Magia?" Heri repitió en un susurro.

"Exacto," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Es. . . magia, lo que podemos hacer?" dijo Tom.

"¿Que es lo que pueden hacer?"

"Muchas cosas," musito Tom. Un rubor de emoción le encendía del cuello hasta las hundidas mejillas; parecía afiebrado. "Podemos hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos. Heri desapareció del terreno y apareció en el techo," el se detuvo y miro al chico mas pequeño que asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido, sin adiestrarlos," Tom continuo casi sin aliento. "puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que nos molestan. A los que tratan de lastimar a Heri. Puedo hacerles daño si quiero."

Las manos de Tom estaban temblando y agacho su cabeza, mirándolas. "Sabía que soy diferente," susurro sin dejar de mirar sus temblorosas manos. "Sabía que soy especial. Siempre supe que pasaba algo."

"Bueno, tenias razón," dijo Dumbledore, que ya no sonreía, pero observaba a Tom intensamente. "Ustedes son magos."

Tom levanto su cabeza. Su rostro estaba transfigurado: en una expresión de total felicidad, sin embargo sus facciones se veían más duras, su expresión casi bestial. Giro su rostro y miro a Heri que seguía sentado a su lado, que miraba asombrado. Sus ojos se encontraron y una mirada salvaje cubrió el rostro de Heri.

"¿También es un mago?" pregunto Heri, mirando a Dumbledore.

"Lo soy."

"Pruébelo," dijo Tom en el mismo tono autoritario que antes había usado para decir, "Diga la verdad."

Dumbledore arqueo sus cejas. "Si aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts como creo que—"

"¡Claro que aceptamos!" dijo Tom.

"En ese caso te dirigirás a mi como 'Profesor' o 'señor.'"

Tom endureció sus facciones por un segundo antes de decir, en una voz tan educada que casi sonó irreconocible, "Lo siento señor. Quiero decir – por favor, Profesor, ¿podría mostrarme -?"

Heri le dio una ojeada a Tom luego sonrío ligeramente antes de darle una igualmente educada sonrisa al Profesor.

Dumbledore saco su varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, la apunto al destartalado armario de la esquina, y la sacudió ligeramente.

El armario estallo en llamas.

Tom y Heri se levantaron de un brinco gritando de rabia y espanto. Pero mientras Tom se acercaba a Dumbledore, las llamas desaparecieron, y el armario quedo completamente intacto.

Tom miro varias veces del armario a Dumbledore; entonces, con gesto de avidez, señalo la varita mágica. "¿Donde puedo conseguir una de esas?" los ojos de Heri también estaban posados en la varita que Dumbledore sostenía en su mano aunque su expresión era menos ambiciosa y mas asombrada.

"Todo a su debido tiempo," dijo Dumbledore. "Creo que hay algo que trata de salir del armario."

Y en efecto, se oía un débil golpeteo proveniente del mueble. Por primera vez, Tom pareció asustado. Dumbledore miro como los ojos de Heri se agrandaron de horror y tragaba en seco mirando a Tom con preocupación en su rostro.

"Ábrelo," dijo Dumbledore.

Tom vacilo, pero luego cruzo la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario. En el estante superior, encima de una barra donde colgaban unas ropas raídas, había una pequeña caja de cartón que se agitaba y vibraba, como si estuviera llena de ratones frenéticos.

"Sácala," dijo Dumbledore.

Tom saco la temblorosa caja con gesto contrariado.

"¿Hay algo en esa caja que no deberías tener?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Tom le lanzo a Dumbledore una mirada diáfana y calculadora.

"Si supongo que si señor," contesto al fin con voz monótona.

"Ábrela," dijo Dumbledore.

Tom saco la tapa y vació los contenidos de la caja en la cama sin siquiera mirarlos. Los objetos dejaron de temblar y se quedaron quietos encima de las delgadas mantas.

"Se los devolverás a sus propietarios y te disculparas," dijo Dumbledore con calma al mismo tiempo que se guardaba la varita en la chaqueta. "Sabre si lo has echo o no. Y te lo advierto: en Hogwarts no se toleran los robos."

Tom no parecía ni remotamente avergonzado; seguía mirando con frialdad a Dumbledore como si intentara formarse un juicio sobre el. Al fin dijo en la misma voz monótona, "Si señor."

Dumbledore miro a Heri, expectante. El chico más pequeño tragó y asintió. "Si señor."

"En Hogwarts," continuo Dumbledore, "no solo les enseñaremos a usar la magia, sino también a controlarla. Ustedes — inadvertidamente, estoy seguro — han estado usando sus poderes de una forma que no se enseña ni se tolera en la escuela. No son los primeros, ni los últimos, que no saben controlar su magia. Pero deben saber que Hogwarts puede expulsar estudiantes, y el Ministerio de magia — sí, existe un ministerio — impone castigos aun más severos a los infractores de la ley. Todos los nuevos magos deben aceptar eso, por que al entrar a nuestro mundo se rigen por nuestras leyes."

"Si señor," dijeron Tom y Heri simultáneamente.

Era imposible saber lo que Tom estaba pensando; ya que su rostro seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción aun mientras guardaba nuevamente los objetos en la caja. Cuando termino, se giro hacia Dumbledore y dijo sin rodeos, "No tenemos dinero."

"Eso tiene fácil remedio," dijo Dumbledore, sacando dos bolsitas con monedas de su bolsillo. "Hay un fondo en Hogwarts destinado para aquellos que necesitan ayuda para comprar los libros y las túnicas. Claro que tendrán que comprar algunas cosas de segunda mano, pero—"

"¿Donde se compran los libros de hechizo?" lo interrumpió Tom, que había tomado una de las bolsitas sin agradecer a Dumbledore, y ahora examinaba un grueso Galeón de oro. Dumbledore le paso la otra bolsita a Heri que con rapidez saco dos monedas, un Galeón y un Sickle, mirando las diferencias.

"En el Callejón Diagon," dijo Dumbledore. "He traído la lista de libros y materiales conmigo. Puedo ayudarles a encontrar todo —"

"¿Usted vendrá con nosotros?" pregunto Tom, levantando la cabeza.

"Si, si es que —"

"No es necesario," dijo Tom. "Estamos a acostumbrados a hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos. Siempre vamos solos a Londres. ¿Como se llega al Callejón Diagon — señor?" añadió, mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.

Dumbledore le paso a Tom, y luego a Heri sus cartas, y luego de explicarles como llegar hasta al Caldero Chorreante desde el orfanato, dijo, "Ustedes podrán verlo, aunque los Muggles que anden por allí — quiero decir la gente no mágica — no lo harán. Pregunten por Tom el dueño — es fácil que recuerden su nombre, ya que se llama como tu —"

Tom hizo un gesto de irritación, como si quisiera ahuyentar a una mosca molesta.

"No te gusta el nombre 'Tom'?"

"Hay muchos Tom," murmuro el chico. Y luego como si no pudiera reprimir la pregunta o como si se le hubiera escapado a su pesar, pregunto, "¿Mi padre era un mago? Me han dicho que el también se llamaba Tom Ryddle."

"Me temo que no lo se," dijo Dumbledore, con voz gentil.

"Mi madre no puede haber sido una bruja, o sino no habría muerto," dijo Tom, mas para si mismo que para Dumbledore. "El debió ser el mago."

"Así que — una vez que tengamos todas nuestras cosas— ¿Cuando debemos presentarnos en Hogwarts?" pregunto Heri, desviando la atención de los murmullos de Tom.

"Todos los detalles están en el segundo pergamino," dijo Dumbledore. "saldrán de la Estación de King Cross el primero de septiembre. También encontraran en cada sobre un billete de tren."

Heri asintió y la atención de Tom volvió del estado contemplativo del que se había encontrado momentos antes. Dumbledore se puso de pie y volvió a extender su mano.

Tomándola, Tom dijo, "Puedo hablar con las serpientes. Lo descubrí en las excursiones al campo — ellas me buscan y me susurran cosas. Pero Heri no puede hacerlo. ¿Es normal para los magos?"

"No es habitual," dijo Dumbledore, tras una leve vacilación, "pero tampoco es insólito."

El tono de Dumbledore era despreocupado pero observo atentamente el rostro de Tom. Ambos se miraron fijamente un instante. Luego se soltaron las manos y se la ofreció a Heri. Fue una interacción mucho más rápida pero el joven Heri claramente estaba examinando al viejo con ojos sospechosos. Finalmente, lo soltó y un momento después Dumbledore estaba en la puerta.

"Adiós, Tom; Herakles. Nos veremos en Hogwarts."

**Gracias a angela Black Blood por betear**

–


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización

Renacer capitulo 02 – – – – –

El par pasó gran parte del mes paseando por Londres para llegar al Callejón Diagon.

Tom siempre fue bueno manejando el dinero, y Heri era bueno en la detección de ofertas. Tom quería que ambos lucieran muy bien, pero también sabia que no tenían mucho dinero, lo que les habían dado probablemente era todo lo que recibirían por el año escolar. Su más notable derroche fue en su ropa exterior, ya que era lo que todos podían ver y Tom insistía que las apariencias eran muy importantes. El resto de la ropa, libros, baúles, calderos, balanzas y telescopios eran de segunda mano. Encontraron una destartalada botica en un cuestionable y oscuro callejón llamado 'Knockturn', que vendía la mayoría de los ingredientes de pociones mas barato que en la botica principal del callejón Diagon.

La primera cosa que los dos compraron fueron sus varitas. Tom había comprado la suya primero. Después de treinta minutos tratando varias varitas que le había pasado el viejo, Ollivander, Tom había conseguido una varita de tejo de 13 ½ pulgadas, con un núcleo de pluma de fénix.

La búsqueda de Heri por la varita perfecta fue aun mas larga, y después que casi una hora había pasado, él estaba comenzando a lucir seriamente deprimido. Ollivander, en contraste, se veía mas emocionado a cada momento y seguía murmurando sobre 'clientes difíciles'.

Finalmente, le dio a Heri una penetrante mirada antes de mirar a Tom y luego de vuelta a el.

"¿Ustedes no son hermanos cierto?" pregunto.

Los dos parpadearon sorprendidos antes de infórmale que _no _eran hermanos – no biológicamente de todas maneras.

Ollivander murmuro por lo bajo un momento y se adentro a la tienda regresando con una caja idéntica a la que contenía la varita de Tom. Heri la tomo y sintió una oleada de calor que lo recorría, sonriendo levemente, y con un movimiento, la varita disparo una lluvia de chispas verdes, del mismo color que sus ojos.

Ollivander se veía complacido, mientras que Heri solo se veía aliviado de que finalmente había encontrado su varita. Ollivander les explico que la varita que había escogido a Heri era la hermana de la varita de Tom. Las dos varitas tenían diferentes tipos de madera – la de Tom era de tejo, mientras que la de Heri era de acebo pero los núcleos eran idénticos. Ambas plumas habían salido del mismo fénix, y eran las únicas plumas que esa ave en especial había donado para elaboración de varitas.

Los dos niños parecían complacidos por este descubrimiento y rápidamente le pagaran al hacedor de varitas antes de dejar la tienda para continuar con su exploración de este nuevo mundo.

Además de las tiendas y la emocionante exposición a una cultura mágica nueva, el callejón Diagon también tenía una librería pública. Los dos chicos pasaban bastante tiempo allí, tratando de aprender lo mas posible sobre el mundo mágico antes de comenzar su nueva vida en Hogwarts.

También tenia el beneficio adicional de mantenerlos alejados del orfanato, y cualquier excusa que los alejara de allí era una buena.

–

Finalmente el 1º de septiembre arribo y los dos se dirigieron a la Estación de King Cross, hacia la plataforma escondida, y abordaron el brillante tren rojo. Los dos se mantuvieron solos durante el largo recorrido hacia la escuela, fueron recibidos en la pequeña villa de Hogsmeade por un viejo mago llamado Ogg, con el que cruzaron el lago en bote. Después de una breve espera en la antecámara, todos los de primer año fueron llamados al Gran Comedor y se formaron en una línea al centro mientras un viejo sombrero en un taburete cantaba una canción.

Entonces, uno a uno, sus nombres fueron llamados y salieron adelante, se sentaron en el taburete, y fueron sorteados en sus casas.

"Jude, Herakles." Llamo Dumbledore, y Heri le lanzo una última mirada vacilante a su único amigo antes de ir adelante y sentarse en el taburete.

El sombrero estuvo en su cabeza menos de 30 segundos antes que gritara _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Unos cuantos estudiantes sentados en la mesa de Slytherin aplaudieron educadamente por el mientras marcho hacia ellos con toda la confianza que pudo reunir. Apenas se sentó, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Tom y le dio lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa de animo.

Sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad antes que Dumbledore finalmente llamara a, "Ryddle, Tom."

Tom se dirigió adelante con la barbilla levantada y confianza en sus pasos. Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero cubrió su cabeza. Apenas la había tocado cuando el sombrero grito _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Heri suspiro aliviado y comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo cuando sacaron el sombrero de la cabeza de Tom.

El chico le sonrío ligeramente a Heri mientras confiadamente se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo muy pocos aplaudieron. Muchos de los chicos mayores lo estaban mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y algunos lo miraron con hostilidad. Tom por supuesto noto esto, pero deliberadamente lo ignoro mientras se paro al lado de Heri, que estaba haciendo espacio para que se sentara.

El sorteo termino después que llamaron dos nombres más y después de breves palabras del director Dippet, el banquete fue servido y todos comenzaron a comer y conversar.

Los ceños fruncidos y las narices levantadas, dirigidas hacia Tom continuaron y finalmente Heri, habiéndolo notado, se giro a Tom y susurro. "¿Cual es el problema que tienen contigo?"

"Es mi nombre," dijo Tom en voz baja y con cuidado escondió el brillo enojado en sus ojos.

"¿Que? ¿Que tiene de malo tu nombre?"

"Es _muggle_. Ellos creen que soy un nacido muggle, o a lo menos un mestizo."

"¿Y porque diablos les importa eso?" Heri siseo enojado.

"Esta es la casa Slytherin, Heri. ¿Acaso no leíste los libros que te di?"

"¡Claro que lo hice!" Heri respondió indignado. "Pero no leo tan rápido como tu... y no recuerdo cada maldita palabra que leo."

"Salazar Slytherin despreciaba a los muggles. Es la razón por la que dejo la escuela," Tom le explico en voz exasperada. "Su casa representa la pureza de sangre. La gente con sangre impura no es bienvenidos."

"¿Entonces porque no me miran feo a mi? Por todo lo que saben, puedo ser un mestizo o un nacido muggle. Yo no se nada sobre mis padres."

"Si, pero tu nombre no es muggle."

"¿Herakles? Pero es _griego_. Y _extraño_."

"No es extraño. Fuiste nombrado por un _dios_, Heri. Es un nombre fantástico. Y por lo menos no es _muggle_." Tom dijo haciendo un gesto.

"¿Que tiene de malo Tom? Me gusta tu nombre. Thomas... es un nombre bonito."

"Mi nombre no es Thomas, es _Tom_," respondió con una mueca leve.

Heri bufo. "Si, mi nombre no es Heri, pero así es como todos me llaman. Tu podrías ser Thomas si lo quisieras."

"¿En que forma Thomas _es menos_muggle que Tom? además, no es _Tom_ lo que les molesta. Es _Ryddle_. No es un apellido mágico."

"¿Y Jude lo es?"

"Quizás Jude _es_ un apellido mágico." Señalo Tom. "En realidad no lo sabemos."

"Cierto, pero si lo fuera, no estoy relacionado con ellos. Jude no es realmente _mi_ apellido; es el nombre de un maldito santo al azar que alguna de las hermanas uso para nombrarme."

"Pero ellos no saben eso."

"¡Ese es el punto! Ellos no saben nada sobre nosotros, ¡y aun así te juzgan! Lo más probable es que uno de tus padres haya sido mágico. Marvolo suena como un nombre mágico. Y ese era el nombre de tu abuelo, ¿cierto?"

"Del lado de mi madre, pero ella no pudo ser mágica. Ella _murió."_Tom dijo molesto.

"Ser mago o bruja no te hace inmortal, Tom."

"Debió usar magia para salvarse."

"Tu no sabes lo que le sucedió a ella. Quizás estaba demasiado enferma que no podía salvarse, ni siquiera con magia."

"Es inútil perder el tiempo teorizando sobre todo esto," dijo finalmente Tom, terminado la conversación.

Heri suspiro y meneo la cabeza, volviendo a enfocarse en la montaña de comida que estaba frente y él y atacándola con gusto.

"¿Que vamos a hacer sobre ellos?" Heri le pregunto después que habían pasado unos minutos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los demás Slytherin que habían estado mirando feo a Tom antes.

"Slytherin valúa dos cosas. Sangre y poder," Tom dijo simplemente con su barbilla levantada levemente. "Solo les mostrare que soy suficientemente poderoso como para ganarme su respeto."

Heri sonrío levemente y asintió.

–

Mientras que Hogwarts era una mejora significativa sobre el orfanato, no era una vida fácil para el par. En el orfanato por lo menos tenían su habilidad _única_ para intimidar a los demás niños para que los dejaran solos, o les obedecieran. Aquí no tenían esa ventaja. De hecho, como chicos de primer años, estaban entre los mas débiles de la escuela. Pero con los chicos de su mismo año, eran claramente los más fuertes.

Los dos estaban por sobre todos los demás en todas sus clases, en primero o segundo lugar uno u otro dependiendo de la clase. Tom, sin embargo, mayormente era primero, pero también era el mas competitivo y tenia la maravillosa habilidad de recordar todo lo que leía, palabra por palabra – una habilidad que Heri a menudo codiciaba, pero aceptaba que tendría que vivir sin ella.

El par se quedo en la escuela para las vacaciones de invierno ya que no había forma en que volvieran al orfanato por 3 semanas si no era necesario. Sus regalos para cada uno fueron algo sencillo ya que ninguno tenía dinero para gastar en cosas frívolas. Una de sus compañeras le dio a Heri y Tom una caja de chocolates en agradecimiento por la ayuda que le habían dado a ella en su trabajo de Transfiguración. Mejor dicho, Heri había insistido en ayudarla, y Tom de mala gana había accedido.

Otro compañero le había dado a Tom un par de libros por su ayuda, y fue en ese momento que Tom comenzó a comprender completamente lo beneficial que podía ser para él 'ayudar' a los de su casa en sus estudios. Los Slytherin eran mayormente de familias sangrepura, y muchos de ellos eran bastante adinerados. Estos eran niños mimados que tenían acceso fácil a incalculables riquezas en las librerías de sus hogares. Mas a menudo que no, los niños habían crecido con fácil y constante acceso a una verdadera montaña de libros y conocimientos y habían ignorado lo importante que eso era. Desechaban los libros como si fueran inútiles, pero Tom, y Heri también, sabían cuanto poder residía en el conocimiento.

Tom pasó la mayor parte del segundo semestre abriéndose camino en la estima de los mas poderosos, influyentes, y adinerados de su compañeros, y Heri estaba justo tras él.

Mientras que había algunos que aun abiertamente despreciaban a Tom debido a su supuesta condición de sangre, el echo de que hubiera sido sorteado en Slytherin muy seguido era usado para discutir el echo de que no podía ser un nacido muggle – porque _ningún nacido muggle había sido sorteado en Slytherin_ – e incluso si era un mestizo, aun así era muy poderoso.

Su actuación en clases y todo el estudio extracurricular que él y Heri realizaban los tenían muy por delante de todos sus compañeros. Tom y Heri con frecuencia ayudaban a Lucretia y Walburga Black, que eran primas y estaban en segundo año.

Los Black eran una familia antigua y poderosa, y, al menos la rama de la que provenía Walburga, eran acérrimos puristas con relación a la sangre. El hecho de que _ella_ pudiera aceptar el dudoso estatus de sangre de Tom y le pidiera ayuda, era más que suficiente para convencer al resto de la casa para que lo trataran con el respeto que estaba tan plenamente convencido que merecía.

–

El fin del primer año, y el regreso al orfanato fue un momento oscuro para los dos magos. A ambos le había ido bastante bien en sus exámenes, y el echo de que Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las casas debido a la gran cantidad de puntos que ellos habían obtenido en clases durante el año les había ganado aun mas estima, pero cualquier alegría ganado de esos hechos se perdió cuando se encontraron de vuelta en el tren en camino hacia Londres, de regreso al orfanato.

No fueron recibidos con calidez.

Los demás niños los molestaban y les pegaban. Tom y Heri no podían defenderse por que el Ministerio había añadido extra protecciones en el orfanato y sus alrededores, ahora que sabían que dos niños mágicos residían allí. Las protecciones, mientras en teoría estaban allí para 'protegerlos', en realidad estaban allí para proteger a los muggles. Ahora podían detectar cualquier tipo de magia realizada allí, incluso la del tipo 'accidental' – la del tipo _sin varita_ – que ellos habían estado realizando, sin saberlo, antes que Dumbledore viniera y les contara todo sobre la magia el año anterior.

Les habían advertido antes de dejar la escuela que cualquier tipo de magia usada fuera de la escuela estaba estrictamente prohibida, y cualquier tipo de magia usada contra un muggle no solo resultaría en expulsión, sino que además se encontrarían con problemas con la ley.

Ahora no tenían virtualmente ninguna forma de defenderse y estaban allí como blancos fáciles.

Tom logro conseguir algunas serpientes y a menudo las usaba para atacar o intimidar a los otros chicos, pero Heri no podía hablar con las serpientes como Tom lo hacia. Además él era el más pequeño de los dos, y los chicos mayores a menudo lo agarraban para golpearlo. Tom trataba de estar allí para proteger a su amigo, pero no siempre podía. Y esto lo frustraba y enojaba.

Fue un largo y miserable verano, y para el final de el, Tom estaba convencido de que tenía que encontrar una manera de no volver jamás.

–

El regreso a Hogwarts en septiembre fue un monumental alivio. El par rápidamente regreso a la rutina que había desarrollado el año anterior. Todos los profesores los amaban, excepto Dumbledore, que se veía siempre sospechoso del par. Tom jamás se perdonaría por permitir que su mascara cayera tan profundamente en presencia del viejo mago, pero Heri trataba de asegurarle que un solo viejo no afectaría el plan completo. Dumbledore era un mago poderoso – eso no se podía negar – pero era solo un hombre, y Tom y Heri tenían al resto de la facultad bailando a su tonada.

Su jefe de casa, Horace Slughorn estaba especialmente enamorado de los dos. Tom era el mas extrovertido y dominante del par así que atraía mas la atención. No solo la atención del personal, sino que de los demás estudiantes.

Mientras, que el año anterior, sus compañeros habían aprendido a apreciar el valor de Tom y Heri en las actividades académicas, este año comenzaron a apreciarlos en otras áreas. Tom y Heri tenían mas que logros académicos, también eran mágicamente poderosos. Los más poderosos en su año por una gran diferencia. Entraron al club de duelo realizado por el Profesor de Defensa Merrythought, que hacia con alumnos de casi todos los años, ya que en segundo año Tom y Heri por fin pudieron asistir. Fácilmente barrieron el piso con varios estudiantes incluso mayores que ellos. Eso les atrajo muchos seguidores. Sus compañeros, Walter Gibbon, Aldous Baddock y Casper Crouch comenzaron a sentarse con ellos durante las comidas, y a veces se unían en sus estudios en la librería. Incluso Druella Rosier comenzó a sentarse con ellos, y ella había sido bastante fría el primer año.

Fue en una de las sesiones de estudio en la librería que Tom tropezó con un libro que crearía una obsesión que le duraría por años.

"¡Heri!" exclamo Tom en un emocionado susurro al salir de una pila de estantes donde se había encontrado perdido en la ultima hora. Heri levanto la mirad de su libro, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrío, preguntándose que había encontrado Tom ahora. Habían muy pocas cosas que emocionaban a Tom lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. Normalmente el chico mantenía sus emociones con firmeza encerrada en el interior, optando por mostrar a un jovencito educado y respetuoso, en vez del ferozmente ambicioso, agresivo y muchas veces cruel muchacho que era. Pero aparte de ese lado un poco oscuro, Heri estaba al tanto del lado protector, posesivo y absolutamente brillante de Tom. Y mientras que la posesividad podía no verse como una característica positiva, a Heri no le molestaba.

Tom tenía la tendencia de coleccionar cosas, y cualquier cosa que él considerara 'suya', la protegía con una ferocidad indescriptible. Heri se había acostumbrado a ser una de las ' cosas preciadas' de Tom y en realidad le gustaba mucho esa posición.

"¿Que sucede Tom?" Heri dijo con aire de exasperación, pero era mayormente resignación.

"¡Esto no es lo de siempre, Heri! ¡Esto es de verdad increíble!"

"Claro que lo es," Heri dijo con ligero tono condescendiente por el cual se gano una mirada molesta. Heri cambio su expresión a una sonrisa inocente y Tom rodó sus ojos.

"Mira esto," dijo Tom, poniendo un libro abierto frente a Heri y apuntando a un pasaje.

Heri bajo la mirada y comenzó a leer. Frunció el ceño levemente antes de que sus cejas se elevaran y abriera los ojos dramáticamente.

"¿Parsel?" pregunto Heri, mirando a Tom.

"¡Si! ¡Es lo que puedo hacer! ¡Mi habilidad de hablar con serpientes! ¡Se llama parsel! Es un rasgo sanguíneo. ¡La única línea familiar que se sabe tiene ese don es Slytherin!"

"¿Así que eres descendiente de Slytherin?" Heri jadeo.

"¡Si!"

"Eso es increíble..." Heri dijo en un susurro de asombro.

"¡Pero hay mas!" Tom avanzo unas páginas y con fuerza le apunto otro párrafo. "Lee esto."

Heri regreso sus ojos al libro y comenzó a leer el párrafo. Lentamente sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, terminó de leer y miro a Tom.

"¿La Cámara de los Secretos? ¿De verdad crees que existe?"

Tom asintió. "Lo creo. Y su soy su descendiente, seré capaz de abrirla. ¡Puedo continuar el noble trabajo de Salazar Slytherin!"

"¿Quieres decir deshacerte de los sangresucia en la escuela?" susurro Heri mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera oyendo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Tom dijo con fuerza. "Son basura y no tienen derecho a estar aquí."

"Tom, por todo lo que sabemos, _yo soy_ un sangresucia." Heri respondió mirándolo fijamente.

Tom dijo burlón. "No seas ridículo. Tú por lo menos eres mestizo. ¿Con un nombre como Herakles? ¿Que muggle nombra a su hijo Herakles? Además tu y yo somos demasiado poderosos para ser sangresucias."

Heri suspiro y negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrío ligeramente al chico. "Esta bien. Así que – ¿quieres tratar de encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"La _encontrare_."

Heri río. "Eres terriblemente confiado, ¿no es así?"

"¿Cuando he fallado en logra algo que me he propuesto?" Tom dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–

Tom siempre había escondido su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes después de la forma en que había reaccionado Dumbledore cuando recién habían aprendido del mundo mágico, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba, no tenia dudas en permitir que los demás Slytherin supieran de su habilidad única.

Cualquier duda que hubiera permanecido en los demás Slytherin con respecto a Tom por su desconocido estatus sanguíneo desapareció la primera vez que demostró sus habilidades en parsel.

Era un secreto que permaneció en Slytherin, pero rápidamente se esparció el rumor que Tom Ryddle era probablemente el heredero de Slytherin. Un titulo, que no tenía dudas en propagar.

Tom y Heri siguieron siendo los primeros de sus clases, y Tom continúo aprovechándose de su nueva fama y respeto mientras construía alianzas con sus compañeros, y cada momento libre lo pasaba revisando cada rincón de la escuela por señales de la Cámara.

El año pasó rápidamente y antes que lo supieran el verano estaba cerca. Con solo un mes antes del término del año escolar, Tom se acerco a su Jefe de Casa, Horace Slughorn, para ver si había algo que él pudiera hacer, para que él y Heri pudieran permanecer en Hogwarts durante el verano. Slughorn no creía que fuera posible, pero el sugirió que conversara el asunto con el asistente del director.

En ese punto, Tom sintió un peso alojarse en su estomago. El asistente del director era Dumbledore, y la aversión que Dumbledore sentía por Heri y Tom era un hecho indiscutible.

Finalmente, se hizo el ánimo y Tom programo una reunión con Dumbledore para discutir sus preocupaciones para que él y Heri no regresaran al orfanato muggle durante el verano. Tom se rehusaba a mostrar su debilidad enfrente de muggles, así que como excusa utilizo la dificil situación que se vivía en la Europa muggle.

Los Nazi había tomado Checoslovaquia en marzo. Y habían firmado el 'Pacto de Acero' con Italia. Todos sabían que los británicos firmarían un pacto con los polacos, y pronto movilizarían a sus tropas.

La excusa no funciono para nada con Dumbledore. Era claro que él no creía que una guerra muggle era la razón por la que Tom no quería volver donde los muggles. El creía que no era nada mas que prejuicio. Que Tom y Heri no querían regresar al orfanato muggle solo porque se creían superiores a los muggle. Y mientras que eso era cierto, la razón por la que Tom no deseaba regresar era sólo por el abuso que sufrían a manos de los cuidadores y los demás niños.

Al final, Dumbledore ni siquiera llevo la petición de Tom al director y simplemente la rehúso.

Amargado y enojado, Tom regresó a las mazmorras, maldiciendo el nombre de Dumbledore.

–

**Gracias a angela Black Blood por betear**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

Renacer Capitulo 03 – – – – –

Una vez más, Tom y Heri con facilidad terminaron sus exámenes finales con las mejores notas. Desafortunadamente con el termino de los exámenes finales, venia el fin del _año escolar_, y el regreso al Londres muggle.

Cuando regresaron a Santa Ada, fueron recibidos con una vista que los horrorizo a ambos. El Padre Lucas había vuelto. El hombre había ido a una misión fuera del país por varios años, y Tom y Heri habían esperado que nunca más volviera. Pero aquí estaba.

Los dos trataron de pasar desapercibidos, y tuvieron éxito por varios días. Se iban a Londres y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca pública del Callejón Diagon. Pero una semana después que habían empezado las vacaciones, sucedió lo inevitable.

Tom trataba siempre estar al lado de Heri. Separados eran débiles. Juntos eran más fuertes. Pero hoy, por alguna razón, no estaban juntos. Tom se abría paso a través del gran edificio gris, buscando a Heri para que pudieran marcharse a Londres, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Estaba caminado por un pasillo vacío cuando oyó gemidos apagados que venían de atrás de una de las puertas. Se dio la vuelta y de inmediato supo que puerta era. La puerta del Padre Lucas. Y eso significaba una cosa. Uno de los desafortunados chicos del orfanato actualmente estaba soportando los deseos perversos del hombre.

Tom rápidamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible antes de llamar indeseable atención hacia él, cuando un fuerte grito lo detuvo.

Tom sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en sus venas. Era Heri.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro. Entonces vio a Heri siendo presionado contra la pared con los pantalones en sus tobillos, la rodilla del Padre Lucas presionando con firmeza entre sus piernas y las muñecas de Heri aferradas con firmeza por una de las grandes y sudorosas manos del asqueroso hombre. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras la otra mano del hombre cubría con fuerza su boca.

"¡ALEJATE DE EL ASQUEROSO MUGGLE BASTARDO!" grito Tom mientras levantaba su mano y una ráfaga de magia sin varita envío volando al hombre a través de la habitación y chocando con fuerza contra la pared.

–

Mientras que Tom había salvado a Heri ese día, sus acciones solo le trajeron una montaña de problemas que lo siguieron el resto del verano.

Primero Tom recibió una carta del Ministerio de Magia informándole que habían detectado el uso de magia en presencia de un muggle. Solo era una advertencia, pero si recibía tres advertencias, podría enfrentarse a la expulsión de Hogwarts, y si algún muggle resultaba seriamente herido por él, se podría enfrentar a acciones legales.

Pero ese fue solo el comienzo de sus problemas. La semana siguiente del ataque de Tom al Padre Lucas, fue sacado a la fuerza de la habitación que compartía con Heri, en medio de la noche por un grupo de clérigos y algunos chicos mayores del orfanato. Y algunos se quedaron para afirmar a Heri.

Heri después se entero que se habían llevado a Tom para realizarle un exorcismo. El chico se rehúso a contarle a Heri lo que le habían echo, pero Heri podía decir que Tom estaba furioso y remecido por la experiencia.

Heri también sabía que Tom estaba avergonzado por la experiencia. Ser incapaz de usar su magia para defenderse lo hacia sentir débil e indefenso y eso enfurecía completamente a Tom. Mientras que en Hogwarts ambos eran extremadamente poderosos y recibían una gran cantidad de respeto. Una vez que volvían al mundo muggle, eran débiles e indefensos chicos otra vez. Ahora menos capaces de defenderse gracias a las aumentadas medidas de protección del ministerio.

Después del incidente con el Padre Lucas, Tom se rehúso a que Heri fuera a cualquier lado sin él. Por fuera, Heri actuaba como si eso le molestara, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mas seguro sabiendo que Tom estaba con él. Él también se había remecido por lo que había sucedido con el cura.

Los dos trataron de asegurarse de pasar el menor tiempo humanamente posible en el orfanato, y con gran alivio se dirigieron a la estación de King's Cross la mañana del 1º de septiembre.

–

El tercer año en Hogwarts fue productivo en muchas maneras, y frustrante en otras. Habían comenzado a asistir el llamado 'Slug Club'. Era una reunión de estudiantes que tenían potencial para ser poderosos o influyentes en el futuro, según el Jefe de Slytherin, Horace Slughorn. Aunque no solo asistían Slytherins – sino cualquiera que tuviera un gran potencial.

El que Heri y Tom fueran invitados fue una sorpresa aunque no para todos. Al ser huérfanos no tenían conexiones familiares hacia el poder o prestigio, pero el logro de conseguir la invitación para asistir, la hacia aun mas valiosa. Mostraba que ambos habían llamado la atención de Slughorn completamente por sus propios meritos.

El poder y la influencia de Tom siguió creciendo en Slytherin, y Heri era visto como su mano derecha y recibía el mismo respeto por asociación. Continuaron sobresaliendo en clases, y estaban a la par con los chicos de sexto año en el Club de Duelo de Merrythought.

También este fue el año en que Tom consiguió por primera vez que los maestros le dieran acceso a la sección restringida de la librería – que antes había sido un esfuerzo poco fructífero.

Sin embargo otro esfuerzo que todavía no daba resultados era la búsqueda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Ellos siguieron revisando la escuela en busca de cualquier pista que les indicara la secreta cámara de Slytherin, pero no habían conseguido nada. Habían encontrado la entrada secreta a las cocinas, sabían la entrada a las otras tres salas comunes, y habían encontrado un pasaje tras un espejo en el segundo piso que parecía llevar hasta Hogsmeade. Pero no había señas de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Se quedaron durante las vacaciones de invierno y se dedicaron a buscar en todos los lugares posibles aprovechando que el Castillo estaba casi vacío. Tom y Heri también usaron ese tiempo para disfrutar sin problemas la sección prohibida de la librería.

Habían conseguido un permiso del Profesor Merrythought para un proyecto extracurricular que se habían ofrecido a realizar durante las vacaciones. En realidad terminaron el 'proyecto' en los primeros días, pero siguieron pasando el tiempo en la librería, usando eso como excusa.

El Segundo semestre se desarrollo casi igual al anterior. El Profesor Slughorn continúo invitándolos a las cenas del Slug Club, Tom continuo aumentado su base de respeto y asombro entre los Slytherin, y también ahondo bastante en los libros de Artes Oscuras que haba encontrado en la sección prohibida. Y Heri estaba a su lado todo el tiempo.

Una vez más, los exámenes finales se acercaban, Tom trato de convencer a sus profesores para que les permitieran a él y Heri permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo parecía que Dumbledore sospechaba aun más de él ahora. Parecía que sospechaba algo por las frecuentes visitas de Tom y Heri a la sección restringida de la librería, y pensaba que se aprovecharían de la poca supervisión que tendrían en el verano para abusar de esa ventaja. Así que una vez mas recibieron una negativa.

Ese verano fue el peor hasta el momento. Algunos de los chicos mayores que los habían molestado durante los años habían crecido bastante, y se habían vuelto bastante violentos durante su estadía fuera de Londres. Tom y Heri seguido se encontraron recibiendo puñetazos y patadas. En una ocasión, Tom estaba tan gravemente herido que Heri se apareció con el a San Mungo por pura desesperación. Ese hecho le gano a Heri una advertencia, por usar magia siendo menor de edad, además de por aparecerse sin licencia.

Tom le había gritado a Heri después de eso – diciéndole que había sido un tonto por manchar su registro y arriesgar que lo expulsaran, pero Heri le grito de vuelta, diciéndole a Tom que lo haría de nuevo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Le dijo que jamás se quedaría allí parado viendo a Tom morir.

Le costo un poco aceptarlo, pero en realidad Tom casi había muerto. Y una vez que se dio cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de morir, pareció consumido por un poderoso e irracional miedo a la muerte.

Tom era una persona muy ambiciosa. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Cosas que quería aprender. Cosas que no podría hacer si moría joven.

Ambos recibieron una invitación para visitar la casa de la familia Black en Londres gracias a Lucretia. Mientras estaban allí conocieron al hermano menor Orion que entraría a Hogwarts en septiembre. Después de lidiar con las presentaciones que mandaba la sociedad sangrepura, Tom y Heri estuvieron libres para explorar la Librería Familiar de los Black.

Lucretia estaba pendiente de cada cosa que decía o hacia Heri, y para Tom estaba claro que ella estaba desarrollando un interés por el pequeño y delicado adolescente, aunque Heri parecía no darse cuanta de nada. Tom no estaba seguro de como se sentía con Lucretia por prestarle tanta atención a su amigo. Por un lado, les había ganado acceso a la colección de libros de Artes Oscuras de la Familia Black y un escape temporal del orfanato durante el verano. Por otro lado, cada vez que se acercaba mucho a Heri, o le ponía una mano en el hombro, o el brazo, un pequeño y furioso dragón parecía emerger del pecho de Tom y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería lastimarla por atreverse a tocar algo que le pertenecía.

La madre de Lucretia y Orion, Melania, pareció afectada por los encantos de Tom, y eso resulto ser una ocurrencia tremendamente beneficial. Mientras miraban a través de la biblioteca, Tom y Heri se encontraron varios libros que prácticamente los hicieron babear – si no tuvieran tacto como para hacer algo así... y ellos jamás se permitirían algo así. Pero aun así, desesperadamente los querían. Sin embargo sacarlos de la librería familiar no era una opción.

Fue en ese momento que Melania ofreció hacerles copias de los libros. Tom había jugado la parte de un educado, impresionado, y agradecido jovencito, y paso el tiempo haciendo educadas e inteligentes preguntas sobre el proceso que involucraba la copia de un libro. No era un hechizo sencillo, y el hecho que Melania pudiera realizarlo tan rápido y con perfectos resultados, solo mostraba que ella era una bruja poderosa.

Al final, el par paso cuatro días en la Mansión Black antes que llegara el 1º de septiembre y los cuatro se dirigieron a King's Cross por floo hasta la Plataforma 9 ¾.

Heri encontró interesante a Orion. Era un poco ansioso para ser un Slytherin, pero Heri no podía culparlo por estar emocionado, viendo que este era su primer año asistiendo a Hogwarts.

Mientras estaban en el tren, se encontraron con Cygnus, el primo de Orion y Lucretia y el hermano menor de Walburga. Walburga fue nombrada prefecta ese año, así que simplemente dejo a su hermano menor en el compartimiento y se alejo con la nariz en el aire. Tom no quería ser rudo con la familia que lo había recibido a él y a Heri los últimos días de las vacaciones, y les habían dado copias invaluables de varios libros increíblemente raros y fascinantes de varios temas, pero en realidad no tenía deseos de pasar todo el viaje en tren con un par de chicos de primer año. Él y Heri lograron excusarse lo mas educadamente posible, y fueron en busca del compartimento donde estuvieran sus compañeros de año, Walter Gibbon, Aldous Baddock, Casper Crouch, Duella Rosier, Astraea Malfoy, y Chthonia Carrow.

La aparición de Tom atrajo toda la atención directo hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro y respeto y Heri podía sentir la alegría presumida brotando de su amigo y le sonrío de medio lado. Había avanzado bastante de ser el 'sangresucia de Slytherin'. Heri también sabía que esto era justo lo que Tom necesitaba, después de dos meses de ser subyugado bajo los puños de Los asquerosos huérfanos muggle.

El viaje en tren se desarrollo bastante rápido y el grupo de cuarto año tomo los carruajes hacia el castillo. Los de primero fueron sorteados, como era de esperar, Orion y Cygnus fueron sorteados en Slytherin. El banquete estuvo lleno de conversaciones sobre viajes fuera del país, o sobre tutores privados contratados por sus padres. Tom y Heri se mantuvieron en silencio por la mayor parte de esto. Habían algunos que preguntaban sobre noticias de la guerra muggle. Al estar escondidos en el mundo mágico bajo montañas de protecciones antiguas, muy pocos de ellos estaban expuestos a lo que sucedía en el mundo y la guerra muggle.

El diciembre anterior había ocurrido el ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor, así que los americanos estaban profundamente involucrados en la guerra junto con los europeos. Habían ocurrido ataques aéreos de parte de Alemania sobre Gran Bretaña por meses, afectando a Londres en varias ocasiones. Nada había llegado cerca del orfanato para que Heri o Tom hubieran sido directamente afectados, pero el aire de incertidumbre que rodeaba la ciudad había logrado inquietarlos.

Tom esquivo la mayoría de las preguntas, insistiendo que los problemas muggle no le preocupaban, con mucho gusto se sentaría y vería como se destruían entre si con sus bombas y sus aviones.

El primero de septiembre había caído ese año en día viernes, así que tenían el sábado y domingo para descansar y comenzar las clases el lunes. Heri y Tom tomaron ventaja de ese tiempo para dedicarse a los libros que habían conseguido de la Mansión Black. El que Heri había llegado a atesorar más era un Grimoire Nigromante. El libro consumiría bastante tiempo de Heri durante ese año y los demás.

Uno de los libros que Tom había conseguido era donde por primera vez encontró el término, _Horcrux._ Era un libro sobre la magia del alma, que solo discutía la teoría sobre lo que era un Horcrux, pero era más que suficiente para despertar un poderoso interés en Tom. Su cercanía a la muerte durante el verano lo había enfrentado cara a cara con su propia mortalidad, y mientras más pensaba sobre eso, mas determinado se volvía a desafiar completamente a la muerte.

Otra vez, otro año comenzó a pasar con sorprendente velocidad. El par continúo la búsqueda de la Cámara de los Secretos, aunque no la encontraban. Aunque sin embargo encontraron, algo igual de increíble.

Ni siquiera fue en una de sus normales búsquedas por el colegio cuando lo encontraron. Heri estaba solo, vagando por el castillo ya pasado el toque de queda. Tenía el grimoire con él ya que había estado buscando una referencia en un libro de la sección prohibida de la librería – otra vez, algo que no debería haber estado haciendo, y no tenia permiso para estar fuera de la sala común. Escucho un ruido fuera de la librería y se lanzo un hechizo desilusionador justo a tiempo para pasar cerca del cuidador y comenzó a correr por los pasillos para tratar de escapar. Sin embargo había doblado una esquina cuando diviso a un Profesor que venia por el otro lado. Se devolvió y termino subiendo las escaleras para evitar que lo vieran.

Corrió hasta el séptimo piso. Se encontró a Peeves, _a otro_ profesor, y _de nuevo_ al cuidador, en su carrera.

Heri sabía que estaría en graves problemas si lo atrapaban, pero estaría en problemas aun _mayores _si lo atrapaban con ese_ libro_ en su posesión. La nigromancia estaba estrictamente prohibida por el gobierno británico, e incluso ser el poseedor de un libro así podría meterlo en una infinidad de problemas. Estaba tan desesperado paseándose que lo único que quería era un lugar donde esconder el maldito libro, para venir a buscarlo después cuando hubieran menos personas patrullando los pasillos, cuando de repente una puerta apareció en una pared vacía que había pasado varias veces tratando de que no lo encontraran.

Heri miro la puerta que se encontraba ahora allí, sorprendido por su repentina materialización de la nada, cuando escucho pasos del pasillo atrás de él. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro. Él no sabía que apenas entró, la puerta de afuera desapareció, escondiéndolo completamente dentro.

–

"¡Estaba llena de cachureos!" Heri susurro emocionado. "¡Y libros! ¡Tantos libros! ¡Todo tipo de libros cuestionables y prohibidos! ¡Debes verla!"

"¿Y esta en el pasillo del séptimo piso frente a la estatua de Barnaby el loco?" pregunto Tom.

"¡Si!"

"Pero_buscamos_ allí. Y allí no hay nada."

"Creo que el truco es pasar varias veces necesitando algo. Yo necesitaba un lugar donde esconder mi libro y de repente aparece esta habitación llena de cosas que otros estudiantes _obviamente_ también querían esconder. Quiero decir, no solo libros pueden meterte en problemas, había montones de cosa rotas, e incluso un hacha con sangre seca. Montones de objetos allí lucían bastante incriminadores. Apuesto que no soy la primera persona que quería _esconder_ algo y que se encontró con esta habitación."

"Bueno definitivamente debemos ir a revisarla..." Tom dijo pensativo. Le hizo pensar que otras cosas se habían perdido en su búsqueda solo porque no sabían que debían pasar por alguna parte más de una vez, o decir las palabras correctas, o mentalmente _pensar_ la cosa adecuada mientras estaba allí. Era completamente frustrante pensar que quizás ya habían pasado por la entrada de la cámara y no lo habían notado porque no sabían el tonto truquito que debía hacerse.

Pero no... él estaba seguro que habría alguna señal. Solo algo que un descendiente de Slytherin podía ser capaz de ver, o identificar, o activar. Solo tenía que seguir tratando.

–

"Tu siempre estas leyendo ese libro..." Tom se quejo en voz baja mientras los dos se sentaban en sus respectivas camas que estaban una al lado de la otra en su dormitorio en Slytherin. Eran los únicos allí – los demás optando por asistir al partido de Quidditch Gryffindor – Slytherin que estaba siendo jugado en estos momentos.

"Es fascinante," Heri dijo con voz apagada, su rostro prácticamente enterrado en el libro.

"Sin duda. Pero también hay otros libros."

Heri lo miro y rodó los ojos. "Lo se. Sin embargo _este_ es más interesante en estos momentos. Es que ahí tantos... conceptos que jamás había considerado. La manera que describe el plano espiritual, y el camino que toman las almas, y el renacer... es fascinante."

Tom bufo. "Renacer. _Ridículo_."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Para mi suena como especulación y tontería religiosa."

"No es nada como eso. Y no es ninguna especulación. Los nigromantes son capaces de transportar su conciencia física al plano espiritual. Ellos pueden comunicarse con los muertos, y han estado hablando con ellos por miles de años. Hay volúmenes de estudios documentados conducidos por nigromantes en sus estudios sobre el plano espiritual y las experiencias de las almas que existen allí.

"Los realmente poderosos actualmente pueden llamar el alma de una persona muerta hasta el mundo físico y si son lo suficientemente poderosos, incluso puede adjuntar esa alma a un cuerpo vivo. Aunque no es muy efectivo a largo plazo, ya que es un desafío contra la naturaleza tratar un acto tan extremo con la intención de mantenerlo porque altera el balance de las cosas y va en contra del flujo natural de la vida, muerte y renacimiento; pero por poco tiempo, es posible. Han echo un estudio de todo lo que han aprendido sobre el plano espiritual, el camino que el alma toma después de la muerte, y el proceso de renacer; cuanto tiempo aproximadamente le toma a una alma el ser considerada limpia para que le sea permitido volver al plano físico... es un arte poderosa y ha sido practicada por nigromantes por miles de años. La razón por la que la mayoría de las personas no sabe esto es porque mantienen los secretos con mucho celo. Solo aquellos que estudian las artes nigrománticas bajo un maestro nigromante pueden tener acceso a un grimoire como este. Me pregunto como este termino en la librería de los Black..."

"Quizás uno de los antepasados de los Black fue un nigromante." Sugirió Tom.

Heri asintió lentamente. "Sí, es lo que yo había pensado también. Probablemente murió de forma inesperada porque un Nigromante se supone que debe garantizar que su grimoire termine en la mano de otro nigromante, o que sea destruido."

"Ese es el libro que la Sra. Black no pudo copiar, ¿Cierto?" Tom le pregunto después de un silencioso momento de contemplación.

"Así es. Aun estoy sorprendido de que me haya dejado quedármelo."

"¿No notaste la expresión en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que lo estabas leyendo, no es así?" pregunto Tom, entrecerrando los ojos.

Heri lo miro y parpadeo en confusión. "¿Que expresión? Yo no vi ninguna expresión..."

"Cuando te vio ojeando ese libro se vio sorprendida," Tom dijo pensativo. "tuve la clara impresión de que ella no esperaba que ninguno de los dos pudiera _abrirlo_, mucho menos leerlo."

Heri frunció el ceño y miro el libro por un momento. Lo cerro, lo dejo en el piso en frente de Tom y le dijo. "Esta bien, tómalo y ábrelo."

Tom levanto una ceja como si le hubieran dado un desafío y se paro de su cama en la que había estado sentado. Un paso fue todo lo que necesito para quedar al lado del libro. Se agacho y lo recogió. Comenzó a abrirlo, pero se encontró con inmediata resistencia. Entrecerró los ojos, se concentro en reunir toda su magia oscura y trato con más fuerza. Al fin logro abrir el libro, pero descubrió que las paginas estaban en blanco.

"Esta en blanco." dijo.

"¿Que?" Heri corrió hacia el lado de Tom.

Miro sobre el hombro de Tom y frunció el ceño al ver el libro luego lo tomo de la mano de Tom. Cerro el libro, lo volvió a abrir sin ningún problema. De repente todas las páginas estuvieron llenas de los textos y dibujos.

"Bueno, eso es interesante," dijo Tom.

"¿Que crees que significa?" pregunto Heri, aun fundiendo el ceño en confusión por el libro.

"Bueno, ¿no dicen que la habilidad nigromante se transmite en las familias? quizás, para poder leer ese libro, debes ser el descendiente de un nigromante."

"¡O quizás, en una vida pasada, fui un nigromante!" exclamo Heri.

Tom le dio una mirada plana un momento antes de rodar los ojos. Claro. En una vida pasada. Personalmente, creo que es mas probable que uno de tus padres o abuelos fuera un nigromante."

"Tu solo no crees en la vida después de la muerte."

"Por lo que a mi respecta, no hay evidencia legitima de que simplemente no desaparecemos en el momento de la muerte."

"Bueno, si me puedo convertir en un nigromante, entonces te podré dar pruebas." Dijo Heri, ladeando su cabeza indignado.

"No, ese es el problema. Los nigromantes _no pueden probar nada_ _de lo que supuestamente_ 'descubren' en sus viajes al otro plano. Solo pueden decirle a las personas lo que vivieron y nosotros debemos creerles. No funciona de esa manera para mi."

Heri bufo y rodó los ojos. "Bien. Entonces porque no tratas de volverte tu también uno y podemos explorar el plano espiritual juntos. Si lo ves por ti mismo, entonces te convencerás."

"Bueno, si ese libro en blanco es una indicación, puedo no tener la afinidad mágica o biológica correcta para eso." Dijo Tom mirando con desprecio al libro.

Heri bufo. "Como si eso te detendría."

Tom lo miro y sonrío. "Me conoces muy bien."

–

El resto del cuarto año pasó en un torbellino. Los dos visitaban seguido la Habitación de las Cosas Ocultas, como habían nombrado la misteriosa habitación con la que se había encontrado Heri.

Ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que era un tesoro absoluto para ellos. Las personas habían perdido o escondido grandes cantidades de cosas en la escuela, y una gran cantidad de ellas eran _valiosas._

Claro esta, los libros ilícitos fueron una ventaja increíble. Habían tantos libros en cada tema oscuro imaginable, escondidos allí – sin duda por estudiantes que no querían ser pillados con ellos, al igual que la razón de Heri por descubrir la habitación. La diferencia era que sus dueños nunca más supieron o descubrieron como volver a la habitación a buscar sus cosas.

Un día cuando estaban allí, Heri descubrió un antiguo baúl escolar, completamente lleno. Por las tareas dentro de el, determinaron que tendría como 15 años de antigüedad. Estaba lleno de ropas de alta calidad, y le había pertenecido a un Slytherin. Las túnicas incluso le calzaban a la perfección a Tom, mientras que a Heri le quedaban un poco grandes. Se las dividieron entre los dos, por lo que por una vez podrían tener ropa de aspecto fino. Tom fue el que sugirió que la habitación de las cosas ocultas probablemente tenia algún tipo de encantamiento que preservaba todo lo que estaba dentro, ya que no habían descubierto nada en la habitación que estuviera con hongos o descomponiéndose, pese a al presencia de algunos calderos con pociones fallidas, e incluso algunas cajas de chocolates.

Heri casi se comió unos pasteles de caldero cuando Tom lo detuvo, movió su varita sobre ellos, y con ojos bien abiertos, de inmediato los desapareció. Heri le miro inquisitivamente hasta que Tom respondió que tenían Amortencia en ellos – la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo.

Heri había tragado saliva cuando escucho eso, y se prometió no ingerir _nada_ que encontraran en esa habitación. Incluso con los hechizos de preservación, no se podía saber lo que habría sucedido de ingerir una poción de amor vencida.

Además de las ropas finas, y los textos completos de quinto y sexto año en el baúl olvidado, también se dejaron el baúl. El estudiante dueño del baúl sin duda era de una familia con dinero que no reparaban en gastos con respecto a su hijo. El baúl tenía varios compartimientos. El primer compartimiento _lucia_ normal, pero tenía un fondo falso con un hechizo de expansión. Sacaron el fondo y de repente tenían el doble del tamaño del baúl. El segundo y tercer compartimientos eran de tamaño normal, y aparecían dependiendo cuantas veces girabas la llave. Cerrar la tapa, gira la llave dos veces, abrir la tapa, y tenias el segundo compartimiento. Cerrar la tapa, girar la llave tres veces, abrir la tapa, y tenían el tercer compartimiento. Era increíblemente útil.

Heri le permitió a Tom quedárselo, ya que de todas maneras compartían todo, y sabía que Tom apreciaría tener un carísimo y fino baúl más que él lo haría. A Heri le importaban menos las apariencias que a Tom, además que Tom tenia una imagen que mantener con los demás Slytherin, como heredero del fundador de la Casa.

Las idas a la habitación de las Cosas Perdidas fueron muy fructíferas para los dos huérfanos. Tom había llenado la parte expansible del baúl con todo lo que pareciera ser valioso, con la intención de empeñar la mayoría para tener dinero para el verano. Y su colección de libros había crecido considerablemente.

–

**Gracias a angela Black Blood por betear**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización

Renacer capitulo 04 – – – – –

El verano llego y el par volvió a Londres. Su primera semana de vuelta, hicieron varios viajes hacia el Callejón Knockturn, y principalmente a una tienda llamada 'Borgin y Burkes', que básicamente era una casa de empeño para artículos oscuros o legalmente cuestionables. El hombre era un verdadero sinvergüenza y trato de estafarlos en algunos artículos apenas ofreciéndoles un cuarto de su valor, pero Tom no acepto, y pasaban por varias rondas de regateo antes de entregar algo.

Los dos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo o en la librería pública o en un pequeño Pub al fondeo del Callejón Knockturn, llamado Monte Inferno. Se sentaban en una de las cabinas de la parte posterior, ordenaban algo para beber –normalmente Cerveza de Manteca ya que, pese a la cuestionable clientela del establecimiento, el barman se rehusaba a servirle a 'un par de niños' whiskey de fuego – y pasaban la tarde leyendo algunos de los libros que habían sacado de la Habitación de las Cosas Perdidas.

Pasaban el menor tiempo posible en el orfanato. Ahora que tenían una cantidad razonable de dinero guardado, podían permitirse comprar almuerzos y cenas en algún otro lugar, y ya no necesitaban regresar al orfanato para las comidas. Estaban en el orfanato solo lo suficiente para dormir, ducharse, y volver a irse. Así que, se volvieron rostros bastante familiares entre los clientes habituales y dueños de las tiendas de los Callejones- aunque mayormente del Callejón Knockturn.

Pese a sus intentos de mantenerse alejados lo mas posible del mundo muggle, los eventos a su alrededor eran imposible de ignorar.

Eisenhower había llegado a Londres la última semana de junio para comenzar a planificar la contraofensiva americana en Europa junto a las fuerza aliadas. Los alemanes habían sitiado Sebastopol a principios de junio, y para el tres de julio, la habían tomado y estaban marchando hacia Stalingrado. Los ataques aéreos sobre Londres continuaban, al igual que el racionamiento de alimentos y productos en todo el país.

Los comentarios hablaban sobre una especie de campo Nazi en Auschwitz, donde los alemanes estaban matando en masa los judíos y los gitanos que habían logrado reunir en los últimos años con la ocupación de Polonia, Checoslovaquia y los países de alrededor.

A Tom no le importaban los malditos judíos, ya que eran 'solo muggles', pero los gitanos eran otro asunto, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran magos o brujas, o squib.

Tom había logrado poner sus manos en una especie de 'revista científica' relacionada con lo que los Nazi estaban haciendo con los judíos, además de matarlos a todos, claro esta. El concepto era llamado 'Eugenesia' y eso fascinaba a Tom en un grado que casi asustaba. Cuando Heri finalmente se había frustrado con todo el asunto, le pregunto a Tom porque diablos estaba tan obsesionado con una estúpida ciencia muggle. Tom lo había mirado de esa manera que asustaba a todo el mundo, pero normalmente solo hacia que Heri se pusiera un poco cauteloso, ya que por norma lo asociaba con algo que le traería desagradables consecuencias después, y se vería forzado a hacer control de daños.

Tom le informo que la eugenesia era la 'ciencia aplicada del movimiento biosocial que permite el uso de prácticas dirigidas a mejorar la composición genética de una población," normalmente refiriéndose a poblaciones humanas. Cuando Heri solo parpadeo tontamente, Tom rodó sus ojos, hizo un pequeño gruñido de frustración, y luego paso varias _horas_ explicándole como los magos podrían solucionar muchos de sus problemas de pureza de sangre. Esta eugenesia básicamente era una nueva reencarnación de la ideas de Salazar Slytherin.

Heri en realidad no veía la conexión, ya que todo el asunto estaba derivado de la ciencia muggle de la genética, que él, admitámoslo, no conocía muy bien. Pero Tom le había explicado con voz emocionada sobre como todo tenia que ver con las líneas sanguíneas y la herencia. Todo sobre el engendramiento, y como así eliminar los rasgos mas débiles.

Los Nazis aparentemente habían comenzado a esterilizar a cualquiera que consideraban no apto para reproducirse. Tom entonces había sugerido con esa voz emocionada, que daba miedo y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, de que simplemente podían esterilizar a todos los nacidos muggle y entonces no habría riesgo de contaminación por su sangre sucia.

Heri no sabía que pensar de todo esto, y de verdad, no estaba seguro de tener la capacidad mental para pensar en este asunto. Sobre lo que si se permitió preocuparse era de las historias sobre un poderoso mago alemán llamado Grindlewald, que estaba usando la guerra muggle como una cubierta para ocultar su increíblemente rápida alza al poder. Tom, sin embargo, se veía bastante emocionado por eso, ya que el mago alemán parecía mayormente estar luchando por los derechos de la oprimida minoría de magos Oscuros, y según la opinión de Tom esta era una causa que valía la pena.

Heri no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso, pero le preocupaba que los esfuerzos de Grindlewald estaban volviéndose demasiado abiertos y obvios y sus acciones podrían arriesgar su exposición a los muggles. Tom había fruncido el ceño, insistiendo que los muggles eran demasiado ciegos y estaban demasiado preocupados con su guerrita para ver a un burro volando enfrente de ellos.

Al final, el verano había pasado felizmente sin incidentes, y era tiempo otra vez de volver a Hogwarts.

El par entraba a su quinto año, Tom había recibido como noticia en su carta de Hogwarts que había sido elegido como el Prefecto de Slytherin. Heri había estado muy orgulloso del logro de su amigo. Cuando subieron al tren para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, Tom había dudado en dejar a Heri atrás para asistir a la reunión de prefectos y Heri se burlo antes de echarlo del compartimiento. Por fuera, Heri tendía a actuar molesto o irritado con las tendencias sobre protectoras de Tom, pero por dentro, le gustaba mucho que Tom no hubiera querido dejarlo atrás, aunque el ser Prefecto calzaba justo con sus metas de notoriedad y respeto.

Heri había pasado las primeras horas del viaje en tren con Lucretia, Orion y Cygnus Black ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos el semestre anterior. Walburga estuvo allí un momento al principio, pero rápidamente se fue al compartimiento de los Prefectos. Lucretia estaba en sexto año, mientras que Orion y Cygnus recién estaban comenzando su segundo año. No compartían ninguna clase, y ni siquiera sus periodos libres calzaban. Cuando Tom regreso de su deberes patrullando el tren, se llevo a Heri al compartimiento que tenía una selección de sus compañeros de año. Walter Gibbon, Casper Crouch, Astraea Malfoy y Chthonia Carrow.

Duella Rosier había sido nombrada la otra prefecta, y mientras que entro un rato a decirle algo a Tom, no se quedo.

Historias fueron intercambiadas sobre sus veranos, Casper y Walter parecían estar impresionados por Tom y Heri pasando la mayor parte del verano en el callejón Knockturn. Parecía que la madre de Walter aun rehusaba que pusiera un pie en el callejón, incluso con su padre, y Casper solo había podido ir un par de veces, y claro siempre con su padre.

Astraea actúo como si no fuera nada, y mantuvo su nariz apropiadamente en el aire, como una Malfoy debía, pero Chthonia seguía colgándose de cada palabra de Tom y hablando maravillas sobre él, como si fuera un regalo de los dioses a la sociedad mágica. Heri no podía evitar estar extremadamente molesto por esto y para cuando el tren arribo a Hogsmeade, estaba fulminando con la mirada a la chica de cabello alborotado. Tom no parecía estar disfrutando en especial de su atención, pero su familia era casi tan rica como los Malfoy, y el año anterior ella había desarrollado la costumbre de comprarle extravagantes regalos a Tom– normalmente libros raros, que era siempre una fantástica forma de estar en el pequeño lado bueno de Tom– y Tom no iba a desechar un recurso tan valioso. Él era mas que capaz de pretender ser educado y encantador cuando estaba en situaciones molestas, ya que la mayor parte de su vida era una situación molesta.

El tren llego y el grupo tomo los carruajes hacia el castillo. Luego se juntaron con los demás compañeros de su año y se sentaron ordenadamente en la mesa Slytherin; un claro contraste a la bulliciosa presencia de los Gryffindor.

Tom bufo con desprecio ante su comportamiento y se giro a Heri.

"Nunca creerás a quien nombraron Premio Anual," dijo arrastrando las palabras con obvio tono de burla.

"¿Quien?"

"Charlus Potter," gruño Tom.

Heri hizo una mueca. "Caracoles. Bueno, ¿No es una sorpresa no es así? Es el _favorito _de Dumbledore." Heri se giro y miro a los Gryffindor por un momento, evitando reírse cuando un enorme chico de tercer año accidentalmente hizo que la banca temblara peligrosamente cuando se sentó, y causando que cayeran los chicos a su izquierda.

"Estúpido idiota," Heri río por lo bajo.

"No es mas que un sucio de raza mezclada. Es despreciable que le permitan asistir a la escuela." Bufo Tom.

–

El semestre agarro velocidad con rapidez y los dos fácilmente se acomodaron en sus rutinas de la escuela. Tom era extremadamente bien respetado en Slytherin, y Heri por extensión. Haberse vuelto Prefecto solo añadió mas respeto hacia Tom. También añadía a su autoridad, algo que solamente aumentaba su ya poderoso y petulante sentido de importancia. Heri solo se divertía ante eso, y estaba feliz por su amigo.

Cuando Tom hacia sus rondas de prefecto, Heri continuaba con sus estudios de las artes nigromantes. Tom se burlaba mayormente, así que Heri relego la mayor parte de sus estudios para cuando Tom estaba ocupado en otra cosa. La única vez que Tom había mostrado algún interés en el Grimoire Nigromante fue cuando Heri le dijo sobre la sección que había encontrado sobre como reanimar cuerpos para crear inferis. Heri consideraba que era la forma más básica y simple de nigromancia así que no tenia mucho respeto por eso. Estaba mucho más interesado en controlar y manipular el plano espiritual y sus habitantes.

Pasaron los meses y Heri con Tom eran frecuentemente invitados al Slug Club con su jefe de casa. A mediados de noviembre el Profesor Slughorn anuncio que ofrecería un Gran Baile de Navidad, la última semana del semestre. Habría música en vivo y baile. Y por supuesto, muchos invitados que habían sido antiguos alumnos del Profesor – todos los anteriores miembros del Slug Club que ahora tenían vidas poderosas e influyentes.

Era solo con invitación, pero podías ir al baile con alguien invitado. Ya que Heri y Tom recibieron invitaciones, la población femenina de Slytherin, y varias Ravenclaw también, comenzaron a adular a los dos chicos, esperando poder atender el baile con uno de ellos.

Claro que no era la primera vez que andaban así tras ellos. Las chicas siempre se mostraban interesadas por Tom, aunque él normalmente lograba rechazar sus avances de forma educada y encantadora. Heri raramente se molestaba con ser encantador _o_ educado en sus rechazos. Él era conocido por tener una personalidad tranquila y distante en la casa Slytherin, así que cuando se le acercaba una chiquilla sonriente, él solo levantaba una ceja y le daba una mirada dura, que parecía cuestionar su sanidad mental al atreverse a acercarse a él. Tom se veía divertido por esto. Mientras que Heri bufaba en molesta frustración antes sus avances persistentes, los ojos de Tom bailaban con alegría y diversión.

Pero Heri simplemente no estaba interesado en ninguna de las chicas. Eran todas molestas, simplonas cabezas de chorlito. Intelectualmente ninguna valía la pena. Estaba seguro que no podría tener una conversación inteligente o debatir con ninguna de ellas. Ninguna le interesaba, y encontró que tampoco ninguna le atraía.

Así que para cuando llegó el baile, había decidido simplemente ir solo, porque no quería perder el tiempo con alguna chiquilla estúpida que iba a estar sobre él toda la noche.

Tom había invitado a Astraea Malfoy, ya que ella era demasiado lista y orgullosa para pasar toda la noche pendiente de él, y reír como tonta era inferior a ella. Tom en realidad no tenía interés en ella, y Heri sabía eso, pero aun así tuvo la mas extraña sensación en su estomago cada vez que vio a Tom y Astraea bailar.

–

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron al fin y la escuela se vacío de su población creadora de caos. Tom, una vez mas, tomo ventaja de la escuela vacía y tres semanas completas sin clases, para continuar su búsqueda de la cámara. Heri volvió a la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas para revisar mas de los libros y cosas en ella. La habitación era del tamaño de una catedral con un cielo increíblemente alto. Sabía que tenia que ser espacio expandido ya que no había manera que cayera dentro de la escuela de otra forma, dado el tamaño y la forma del castillo por fuera. También significaba que sin importar cuantas veces entrara a investigar, siempre había algo nuevo que encontrar la próxima vez.

Habia recogido una pila considerable de libros y los echo en una mochila con espacio extendido que había descubierto en la Habitación unos meses antes. Había dejado la habitación y estaba listo para dirigirse a las escaleras principales cuando tuvo una epifanía. Se giro hacia la pared vacía y pensó en como se activaba la habitación. Caminar tres veces pensando, 'Necesito un lugar donde esconder cosas' y aparecía. Pero de repente se pregunto, que haría si necesitaba otra cosa.

El había estado deseando un lugar donde practicar las artes nigromantes. Era una arte prohibida y no podía hacer los hechizos mas avanzados sin que lo atraparan las protecciones de la escuela, y obviamente no podía hacerlo durante las vacaciones por ser menor de edad.

Comenzó a pasearse frente a la pared pensando, _'Necesito una habitación donde pueda realizar artes oscuras sin que me atrapen'_. Al pasar por tercera vez una puerta apareció. Era una puerta diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, abrió sus ojos por la emoción y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta y entro. Era una gran habitación vacía con columnas alrededor de las paredes negras. Lo único en la habitación eran tres maniquíes, parado en fila. Reuniendo su determinación, Heri saco su varita, la apunto hacia un maniquí y lanzo una de las maldiciones oscuras que él y Tom habían aprendido de uno de los tantos libros sobre las Artes Oscuras. Normalmente solo practicaban en el bosque prohibido, apuntándole a los árboles. La maldición alcanzo al maniquí y un gran corte apareció en su abdomen, trozos como de intestinos, salieron y cayeron al piso.

Heri se quedo helado por un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, saco su cabeza, y miro con precaución, preguntándose si alguien venia a expulsarlo.

Nadie vino. Después de quince minutos, volvió a la habitación y comenzó a practicar feliz. ¡Tom se iba a emocionar mucho!

–

"¡La encontré!" exclamo Tom con el mas poderoso y maniaco brillo en sus ojos que Heri hubiera visto.

Heri parpadeo. "¿Encontraste que?"

"¡La Cámara!"

Heri jadeo. "¡Es una broma!"

"¡No! ¡La encontré!"

"¿Donde?" pregunto Heri parándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia Tom que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

Tom río sin humor. "Oh, en el lugar mas ridículo. ¡En un baño de niñas!"

"¡Me estas haciendo una broma!"

"No. El baño de chicas del segundo piso. Uno de los lavabos no funciona. En el grifo hay una pequeña serpiente. Un poco de parsel y el lavabo se hace a un lado para revelar una gran cañería."

"¿Bajaste?" le pregunto Heri, de repente sintiéndose un poco dejado de lado.

Tom le sonrío ligeramente. "Aun no. Quería esperar hasta que fueras conmigo.

Una sonrisa de alivio cubrió el rostro de Heri. "Gracias. ¡Oh! ¡También descubrí algo bastante increíble!"

"¿Oh?"

"¿Recuerdas como activamos la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas?"

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, si piensas en otra cosa, en vez de 'necesito esconder algo', obtienes una habitación diferente. Trate pensando 'Necesito un lugar donde practicar artes oscuras sin que me atrapen', y apareció esta gran habitación protegida con maniquíes de practica que simulan las heridas que causan las maldiciones."

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron con interés. "Eso suena... genial."

"Si, tendremos que revisarla pronto, pero primero..."

"La Cámara de los Secretos," termino Tom con una amplia y salvaje sonrisa.

"Tendremos que hacerlo mañana. La cena es en media hora y si no estamos allí, Slughorn se preguntara en que andamos." Dijo Heri.

"Es más probable que _Dumbledore_ se pregunte en que andamos," dijo Tom y Heri asintió.

"Nos le preocupara mucho si nos perdemos el almuerzo. Podemos bajar temprano en la mañana y pasar todo el día allí."

"Claro," dijo Tom.

Heri se detuvo y miro a Tom preocupado y vacilante. "¿Oye, Tom?"

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, se supone que la Cámara tiene una especie de monstruo, ¿cierto?"

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, ¿Y si trata de comernos?"

"Soy el heredero de Slytherin, Heri. No tratara de comerme," dijo con absoluta confianza.

"Si, pero _yo no_. Quizás trate de comerme a mi."

"Le diré que no lo haga. Sin duda es algún tipo de serpiente. Le hablare en parsel y le diré que no te lastime."

Heri suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en que Tom tenían razón y todo seria tan simple como él creía que sería.

–

El día siguiente el par se levanto temprano y apenas terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron al baño de chicas del segundo piso donde Heri observo como Tom siseaba ante el lavabo y abría la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Ambos hicieron una mueca ante el estado de la viscosa tubería. Tom se vio pensativo un momento antes de comenzar a sisear ante la abertura. Después de un minuto, la viscosa tubería comenzó a convertirse en lisos peldaños.

Heri le sonrío con aprobación a Tom, que tenía una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro. Los dos comenzaron a bajar la larga y estrecha escalera y apenas se alejaron lo suficiente de la entrada, Tom siseo para que se cerrara. Ambos usaron sus varitas para iluminar el camino, y continuaron el largo camino hacia abajo.

Se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas antes de llegar finalmente al fondo. Había una pequeña montaña de huesos de animales muertos en el fondo. Se dirigieron por un largo túnel, aparentemente tallado en el lecho de piedra, y finalmente llegaron frente a una elaborada puerta con unas serpientes en ellas.

Tom siseo y un momento después las serpientes comenzaron a moverse en la puerta, haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

La Cámara era una habitación tan grande como una catedral con filas de pilares y serpientes talladas. Al fondo había una masiva estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Los dos lentamente caminaron hacia el centro de la cámara, mirando alrededor con expresiones de asombro mientras observaban la elaborada y detallada habitación.

Estaba fría, y habían algunas piscinas de agua entre los pilares. Apenas entraron, filas de antorchas incrustadas en los pilares se encendieron, con una llama azul, iluminando el gran espacio en suaves tonos de azul y verde ya que la luz se reflejaba en las profundas piscinas de agua verdosa.

Los dos comenzaron a revisar diferentes partes de la vasta habitación, buscando por alguna señal del donde se podía encontrar el monstruo de Slytherin. Habían algunos túneles que salían de la habitación, pero todos parecían dar la vuelta para volver a conectarse con la cámara principal. La mayoría tenia agua en ellos, y todos parecían estar llenos con los restos de pequeños animales.

"Bueno, a pasado un milenio desde que la escuela fue fundada. Supongo que es bastante tonto esperar que la criatura aun este viva aquí abajo." Heri dijo con un suspiro.

Tom solo frunció el ceño y continuo revisando las paredes, pasando sus manos y dedos por la superficie rocosa, buscando pistas.

Heri suspiro ante la determinación de Tom, pero le sonrío con suavidad a su querido amigo. Continúo la búsqueda, usando su varita para lanzar varios hechizos identificadores, buscando cualquier señal de alguna entrada secreta u objeto oculto.

"¡Heri! ¡Ven aquí!" Tom grito de repente y Heri corrió hacia el sector de la cámara en la que se encontraba Tom examinando la muralla al lado de la gran estatua. Tom estaba pasando sus dedos por la pared y Heri solo lo miro con confusión.

"¿Que?"

"¿No lo ves?" pregunto Tom, sus ojos salvajes y emocionados se posaron en Heri.

Heri miro de nuevo la pared, entrecerró los ojos y busco con mas atención, pero no vio nada diferente.

"No... nada."

"Solo otra prueba mas de que soy su heredero," susurro Tom. "debe ser por eso que yo puedo verlo."

"¿Que ves?" Heri pregunto en voz baja.

"Es algo escrito. Se mueven un poco. Como pequeñas serpientes bebés, moviéndose una sobre la otra... pero puedo entenderlo, como si estuviera escrito en español."

"Así que... ¿parsel escrito?" dijo emocionado Heri.

Tom asintió.

"¿Que dice?"

"Dice como abrir la puerta de la librería..."

"¿Hay una librería aquí?" jadeo Heri.

"...y dice como llamar al basilisco."

"¿BASILISCO?"

Tom asintió. "Si... dice que la criatura de Slytherin era el rey de las serpientes; el basilisco."

"¡Pero un basilisco puede matarte con una sola mirada! ¡Una mirada y estas muerto!"

Tom asintió seriamente. "Tendremos que tomar precauciones cuando lo llamemos."

Heri tosió en respuesta y luego dijo. "Si... bien... primero revisemos la librería. Al menos la librería no tratara de matarnos... probablemente..."

Tom río y guío a Hery hacia uno de los túneles circulares que estaban alrededor de la Cámara, se paro frente a un trozo de pared y siseo. Un momento después, una puerta circular pareció tallarse a si mismo en la pared y se abrió. Caminaron por un corto pasillo antes de llegar a una espaciosa habitación circular con libreros ocupando toda la muralla exterior. En el centro de la habitación había un solo escritorio con una sola silla.

"...wow." Heri dijo con voz asombrada.

Él miro a Tom y vio el fiero brillo del triunfo en sus ojos. Todo esto era ahora _suyo_.

–

Al día siguiente, Heri llevo a Tom a la Habitación de las cosas escondidas, pero convoco la habitación para practicar magia negra. Tom parecía ligeramente impresionado, pero al final, raramente tomo ventaja de la habitación. Estaba demasiado preocupado con la Cámara y el tesoro que era la librería personal de Salazar Slytherin.

Heri con rapidez se dio cuenta que la librería no le seria de utilidad, ya que la mayoría de los libros allí estaban escritos en parsel, o en un ingles tan antiguo que apenas podía descifrarlos. Un libro, sin embargo, llamo su atención. Sentía como si lo llamara, ya que cuando Tom y él habían explorado la librería, Heri había ido derecho hacia el, como una polilla a la luz.

Era un Grimoire Nigromante. Incluso más antiguo del que había conseguido en la Librería Black y apestaba a poderosa magia negra. Solo _sostenerlo_ lo lleno con una inmensa sensación de poder. Seria inútil decir que estaba emocionado y eufórico. Aparte del Grimoire de los Black, Heri no había logrado encontrar ni una sola fuente de información detallada sobre las Artes Nigromantes. Ahora finalmente tendría dos. Podría comparar referencias, y ver si los autores de esos dos libros estaban de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con algunos de los temas mas importantes que habían llamado su interés.

Tom había mirado sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño cuando se sintió mágicamente obligado a mirar lejos del libro. Heri se había reído y le había dicho que era justo ya que Heri miraba el resto de los libros en esta librería y todo lo que veía eran garabatos sin sentidos. Era justo que por lo menos tuviera un libro que Tom no pudiera leer.

Así que el resto de sus vacaciones la pasaron visitando la Cámara cada vez que podían y leyendo.

No convocaron la criatura ya que ninguno se sentía todavía cómodo con esa idea. Antes que se dieran cuenta, las clases habían vuelto a comenzar y todos los estudiantes habían regresado al castillo. También significo que tenían menos tiempo de bajar a la Cámara. Aunque Heri no encontraba que tuviera mucho sentido que él bajara allí de todas maneras, ya que solo uno de los libros le era de utilidad, y se lo había llevado con él. Así que mientras Tom continuaba bajando a la Cámara para leer los libros y diarios de Slytherin, Heri comenzó a ir a la Habitación para practicar todas las cosas que estaba aprendiendo de los Grimoires. Para marzo, había aprendido a inducir los trances necesarios para transportar su mente conciente a su atadura etérea que conectaba su cuerpo terrenal a su cuerpo astral en el plano astral – que era la base para todas las demás exploraciones mágicas nigromantes.

Era peligroso meterse con estas cosa ya que una persona fácilmente podía perderse en el plano astral y nunca mas encontrar el camino a su cuerpo terrenal – dejando un cascaron vacío que seguiría allí hasta que las funciones corporales dejaran de funcionar y muriera.

Durante ese tiempo, Heri y Tom también habían comenzado a investigar otro proyecto. Uno de los chicos de séptimo año les había informado que había una manera – una mezcla de encantamientos, pociones y un ritual – para generar mágicamente un exacto árbol genealógico. Aparentemente era usado bastante seguido en reclamos por herencias donde el fallecido no dejaba un testamento y era difícil determinar si las partes reclamando los intereses realmente estaban relacionadas con el fallecido. También era el hechizo que se utilizaba para elaborar los tapetes con el árbol genealógico familiar de los que ambos habían sido testigos en las breves visitas a las casas de sus compañeros.

Tom había continuado dedicando todo su tiempo a la librería de Slytherin, y había dicho que si encontraba algo que les sirviera para su búsqueda hereditaria le avisaría, pero Heri era el principal responsable de la investigación de los encantamientos y pociones necesarias para la tarea. Para marzo, había determinado todo lo necesario y había comenzado a ordenar los ingredientes que necesitarían para las pociones que tendrían que preparar – una para cada uno de ellos con sangre como el ingrediente principal. Las pociones tardarían todo un ciclo lunar para prepararse, pero una vez que estuvieran listas, todo lo que tenían que hacer era empapar un trozo de pergamino o tela en la poción, colgarla para que secara, y realizar una serie de encantamientos específicos en ellas. Veinticuatro horas después, un detallado árbol genealógico que iba hasta diez generaciones atrás aparecería completamente. En la luna llena, Tom y él comenzaron sus pociones.

Habían recibido permiso del Profesor Slughorn para usar uno de los salones vacíos en las mazmorras para preparar las pociones, e incluso les permitió que pudieran proteger la puerta para que nadie fuera a interrumpir el proceso. Era una poción de bajo mantenimiento, y Tom – ocupado con la cámara – le dejo la mayoría del trabajo a Heri.

–

Un día en abril, Tom entro al dormitorio, con ojos salvajes y medio locos, y con aspecto inusualmente bastante desaliñado y agotado.

"Lo hice," Tom jadeo.

"¿Hiciste que?" pregunto Heri y con precaución se levanto de la cama mientras observaba la alocada expresión de Tom.

"Llame al basilisco. Lo solté en la escuela."

Heri sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría.

"¿Hiciste que?" siseo. "¿Perdiste la cabeza?"

"¡Voy a completar el noble trabajo de Salazar! ¡Finalmente voy a desparecer de la escuela a todos esos asquerosos sangre sucia!" Tom exclamo con un duro susurro.

"Va a hacer que te expulsen, o peor, _que te encierren en Azkaban_, ¡eso es lo que vas a hacer!" Heri espeto. "¿esta afuera ahora? ¿A...matado a alguien?"

"Ahora esta de vuelta en la Cámara. Encontramos solo una asquerosa sangresucia en el baño. Ella diviso al basilisco a través del espejo y quedo petrificada," Tom bufo con decepción.

Heri lo miro con la boca abierta. "¿Estas loco? Casi mataste... Tom, como puedes... yo..." Heri meneo la cabeza antes de bajarla y pincharse el puente de la nariz mientas trataba de calmarse. "Circe, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, y por _Merlín_, ¡que no te atrapen!" siseo enojado y fulmino a Tom con la mirada.

"¡Claro que no!" Tom respondió enojado. "¿Acaso me tomas por un estúpido e impetuoso Gryffindor?"

"Bueno, esto me parece bastante impetuoso a mi. ¿Hace cuanto estas planeando esto?"

"No seas tonto, Heri – ¿porque crees que pase los últimos tres años buscando la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Para poder liberar el monstruo de Slytherin y conversar con el?" gruño Tom.

Heri bufo. "Ni siquiera yo soy tan ingenuo, ¡pero de seguro no esperaba que soltaras la maldita cosa cuando solo estamos en quinto año!"

"Que esperabas, ¿que las soltáramos el ultimo día del séptimo año? Eso no es tiempo suficiente para lidiar con todos los asquerosos sangresucia que contaminan la escuela. Eso tomara tiempo. El basilisco necesita recuperar su fuerza. A estado en un estasis por siglos. Solo podía salir un par de días cada cien años, y un hechizo de compulsión automático llamaba grandes cantidades de pequeños animales por un túnel que va hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Comía hasta saciarse y se volvía a dormir. Ahora necesita recuperar su fuerza, antes de poder soltarla en la escuela."

Heri suspiro. "Okay... ¿y cuanto tiempo tomara? ¿De verdad planeas que esta cosa comience a matar estudiantes? ¿Como planeas exactamente que esta cosa distinga los sangresucia de los demás estudiantes? ¿Y si comienza a comer todo lo que vea? Si tienes que andar al lado de la maldita cosa para evitar que no se coma a la gente equivocada, ¡te van a atrapar! ¿Y cuan grande es de todas maneras?"

El rostro de Tom se volvió salvaje otra vez y una sonrisa codiciosa cubrió su cara. "Ella es enorme. Probablemente el basilisco mas grande que ha existido. ¡Casi cincuenta pies de largo!"

Heri silbo.

"¿Cincuenta pies? ¿CINCUENTA PIES? ¡Es una locura! ¿Como se supone que seas sutil con una maldita serpiente de CINCUENTA PIES?"

"¡Cállate!" siseoTom.

"¡No! ¡No, Tom, esto es una locura! ¡Has perdido la cabeza!"

"¡Es mi deber como heredero de Slytherin! Dejo la cámara esperando que su heredero la encontrara y cumpliera sus deseos. ¡Completara su noble tarea! Yo simplemente –"

"¡No me salgas con esa mierda, Tom! ¡Tus no estas haciendo esto por algún tipo de sentido hereditario! ¡Lo estas haciendo porque quieres! ¡Tú estas buscando esa sensación intensa de poder que conseguías cuando matabas las mascotas de los demás niños! Solo quieres matar algo, ¡pero los animales ya no son suficientes para ti! Te diste cuenta con los gallos que tuviste que matar, ¿no es así? Yo se que tu fuiste el que mato todos los gallos de Ogg. No podías arriesgarte a que uno de ellos cantara cuando saliera el monstruo de su cueva, ¿no es asi? Así que los mataste, pero ya no es suficiente.

"Bueno, si tienes tantas ganas de matar a alguien, ¿porque no esperas a este verano para poder hacerlo con mas sutileza? Para entonces ya tendremos listos los árboles genealógicos y podremos rastrear a cualquier familiar que tengamos y les haremos pagar por no buscarnos. Matar a alguien que te haya echo daño – no hagas esta masacre al azar y sin sentido ¡que puede hacer que te atrapen!" siseo Heri en un furioso susurro.

Tom se paro derecho, levantando la barbilla y mirando a Heri hacia abajo.

"No van a atraparme." Dijo con fuerza Tom en tono duro mientras miraba a Heri con ojos entrecerrados.

"Tu dices eso ahora..."

"¡No soy un tonto! Se lo que estoy haciendo."

"Eso espero."

–

**En respuesta a algunas preguntas, si, Heri muere y renace en Harry Potter, y si, termina junto con Tom, claro que no es algo inmediato, si no la historia no tendría gracia. Esta historia claro esta da para una buena continuación, pero hasta el momento no la tiene, la autora me ha dicho que no tiene intención de hacerla, solo hizo un primer capitulo que si después les interesa podría también traducirlo, pero Athey a veces tiende a cambiar de opinión, aun así la historia tiene un final y en ese terminan juntos. Gracias por leer esta traducción y por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

Renacer Capitulo 05 – – – – –

En mayo, ya había cinco estudiantes petrificados en la enfermería. Tom estaba extremadamente frustrado. Era como si alguna bizarra fuerza mágica estuviera en su contra. Cada vez que soltaba al basilisco, sin importar que, con quien fuera que se encontrara se salvaba de su mirada mortal, y solo lo divisaba por alguna superficie que lo reflejaba. Como un espejo; una posa de agua; o mirándolo a través de un catalejo. Incluso uno de los malditos estudiantes se salvo al mirar el basilisco a través de un maldito fantasma.

Tom estaba _furioso__;_Heri estaba secretamente _aliviado_, y la escuela estaba en pánico total. Los nacidos muggle estaban especialmente ansiosos ya que todos los estudiantes que habían sido petrificados hasta ahora eran nacidos muggle. Tom por lo menos había logrado encargarse de eso. Ni un solo sangrepura había sido lastimado. Heri no estaba seguro como diablos Tom estaba lográndolo.

Y entonces, en la última semana de mayo, Tom finalmente tuvo éxito. Una nacida muggle de Ravenclaw llamada Myrtle murió al mirar _directamente_ en los ojos del basilisco. Tom estaba eufórico porque la había encontrado especialmente molesta. Ella era un de esas niñas muy quejosas. Demasiado emocional, y maliciosa en extremo. Tom apenas puso contener su alegría de la vista publica y Heri tuvo que patearlo en la canilla un par de veces en las comidas o clases para recordarle que bajara el tono maniaco en su mirada.

Sin embargo su alegría fue breve porque tres días después que Myrtle fue encontrada muerta en el baño donde se encontraba la entrada de la cámara – que Heri insistía era un lugar muy estúpido para matar a alguien – el Director Dippet se paro frente a toda la escuela en el Gran Comedor y anuncio que si el causante de estos ataques no era encontrado y detenido, entonces Hogwarts cerraría sus puertas en forma definitiva.

Heri y Tom de inmediato se dieron cuenta de las repercusiones de esto. Si no había Hogwarts, solo quedaba el orfanato. No tenían donde mas ir, y si regresar al orfanato dos meses al año era algo horrible, regresar permanentemente y sin haber terminado su educación mágica...

Heri fulmino con la mirada a Tom, en silencio demandando una forma en que _¡arreglara esto__!_ Tom se veía ligeramente enfermo, pero su rostro adquirió una férrea determinación con rapidez.

Para el final de la semana siguiente, Tom había 'atrapado' al culpable. Él le hecho la culpa al idiota sangre mezclada de, Hagrid – un tercer año de Gryffindor que obviamente era mitad gigante, y que tenia una obscena y ridícula fascinación con criaturas que podían comerte. Tom aparentemente había notado hace meses que Hagrid atendía algunas criaturas peligrosas, y el chico era muy estúpido para tener escondida una acromantula viva en la escuela. Cualquiera con medio cerebro sabía que una acromantula pequeña como la que Hagrid tenía escondida, no sería capaz de matar a nadie. Sin mencionar que las acromantulas no petrificaban a las personas. Y aun así, el Director y los Aurores del Ministerio fácilmente aceptaron esta explicación y Hagrid fue rápidamente expulsado y su varita partida por la mitad.

Heri casi sintió lastima por el pobre idiota.

Casi.

Aunque Dumbledore llego al rescate de su pobre Gryffindor, y logro convencer al Directo de dejar al chico como asistente del encargado de los terrenos, Ogg. Era obvio que Dumbledore sabía que Hagrid _no había sido_ el responsable. Afortunadamente para Heri y Tom, él parecía ser el único.

¡Diablos, Tom incluso recibió un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela! Heri habría reído si no hubiera estado tan estresado por todo el asunto. Pero su stress no se disipo de inmediato. Dumbledore no solo se había dado cuenta que Hagrid _no había _causado la muerte de la chica, parecía saber que Tom y/o Heri, _lo había echo_. Observaba a los dos como un halcón, y se volvió casi imposible colarse y hacer alguna cosa sin que él lo notara. Heri y Tom sospechaban que Dumbledore tenía la ayuda de los retratos de la escuela para espiarlos.

Nuevamente, Heri quería despotricar ante la estupidez de Tom al permitir que _una_ muerte exitosa sucediera en la misma habitación donde estaba la entrada a la Cámara, ya que Dumbledore ahora parecía estar mirando esa habitación con especial interés. Así que, Tom encontró casi imposible volver a bajar, ni siquiera por los libros.

Los dos mantuvieron sus narices limpias durante el resto del semestre, sin hacer nada más que lo normal de cualquier estudiante. Eso significo que los entrenamientos de Heri en nigromancia quedaron en espera ya que no podía arriesgarse a ir a la Habitación de las Cosas Perdidas o Habitación de Entrenamiento como la llamaba ahora.

Ellos, sin embargo, terminaron los árboles genealógicos, y ahora ambos tuvieron una imagen detallada de su historia familiar, que se remontaba a varias generaciones. Ese asunto en particular había sido una gran sorpresa – aunque era una que Heri había estado de alguna manera esperando.

Ambos eran mestizos. El padre de Tom era un muggle, mientras que la madre de Heri era nacida muggle. Tom estaba completamente disgustado por esto, y reclamo cuando por primera vez se encontraron con la evidencia. Heri se había burlado de Tom y le había dicho que estaba exagerando.

Esto, claro esta, no era algo que Tom quería oír. La idea de estar 'contaminado' por la horrible sangre sucia de un muggle, lo horrorizaba. Heri se preguntaba porque estaba tan sorprendido por este descubrimiento cuando él mismo prácticamente había asumido que así seria para ambos.

Los familiares mágicos de Tom por lado de su madre era una familia llamada Gaunts. Eran los últimos descendientes vivos de Salazar Slytherin, y en las diez generaciones que el árbol genealógico mostraba, Tom pudo identificar el lugar exacto donde la rama de la familia se separaba, y quien fue su familiar más cercano con el apellido Slytherin. También pudo ver literalmente como estaba relacionado con Salazar Slytherin. Fue un emocionante descubrimiento para él. Pero aparte de eso, también pudo decir algo significante. De acuerdo a su árbol genealógico, dos de los Gaunts aun estaban vivos.

Marvolo Gaunt y Morphin Gaunt. Tom pudo mandar una solicitud al Ministerio de la Magia los últimos meses de escuela para ver si había algún registro de ellos, y resulto que así era. Ambos tenían registros criminales, de hecho, Marvolo Gaunt estaba encerrado en Azkaban por haber atacado a un empleado del Ministerio. Había una dirección en el registro de Morphin, y el hombre aparentemente vivía cerca de un pueblo muggle llamado 'Pequeño Hangleton'. Así que Heri y Tom hicieron planes para ir de visita en el verano.

Apareció también algo de interés en el registro criminal de Morphin. Resulto que él había pasado una breve temporada en Azkaban por atacar a un muggle. Un hombre llamado _Tom Ryddle._

Y por Heri, resulto que no había ni un alma viviente que el par pudiera buscar por venganza ya que toda la gente que aparecía en el árbol genealógico ya estaba muerta. Aunque si descubrieron cual era su verdadero nombre, ya que aparentemente, su familia había realizado los rituales apropiados después de su nacimiento para nombrarlo mágicamente. Herakles Lucan Valerius. Heri y Tom habían quedado sin aliento cuando examinaron el árbol genealógico y se dieron cuenta de quien descendía. Los Valerius eran una de las familias mas antiguas y conocidas de Roma; y ninguna otra familia romana había sido venerada y respetada por tanto tiempo.

Se decía que también había sido una familia con muchas riquezas. Tom fue el primero en sugerir que Heri debería visitar Gringotts, para ver si había alguna forma de clamar la herencia familiar. Si de verdad él era el último de la línea, y aparentemente no había sido desheredado por tener una madre nacida muggle– y de acuerdo al árbol, ninguna desheredación se había establecido – entonces Heri podía ser bastante rico.

Pero sin duda valía la pena averiguarlo.

Y así el par pasó el resto de su quinto año, comiendo con sus compañeros Slytherin, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la sala común, o en la librería, y generalmente manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Llego el final de año y ambos se subieron al tren, de vuelta a Londres.

–

Los primero que el par hizo cuando llegaron a la ciudad fue ir al Callejón Diagon a visitar Gringotts. Viendo como también deseaban visitar Pequeño Hangleton ese verano, tener dinero para gastar seria una verdadera bendición. Ellos, una vez más, recolectaron un buen montón de cosas de la Habitación de las Cosas escondidas durante el transcurso del año para vender en Borgin y Burke, pero no habían sido capaces de hacer su incursión de última hora debido a la estrecha vigilancia de Dumbledore. Así que cualquier inesperada herencia seria gratamente apreciada.

Los goblins habían estado dudosos del par. Aparentemente era bastante común que rufianes se presentaran a sus puertas clamando ser el ultimo heredero de una antigua y adinerada familia cuya línea sanguínea había muerto sin un testamento que designara donde iría el dinero. Así que por eso, paso un tedioso día en el banco mientras las pequeñas desagradables criaturas corrían una amplia gama de pruebas y rituales en la sangre de Heri para verificar su petición.

Al final, los goblins de mala gana admitieron que Heri _era_ heredero de la familia Valerius, y de acuerdo a sus hechizos, tenía derecho a clamar la bóveda familiar. Sin embargo, la bóveda, no estaba en Gran Bretaña. Estaba en Roma. Gringotts tenía una sucursal allí, y podían transferir galeones de una sucursal a otra, pero si Heri quería personalmente visitar la bóveda para ver los objetos o artefactos dentro de ella, tendría que viajar en persona a Roma.

Para el final del día, habían transferido una buena suma de galeones de oro a la nueva bóveda de Heri, y el par había dejado el callejón para volver al orfanato. Heri hizo su camino de regreso como en las nubes – aturdido y abrumado por la enormidad de todo lo que había descubierto ese día.

Aunque si se le ocurrió una cosa. Si hubo nigromantes en su familia, debieron dejar Grimoires en la bóveda familiar. Casi no tenía dudas de que _hubieron_ nigromantes en su familia ya que estaba seguro de haber visto el nombre Lucan Valerius – su abuelo, de acuerdo al árbol genealógico – en uno de los libros que hablaban sobre las artes nigromantes, y mencionaba algunas personas que eran conocidas históricamente como practicantes de las Artes Oscuras.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer el tiempo para visitar la bóveda familiar. Pero la idea de viajar hasta Roma era un poco abrumadora, incluso con su repentino e inesperado aumento en fondos; y especialmente con tan poco tiempo. Eso tendría que esperar. Probablemente al próximo verano cuando tuviera más tiempo para planearlo.

Este verano estaba enfocado en la familia de Tom. Y en la venganza de Tom.

– –

La segunda semana de julio, a través de medio de transporte muggle, hicieron su viaje hasta Pequeño Hangleton. Tom había insistido en que mantuvieran su viaje lo más discreto e indetectable como fuera posible, y Heri de seguro no iba a discutir con él.

Durante el anterior año escolar, Tom había logrado conseguir información muy útil de uno de los chicos de séptimo año cuyo padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento del mal uso de la magia, y que tenía la intención de seguir una carrera similar. Era labor de ese departamento identificar y rastrear cualquier tipo de magia usada en presencia de muggles, o uso de magia para _atacar_ muggles. Trabajaban muy de cerca con el departamento de obliviadores, y también con el departamento que rastreaba, y castigaba, el uso de magia por magos menores de edad.

Cuando Tom se había dado cuenta de esto, había interrogado al chico hasta que cedió por cualquier detalle que pudiera darle sobre las diferentes medidas utilizadas para decidir si un menor había usado magia. Y había aprendido muchos detalles útiles.

La primera línea de detección eran las protecciones que el Ministerio había puesto sobre el orfanato. Cualquier mago menor de edad, viviendo en un ambiente muggle, tenia protecciones puestas en su residencia para identificar y catalogar cada tipo de magia usada. Las protecciones no podían identificar quien había usado magia, solo que magia había sido utilizada, tampoco de qué tipo de magia se trataba, y alertaba a alguien en el Ministerio de inmediato.

La segunda línea de detección era un rastreador puesto en todas las varitas vendidas a magos menores de edad, en tiendas respetables, como Ollivander donde ambos habían comprado sus varitas. Esa era fácil de librar si uno sabia como. Uno tenía que romper el hechizo de rastreo usando una varita no registrada, irrastreable. Para eso, habían comprado una en una oscura tienda en el Callejón Knockturn. No funcionaba especialmente bien para ninguno de los dos, pero era suficiente para disolver el rastro de sus varitas para luego guardar la casi inútil varita en el fondo de uno de los baúles para alguna emergencia futura.

También había otra 'línea de defensa' que les conto el chico, pero aun estaba en desarrollo. Aparentemente era un rastro que pondrían en los _niños_, en vez de en la varita. El chico les había explicado que la intensión del Ministerio era que fueran avisados primero en caso de poderosa magia accidental realizada por cualquier niño mágico, entonces el Ministerio sería enviado de inmediato para poner el rastro en el niño, en secreto. De esa manera en los primeros años de la población nacida muggle, en caso de cualquier magia accidental, el Ministerio será alertado de inmediato y podría enviar obliviadores, en caso de que fuera necesario.

También había explicado un gran número de otras cosas, pero al final, lo básico era todo lo que necesitaban.

Así que mientras no estuvieran dentro de las protecciones del orfanato, y usaran magia sin varita, o varitas con el rastro removido, el Ministerio no podría detectar que estaban haciendo.

Con este conocimiento que les brindaba un extra de seguridad, arribaron a Pequeño Hangleton y comenzaron a buscar la choza en la que supuestamente vivía Morphin Gaunt. Les tomo más de lo que habían esperado, pero finalmente lo consiguieron al seguir a una serpiente que Tom había encontrado. Había conversado con ella en parsel por varios minutos mientras Heri esperaba pacientemente. Finalmente la serpiente comenzó a deslizarse por el camino hasta que se metió por una abertura entre los arbustos que no habían notado antes cuando habían pasado por allí.

La casa al final del largo y retorcido camino era mayormente de piedra, cubierta de musgo y otras materias vegetales. El techo lucia como si estuviera a punto de colapsar, y las ventanas tenían una gruesa capa de mugre, y varias estaban quebradas o rotas.

Una serpiente muerta estaba clavada en la puerta de entrada, pero Tom no le presto atención sino que fue directo a ella y toco. No hubo respuesta por un largo rato, pero de repente un ruido ahogado pudo ser oído desde adentro, seguido después por un enojado siseo.

Heri observo como los ojos de Tom se abrieron ligeramente, pero su rostro permanecía impasible. De repente la puerta se abrió y un viejo marchito y de aspecto enfermizo con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa sucia apareció en la entrada.

Siseo enojado y Heri pudo ver que al hombre le faltaban unos cuantos dientes, y los que le quedaban estaban amarillos y podridos.

Cuando Tom siseo en respuesta, el rostro del hombre queda helado por el shock. Heri casi rio, pero logro contenerse, manteniendo su rostro blanco e impasible mientras en su mano sutilmente seguía sosteniendo su varita a su lado.

Después de unos minutos de siseo entre ambos, y algunas miradas de molestia hacia Heri de parte de Morphin, aparentemente fueron invitados adentro. El interior era tan triste y decrepito como el exterior y Heri rehusó sentarse en las sillas presentes. Tom claramente compartió su opinión y curvo los labios en disgusto ante lo que vio y resueltamente se quedo de pie mientras Morphin camino y se dejo caer en un desagradable sillón viejo.

El siseo continuo y Heri volvió su atención al rostro de Tom. No podía entender nada de lo que se estaban diciendo, pero por lo menos podía observar las reacciones de Tom ante lo que le estaba diciendo Morphin.

Varias veces vio un fuego de pura furia encenderse en los oscuros ojos de Tom, solo para enmascararlo con rapidez.

Por fin, y con una rapidez casi sorprendente, Tom giro su cara hacia Heri y dijo, "Hemos terminado aquí."

Por un momento solo parecía como si Tom se daría la vuelta y se marcharía de la podrida choza, y Morphin parecía esperar lo mismo, pero una intensa mirada de Tom le dijo a Heri que algo sucedería. Él había conocido a Tom toda su vida y sabía cómo leer al chico.

Comenzó a actuar como si también fuera a marcharse, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los movimientos de Tom, esperando el momento exacto...

De repente, un aturdidor voló de la varita de Tom y le dio a Morphin directo en el pecho. El hombre cayó hacia atrás y colapso en el sillón, inconsciente.

Heri parpadeo un momento antes de relajarse.

"Está bien, ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, iremos a matar a mi asqueroso padre muggle." Bufo Tom.

Heri se detuvo y miro al inconsciente Morphin. "¿Que haremos con él?"

"Le echaremos la culpa. Tomaremos su varita y la usaremos para utilizar los hechizos, luego la traeremos de vuelta y le lanzaremos un hechizo modificador de memoria. Él ya tiene un prontuario con el Ministerio por haber atado al hombre. Será simple."

"¿Así que tu padre aun está vivo?"

Tom entrecerró los ojos y destellaron rojos un momento. Algo que Heri había visto suceder solo unas cuantas veces, y solo cuando Tom estaba extremadamente enojado.

"Oh está vivo," dijo con dientes apretados.

–

El par se dirigió entonces a una gran mansión muggle, rodeada por preciosos jardines. Usaron hechizos para no ser notados para prevenir que alguien los viera, o notara su presencia. En camino allí, Tom había explicado lo que había logrado averiguar de su tío.

Parecía que su madre, Merope Gaunt, se había enamorado del buenmozo chico muggle que vivía en la mansión. Morphin la había acusado de ser una squib, pero Tom dudaba de creer eso. Heri pudo ver el dolor y disgusto tras los ojos de Tom al pensar en tener una madre squib, y un padre muggle.

Después que Marvolo y Morphin fueron detenidos por el Ministerio y encerrados en Azkaban, Merope había huido con el muggle. Morphin había sido liberado de Azkaban después de un año y medio ya que solo había atacado al muggle con un sencillo hechizo. Marvolo aun estaba allí porque había atacado a un oficial del Ministerio. Morphin había regresado para encontrar que su hermana había desaparecido, al igual que un tesoro familiar – un guardapelo que le pertenecía al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

No poco después de eso, el muggle, Tom Ryddle, había vuelto a Pequeño Hangleton, clamando haber siso hechizado por Merope. Que ella de alguna manera lo había engañado – lo había puesto bajo un hechizo o algo así – y lo había obligado a casarse con ella. Cuando su hechizo había desaparecido, ella trato de mantenerlo atrapado en el matrimonio embarazándose. Pero él no era un tonto – no. No seguiría atrapado por esa desagradable mujer. Así que la dejo. La abandono a ella y a su propio hijo no nacido, y regreso a vivir con sus padres.

Y eso fue lo que Heri y Tom encontraron al llegar a la hermosa mansión en la colina. Tom Ryddle, Charles Ryddle y Elizabeth Ryddle. Todos muggles. Los parientes sanguíneos vivos de Tom. Su padre y sus abuelos paternos.

Sus muertes no fueron lindas. No fueron indoloras. No fueron rápidas.

Cuando terminaron, los dos regresaron a la choza de Morphin, y le retornaron su varita. Tom entonces había echo algo que hizo que Heri de detuviera un momento. Tom se había acercado al dormido mago y le había quitado el anillo que tenía en el dedo. Cuando termino, había lanzado el hechizo modificador de memoria y permitió que el hechizo de dormir comenzara a dejar de funcionar cuando se fueran de pequeño Hangleton, sin intención de volver jamás.

Heri le había preguntado a Tom sobre el anillo y había sido informado que Morphin había dicho que era una herencia familiar Slytherin. Le permitió a Heri echarle una mirada, y Heri había quedado como hipnotizado con la pequeña piedra que estaba en el anillo. Tenía un extraño símbolo grabada en ella. Un triangulo con un circulo y una línea dentro. Pero la piedra parecía vibrar con poderosa magia negra. _Magia nigromante_...

Heri le había pedido a Tom que le dijera todo lo que Morphin le había contado sobre el anillo, pero había muy poco que decir. Morphin decía había pasado de la familia Peverell, a los Slytherin, luego a los Gaunt. Heri continúo examinándolo mientras viajaban en el bus de vuelta a Londres, pero con reluctancia se lo devolvió a Tom una vez que regresaron.

Al final, solo estuvieron fuera del orfanato dos noches, y nadie dijo nada por su ausencia.

Después de eso, los dos resumieron su rutina veraniega que habían desarrollado el año anterior. Dormían en sus camas del orfanato, se bañaban allí, y a veces desayunaban allí, pero se marchaban lo más pronto posible, y pasaban el resto del día en los callejones mágicos hasta que se hacía tarde y no tenían más opción que volver a sus pequeñas y asquerosas camas.

Heri podía decir que Tom estaba secretamente afectado por lo sucedido. Incluso la muerte de esa chica de Ravenclaw había sido bastante intensa para él. Era una cosa matar las mascotas de la gente que te molestaba, o lo atacaba de alguna manera, pero ahora había matado _gente_. Tom era ahora directamente responsable de la muerte de cuatro personas diferentes. Myrtle fue ligeramente indirecta, ya que Tom simplemente había guiado al basilisco para que la matara por él, pero no se podía negar el directo rol absoluto de Tom en la muerte de los Ryddle. Heri había estado allí y había mirado, por lo que sin duda fue un complice, pero había dejado a Tom terminar el asunto.

Después de una semana y media del incidente, Heri y Tom estaban leyendo una copia de El Profeta mientras almorzaban en uno de los pub mágicos a los que asistían siempre, cuando divisaron un pequeño artículo en las páginas de adentro, sobre un mago que había sido arrestado por el asesinato de tres muggles en un pequeño pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton. Describía la naturaleza horripilante de la muerte de los muggles y mencionaba la historia del mago y su ataque anterior.

Los ojos de Tom casi brillaron con un maniaco sentimiento de logro mientras leía el artículo. Lo había hecho. Había logrado su venganza y con éxito había logrado echarle la culpa a su tío.

Heri podía decir que Tom sentía una suprema sensación de poder por su logro. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y salirse con la suya. Heri había hecho el esfuerzo de llevar a Tom de vuelta a la tierra recordándole que casi lo habían pillado con la muerte de Myrtle, y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser engreído.

Tom le había fruncido el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la sabiduría en las palabras de advertencia de Heri. Heri era la única persona viva en este momento que podía atreverse a 'regañar' a Tom, y no ganar el odio inmediato del chico. Tom respetaba la opinión de Heri y sus palabras. Confiaba en él, y era confiado a cambio. Eran el mundo del otro. Lo más importante. Eran todo lo que tenían, y ninguno podía imaginar el mundo sin el otro en el.

–

Regresaron a la escuela para su sexto año en Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall de Gryffindor fue nombrada Premio Anual ese año y parecía querer hacer el tiempo de Tom en las reuniones de prefectos un verdadero infierno. A ella él no le agradaba ni un poco, y a él ella le agradaba aun menos. Había ocasiones en que Tom podía regresar de una reunión de prefectos con tal rabieta que Heri a veces se preguntaban cuando tiempo seguiría viviendo McGonagall.

Septiembre paso con muy pocos sucesos, sin embargo el 2 de octubre, Tom se topo con un libro en la sección prohibida que cambiaría su vida y la de Heri... _para siempre_.

La palabra clave... _Horcrux._

Heri con facilidad podía decirle a las personas que Tom tenía poco o ningún temor. Pero la _muerte_ era uno de esos miedos raros. Heri sabía que Tom había estado buscando algo en todos los libros que leía– especialmente aquellos en la Cámara– que mencionaran métodos fiables para lograr la inmortalidad.

_'Si somos mágicos podemos hacer lo que sea. ¡Incluso desafiar la muerte!_'

Durante el transcurso de su investigación ocasional, Tom había encontrado algunas cosas, pero nada que cumpliera con las especificaciones requeridas. Había un numero de rituales bastantes oscuros que podían atrasar la muerte, o incluso detener el proceso de envejecimiento, pero nada de eso te protegía de enfermedades o daño corporal vía ataque o accidente. Lo que Tom quería, era una manera en que pudiera garantizar que _no moriría_. Él quería ser invulnerable, o lo más cerca de eso que pudiera conseguir.

Heri a menudo insistía que estaba siendo ridículo con todo el asunto y que la _muerte_ en realidad no era algo que debía ser tan terriblemente temida. Tom le respondía enojado que él no le temía a nada; y mucho menos a la muerte. Solo quería garantizar que podría seguir viviendo por todo el tiempo que lo deseara para poder cumplir con todas las cosas que tenia planeadas en su vida. Que eran muchas cosas.

Así que cuando Tom primero encontró la mención de una increíble y poderosa magia oscura, conocida como Horcrux, casi se volvió obsesionado con eso.

Un Horcrux era un pedazo de alma, rota del alma principal y unido a un objeto físico, mantenida en alguna parte del mundo terrenal, para actuar como una correa que sujetaba el alma principal. Y mientras una parte del alma estuviera anclada al mundo físico, el resto permanecería aquí también, incluso si la correa sosteniendo el alma al cuerpo era destruida – lo que sucedía cuando moría el cuerpo. Crear un Horcrux podía prevenir que el alma volviera al plano astral siguiendo el proceso natural de morir y renacer. Renacer, cosa que Tom aun insistía que no tenia prueba válida, pero que Heri con frecuencia insistía que era la forma en que funcionaba la otra vida, y la forma en que los espíritus debían existir.

La mayoría de los libros que mencionaban algo sobre Horcrux (y no había muchos de ellos) solo hacían eso. _Mencionaban_. No había descripción detallada. No explicaciones. No instrucciones en como hacerlos.

Pero uno si lo decía.

Un libro, que Tom había encontrado finalmente a comienzo de noviembre, de hecho describía en detalle, exactamente lo que era necesario y como realizar el ritual para crear el horcrux.

Los años de estudio de Heri en las artes nigromantes le dieron una comprensión teórica más profunda de sobre cómo funcionaban las almas y como estaban unidas al cuerpo. Él incluso podía deslizarse en una especie de trance especial mágicamente inducido que le permitía proyectar su conciencia fuera de su cuerpo para sí poder examinar las correas astrales que conectaban a todos los seres vivos con su ser astral. Él no había aun avanzado lo suficiente para forzar su conciencia con su correa hacia el plano astral, pero había avanzado bastante.

Heri había logrado aprender mucho de sus varios libros nigromantes sobre el Plano Astral – como salía en la mayoría de las fuentes, aunque algunos simplemente le decían Plano Espiritual, o la 'otra vida' – el lugar donde toda la vida existía desde un principio. De hecho, todos existían en este mismo momento. Y coexistían en el plano astral y en el plano físico al mismo tiempo. El plano astral albergaba su alma, pero estaba conectada al plano físico por una 'correa'. Un hilo-como magia por la cual una parte del alma viajaba y se alojaba dentro del cuerpo para permitir que la conciencia pudiera estar allí.

Lo que hacia el horcrux era extraer una porción adicional del alma desde el Plano Astral para adjuntarlo a un objeto. Pero para poder extraer otra porción de tu alma debías fracturar tu alma primero. Fracturas eran causadas por unos pocos casos extremos diferentes, pero una forma garantizada de hacerlo era cometer _asesinato_.

Cuando Heri llego a comprender este hecho, se preocupo de que Tom fuera a matar a alguno de los sangresucia de la escuela solo por la impaciencia y la supuesta 'necesidad' para comenzar esto lo más pronto posible, pero descubrieron que las fracturas por un asesinato sanaban muy lentamente y podían ser usadas meses después de haber cometido el acto. El hecho de que Tom hubiera matado tres personas en julio significaba que su alma estaba bastante fracturada en este momento y tomaría bastante tiempo el que las fracturas sanaran completamente.

Mientras esto era bueno en una parte – Tom podía comenzar de inmediato – también significaba que _Tom podría empezar de inmediato._ Heri estaba preocupado de que Tom estuviera saltando a algo que fuera terriblemente estúpido. El hecho de que tuviera un tiempo limitado para tomar ventaja de los asesinatos que había cometido significaba que estaba haciendo ahora todo apurado y Heri de verdad habría preferido que Tom se hubiera tomado más tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba realizando. Esto le parecía una locura a Heri.

En lo que a él se refería, esta tontería del Horcrux sonaba igual a auto-mutilación. El alma era lo que te hacia ser _tú_. Era el _verdadero_ tú. Su cuerpo no era más que un recipiente temporal. Y en opinión de Heri, mientras tu alma siguiera existiendo y renaciera, tú ya eras casiinmortal. Pero Tom no estaba de acuerdo. Él quería inmortalidad en _esta vida_.

Con reluctancia, Heri acepto ayudar a Tom con su tarea si no por otra razón nada más que para asegurarse de que Tom no se mutilara horriblemente en el proceso. Su experiencia con las magias nigromantes fueron de gran ayuda. Él ya entendía lo básico sobre 'hurgar' en las correas del alma ya que había estado examinando y experimentando con la suya en sus intentos de alcanzar y acceder a su cuerpo astral y el plano astral directamente.

Aplicar esta experiencia para agarrar el alma de Tom a través de su correa no fue tan difícil, y los hechizos cubiertos en el libro cubrían el resto.

Tom tenía que escoger un objeto donde ubicar su alma y el objeto que eligió sorprendió un poco a Heri. Era un viejo diario. Uno que había comenzado cuando el par recién había llegado a Hogwarts cuando tenían once años. Heri había visto a Tom escribir en el tarde en las noches, pero nunca había interrumpido el poco de privacidad de Tom. En realidad, ellos compartían todo, pero Heri estaba más que dispuesto en darle espacio cuando obviamente lo quería.

Heri no estaba seguro _porque_Tom había escogido su diario para contener un trozo de su alma, pero de alguna manera era algo poético. Un libro donde Tom había derramado su alma con palabras actualmente ahora tendría una parte de ella. Aun así, él lo encontraba muy frágil.

"Tendrá protecciones, _obviamente_." Había dicho Tom, exasperado. "El libro tiene casi un capítulo entero dedicado solo a medidas protectoras. Nadie será capaz de quemarlo, aunque este hecho de papel. Sera impermeable a todo."

"Nada es impermeable a todo. Ni siquiera un Horcrux. ¿Acaso el libro no mencionaba algo sobre algunos artefactos mágicos siendo capaces de destruirlo?"

"¿Fiendfyre? sí, eso podría hacerlo, pero casi nadie puede controlar el fiendfyre. La mayoría de los magos están aterrorizados de él, ¿y quién pensaría en usarlo? Una persona tendría que saber que es primero, y los únicos que saben que es somos tú y yo, y tú no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es así?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" farfullo Heri. "¡Es una pieza de tu alma maldición, Tom! Aun no puedo creer que vayas a meterla en un objeto y dejarla por allí. Aun creo que todo este asunto es una idiotez."

"Estaré perfectamente seguro, Heri. Y el punto de separarla es guardarla en algún lado donde este segura, y estar siempre a salvo de la muerte."

"Tu cuerpo aun puede morir. Solo mantiene tu alma alrededor."

"Y puedo crear un Nuevo cuerpo."

"No solo, no puedes. Cuando solo seas un espíritu vagando el plano físico, ¡estarás prácticamente indefenso! Yo podre usar tu horcrux para traerte de vuelta y ayudarte a hacer un nuevo cuerpo, ¿pero que harás si yo ya no estoy? Podrías terminar pegado vagando alrededor en una especie de purgatorio. De verdad, en serio deseo que reconsideres esto." Heri termino con un quejido.

"¡No lo hare! ¡Ya estoy decidido! ¡Así que deja de molestarme y ayúdame!" Tom le había dicho con rabia y Heri finalmente había suspirado resignado y habían resumido su trabajo.

–

El último viernes del primer semestre, su jefe de Casa, Horace Slughorn había celebrado otra de sus reuniones con sus favoritos. Esta reunión del 'Slugclub' había resultado al igual que las demás. Tom había logrado la posición del más respetado y seguido en la Casa Slytherin. Siendo el Jefe de Slytherin, Slughorn tendía a incluir más estudiantes de su propia casa que de las demás, y todos los Slytherins en el Slugclub eran fieles seguidores de Tom. Hasta los dos chicos de séptimo año se inclinaban ante Tom, pese a ser mayores que él.

La reunión había durado bastante y Slughorn había despedido a todos. Heri se había detenido en la puerta cuando noto que Tom se estaba quedando atrás. Le había lanzado una mirad inquisitiva pero Tom sutilmente le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Heri suspiro y dejo la habitación, pero espero afuera. Pasaron casi quince minutes antes que Tom saliera. Heri se puso tenso de inmediato al ver la mirada de logro en los ojos de Tom.

"¿De qué se trato eso?" Heri pregunto en voz baja mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, de vuelta hacia los dormitorios de los Slytherin.

"Yo necesitaba una opinión educada sobre algunas cosas que he estado pensando relacionadas con mi... proyecto. Sabía que Slughorn probablemente conocería _sobre el tema_– aunque él jamás admitiría tener ese tipo de conocimiento en público. El hombre es, afortunadamente, obscenamente fácil de manipular, y fui capaz de conseguir información de él."

Heri abrió los ojos. "¿estas hablando sobre tu-sabes-que?" siseo Heri en voz baja mirando con aprensión a la figuras dormidas en los retratos.

"Por supuesto."

"No dijiste... nada que pudiera... tu sabes. Slughorn puede ser crédulo, pero no es un idiota. ¡Él podría atar cabos!"

"No lo hará. Y tampoco le dirá nada a nadie."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Lo estoy. De todos modos tengo la información que quería. Estoy listo. Apenas los estudiantes se vayan del catillo para las vacaciones comenzare los preparativos."

Hery suspiro y meneo la cabeza. "Merlín, espero que no terminemos lamentando esto."

"¡Deja de ser tan pesimista! Va a funcionar."

"Solo deseo que esperaras. Debe haber una mejor opción para... lo que quieres lograr, que _esto__._"

"¡No voy a discutir nuevamente contigo sobre esto, Herakles! ¡Termina!" Tom dijo con fuerza, girándose para mirar a Heri con una mirada fiera. Sus ojos destellaron rojos un momento y los ojos de Heri se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Tom nunca se había enojado de esta forma con él para mirarlo así. Nunca en realidad.

"Solo estoy preocupado por ti Tom." Heri dijo en voz baja. "Tú eres... tu eres importante para mí. Eres todo lo que tengo," susurro. "No sé lo que haría si algo te pasara."

El rostro de Tom se suavizo y sus hombros tensos bajaron. Suspiro y con su mano sobo el puente de su nariz. "Siento haber sido tan cortante contigo Heri. Esto es importante para mí. Por favor, deja de pelear conmigo."

Heri asintió. "Tratare..."

–


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización

– – – – – Renacer capitulo 06 – – – – –

Una semana después, usando la Habitación Escondida, que había sido convertida en una espaciosa habitación en que podrían usar magia oscura sin ser detectados, los dos realizaron todos los hechizos necesarios para tomar un trozo fracturado del alma de Tom y anclarla al diario.

Tom parecía loco por el logro después de eso. Él estaba convencido de que este era el primer paso para realmente conquistar la _muerte_. Fue casi un mes después que Heri logro finalmente que Tom admitiera el completo alcance de sus planes involucrando el Horcrux.

Heri había creído que esto era todo. Que este Horcrux era suficiente, ya que por todo lo que había leído al respecto, eso era lo que todos habían considerado hacer. Un Horcrux.

Pero no. Uno no era suficiente para Tom. Estaba decidido a impulsar sus logros mágicos más allá de los límites que habían detenido a los demás antes. Él quería más de uno. Una protección no era suficiente para él. Y si iba a hacer más de uno, ¿Por qué no mas que menos? resulto, que esa noche que Tom se había quedado después en la reunión del SlugClub, le había preguntado al profesor su opinión de sí o no una persona podía hacer mas de un Horcrux, y cual numero seria el mejor.

Siete. Ese era el número que Tom había decidido. Siete era el número más poderoso mágicamente, después de todo, y sentía que era apropiado que su alma se dividiera siete veces. Eso significaba seis Horcrux y la pieza de alma que aun residiría en el cuerpo.

Heri estaba horrorizado cuando Tom finalmente le dio a conocer el alcance total de su plan. Tom estaba planeando diezmar por completo su alma. Heri no estaba seguro si en realidad era posible después de todo, después de haber sido tan destruida claro está. Una vez más, había tratado de convencer a Tom de que no lo hiciera, pero eso solo había causado más peleas entre ambos. Su relación se había mantenido tensa por dos meses completos, tiempo en el cual Heri entro en una profunda depresión. Tom básicamente le estaba dando la ley de hielo, y Heri nunca se había sentido tan solo.

En vez de eso se sumergió en su nigromancia y logro ir más lejos que nunca antes. Él había logrado exitosamente realizar un hechizo que le dio _La Vista Negra_, que transformaba sus ojos para poder percibir aquellas entidades y energías que provenían directamente desde el plano astral. Espíritus, seres basados en energía sin forma física, que aun existían entre nosotros pero sin ser vistos, y señales residuales de Magia Negra. Dejaban rastros de sí mismos en todo lo que tocaban, y ahora él podía verlos.

Era crucial para el trabajo de un Nigromante poder ver la magia negra ya que debía manipularla profundamente. Los nigromantes raramente contaban con varitas – era una magia más Antigua que las varitas – y la mayoría se realizaba a través de gestos con las manos que le daban al nigromante un control táctil bastante claro sobre los poderes que ejercían.

Heri estaba comenzando a formar una profunda comprensión sobre la interacción y la conexión entre el cuerpo físico de una persona, su núcleo mágico, y su alma, o cuerpo astral. No todos los seres astrales poseían magia, o estaban en el mismo nivel de poder y potencial intelectual. Los seres astrales podían ser separados por niveles. El nivel más bajo era compatible con un cierto grupo de seres físicos y podían renacer una y otra vez en los cuerpos de las criaturas más simples.

Muggles y Magos no eran iguales en nivel en lo que se refería a cuerpos astrales. Mientras que ambos eran humanos, solo los magos llevaban el tipo adecuado de diferencia física que los ponía un punto encima de los muggles. Ya que sus cuerpos eran ligeramente más capaces, atraían los cuerpos astrales que tuvieran un núcleo mágico en ellos. Eran compatibles con la magia. Los muggles, sin embargo, tenían cuerpos astrales de casi el mismo nivel, pero sin magia.

Y parecía que los nacidos Muggle sucedían cuando un muggle nacía con algún tipo de mutación o quizás eran descendientes de squibs y habían logrado ganar un rasgo recesivo que les devolvía la capacidad de retener la magia. Ninguno de los libros nigromantes de Heri conocían la respuesta a esta pregunta, pero ambos especulaban sobre la razón por lo cual esto sucedía.

Un squib era cuando un cuerpo humano con la habilidad física para ser un mago nacía, pero por alguna extraña razón, el alma que se ataba al cuerpo no tenía un núcleo mágico. Aun eran compatibles, así que no eran tan increíble que sucediera, solo raro. Y en realidad bastante desafortunado.

Heri sentía dolor y ganas de decirle a Tom todas las cosas que había aprendido y había llegado a comprender ahora ultimo. Él finalmente había logrado el primer nivel de trance y era capaz de deslizarse bastante lejos en su correa para llamar a algunos de los espíritus más importantes del plano astral. Mayormente eran espíritus de otros nigromantes que estaban entre vidas. Esperando para renacer, pero lo suficientemente poderosos en las Artes Oscuras para mantener su conciencia mientras estaban en el plano astral. Era de ellos de quienes estaba aprendiendo la mayor cantidad. Ya que muchos de ellos estaban dispuestos a compartir sus conocimientos con un joven aspirante a nigromante.

Sin embargo hablar con los espíritus no era lo mismo que hablar con Tom. Heri extrañaba demasiado a su querido amigo. Y finalmente llego a la conclusión de que Tom era demasiado importante para él para arriesgarse a perderlo por una estúpida pelea. Si Tom estaba convencido de dividir su alma en siete partes, todo lo que Heri podía hacer era hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarlo, y asegurarse de que funcionara.

Si Tom quería ser inmortal, Heri se aseguraría de que sucediera.

Era el comienzo de Abril cuando Heri logro que Tom fuera con él a la Habitación Escondida para que pudieran hablar. Tom estaba frio y le daba miradas duras, pero Heri presiono y termino derramando su alma ante el chico más alto. Al final, unas cuantas lágrimas habían logrado escapar entre sus gruesas pestañas en su desesperación mientras le rogaba a Tom que lo perdonara y prometía que él había decidido comprometerse a ayudar a Tom para asegurarse que nada saliera mal. Que no trataría de detener a Tom de hacer más Horcrux, y que solo se aseguraría que lograra su meta de la inmortalidad sin destruirse a sí mismo en el proceso.

El rostro duro de Tom se suavizo a través de la diatriba y al final había suspirado y había envuelto a su amigo en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza cuando Heri finalmente colapso y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Tom.

"Te extrañe tanto, Tom," Heri dijo con voz ahogada mientras presionaba su rostro contra el pecho del chico más alto.

Tom apoyo su frente en la cabeza de Heri. "Yo también te extrañe," susurro aferrándolo con más fuerza.

Los dos se sostuvieron bastante tiempo, ninguno en realidad queriendo soltar al otro. Heri tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tom, la túnica de Tom aferrada en sus puños, pero eventualmente las relajo simplemente dejando sus palmas apoyadas en la espalda de Tom. El contacto cercano era algo mas de lo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes. Nunca nadie más los habría abrazado aparte de ellos mismos, y era un contacto en el que raramente participaban. Pero se sentía bien. Cálido y calmante.

Inconscientemente las manos de Hery comenzaron a moverse en la espalda de Tom, estirando la camisa de Tom bajo sus palmas. Heri sintió a Tom estremecerse ligeramente y el agarre del chico más alto se volvió más fuerte por un momento antes que se aflojara. Comenzó a retirarse y Heri sintió que se llenaba con un momento de decepción. Sabía que el momento tenía que terminar, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto. Se había sentido tan bien...

Tom se retiro solo un poco y miro a Heri que lo miro de vuelta. Sus ojos se conectaron y fue como si viera un tornado de incertidumbre girando y asaltando tras los oscuros ojos de Tom. Había tanto expresado en sus ojos, mientras que su rostro permanecía absolutamente en blanco. Heri parpadeo, inseguro ante la extraña montaña rusa de emociones que lo recorría.

Tenía el deseo más absurdo de besar a Tom. Sus ojos seguían desviándose a los finos labios rojos del chico más alto. Sus mejillas perfectamente cinceladas. Su fuerte mandíbula angulosa. Su perfecta nariz que solo estaba perfecta porque había usado magia sin querer cada vez que alguno de los chicos en el orfanato se la había roto. Tom eran tan... _hermoso_. Era horrible y a la vez perfecto. Capaz de ser carismático y encantador, pero también terrible e ingenioso. Heri amaba todo lo que era Tom. La belleza y la fea frialdad. Él conocía a Tom, completamente, y aun así lo amaba. Pese a quien era y por esa misma razón

Y entonces la cabeza de Tom lentamente se acerco y Heri parpadeo casi con incredulidad ante lo que veía. Cuando los labios de Tom se presionaron contra los suyos, se quedo atónito por un momento. Casi se convenció de que estaba soñando. Pero se sentía tan real. Tan bien. Los labios de Tom eran tan suaves y se movían contra los suyos suavemente.

El momento de sorpresa se quebró y Heri comenzó a besar a Tom. Era casto y vacilante, que era raro para Tom. Y era gentil. Casi dulce. Una de las manos de Tom se movió para enredarse en el negro cabello de Heri y uso su position para girar ligeramente el rostro de Heri mientras él giraba el suyo en dirección opuesta y profundizo el beso.

Y luego lentamente, los dos se separaron, aun mirándose a los ojos. Los ojos de Tom mostraron su incertidumbre por un momento, mientras que los de Heri estaban llenos de sorpresa y asombro.

"¿Eso estuvo bien?" Tom susurro en voz baja.

Lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heri y agacho su cabeza avergonzado asintiendo. "Si... en realidad eso me gusto, mucho."

El rostro de Tom cambio a alivio y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. "Bien, porque tengo intención de hacerlo de nuevo."

Heri sonrió y un momento después ambos estuvieron besándose de nuevo.

–

El grupo de 'amigos' de Tom sin cuestionamientos aceptaron a Heri de vuelta entre ellos y él de inmediato resumió su antigua posición como el más cercano y el más confiado por Tom, y todo el respeto que venía con esa posición.

Tom y Heri mantuvieron en secreto el cambio en su relación de los demás. Habían aprendido durante sus seis años en el mundo mágico que las relaciones entre el mismo sexo no eran desconocidas, pero aun así no se hablaba necesariamente sobre el asunto. Los muggles tendían a pretender que ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera sucedían, y ese tipo de relaciones eran consideradas antinaturales y pecaminosas. Los magos no parecían pensar en ellas como algo malo o desagradable, sin embargo, propagar las ya delicadas líneas sanguíneas y continuar el crecimiento de la raza mágica era importante para ellos – especialmente para las familias Oscuras y de las antiguas líneas de sangre – y estar con un miembro del mimo genero no resultaba en herederos, por lo tanto, se veía como algo contra productivo.

Si un mago o una bruja decidía tomar un amante del mismo género después de casarse y producir un hijo con una persona del sexo opuesto – bueno, eso estaba bien, siempre y cuando la infidelidad fuera aprobaba por el esposo o esposa, y no la ostentara ante la opinión pública.

A pesar de todas las circunstancias atenuantes y la teórica aprobación potencial del mundo mágico, Heri y Tom aun habían sido criados en el mundo muggle. Con _Católicos_. Relaciones del mismo sexo no eran aprobadas de donde ellos provenían. Así que mantuvieron el secreto. Era su privada vida amorosa, después de todo, y asunto de nadie más que de ellos mismos.

Aunque se podía decir una cosa positiva. Mientras que ellos provenían del mundo muggle de mente cerrada, ya no tenían la obligación de volver. Ese diciembre para Tom, y enero para Hery, habían cumplido diecisiete.

Ahora eran mayores de edad. En primavera ambos tomaron los exámenes de Aparición, y por supuesto, ambos aprobaron. Cuando se acerco el fin de junio, arreglaron con el dueño de un conocido local en el Callejón Knockturn el poder quedarse allí por un par de semanas con la opción de poder quedarse todo el verano, si no encontraban algo mejor.

En el mundo muggle, 18 era la mayoría de edad, y podrían, técnicamente, regresar al orfanato por ese verano... ¿pero porque lo harían? Ya no tenían que hacerlo, así que ya no tenían intención de volver a poner los pies en ese lugar. A menos que fuera para incendiar el lugar.

Heri había decidido ir a Roma para investigar su herencia familiar después de la graduación, así que simplemente pasaron el verano en Londres con un breve desvió donde ambos se Aparecieron a la misma área de la costa donde habían ido en su niñez hace tantos años atrás. Tom eligió un muggle al azar. Una joven mujer que parecía estar sola y logro alejarla del pueblo sin que nadie lo notara. Heri y Tom la llevaron a la cueva donde habían atormentado a Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop cuando eran niños.

Tom había querido jugar con la muggle primero. No tenía dudas que él disfrutaría el matarla lentamente y escucharla gritar, pero Heri había insistido que fuera rápido y simple. Personalmente la mujer no les había hecho nada. Su único crimen era ser una muggle – y mientras Tom parecía creer que ese era crimen suficiente, Heri logro ganar, y Tom la había matado sencillamente con la maldición asesina. Transfiguraron su cuerpo en una roca y la arrojaron al mar y luego usaron la gran cueva para realizar los hechizos necesarios para separar otro trozo del alma de Tom. Esta vez la anclaron al anillo que Tom había robado de su tío Morphin.

Tom le había dado el anillo a Heri, cosa que honestamente lo había sorprendido. Tom había dicho que no había nadie más en que confiara para protegerlo, y sabía que Heri había estado fascinado por el anillo desde que Tom lo había conseguido.

Heri estaba convencido de que era una especie de artefacto nigromante. Su Vista Negra le había dicho que tenía razón ya que podía ver hilos de magia negra alrededor de la piedra. Tom había anclado su alma al anillo, dejando la piedra sin tocar solo en caso que tuviera un propósito mas grande del que ellos estuviera consientes ahora. Aunque las protecciones fueron aplicadas al anillo y la piedra, y solo Heri y Tom podrían usarlo sin ser maldecidos.

Una vez que terminaron con su tarea, los dos limpiaron mágicamente la caverna de cualquier evidencia y se aparecieron de vuelta a Londres.

Terminaron rentando un pequeño apartamento de una habitación sobre una de las tiendas del Callejón Knockturn por el resto del verano. Era extraño el cómo compartir una cama se había sentido casi natural. Como si los dos siempre lo hubieran hecho. Su relación física alcanzo nuevos límites ese verano, y cuando fue tiempo de regresar a su séptimo y último año a Hogwarts, ambos se entristecieron ante la idea de tener que dormir de nuevo en camas separadas, y tener que restringir sus actividades íntimas a lugares en que pudieran garantizar su privacidad como la Habitación Escondida.

Pero con el nuevo año escolar vino algo que ambos honestamente estaban esperando. Tom fue nombrado Premio Anual.

Las burlas juguetonas de Heri eran la única cosa que impedía que el chico más alto saliera volando con esa cabeza hinchada que había conseguido. Heri había bromeado que la cabeza de Tom estaba tan llena con suficiencia que si no tenia cuidado, se iría flotando. Tom le había dado una palmada en el brazo, pero su mirada era juguetona y no enojada. No se podía negar que Tom estaba orgulloso de su logro. Tenía a toda la escuela en su bolsillo. Bueno... excepto por Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nunca había dejado de sospechar de los dos. Había estado pendiente de ambos durante todo el sexto año, y el séptimo no fue diferente. Aunque aun lograban colarse cuando lo querían.

La Habitación Escondida fue usada bastante ese año.

Tom pasó bastante de ese año con sus maniobras políticas y sus manipulaciones de la población escolar y los maestros. Mientras él estaba ocupado haciendo cosas que debía hacer solo, Heri continuo con sus investigaciones nigromantes. Ya no tenía que ir siempre a la Habitación Escondida porque ahora la mayoría de las cosas que hacía incluían entrar en el trance apropiado y eso podía hacerlo en su habitación.

Estaba buscando a un especifico y altamente aclamado nigromante que varios de los espíritus le habían mencionado, y estaba teniendo problemas en localizarlo. Estaba preocupado de que el espíritu ya hubiera renacido, en cuyo caso, Heri no seria capaz de encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, para él al menos, era una tendencia con aquellos con el poder para mantener su conciencia en el plano astral, el esperar que pasara bastante tiempo entre renacimientos.

Heri aprendió que, mientras estaban allí, en el plano astral y no atados al plano terrenal, que esos nigromantes tenían acceso a todas las memorias de cada vida física que habían vivido. Ellos recordaban cada vez que habían nacido, vivido, y muerto, con perfecta claridad. Sin embargo, una vez que renacían y volvían al mundo físico, perdían acceso a esas memorias, y con ellas, a todo su conocimiento y habilidades. E incluso si volvían a convertirse en nigromantes en su nueva vida, y fueran capaces de deslizar su conciencia al plano astral, las memorias de su cuerpo astral aun estarían bloqueadas. Solo los muertos podían recordar cada vida que habían vivido.

Al menos, eso era lo que decían todos los espíritus con los que Heri se había encontrado. Aunque Heri estaba comenzando a sospechar lo contrario.

Otra cosa que había aprendido con las comunicaciones con los espíritus del plano astral era que él aparentemente era un alma muy joven. Varios de hecho sugirieron incluso que esta era de hecho su primera vida.

Heri inicialmente les había pedido que le dijeran cuan viejo era ya que sospechaba que había sido un nigromante en una vida anterior, sin embargo, muchos de los espíritus parecían convencidos que ese no era el caso. Él era demasiado joven y su alma demasiado brillante.

Era bastante raro que 'nacieran' nuevas almas. Ya había más que suficientes y era muy raro que hubiera una demanda cósmica por un alma que no pudiera ser llenada por las ya existentes. Pero de vez en cuando un alma nueva comenzaba su existencia. Heri quería saber más. Saber como nacían estas almas, y si eso significaba que algunas almas podían morir, pero los espíritus con los que hablo no tenían las respuestas y solo lo dejaron con conjeturas, especulaciones, o respuestas simples como 'No tengo respuestas para tus tantas preguntas.'

El tiempo disponible de Heri para continuar su investigación y exploración de su poderes nigromantes rápidamente disminuyo al acercase los EXTASIS. Heri finalmente admitió una derrota temporal y dejo sus estudios personales de lado para preocuparse de su trabajo escolar y estudiar para los exámenes.

Mientras más se acercaba la graduación, se enfocaron más en las perspectivas profesionales de los futuros estudiantes. Todos estaban convencidos que Tom iría derecho al Ministerio, y probablemente en una posición sorprendente y alta para alguien recién salido de la escuela.

Heri era el único que sabía lo que Tom en realidad tenía planeado hacer. Aunque no necesariamente estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Sentía que era algo inferior al mago, pero el trabajo en sí mismo no era el asunto. El punto eran los objetos a los cuales le daría acceso el trabajo.

Tom tenía planeado trabajar en la tienda más grande del Callejón Knockturn. Borgin y Burkes – la tienda en la que habían empeñado tantos artefactos oscuros durante los años. Tom había decidido, durante el trascurso del año, que quería que sus cuatro Horcruxes restantes fueran artefactos significativos, importantes. Su verdadero deseo era tener una reliquia de cada uno de los fundadores de la escuela, pero no sabía si en realidad podría encontrar una de cada uno. De verdad esperaba encontrar el guardapelo que su tío le había dicho que pertenecía a su madre. El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Pero los dos admitieron que las probabilidades eran casi nulas.

Aun así, si esperaba encontrar algo, trabajar en Borgin era la mejor opción. Mientras Tom buscaba sus futuros Horcruxes, Heri por fin haría su viaje a Roma para visitar su bóveda familiar. Una vez que ambos terminaran con sus labores separadas, tenían planeado viajar a Albania donde, Tom esperaba encontrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Tom había logrado descubrir que el fantasma de la Casa Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris, era en realidad Helena Ravenclaw, hija de Rowena. Helena aparentemente había robado la famosa diadema de su madre y se la había llevado con ella cuando huyo a los bosques de Albania.

Una vez que hubieran terminado esa misión, comenzarían a viajar por Europa juntos. Buscando magias oscuras y desconocidas y magos oscuros que podrían enseñarles cosas que jamás aprenderían en la escuela.

La verdadera esperanza de Tom para una carrera había sido quedarse en Hogwarts – un hecho que solo Heri de verdad conocía. Tom incluso había ido a hablar con el Director Dippet y le había preguntado si podía ocupar la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el Profesor Merrythought se retiraba ese año. Sin embargo el Professor Dippet lo había rechazado. Había insistido que Tom aun era demasiado joven para el trabajo y necesita salir y vivir su vida por un tiempo antes de pensar en tomar una posición en Hogwarts. Tom había estado amargado y enojado por la negativa, pero se había guardado la ira para sí mismo.

–

Tom se había graduado como número uno de su clase, con Heri segundo tras él. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Tom había comenzado a trabajar con comprador asistente para Borgin una semana después de haber salido de la escuela. Rentaron otro apartamento de una habitación, y una semana después, Heri estaba tomando un flu internacional al continente, y luego de un par de flus mas, se encontró en Roma.

Se chequeo en un hotel y a la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la sucursal de Gringott en Roma para una visita programada

La bóveda de la familia Valerius era gigantesca. Era una tremenda caverna llena de oro, libros, baratijas, muebles, arte, retratos mágicos puestos bajo hechizos de estasis y una tremenda cantidad de artefactos mágicos que radiaban Oscuridad.

Heri se encontró allí parado, mirando la bóveda con la boca abierta por el shock y el asombro.

Paso casi un mes en roma. Cada día iba de visita al banco y lo pasaba en la bóveda, catalogando los objetos en ella, dejando a un lado todo lo que planeaba llevarse con él, y revisando el tesoro de libros.

Él y Tom se enviaron cartas cada pocos días, manteniéndose al día sobre los progresos realizados. Tom había visto una gran cantidad de objetos interesantes, pero nada que creyera fuera apropiado para ser un recipiente para un trozo de su alma.

Durante el transcurso del viaje de Heri para investigar su pasado familiar se volvió muy obvio para él que su familia pertenecía a una larga línea de nigromantes. Encontró más de una docena de grimoires en la bóveda y de todos los tesoros que ella contenía, considero los libros los más valiosos.

Para el principio de agosto, Heri regreso a Inglaterra, y a Tom. Ambos se sintieron muy aliviados de estar en la compañía del otro– nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Celebraron su reunión en la cama, y luego una y otra vez cada noche.

Habían pasado ocho meses cuando Tom finalmente le dio al premio gordo. Una vieja y adinerada bruja llamada Hepzibah Smith, tenia algunos tesoros muy valiosos que le había revelado a Tom, pero él sabía que ella tenía más de lo que le había mostrado. Él había estado cortejando su favor por meses y finalmente él logro hacer que ella le mostrara dos de sus más preciadas posesiones. Una copa que le había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, y... un guardapelo_._

Era _el guardapelo_. El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin que una vez le había pertenecido a la madre de Tom. Hepzibah le dijo una historia de cómo Borgin se había aprovechado de una pobre chica ignorante que no sabía lo que tenía o de su verdadero valor. Y Hepzibah se lo había comprador a Borgin.

Tom había llegado a casa esa noche y le había informado a Heri que dejarían Inglaterra pronto así que debía empacar todo lo que quisiera llevarse y estar listo para irse.

Heri había pasado los últimos meses estudiando mientras revisaba los grimoires que había traído consigo de Roma. Y mientras tuviera sus libros con él, estaba listo para marcharse en cualquier momento, así que no tenia problemas con la repentina proclamación de Tom.

Lentamente había estado desarrollando una idea por las cosas que había estado leyendo y estudiando últimamente. No le había dicho a Tom ninguna de sus teorías ya que no solo no estaban probadas, sino que también sabía que sus ideas no estaban cerca de poder concretarse y aun no estaba seguro de que podían funcionar... él quería estar seguro antes de decirle nada, así que había mantenido su investigación para sí mismo mientras Tom continuaba su búsqueda.

Esa noche, Heri y Tom volvieron al hogar de Hepzibah Smith. Durante su breve visita lograron apoderarse de la copa y el guardapelo, matar a la vieja bruja, e incluso Tom logro manipular las memorias de la elfina de la bruja para que recordara accidentalmente haber matado a su ama.

Pese a la confianza que ambos tenían en las capas de precauciones que habían tomado para que nadie supiera de su culpa, ambos dejaron Inglaterra al día siguiente.

Su próxima tarea era la búsqueda de la diadema de Ravenclaw. Tom tenía ahora dos objetos de los fundadores, y tenia una clara idea de donde encontrar el tercero, así que estaba ansioso de partir. Les tomo meses de búsqueda el poder encontrar finalmente la diadema, mágicamente escondida dentro de un árbol.

Fue durante esos cuatro meses que Heri finalmente había tenido éxito en probar su primera teoría y por fin se sentía confortable diciéndole a Tom lo que tenía planeado hacer.

"Tom, estoy listo para contarte sobre lo que he estado trabajando." Dijo Heri mientras entraba a la sala de la pequeña casa que habían estado arrendando estos ultimo meses. Tom levanto la cabeza y miro a Heri con ojos abiertos. Él había estado molestando a Heri por meses para que le dijera sobre su trabajo, pero Heri había estado insistente de que no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada hasta que estuviera seguro de que funcionaria.

Tom movió los libros y pergaminos que tenía a su lado en el sofá, y los puso en la mesita enfrente de él. Heri se acerco y se sentó al lado de Tom, apoyándose hacia adelante con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Yo sé que tu no crees de verdad en el ciclo de renacer de las almas, pero te pido que suspendas tu incredulidad lo suficiente para que yo pueda explicarte lo que tengo planeado hacer."

Tom levanto una ceja mirando a Heri, pero asintió y se relajo en el sofá, dándole a Heri toda su atención.

"Es importante que primero comprendas la naturaleza del plano astral, del plano físico, y como la vida coexiste en ambos lugares. Nosotros – todos nosotros – en realidad existimos en el plano astral. Incluso ahora, tu y yo existimos en el plano astral. Ahí es donde viven nuestras almas. Una _porción_ del alma vive dentro del cuerpo físico, extendiendo así nuestras conciencias a este plano de existencia, pero incluso cuando estamos físicamente vivos, nuestra alma principal aun reside en el plano astral. Nuestro cuerpo está anclado a nuestra alma y nos mantiene aquí, en el mundo físico, viviendo. Es lo mismo que hace un horcrux. Mientras esté una porción de tu alma anclada al mundo físico, el resto de ti puede permanecer aquí también.

"Normalmente, cuando el cuerpo físico muere, la correa que no une se corta y nuestra conciencia regresa completamente al plano astral. Tus horcruxes previenen esta acción. Tú ya sabes eso."

Tom asintió reconociendo que de hecho ya sabía eso.

"Está bien, por mi investigación de los viajes que realice al plano astral para conversar con los espíritus que se encuentran allí he sido capaz de determinar unas cuantas cosas. Primero, nuestra alma o cuerpo astral, o como quieras llamarlo– lo recuerda _todo_. Toda vida que la persona allá vivido, pueden recordarlas con absoluta claridad, mientras están en el plano astral. Sin embargo cuando están aquí, en un recipiente físico, ya no tienen acceso al conocimiento o a las memorias. Hay un filtro en la correa que conecta nuestra alma principal con la porción que reside en el cuerpo físico.

"Las historias de las personas que tienen recuerdos de vidas pasadas son el resultado de un filtro defectuoso en su correa astral. Pero el filtro tiende a reparase a si mismo lo cual es la razón por la que la mayoría de estas memorias ocurren en la infancia, y se desvanecen en la adultez. Pierden acceso a esas memorias. Solo tienen acceso a las memorias físicas, imperfectas, guardadas en el cerebro."

Heri se detuvo un momento. Tom por lo menos se veía interesado, y menos escéptico de lo normal como cuando Heri hablaba sobre sus 'cosas del plano astral'.

"Así que comencé a preguntarme – si es posible que este filtro sea defectuoso y permita acceso parcial a las memorias del alma, ¿Qué sucedería si el filtro es removido completamente? Al principio, se me ocurrió que acceso total a las memorias astrales significaría un recuerdo perfecto. Podría tener mejor memoria que tu, Sr. Memoria Eidética-," dijo Hery con tono burlón, haciendo que Tom rodara los ojos.

"Pero va mas allá que eso. Si fuera capaz de destruir el filtro _permanentemente_ yo siempre podría recordarlo todo. Incluso después que muriera y renaciera. Aun retendría todas mis memorias. Todo mi conocimiento." continuo Heri, emocionándose. "Así que convoque a los espíritus de los mas antiguos y poderosos nigromantes con los que me he encontrado en el plano astral y les pedí su opinión acerca de mis teorías. ¡Se ha hecho antes! No soy el primer nigromante en pensar en hacer esto. Y lo que es más, destruir el filtro significaría que puedo mantener el acceso total a toda mi magia también, sin importar cuantas veces renazca. Cada vida simplemente será una continuación de la anterior, solo que en un cuerpo nuevo. Mi forma personal de inmortalidad."

El rostro de Tom traiciono su sorpresa por varios momentos antes de fruncir el ceño. "Esto todo es asumiendo que, de hecho, tu _renazcas._ Tu has dicho antes que muchos de los nigromantes con los que hablas han estado en el plano astral por cientos de años..."

"Eso es simplemente porque ellos deciden vivir allí. Ellos podrían provocar su renacimientos cuando lo desearan si así lo quisieran."

Tom continúo con el ceño fruncido y se quejo en voz baja. Suspiro y paso sus manos por la cara. "Desearía que simplemente crearas un horcrux..."

Heri gruño en voz baja. "¡No! ¡No, Tom! ¡Me rehusó a mutilar mi alma de esa manera!"

"¡Yo no he mutilado nada!"

"¡Lo has hecho! ¡Pero no tendremos esta discusión de nuevo! Tú escogiste tu camino, y ahora yo escojo el mío. Si tu vas a vivir para siempre, yo quiero vivir para siempre contigo, pero no voy a crear un horcrux."

Los ojos de Heri y Tom se conectaron y simplemente se miraron, en silencio, por un largo momento. Finalmente Tom suspiro y bajo la mirada. "¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

Heri sonrió suavemente y saco el cuadernillo de cuero que siempre tenía a mano para sus notas y hechizos originales. "Es bastante complicado... pero tengo confianza que puedo hacerlo."


	7. Chapter 7

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 07 – – – – –

Casi una década había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado en Gran Bretaña. Durante sus viajes en el extranjero el mago Grindelwald había sido derrotado en un duelo por Albus Dumbledore, y su Guerra para reclamar el poder en Europa para los Magos Oscuros había colapsado después de su encarcelamiento en la misma prisión que había creado. Pero todo eso parecía a un mundo de distancia del par que viajaba y estudiaba magia. El regreso a Inglaterra marco el término de sus estudios, y el comienzo de su misión principal.

Tom nunca había sido del tipo de hacer planes pequeños. En lo que a él se refería, la manera en que el mundo mágico británico estaba siendo gobernando era una atrocidad. Un delito castigable con la aniquilación total. Tom no estaba satisfecho con trabajar su camino hacia el Ministerio y tratar de arreglar las severas deficiencias desde adentro. No, él solo estaría satisfecho si era destruido completamente y reconstruido desde cero. Reconstruir en la forma en que el encontrara adecuada. Heri estaba más que dispuesto a seguir a Tom por cualquier camino que escogiera, y con ansias ayudaba a su amante en su esfuerzo de reclutamiento. Estaba de acuerdo completamente de que la manera en que el gobierno de Gran Bretaña era regido estaba viciado más allá de la redención, y esperaba con ganas poder jugar un rol significativo al reconstruir el mundo mágico que amaba tanto.

Tom siempre había sido extraordinariamente carismático y persuasivo con las masas, así que ganar seguidores no fue tan difícil. Él también entendía sobre psicología y había estudiado las revolucione del pasado. Fijándose en lo que había funcionado y lo que no.

Tom había llegado a comprender que para una exitosa revolución total necesitaban liderazgo fuerte (él y Heri), una ideología que sirviera como chivo expiatorio para los problemas de las masas y un relato utópico del futuro, propaganda, terror, una forma de tergiversar la verdad para ser capaces de convencer a la gente en pensar de manera novedosa y revolucionaria que desafiara las reglas de la lógica simple. Cuando recién le había explicado el resumen de sus planes a Heri, el mago solo levanto una ceja a Tom y le remarco que lo hacía sonar sumamente simple y aun así suponía que no sería algo tan fácil de lograr.

Tom, sin embargo, estaba convencido que podía hacerlo. Y tenía el plan perfecto. Él quería el control total, pero necesitaba gente que lo apoyara. Su base siempre habían sido los magos oscuros de la sociedad británica. Mayormente antiguos Slytherin, pero varios de los demás también. Antiguas familias sangrepura y creyentes en las tradiciones de la magia antigua.

Encontrar un chivo expiatorio era fácil y obvio. Muggles y nacidos muggle. Fácil. Los chivos expiatorios de Hitler en la Segunda Guerra Mundial había sido la población judía. Él le hizo creer a los alemanes que los judíos eran responsables por todo lo malo en la historia de su país. Usando términos como "piojos" y "subhumanos" para describir a los judíos, Hitler dejo claro quiénes eran los enemigos de Alemania, y el país lo amo por eso. Ellos con entusiasmo les entregaron las riendas del país y casi no pusieron resistencia.

Heri rápidamente le recordó que Hitler estaba muerto pero Tom desecho el comentario, insistiendo que él había aprendido de los errores del estúpido muggle. _Él no sería derrotado tan fácilmente_.

Así que comenzaron la tarea de reclutar seguidores. Tom ya tenía un buen número de magos que eran leales a él cuando se entero que la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba una vez más disponible en Hogwarts. Era 1957 – justo diez años de su variación y la de Heri. Y diez años desde la vez anterior que había solicitado el puesto.

Sin perder tiempo, Tom solicito la posición y fue arreglada una entrevista. Afirmo que solo estaba haciéndolo para tener una excusa válida para poder entrar al castillo. Él quería esconder uno de sus horcruxes en la escuela. Hogwarts había sido su primer hogar pese a lo sentimental que sonaba, le gustaba la idea de una parte de él siempre allí. El plan era esconderlo dentro de la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas – cosa que sería simple ya que tenía que pasar por ese pasillo en su camino a la entrevista en la oficina del Director.

Heri sin embargo sabía que parte de Tom de verdad esperaba conseguir el trabajo. Pese a sus grandes planes y metas, Tom en realidad disfrutaba enseñando. El conocimiento había sido y seguiría siendo su única debilidad. Después de todo; el conocimiento es poder.

–

El horcrux que Tom escondió en Hogwarts era la Diadema de Ravenclaw. Colarse a la habitación y dejarlo allí había sido algo sencillo, y rápidamente lanzo varias capas de protección que funcionario como un especial y más poderoso Hechizo No Me Notes. Luego salió y se dirigió a la oficina del Director justo a tiempo.

Dumbledore ahora era el Director de Hogwarts y el viejo mago le dejo perfectamente claro que aun no confiaba en Tom Ryddle. Incluso remarco en el uso del alias de Tom y su trabajo reuniendo magos oscuros. El nombre _Voldemort_fue mencionado.

Tom regreso donde Heri en un arrebato furioso. Dumbledore ni siquiera había considerado su solicitud para el trabajo, al igual que nunca había considerado las peticiones de Tom para quedarse lejos de los muggles durante el verano, hace todos esos años. Dumbledore simplemente lo había acusado de tener segundas intenciones y le había preguntado, sin rodeos, que estaba haciendo realmente allí. No es que Tom esperara algo realmente diferente del hombre, pero aun así eso lo hizo enojar.

– –

Tom y Heri continuaron creando una base de magos poderosos con espías en cada departamento imaginable del Ministerio. Mientras los años pasaban y la violencia comenzaba a escalar la gente comenzó a notar más y más que una Guerra se asomaba en el horizonte.

Tom estaba con el ánimo muy alto. Sus planes estaban avanzando a la perfección. Su vida con Heri estaba mejor que nunca. Era enero de 1966. Tom y Heri habían cumplido 40 años. Cuarenta años juntos. Cuarenta años de no estar separados más de un par de meses.

Ese fue el mes que Heri murió.

Fue durante una redada que pareció no tener complicaciones en un primer momento. Heri y Tom estaban allí en persona, guiando a un grupo de sus combatientes personales conocidos como mortífagos, cuando Albus Dumbledore apareció con un grupo de sus aliados.

La batalla se extendió y Tom comenzó un duelo con Dumbledore con tremenda ferocidad. Fue un duelo digno de los anales de la historia. Tom tuvo la ventaja la mayor parte de ella. Estaba peleando de forma excepcional. Heri había estado mirando a su amante con el rabillo del ojo mientras pelaba con dos de los aliados de Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.

Le había dado una rápida muerte a uno de ellos y acaba de cortarle la cabeza exitosamente al segundo con un oscuro hechizo de corte cuando escuchó exclamar a Tom. Se giro para volver a enfocarse en el duelo de Dumbledore y Tom. Heri no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que podía suponer era que Dumbledore debería estar bastante desesperado para rebajarse a usar las tácticas de sus enemigos. Cualquiera fuera el hechizo que estaba usando ahora estaba cargado de energía _Oscura _y tenía a Tom suspendido a unos cuantos pies del piso, incapaz de moverse.

"Esto termina ahora, Tom," la profunda voz de Dumbledore trono mientras apuntaba su varita.

Heri vio una mezcla de horror y furia en los fieros ojos rojos de Tom. Al mismo tiempo que Heri oía las palabras que salían de boca de Dumbledore, palabras que jamás habría creído saldrían del venerado Mago de la Luz, y al ver la luz verde salir de la punta de la varita del viejo, su cuerpo pareció moverse antes que pudiera darle una orden concreta.

Gritó en horror y lo único que pudo pensar fue _"¡No Tom!"_ mientras lanzo su cuerpo por los aires, e intercepto la maldición.

El grito de rabia que escapo de Tom en ese momento fue tan poderoso como para anular el hechizo que Dumbledore había estado usando para detenerlo. La masacre que siguió no dejaría testigos de lo ocurrido ese día, excepto por uno. Dumbledore apenas había logrado escapar con vida, dejando a todos sus camaradas para que enfrentaran la explosión de ira y dolor de Tom.

Heri estaba muerto. El amor de su vida. La fuerza que lo conectaba a esta tierra. Su sanidad. Y Dumbledore pagaría por quitárselo. Tom lo juro. ¡Dumbledore _pagaría__!_

– –

Sin importar cuan _seguro_ estés sobre que algo vaya a funcionar, las dudas siempre tienen una manera de colarse en tu mente. Y Tom nunca había tenido mucha fe en el método escogido por Heri para la inmortalidad. La idea de que su amante tuviera que renacer en un cuerpo nuevo y luego _volver a crecer_ ya era bastante desconcertante, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera a suceder.

El continúo su guerra, y la violencia solo aumento después de la muerte de Heri a manos de Dumbledore. Pero Tom nunca paro de buscar o esperar alguna señal de que su Heri había regresado. El y Heri habían establecido una contraseña para cuando volvieran a verse y Heri estuviera en un nuevo cuerpo, así Tom podría determinar que era realmente Heri.

Uno diría _'Non mortem timemus, sed cogitationem mortis'_, que era un dicho del filosofo romano Seneca. Que significaba 'No le tememos a la muerte, si no a la idea de la muerte.'

En respuesta, el otro debía decir _'Omnia mutantur, nihil interit';_todo cambia, nada muere.

Heri había echo un trato similar con los goblins en relación con sus bóvedas. Les había instruido a los goblins que en caso de su muerte, sus cuentas personales deberían congelarse pero no cerrarse. Dejo una lista bastante especifica de requerimientos y les dijo que si alguien venia y era capaz de cumplirlos todos, deberían entregarles las bóvedas, completas, a esa persona. Después de la muerte de Heri, Tom había guardado la varita de Heri en su bóveda personal en el Gringott de Londres. Había sido una cosa terriblemente difícil de hacer, pero también era una señal de su esperanza personal. La esperanza de que Heri volvería un día a reclamar su varita.

Pero los años pasaron y nada sucedió. Nadie se acerco a Tom y le dijo las palabras de Seneca. Y nadie se dirigió a la bóveda de Heri en Londres. Así que para no ser devorado por su propia desesperanza Tom se enfoco completamente en la guerra. Si no podía tener a Heri, por lo menos tendría a Gran Bretaña, y algún día – _al mundo._

– – – –

Todo estaba rojo y cálido. Sonidos rítmicos y un golpeteo eran su completo mundo junto con la ocasional voz ahogada de una mujer. Su conciencia era inconsistente. Adentro y afuera, su realidad iba y venía. Se dio cuenta que su conexión era todavía provisional. Por bastante tiempo realmente no tenía conciencia de quien era o de su mundo. Era como un sueño del que solo estaba parcialmente consciente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a funcionar mejor. Todo aun estaba rojo y el mundo era un lio borroso, pero se dio cuenta que podía ver su propia mano. Y también se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano y de que sabía lo que era una mano. Trato de mover sus dedos, pero noto que no tenía control consciente sobre ninguno de sus músculos. Su cerebro físico aun no estaba conectado bien. Cualquier movimiento que realizaba su cuerpo parecía ser completamente involuntario. Todavía no estaban hechas las conexiones necesarias para permitirle a su cerebro que se comunicar con su extremidades.

Así que estaba en el útero. Y aun sabía quién era. Había funcionado. Habría sonreído si su cuerpo no nato hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Y como estaban las cosas, se preguntaba si ya tenía labios. Y hablando de eso...

Mierda... ¿acaso eso significaba que iba a ser una chica, o que sus partes de hombre aun no habían crecido? _Oh un momento ah. Sí. Ahí estaba. Entonces era un chico._

Mentalmente suspiro aliviado. Estaba consiente de la posibilidad de renacer como mujer, pero no era una idea que le hubiera gustado mucho.

Sabía que debía tener bastante tiempo porque tenía dedos en las manos y los pies, sin mencionar sus partes masculinas. Y sus ojos funcionaban. Eso probablemente era la señal más importante de que estaba cerca de la recta final. Todos estos eran cambios que sucedían al final del segundo trimestre o principios del primero. Sin mencionar el hecho de que se sentía bastante apretado.

Se preguntaba como seria nacer, y se dio cuenta que lo recordaba de su vida anterior. Su alma lo recordaba todo, incluso las cosas de antes de que eliminara el filtro que conectaba su mente consciente en su cuerpo físico del resto de su alma. Hace tantos años atrás, cuando se había sometido a todos los rituales y había realizado todos los hechizos nigromantes necesarios para destruir el filtro de su memoria astral, había ganado acceso a versiones perfectas y claras de todas sus memorias desde el momento en que había nacido por primera vez. Pero en su vida anterior tenía que acceder a ellas conscientemente ya que su mente no estaba acostumbrada a esos recuerdos.

Una de las confirmaciones más interesante que tuvo Heri, fue que su vida como Herakles Lucan Valerius realmente era la _primera vida de su alma_. Los espíritus con los que había hablado en su juventud habían tenido razón. Él era un alma nueva. Así que no había sido un nigromante en su vida pasada. Sus ataduras a las Artes Nigromantes estaban basadas enteramente en su herencia biológica. La familia Valerius había producido varios nigromantes, después de todo, y eso lo hacia sentirse más agradecido de haber nacido en esa familia, aunque significara haber sido criado como un huérfano.

Al principio había sido un poco decepcionante, cuando se había dado cuenta que era un alma nueva. Había esperado con ganas poder recordar cosa de vidas de cientos de años atrás. De repente saber cómo había sido la vida hace miles de años, o poder hablar un lenguaje muerto, o magias perdidas. Pero probablemente era mejor de esta manera. Él era aún él mismo, por completo. Nada nuevo o 'extraño' se había añadido a él.

–

El tiempo pasaba de forma extraña. Su conciencia aun iba y venía y se dio cuenta que dormía bastante. Durante ese tiempo noto que a sus extremidades le gustaba moverse al azar y en cualquier momento. También noto que respirar líquido amniótico era bastante extraño, y que el hipo era una locura frustrante.

Nacer fue... extraño. Su primera bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones fue un alivio increíble y un shock tremendo. ¡Todo era tan brillante y _tan frio!_

_¡Maldición envuélvanme en una manta!_

Y allí estaba esa familiar voz femenina. Me pusieron directamente sobre su pecho desnudo y ella me susurro, me arrullo y lloro mientras un hombre estaba tras ella, sonriendo y lagrimeando un poco. La mujer tenía un profundo cabello rojo. Y brillantes ojos verdes. Era bastante bonita.

Estaban hablando pero Heri se dio cuenta que tenía problemas para comprender las palabras. Su cerebro aun no procesaba bien el sonido. Los sonidos estaban allí, pero el cableado no estaba funcionando, por eso no comprendía lo que decían. Eran tonterías inteligibles.

Otra frustración, pero sabía que esto sería temporal. La infancia era breve.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer y se sintió envuelto por una sensación de amor. Antes solo se había sentido amado por Tom. Nadie más lo había amado y aquí, estas dos personas lo amaron incondicionalmente aunque ni siquiera lo conocían. Por ahora. Se reservaría el juicio. Pero las cosas lucían bien.

Quizás esta vez tendría la opción de tener una linda infancia. ¿No sería genial?

– –

Le tomo como un mes antes que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar correctamente para poder comprender por fin lo sonidos que oía. Su visión aun apestaba, pero todos los infantes tenían mala visión. Solo tenía que esperar que mejorara.

Por algún tipo de locura cósmica, parecía que sus padres lo habían llamado Harry. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Aunque a la larga simplificaría las cosas. Así menos confusión.

– –

Dumbledore. ¡El maldito jodido de _Dumbledore_ estaba en su_ casa!_ ¡El maldito bastardo que lo había _matado _lo tenía en sus brazos_!_ Lloro, grito y se removió hasta que su madre lo tomo, acariciándolo y arrullándolo, tratando de calmarlo y disculpándose, insistiendo que normalmente era un bebé muy calmado. "Él casi nunca llora. Es tan extraño," decía ella. "Nunca había reaccionado así con nadie..."

_Si, bueno, tú nunca antes dejaste que el hombre que me__**mato**__me tomara en brazos._ Harry pensó amargamente mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al viejo que lo observaba, desconcertado.

Harry no pudo evitar notar que Dumbledore se veía mucho más _viejo_ que cuando había matado a Heri. Ya ni siquiera tenía un cabello que no fuera blanco en su cabeza o barba, y su barba estaba mucho más larga. Fue la primera vez que Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo había realmente estado muerto.

Sabía que había pasado más tiempo en el plano astral de lo que había planeado, ya que el tiempo parecía fluir de manera diferente... de verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y ni siquiera podía conjeturar. No había oído a nadie decir una fecha. Sabía que era verano, pero no tenía idea – de que año. Fue la primera vez que una horrible sensación se apodero de él.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he hecho esperar a Tom?_

– –

_Maldición._

Se había dado cuenta que su apellido era _Potter_ la primer vez que su madre fue al pueblo con él, para hacer unas compras. Una mujer en el Mercado la había llamado Sra. Potter y Harry casi se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Él había _odiado _a Charlus Potter cuando estaban en la escuela, y darse cuenta ahora que estaba relacionado con el estúpido hombre no era nada agradable. Su único consuelo era que en esta vida quizás era un sangrepura.

No hubo suerte. No, su madre era una sangresucia. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba – no, él aceptaba eso. Él había sido un mestizo en su vida anterior y no tenía problemas con eso. Lo que le molestaba era la repentina realización de que había nacido en una familia que estaba en el lado equivocado de la guerra.

Sus padres eran miembros de un grupo dirigido por _Dumbledore_. Este grupo se llamaba la Orden, o algo así, y estaban peleando contra un Mago Oscuro – y divertidamente ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a decir su nombre, salvo por Dumbledore – y el grupo de guerreros de este mago oscuro eran los _mortífagos_.

_Cielos..._

Por lo menos sabía que Tom aun vivía y esta peleando. Por lo menos eso lo reaseguraba ligeramente.

Acababa de cumplir los tres meses y su madre sintió la necesidad de asistir a una reunión de esta 'Orden'. Ella le había insistido a su padre que estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la casa todo el día y que esta era su guerra al igual que de los demás.

_Genial..._

Ella había considerado dejarlo con una niñera, pero aparentemente todas sus amigas en las que podía pensar parar esta labor también pertenecían a esta Orden. Pero ya que Harry era un bebé que se comportaba tan bien, decidió arriesgarse y llevarlo.

Él fue pasado de brazo en brazo por la gente que estaba alrededor de esta enorme mesa. Reconoció a varios como visitantes de su casa en los últimos tres meses. Sus 'tíos' estaban allí. Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano. Nombres ridículos que eran usados en la casa. Ahora, en esta reunión, se entero que 'Canuto' era un Black. Un hombre de cabello gris con demasiadas cicatrices lo había llamado por su apellido y Harry había quedado anonadado por el mero concepto de que un _Black_ estuviera en el lado de la Luz. Era increíble. Pero cuando Canuto había respondido casi se fue de espaldas. Por lo que podía entender el hombre era su padrino. Así que su padrino era un Black. Interesante, aunque confuso. ¿Porque un Black era el mejor amigo de un Potter?

La reunión continúo y me moví lo menos posible. La vida como un infante era extremadamente _aburrida_ y esta era la cosa mas interesante que había experimentado hasta ahora. Quizás si se portaba muy bien, sus padres continuarían trayéndolo a estas reuniones.

Aunque no fuera para nada más, por lo menos podría aprender información valiosa sobre la operación de Dumbledore.

– –

Algo estaba pasando. Podía decir que sus padres estaban tratando de actuar normal a su alrededor, pero era obvio que estaban estresados, y preocupados. _Incluso temerosos_.

Dumbledore había estado visitando bastante últimamente y había oído conversaciones sobre irse a esconder. Esconderse del señor oscuro quizás. ¿Porque? Harry no tenia idea. Era claro que sus padres estaban tratando de protegerlo del stress y nunca discutían nada importante cuando estaba en la habitación.

Sabía que su padre era un auror, al igual que su padrino, Black. Trabajan juntos, pero esta semana, su padre había pedido oficialmente un permiso de ausencia. Se quedaría en casa con Harry y su mamá como parte del asunto de esconderse'.

Parecía que su familia era un blanco por alguna razón. Parecían convencidos que el Señor Oscuro en persona estaba buscándolos. Dumbledore incluso vino a ayudarlos a lanzar un Fidelius alrededor de la casa con ese estúpido hombre, Colagusano, como guardián secreto.

Su padre y Black habían discutido sobre eso. Black supuestamente debía ser el guardián secreto, pero al final, decidieron que era muy obvio y Black se convirtió en un señuelo.

La tensión estaba alta y todos estaban al filo. El tiempo parecía no avanzar y era frustrante.

– –

El primer cumpleaños de Harry pasó con una sencilla fiesta y pastel. Su padre le había regalado una escoba de juguete. Ahora ya caminaba y corría con un aceptable nivel de estabilidad, pero aun no podía conseguir que su lengua y boca cooperaran con su cerebro así que apenas podía decir algo mas complicado que 'No', 'Mah mah,' y 'Hambe'. Era molestamente limitante, pero por lo menso las cosas estaban progresando. Un poco mas de tiempo y podría lograr controlar sobre sus habilidades vocales para actualmente _comunicarse _de nuevo. No hallaba la hora que eso sucediera.

Lunático y Canuto estuvieron para su fiesta de cumpleaños junto con la amiga de su mamá Alice y su hijo Neville cuyo cumpleaños era un día antes del de Harry, pero que había tenido su fiesta la semana anterior en la Mansión Longbottom. Él vio a su mamá y a Alice hablar en susurros así que caminó hacia allá para escuchar. Se sobresalto al escucharlas hablar sobre una... a _¿__profecía?_ Alice y su esposo Frank también irían a esconderse con su hijo Neville.

Dumbledore no creía que la profecía fuera sobre Neville, pero era mejor prevenir ya que no sabían si 'El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' iría tras ellos para ser completamente exhaustivo.

Justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes y Harry creía que estaba a punto finalmente tener una idea de que diablos estaba sucediendo, el maldito Canuto apareció y lo tomo con rapidez poniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Harry chillo en sorpresa y Canuto lo interpreto como señal de que Harry estaba disfrutando y comenzó a correr por la habitación con Harry en sus hombros.

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan malditamente frustrado en _ninguna_ de sus vidas.

– –

Halloween.

"¡Es él! ¡Lily, toma a Harry y corre!"

_¿Es él? ¿Tom? ¿Tom esta aquí?_

_¡Que diablos esta haciendo ella! 'corre' normalmente involucra dejar la casa, no subir por las malditas escaleras. _Incluso Harry pudo sentir las protecciones anti-aparición y anti-flu que fuero lanzadas. _¡__Subir las escaleras no era una útil ruta de escape!_

Harry fue puesto en su cuna donde él rápidamente se puso de pie y se aferro al barandal, mirando hacia la puerta con aprensión. Por lo que había logrado averiguar durante los últimos tres meses, Dumbledore había escuchado una especia de profecía. Esta profecía nombraba a un niño que, al parecer, estaba destinado a ser una amenaza al Señor Oscuro. También parecía que este niño era Harry.

Esto seria todo inútil – ya que _todas _las profecía son basura a menos que alguien crea en ellas y actué acorde – y si no fuera por el hecho que un mortífago también había oído la profecía y había ido directo a Tom.

Harry de seguro no podía culpar a Tom por venir tras él. Tom no sabía quien era. Por lo que Tom sabía, él solo era el hijo de un Potter. Un mago de la Luz; un Auror; un miembro de la Orden. Un niño que se profetizaba seria una amenaza para él.

Era instinto de conservación. Remover la amenaza antes que se convierta en un peligro real.

Harry sintió el aumento de la magia en el aire, seguido de un golpe sordo, y supo que su padre estaba probablemente muerto. Escucho el crujido del cuarto escalón y supo que Tom se acercaba. Observo con un poco de desconcertado asombro como su madre dejo a un lado su varita y simplemente se paro allí, en frente de su cuna.

Cuando Tom entro calmadamente a la habitación Harry quedo anonadado ante lo que vio. Se había ido el buen mozo hombre que conocía. El sedoso cabello negro, siempre mantenido perfectamente peinado. Su nariz aristocrática y su firme mandíbula angular... todo había sido remplazado por una piel pálida y enfermiza que parecía la piel de una serpiente. Tenia una superficie plana con dos oricios donde se suponía debía ir su nariz. Incluso sus ojos tenían una calidad serpentina irreal en ellos, aunque aun eran de ese familiar rojo rubí.

¿Que se había echo Tom para causar esto? Se sintió lleno de una horrible tristeza al verlo. Aunque no importaba ahora que estaba a punto de morir. Harry había aceptado ese hecho. Solo tendría que asegurarse la próxima vez de renacer casi de inmediato. Solo había desperdiciado un año y medio con esta vida. Se recuperaría.

Volver a nacer. Volver a pasar la infancia. Ojala de nuevo en Gran Bretaña, pero en realidad no importaba donde naciera porque igual encontraría una manera de volver a Inglaterra. Claro que una vez apostaría con el género...

"¡No, no Harry! ¡Por favor, no Harry!" rogo su madre.

"¡Hazte a un lado chiquilla tonta! Solo estoy aquí por el niño."

Harry parpadeo. ¿Acaso Tom le estaba ofreciendo a su madre la opción de vivir? que... extraño. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ella era nacida muggle. Tom odiaba a los sangresucia...

"¡Por favor! ¡No a mi hijo! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Pero no a Harry!"

Lo próximo que supo Harry fue que la varita de Tom estuvo apuntada a su madre, una luz verde brillo y lleno la habitación, y su cuerpo sin vida se desplomo al piso.

Él miro su cuerpo caer, sintiendo una sorprendente sensación de perdida. Ella había sido tan buena. Tan tierna. Incluso aunque fundamentalmente no estaba de acuerdo con sus políticas, ella aun había sido su madre, aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo.

Pero ella había escogido su lado en la guerra. Ella y James Potter ambos fueron combatientes en una guerra, y se habían vuelto victimas. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera verlos morir...

Levanto la mirada, mirando a Tom a los ojos con resignación y calma. Incluso suspiro. No había manera de poder decirle las palabras apropiadas a Tom. Apenas podía hilar tres palabras juntas, menos decir una frase completa en latín.

Tom parecía nervioso por su comportamiento porque su varita vacilo por un momento y frunció el ceño al mirar al niño, parado en su cuna, a unos cuantos pasos de él, mirándolo a los ojos sin miedo. Entonces su cara serpentina se lleno con determinación y una vez mas apunto su varita.

"¡Avada kedavra!"

La brillante luz verde se dirigió hacia Harry y pensó que moriría por la misma maldición, por segunda vez, pero algo diferente sucedió. La maldición le dio en la frente y fue arrogado hacia atrás en su cuna.

_¡Dolor!_

Que era algo muy extraño. ¡No se suponía que doliera! No había dolido la ultima vez que había muerto, ¿no es así? No. No hubo dolor, solo... muerte.

Y lo que era mas extraño era que no parecía estar muerto. ¡Y... y Tom estaba _gritando!_ Abrió con dificultad sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para ver que de alguna manera la luz verde había rebotado... ¡y había _golpeado a Tom!_

_¡No! ¡No! ¡A él no! ¡Debías tomarme a mí! ¡No a Tom!_

La luz brillante consumió por completo el cuerpo de Tom y luego exploto, la onda de choque pareció remecer hasta los cimientos de la casa.

Lo último que Harry vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue la ondulante túnica de Tom antes de caer vacía al piso. Parecía que su cuerpo se había desintegrado por la explosión mágica.

– –

Había perdido y recuperado la conciencia en numerosas ocasiones durante las siguientes 24-horas. Recordaba haber visto un sanador. Y a Dumbledore parado sobre él con su varita, con el ceño fruncido. Luego lo habían entregado a ese idiota de Hagrid y había volado por los aires en la motocicleta voladora que recordaba le pertenecía a su padrino Sirius Black.

Había despertado de nuevo para ver a Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, que conocía debido a las reuniones de la Orden, ella se había vuelto profesora en Hogwarts en algún punto de las últimas décadas. Estaban parados sobre él y McGonagall parecía estar discutiendo con Dumbledore. Algo sobre _'¡el peor tipo de muggles!_' había sido dicho en un punto.

La cabeza de Harry aun dolía como los mil demonios y su visión estaba peor de lo normal. Se sentía agotado. Solo quería dormir, pero tenia frio y estaba incomodo. Parecía estar en algún tipo de canasta, envuelto en una manta. ¡Pero se estaba congelando! por Merlín, él era un bebé, no deberían llevarlo adentro, ¿en vez de estar parados en la oscuridad de la noche en un maldito y frio _Noviembre_?

Entonces Dumbledore se agacho y puso un sobre en la canasta con él y le sonrió, afablemente.

Merlín, él odiaba esa sonrisa.

Y entonces... _esperen... ¿que diablos están haciendo? ¡No pueden actuar en serio!_

¡Se fueron!

_¡Lo dejaron en una maldita puerta!_

**Gracias a angela Black Blood por betear**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 08 – – – – –

Harry solo había visto a su tía una vez, el difícilmente la recordaba porque había sido el día que había nacido y había pasado la mayor parte de ese día dormido. Ella había entrado a la habitación del hospital con su regordete infante en brazos. Ella había visitado brevemente, lo había mirado, frunció el ceño, le pasó a su madre un feo y barato oso de felpa y se había marchado.

Así que, Harry casi no tenia idea quien era la mujer que lo despertó con sus odiosos chillidos la mañana siguiente. Ella actualmente había cerrado la puerta con fuerza cuando había dejado de gritar y se pregunto en ese momento si seria mejor que se saliera de la canasta y vagara por ahí hasta que alguien lo recogiera y lo llevara con las autoridades. Terminaría en otro orfanato, pero al menos era familiar con eso. La hermana muggle de su mamá era otra cosa enteramente.

Pero ella volvió, y trajo a su marido con ella. El enorme hombre tenia los ojos bien abiertos, la cara roja, y un bigote que seriamente le recordada a Harry de una morsa. Sin mencionar las similitudes que compartía el hombre con el animal por su tamaño.

Rápidamente habían recogido la canasta y lo habían llevado adentro, murmurando algo sobre que los vecinos podrían verlo. Con rapidez ubicaron la canasta, con él aun dentro, en el piso y dieron uno pasos atrás como si temieran contagiarse de alguna extraña toxina. La mujer, que en este momento ya había reconocido como su tía, con cuidado tomo la carta que tenía a su lado y con prontitud la abrió. El hombre morsa comenzó a leer sobre su hombro y su roja cara se puso aun peor. Y luego ambos palidecieron considerablemente.

Harry nunca se entero de lo que estaba escrito en esa carta, pero lo que fuera aparentemente les dio a sus familiares la impresión de que no tenían más opción que recibir a Harry.

–

Harry era familiar con la sensación de ser temido y odiado. Obviamente, como un adulto, había ayudado a crear una milicia de revolucionarios que al gobierno le gustaba mostrar como monstruos malignos que esparcían muerte y destrucción. Él había sido temido y odiado por mucha gente. Incluso cuando era un niño, había estado acostumbrado. Los niños en el orfanato les habían temido a él y Tom. Varios de ellos odiaban al extraño par de niños simplemente porque eran diferentes. Pero esos niños, y las mujeres y las monjas del orfanato mayormente habían temido a Tom y Heri porque eran _lo desconocido_. Ellos eran _diferentes_. Sus poderes los asustaban por que las cuidadoras y los niños no los comprendían.

Los Dursley _sabían_ que era Harry. Podía decirlo. No habían dicho nada al respecto – de hecho, la palabra 'magia' parecía ser tabú en su hogar – pero era bastante obvio que sabían del mundo mágico. Ellos sabían que Harry era un mago. Y lo odiaban mucho más por eso.

Él era una carga en su casa; una que no querían. Petunia tenía un niño del cual preocuparse, y no tenía deseos de encargarse de otro. Su hijo Dudley que había nacido un mes antes que Harry era un bebé inquieto y necesitado.

Harry tenía la seria sospecha de que si Dudley no estuviera aun usando pañales, ella no se habría molestado en comprarle a él. Así que, él se enseño a 'ir al baño' al mes de haber llegado al hogar de los Dursley por la necesidad. Petunia no encontraba cambiar pañales mojados en forma regular algo muy importante y Harry encontró que odiaba la dermatitis de pañal.

Pese a la conveniencia que su 'condición de ir al baño solo' le traía a Petunia, y el echo que era imposible encontrar otro niño de un año y medio que fuera al baño solo en Surrey, el que Harry lo hubiera echo no era nada mas que otra razón para confirmar su 'anti naturalidad' y una razón para ser depreciado, en vez de un acción para ser apreciada o felicitada.

Harry muy seguido era dejado solo, mientras no tomara nada y no hiciera desorden, era ignorado. Claro que al momento que el pequeño 'Dudders' era dejado libre en la sala, rápidamente vaciaba la canasta que contenía las revistas de tía Petunia y comenzaba a romperlas en mil pedazos, o agarraba el control remoto de la televisión y comenzaba a golpear la mesita de café con tanta fuerza hasta que soltaba la tapita y saltaban las baterías. En comparación, Harry era de naturaleza tranquila y contemplativa de y ojos observantes, siempre sentado tranquilo, a menudo mirando por la venta u observando a Petunia mientras atendía a su primo o hacia las labores de la casa. Se perdía en el fondo y raramente demandaba algo aparte de comida, así que era fácilmente pasado por alto.

Durante los primeros cuatro meses en la casa de los Dursley, Harry había sido puesto en una incomoda y pequeña cuna de viaje en la habitación de Dudley. Esto era solamente porque era más conveniente para Petunia tenerlos a los dos en el mismo lugar. Al final de ese tiempo, Petunia reubico a Harry en una habitación propia para que su precioso Dudders no tuviera que compartir. Sin embargo, usar la palabra 'habitación' era probablemente demasiado en este caso, ya que en realidad, era un armario. Una alacena, bajo las escaleras, justo cerca de la entrada.

Aparentemente el pequeño Dudders necesitaba su propio espacio y el 'fenómeno' estaba haciendo difícil para Dudley dormir de noche.

En realidad, Dudley era un bebé gordo y malcriado con algo de cólico que estaba acostumbrado a despertar por lo menos una vez a la noche para ser mimado por su madre. Pese a la mala calidad de la 'habitación' a la que había sido movido, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba bastante aliviado de haber sido removido de la habitación de Dudley. Estaba cansado de ser despertado varias veces en la noche por los llantos del chiquillo idiota.

En adición a eso, estar en la alacena significaba estar en el primer piso, mientras todos los Dursley estaban en el segundo. Era un pequeño nivel de seguridad, pero estaba contento con eso.

–

Apenas Harry había despertado en la puerta de los Dursley esa primera mañana, pudo sentir que habían protecciones alrededor de la casa. Podía sentir el poder de la magia, pero no había sido capaz de poder descifrar exactamente que tipo de protecciones eran con sus aun limitadas percepciones.

Como parte de las modificaciones que le había echo a su correa astral, él ahora y para siempre tendría una conexión directa a su núcleo mágico. También tenía casi cuarenta años de experiencia, blandiendo una amplia gama de magias, y una memoria perfecta y clara de como usarlas.

Pese a todo esto, su cuerpo aun no cumplía los dos años y no estaba hecho para manejar tanto poder. Tendría que esperar por un tiempo aun, para convocar una buena cantidad de magia hacia si mismo.

Poco después que fue movido a la 'alacena', había comendado a pasar las horas de su tiempo a solas enfocando y convocando su magia lentamente a su joven cuerpo. Su cuerpo aun era débil y definitivamente no equipado para manejar esa cantidad de magia, pero Harry tenia el plan de alimentar su magia a su cuerpo de a poco hasta que se acostumbrara. Él meditaba y canalizaba la magia a través de su pequeño cuerpo todos los días. Solo dejando que la magia se moviera a través de él y de las cosas que lo rodeaban. Sin que hiciera nada, aun. Sin tratar que hiciera su voluntad; simplemente metiéndola a su cuerpo hasta que este se acostumbrara.

Continúo en esta vena por más de un año. No es como que tuviera mucho que hacer. Los Dursley lo ignoraban lo más posible. Era legítima negligencia, pero Harry lo prefería así... a un punto. De verdad habría deseado que le dieran más comida de la que recibía. Pero prefería que lo dejaran a su suerte. Le hacia las cosas mas fáciles.

Cuando era notado – específicamente cuando era notado por Vernon Dursley – no era para nada positivo. Lo llamaba 'fenómeno' y lo retaba por su anti naturalidad. Vernon despotricaba sobre tener que mantener al 'inútil monstruo', de forma regular. El hecho que Harry se quedaba mirando al hombre sin pestañear con ojos fríos y en absoluto silencio, de seguro no ayudaba. Pero Harry disfrutaba lo nervioso e inestable que se ponía el hombre. El hecho de que el hombre morsa se sintiera intimidado por un simple niño de dos años le divertía mucho.

Al menos, fue divertido hasta la primera vez que Vernon le pego.

El hombre era enorme. Tenía enormes manos carnosas, y un fiero golpe. Harry había sido pillado desprevenido por el repentino movimiento y no había sido capaz de esquivarlo. Termino siendo arrogado contra una pared y perdiendo el conocimiento.

De seguro había recibido una seria contusión por el incidente. Y el echo de que pudiera enfocar su magia en áreas especificas de su cuerpo para sanarlo fue probablemente la única cosa que lo salvo.

Se volvió bastante claro, que a medida que Harry crecía, la habilidad de Vernon de contener sus impulsos violentos disminuía y disminuía. La tendencia de Harry de mantenerse en completo silencio la mayoría del tiempo, y fulminando con la mirada a sus familiares no ayudaba en nada. En varias ocasiones su tía había llamado a esas frías miradas demoniacas. Ella parecía convencerse más y más que él estaba poseído por alguna especie de horrible demonio que sobrepasaba su 'naturaleza fenómena'.

Era casi cómico pensar lo cerca que estaba a la verdad.

Pero claro esta, Harry no estaba ejerciendo mucho esfuerzo en tratar de esconder su verdadera naturaleza de ellos. Los odiaba y no tenía energía o fuerza de voluntad para esconder su desprecio. Tampoco tenía la energía o la voluntad para pretender actuar como un niño normal de tres años. Esta era la razón principal para mantenerse en silencio. No quería pretender el poseer el vocabulario limitado de un infante, así que sencillamente había decidido no hablar mucho.

Así que cumplió tres años y apenas les había dicho unas cuantas palabras a sus familiares. Dudley finalmente estaba hablando en un lenguaje algo coherente. Petunia lo arrulló y lo adulo en tal grado que a Harry casi le dan ganas de vomitar. El niño iba a ser de seguro un mocoso malcriado. Ya era un infante malcriado. Solo empeoraría.

–

Fue por estas fechas que sus esfuerzos para obligar a su cuerpo a rápidamente adaptarse, y aceptar su magia comenzaron a dar frutos.

Una cosa que había estado molestando especialmente a Harry, era su visión. Nunca había mejorado realmente durante los años. Al contrario, estaba empeorando. Además de eso, él se había acostumbrado a tener la _Vista Negra _durante su vida previa, y ahora que no la tenia, sentía como si le hubieran privado de uno de sus sentidos. Cosa que, en realidad, era cierta. Era como si estuviera sordo. Un sentido vital del que había llegado a depender seriamente ya no estaba. Y lo quería de vuelta.

La _Vista Negra_ le daría la habilidad de ver e identificar ciertos tipos de magia, al igual que energías y espíritus, ataduras etéreas, y correas del plano astral. El ritual para adquirir la Vista Negra era un tipo de antigua magia nigromante y como tal, no necesitaba una varita.

Sin embargo, requería un pequeño ritual que involucraba ingredientes que no tenía.

Cuando Petunia hacia sus compras, ella ponía a su _precioso Dudders_ en el asiento del carrito. Pero Harry, tenia que caminar. Un día cerca del final de año en que cumplió los tres, se separo de su tía y fue a la sección de especias, luego a la sección de vegetables frescos, luego al departamento floral, y finalmente visito la sección donde vendían el té en hoja.

Al final, logro encontrar varios de los ingredientes que necesitaba, o cosas que podían funcionar como remplazos apropiados. Los que nunca había esperado encontrar en el supermercado muggle fueron, sorprendentemente, fáciles de encontrar con las hojas de té sueltas. Logro conseguir kola, eleuthero, rooibos, cardamomo, y raíz de kava. Muchos de ellos estaban mezclados con otras cosas, así que tendría que separar cuidadosamente lo que necesita contra lo que podía desechar, pero era lo mejor que podía esperar. Al final, le agradeció a los muggles su creciente amor por los tés exóticos y encontró su camino de vuelta a una molesta tía Petunia que lo reto por perderse.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de pagar por las cosas que había encontrado. Probablemente podría haberlas metido en el carrito de su tía, pero después tendría que sacarlas de las bolsas de las compras antes que ella se diera cuenta y no quería arriesgarse a eso. Así que simplemente guardo su botín entre la ropa suelta que sus cuidadores se molestaban en darle. No fue muy difícil. Casi nadie sospecharía de un niño de tres años robando una tienda.

Pese a su éxito en encontrar más de los ingredientes que había esperado, aun no tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Para los últimos ingredientes no tenia más opción que esperar hasta la primavera. Aun necesitaba algo de diente de león – que había visto crecer en el parque la primavera anterior, pero no se le había ocurrido recoger en ese entonces – y hojas frescas aplastadas de un arbusto de arándanos. El asunto sobre el arbusto de arándanos era que era un arbusto bastante decorativo, así que crecía en varias casas del vecindario. _Desafortunadamente_ estaban con pocas hojas y amarillas porque el invierno ya estaba por llegar. Así que tendría que esperar.

–

En la primavera termino de recolectar todo lo que necesitaba. El problema era preparar la poción, beberla, y permanecer sin interrupciones por diez horas. Una noche, después que sus familiares se acostaron, enfoco la mayor cantidad de su magia que fue capaz en abrir la pequeña cerradura que lo mantenía atrapado dentro de su alacena por las noches. Se sintió increíblemente agotados después, pero se forzó a continuar. La magia sin varita _estándar_ nunca había sido su fuerte. Tom siempre recalcaba lo extraño que era que Heri pudiera realizar las mas increíbles magias nigromantes sin varita, pero pedirle que hiciera algo tan simple como convocar una cosa desde el otro lado de la habitación sin una varita lo dejaba sudando y agotado.

La respuesta de Heri era recordarle que los antiguos hechizos nigromantes usaban formas totalmente diferentes de enfocar la magia, los hechizos tradicionales usados por los magos de hoy estaban _diseñados_ para ser enfocados a través de una varita. Pero ahora no importaba. El cuerpo de Harry, mientras más avanzado que el de un mago normal de 3 años, aun era el de un niño. El hecho de que sin varita hubiera podido abrir la puerta ya era algo impresionante. Honestamente estaba sorprendido.

Se coló a la cocina en la oscuridad de la noche, y saco una gran olla de acero. Puso una de las sillas cerca del lavabo, lleno la olla con la cantidad necesaria de agua y temblorosamente la llevo a la hornilla para ponerla sobre el fuego. Los accesorios muggle habían cambiado bastante desde su juventud, creciendo en el orfanato, y estaba agradecido por eso. Espero que el agua hirviera y comenzó a agregar ingredientes. Todo el tiempo, él estaba híper consciente de cada sonido o crujido de la casa, constantemente mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Milagrosamente, logro completar todo sin que nadie lo pillara. Termino la poción alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. La almacenó en un viejo termo y con rapidez comenzó a limpiar. Escondió el termo en la parte trasera de su alacena, enfoco su magia y volvió a cerrar. Se quedo dormido en su andrajoso pequeño catre y se durmió de inmediato.

Esperó hasta el viernes para realizar el ritual. Los Dursley disfrutaban dormir hasta más tarde los sábados, así que era la mejor oportunidad que podía tener. Se metió más temprano a su alacena, bebió la poción, y comenzó la compleja serie de movimientos con sus manos mientras susurraba los apropiados encantamientos con cada movimiento. Después de treinta minutos sin parar, sus brazos estaban cansados, pero pudo sentir la poderosa magia llenándolo. Dijo la última palabra y sintió el torrente de magia en su venas dirigirse con velocidad a sus ojos.

Apenas puso contener un grito cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por un dolor agudo y punzante y colapso en su catre, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

Apretó los dientes y jadeo para controlar el dolor. Una hora después por suerte se desmayo.

Cuando despertó por alguien golpeando con fuerza la puerta de su alacena y el sonido de la cerradura siendo abierta, con cautela abrió sus ojos.

Sus ojos aun estaban adoloridos, y le dolía la cabeza, pero aun así sonrió. Tenía su Vista Negra de vuelta. Había funcionado.

– –

Él hizo un reconocimiento mágico de la casa en la que lo habían abandonado. Con el uso de su Vista, podría examinar las protecciones con más detalle. Había _muchas_ capas de protecciones. Estaban las simples protecciones estándar; anti-aparición y anti-traslador. También había diferentes detectores de magia. Una parecía ser la misma protección que él sabía que el Ministerio había usado en su juventud en las casa de los estudiantes nacidos muggle o criados muggle para rastrear magia accidental usada frente a muggles que necesitaría al escuadrón de obliviadores. El segundo grupo, sin embargo, era claramente diferente. Él sabia que era _posible_ que el Ministerio hubiera creado una nueva serie de protecciones de observación durante los años ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde su primera infancia, sin embargo sospechaba que este no era el caso.

Por lo que podía distinguir de estas protecciones, no estaban manipuladas para reportar al Ministerio, si no que, estaban manipuladas para reportar a un individuo en específico que era quién las había lanzado. Harry sospechaba que era Dumbledore. Esas protecciones también parecían ser más sensibles. Las protecciones del Ministerio probablemente no notarían magia accidental menor, y solo notarían magia realizada en frente de muggles. Las protecciones de Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía notar hasta la mínima magia realizada. Harry se pregunto si su uso de magia sin varita habría aparecido en el radar del hombre. Fue apenas visible que quizás no llamaría la atención.

Sin embargo ninguna de estas protecciones, podría detectar su magia nigromante. Era un tipo completamente diferente de magia y muy antigua, además que se había mantenido en secreto, así que ninguna protección actual podría detectarlas.

También parecía haber una compleja y poderosa protección – y por lo que Harry podía decir – identificaba la magia asociada con la Marca Tenebrosa, y prevenía la entrada a cualquiera que la tuviera.

La capa final de protecciones era la más extraña y Harry no podía comprender nada de lo poco que podía divisar. Su Vista no parecía verla claramente, y le tomo meses de observar y estudiar la protección antes de formar una teoría.

Parecía estar basada en una antigua y poderosa forma de magia Blanca. Era muy similar a como su poderes nigromantes funcionaban ya que nadie conocía el secreto excepto aquellos que las practicaban. Lo que fuera esta magia de la Luz, era un poder del que Harry no sabia nada. Era la única protección del grupo que no parecía haber sido lanzada por Dumbledore. Pero aun así la firma mágica era muy familiar. Cuando por fin la reconoció maldijo su propia estupidez por no haberla reconocido antes.

Era la firma mágica de su madre. Lily Potter.

¿Acaso su madre había lanzado una capa de protección alrededor de la casa de su tía? Harry tenía problemas en creer eso. Por lo que sabía, su mamá y su tía no tenia buenas relaciones. Y aunque estaba seguro de que si Petunia se lo hubiera pedido, su madre habría lanzando protecciones alrededor de la casa, Harry seriamente dudaba que Petunia alguna vez hubiera pedido algo así. Ella _despreciaba _la magia. Era algo fenómeno y anti natural y no quería nada que ver con ella, aunque pudiera salvarla. Ella habría odiado la idea de alguna especie de cosa mágica invisible alrededor de su casa.

¿Entonces que era esta protección y que estaba haciendo allí?

– –

Otra confusa revelación había llegado con la reaparición de su _Vista Negra_. Desde aquella fatídica noche de halloween, la frente de Harry había sido agraciada con una extraña cicatriz. Era una cicatriz maldita – Harry estaba seguro de eso. A una extraña marca dejada atrás por la Maldición Asesina que no lo había matado. Tenía una forma de rayo, y aun antes de recuperar su Vista, podía decir que tenía un extraño poder.

Con el regreso de su vista, pudo Ver que había mas en esta extraña cicatriz de lo que había sospechado. Pulsaba y se retorcía con contenida magia oscura. Magia que había sido sellada y contenida por increíble magia de la Luz. Era como si hubiera una microscópica guerra dentro de él. Una guerra que había llegado a un punto muerto y estaba detenida, estancada. Esperando.

Fue poco después de la realización de la naturaleza de la extraña protección alrededor de Privet Drive que se dio cuenta que la magia de la Luz que estaba rodeando y atrapando el poder Oscuro en su cicatriz, era la misma de la protección. Estaba siendo ligeramente tocada por la firma mágica de ella; aunque al parecer la magia de Dumbledore también estaba allí.

Tenía ligeras memorias de Dumbledore sobre él con su varita en la mano y el ceño fruncido, mientras Harry perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento ese día después del ataque. ¿Acaso Dumbledore le había echo algo?

Era practica estándar con cicatrices malditas tratar de limpiar el área afectada de todo rastro de Magia Oscura, pero no parecía que lo que Dumbledore había echo fuera una _limpieza_. ¿Quizás cualquier residuo Oscuro dejado por la maldición asesina no podía ser limpiado? Así que en vez de eso, Dumbledore lo había sellado. De alguna manera, magia de su madre había jugado un rol en todo esto. Como, de verdad no lo sabia. Ella había muerto antes de que él recibiera la cicatriz.

Como hubiera sido esto, Harry se encontraba ligeramente en conflicto sobre todo el asunto. Probablemente estaba mejor con lo que esto fuera, sellado. Probablemente estaría matándolo lentamente si estuviera suelto. O ya estaría muerto. Tendría que continuar observando y monitoreándolo. Necesitaba saber que era. Claramente, Dumbledore había sido incapaz de removerlo, pero Harry sabía mucho más sobre Maldiciones Oscuras que Dumbledore. Lo que Dumbledore había encontrado necesario sellar, Harry muy bien podría remover. Solo tenia que averiguar que diablos era primero.

– –

Su tiempo pasado en Privet Drive con los Dursley lentamente estaba volviéndolo loco. Estaba aburrido, frustrado y terriblemente enojado. Estaba impaciente y no quería nada más que encontrar una _forma__de encontrar a_ Tom. Sabía los rituales que eran necesarios para traer de vuelta a Tom, y aun así estaba impotente para hacer algo con ese conocimiento. Su cuerpo aun estaba muy débil, y muy joven. Aun no tenía su varita, y aun si la tuviera, no podía realizar ninguna magia estándar mientras estuviera en la casa de los Dursley porque seria detectada y Dumbledore se enteraría.

Además del enojo y la frustración que sentía, estaba el deterioro del tratamiento de sus familiares hacia el. Mientras mas grande se ponía, mas inclinados se sentían a no alimentarlo apropiadamente, y mas a menudo Vernon recurría a la violencia física.

La primavera de su cuarto año, Harry encontró que ya tenia suficiente. Se rehusó a que un estúpido, gordo, muggle, continuara causándole daño corporal. A este punto, su hombro izquierdo había sido dislocado en múltiples ocasiones por el estúpido hombre, debido a su tendencia de agarrar a Harry por la parte superior del brazo y tirarlo con fuerza en la dirección que Vernon quería. Una vez que se disloco la primera vez, era propenso a hacerlo de nuevo con facilidad y era increíblemente _doloroso._

Harry había sufrido al menos una concusión mas, y lo que el supuso eran un par de fracturas óseas – aunque no recibió atención medica para ninguno de esos incidentes. Él tenía _cuatro años_ y ya había tenido múltiples dislocaduras en su hombro y huesos rotos. ¡Ya _no soportaría_ este tratamiento! Y de seguro no de un estúpido asqueroso muggle!

Pero las protecciones de Dumbledore aun eran un problema que tendría que esquivar, y aun Harry no tenía varita. Lo que hiciera, no podía ser magia estándar. Tendría que usar sus habilidades nigromantes. Esto seria perfecto si tuviera que recurrir a fuerza letal. Pero si su tío muriera repentina y misteriosamente, llamaría la atención de Dumbledore de inmediato. Y aunque no lo hiciera, Petunia de seguro iría corriendo donde el hombre, insistiendo que el niño demoniaco que habían dejado a su cuidado de alguna manera había matado a su esposo.

Así que tendría que ser fuerza no letal. Desafortunadamente, la nigromancia no era muy asidua a lo no letal. En realidad el nombre lo decía todo. Necromancia fue nombrada originalmente por el termino griego nekros – que significa 'cuerpo muerto'. Aun que el nombre del renacimiento, nigromancia era igual de apropiado. _Magia Negra._ El encontraba que le gusta más esa definición.

En muchas culturas del mundo, los nigromantes eran conocidos como 'magos negros', o 'magos de la muerte'. Los términos eran intercambiables y variaban dependiendo del lenguaje, ubicación y cultura. Pero las magias eran todas similares sin importar el área del mundo en la que se había desarrollado. Aun así – los griegos y los romanos la habían llevado muy lejos, y de ellos procedía su herencia y la mayor parte del conocimiento que tenia.

Busco en sus memorias, repasando las palabras de los libros y grimoires que había leído en los últimos años de su vida, tratando de determinar cual seria la mejor solución para su problema con los Dursley. Finalmente, la semana después del cumpleaños numero cinco del cerdo de su primo, Harry ya había decidido exactamente lo que haría.

El hechizo que quería usar no requería el uso de pociones o ingredientes exóticos. Sin embargo, requería, un sacrificio vivo, y sangre. No un sacrificio humano, pero de todos modos, un sacrificio vivo.

Decidió que tomaría uno de los gatos de la squib que vivía en la otra calle. Su nombre era la Sra. Figg, y a menudo con ella lo dejaban los Dursley cuando querían salir a divertirse, o se iban de vacaciones. Obviamente, no estaban dispuestos a llevar a Harry a algún lugar _divertido_, así que lo dejaban con la vieja loca de los gatos.

Hasta que Harry había recuperado su Vista, él no había creído que ella era más que solo eso – una vieja loca con muchos gatos. La primera vez que quedo bajo su cuidado después de recuperar su Vista, se dio cuenta que había mas sobre esa mujer de lo que había sospechado. Primero, su casa tenía protecciones mágicas alrededor. Aunque eran básicas, y con poca potencia. Protecciones baratas. Segundo, su chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu. También tenía algunos objetos mágicos en su casa, aunque no muchos.

Cuando él la _miraba_, podía ver que su cuerpo era capaz de realizar magia, pero su alma no tenia núcleo mágico. Era el alma de una muggle en el cuerpo de una bruja. Físicamente compatible con la magia, pero incapaz de realizarla. Una squib.

El hecho de que esta mujer estuviera viviendo en Little Whinging, justo en la otra calle que él, y que hubiera resultado ser la única de sus muchos vecinos dispuesta a cuidarlo _gratis..._bueno, Harry pensó que era bastante obvio que la mujer trabajaba para Dumbledore.

Lo que le molestaba mas era que aun así el tiempo que pasaba con ella era miserable. Ella también sabía, precisamente, como era tratado por los Dursley y aun así no hacia nada. O quizás, ella le _había dicho_ a Dumbledore y era _él_ quién no hacia nada. En realidad no importaba. Todos eran unos bastardos. Y aunque no podía hacerle nada a Dumbledore –_aun –_ por lo menos podía hacer algo para extraer un poco de venganza de la maldita squib. _Y lidiar con Vernon al mismo tiempo._

Así que Harry se arrancó una noche en que los dos Dursley estaban pegados al televisor. Dudley pasaría la noche con un amigo de la otra calle – un chico llamado Pierce o algo así. Los adultos Dursley en la sala ni siquiera notaron que Harry salió por la puerta de la cocina – no que normalmente le prestaran atención. Corrió, sin que nadie lo viera hasta la parte trasera de la casa de la Sra. Figg y entro.

Habían gatos por todos lados. _Siempre _habían gatos por todos lados. Se escabullo hacia adelante y encontró uno que sabía era favorito de la vieja loca. Acaricio al gato y lo arrullo, enviándole oleadas calmantes con su magia. Finalmente lo calmo lo suficiente para agarrarlo y llevárselo hasta la casa de los Dursley.

Sometió sus débiles luchas con oleadas calmantes de su magia, acariciando la lastimera alma de la criatura. Era una manera sencilla de calmar animales – especialmente animales mundanos como un gato domestico. Parte de él sintió un ligero atisbo de piedad por el pobre felino. Matar animales nunca había sido lo suyo. Era la especialidad de _Tom_. Pero Harry no estaba para nada aprensivo. Si necesitaba matar un gato para que su hechizo funcionara, mataría al maldito gato.

Se deslizo a la cocina y tomo uno de los cuchillos para trinchar del mostrador, y luego un recipiente ancho del armario. En estos momentos el gato estaba prácticamente letárgico y no lucho para nada cuando Harry lo sostuvo por el pellejo del cuello sobre el recipiente con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el cuchillo. Continúo dándole oleadas de magia calmante, arrullándolo a un sueño tranquilo del que jamás despertaría.

Él encantó en voz baja una serie de siete palabras tres veces antes de llevar el cuchillo al cuello del gato, cortándolo y sosteniéndolo allí para que la sangre cayera en el recipiente. Dejo el cuchillo en el suelo, siguió con el agonizante gato agarrado del pellejo del cuello con una mano y tomo el recipiente con la otra. Llevo los dos objetos, goteando un rastro de sangre en el piso mientras caminaba, fuera de la cocina, en el vestíbulo y por la puerta abierta de la sala. Termino tras sus familiares, que estaban sentados juntos con su espalda a la entrada y frente a la odiosa tele a todo volumen.

Harry en silencio dejo al moribundo gato en el piso, y la sangre siguió saliendo de su cuerpo haciendo un charco en el piso. Levanto sus manos, mirando directamente la cabeza de Vernon Dursley y comenzó a realizar una serie de rápidos y complicados movimientos con sus manos. Cada gesto era acompañado de una palabra susurrada y enfoco toda su magia nigromante en la tarea. Sintió el poder surgiendo y recorriendo su pequeño y malnutrido cuerpo, llenándolo de fuerza y un tinte de gloriosa locura. Estiro una mano y encontró la correa astral que salía del cuerpo físico de su tío, a través de las brumas etéreas hasta su cuerpo astral y se aferro a ella, envolviéndola en la magia que lo poseía y encerrándola bajo su control, profundo en el alma del hombre. Supo en el momento que su magia alcanzo el máximo y termino la encantación atrapándolo.

Miro como de repente Vernon se sacudió hacia adelante ligeramente en su asiento, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho. Harry se agacho rápidamente, agarro el recipiente, y puso su pie sobre el cráneo del gato. Con un movimiento rápido, aplasto la cabeza del felino y con un movimiento de su mano en el recipiente, la sangre salió volando, empapando la cabeza del hombre gordo con sangre.

Los gritos de horror, y los bramidos de furia que siguieron fueron monstruosos. Los dos muggles parecieron aturdidos sin palabras por un instante, pero antes que Harry pudiera siquiera pestañar, ambos se habían puesto de pie para mirarlo.

Petunia lucia como si fuera a desmayarse, en ese mismo lugar. El rostro de Vernon estaba encendido casi tan rojo como la sangre que ahora caía de su cabeza.

"¿QUE ES ESTA ANTI NATURALIDAD? ¿QUE HAS HECHO MONSTRUO FENOMENO?" Vernon Dursley grito de rabia.

Harry vio como los ojos de Petunia se enfocaban en el gato muerto y en la sangre sobre su alfombra, y sus ojos recorrieron el sofá, que también estaba empapado en sangre. Y finalmente, se dio cuenta que también tenia sangre en si misma – salpicaduras por el ataque de Harry a Vernon. Ella estaba gritando con bastante fuerza. Sus chillidos eran casi tan fuertes como para sobreponerse a los bramidos de Vernon.

El gran hombre estaba dado la vuelta al sillón para agarrar al niño que pronto cumpliría los cinco años, pero se detuvo de golpe – parando en seco y pálido de muerte. Sus gritos de rabia también se habían quedado en su garganta, y solo quedaron los horrorizados chillidos de Petunia llenando la habitación.

"¡Oh _cállate_, perra estúpida!" grito Harry.

Harry no supo si fue por el shock por ver toda esa sangre, o simplemente aturdimiento por la sorpresa debido al hecho de que casi nunca hablaba, pero Petunia _se callo_. Su mirada se paseo desde él, a su extrañamente silencioso esposo y de vuelta a él.

Vernon lucia como si fuera a vomitar. Aun no se movía, pero claramente estaba luchando contra algo.

"Yo pararía de hacer eso si fuera tu, Vernon," Harry dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras dejaba caer el recipiente al piso. Sonó de manera peculiar al caer sobre el cuerpo del gato muerto.

"¿Que le estas haciendo?" grito Petunia.

"¿Ahora? Nada en realidad. Solo lo mantengo en su lugar. En realidad es por su propio bien en estos momentos. Necesita conocer las consecuencias de sus acciones antes que haga algo e_stúpido_. Lo sostengo así hasta que pueda terminar de explicarle a ambos que es lo que he hecho aquí esta noche." Terminó Harry con una aterradora sonrisa maliciosa. Petunia se estremeció de horror y Vernon palideció aun más.

"De verdad eres una especie de demonio, ¿no es así?" susurro Petunia.

La sonrisa de Harry creció aun más. "¿Soy un demonio? Quizás lo soy. Un demonio, atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño inocente. No es tan erróneo. Pero si yo soy un demonio, ustedes son unas bestias. La flagrante _falta de respeto_ que me han mostrado; es repugnante."

"¿Falta de respeto?" siseo Vernon con dientes apretados y su rostro se puso rojo de nuevo.

"Si, _Vernon_. _¡Falta de respeto!_ Ustedes me mintieron. Trataron de engañarme desde el día que me dejaron en su puerta. ¿Acaso de verdad creían que podrían mantenerme ignorante toda mi vida? ¿Que nunca descubriría lo que eran mis padres? ¿_Lo que soy yo_? ¿Acaso pensaron que mantendrían el mundo mágico escondido de mi para siempre?"

Ambos Dursley palidecieron considerablemente ante esto, pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

"La pura arrogante estupidez que poseen, me asombra. Ustedes me maltratan a diario. _¡__A mi_, _un mago_! ¿Se atrevieron a ponerme la mano encima en violencia? Han roto mis huesos, lastimado y cortado mi piel, dislocado mi hombro, e _insultado a mi y a mis padres _mas veces de las que puedo contar. ¡Y he estado aquí menos de cuatro años! Han descuidado mis necesidades humanas básicas, negándome comida, agua, y acceso regular a las instalaciones de baño. ¡La monumental falta de respeto que me han mostrado es imperdonable!" siseo furioso Harry entre dientes apretados.

Se detuvo y le dio al par una mirada desinteresada pero aun así evaluadora, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.

"¿Pensaron que eso nunca sucedería?" pregunto como si nada. "De seguro ustedes saben que incluso aunque nunca hubiera aprendido por mi mismo sobre lo que soy algún día otros vendrían por mi. Que cuando cumpla los once años, iré a una escuela mágica. Donde aprenderé magia. _Ustedes sabían esto._ ¿Acaso nunca creyeron que su atroz trato hacia mi nunca les traería repercusiones?"

"¿Como sabes todo esto?" Petunia grito de repente. "Tu... siempre supe que era un fenómeno. ¡Incluso para un m-mago! ¡Mi _perfecta_ hermana fenómena no era tan _extraña_ como lo eres tú, cuando era una niña! ¡No hablas como debería hablar un niño! ¡No actúas como un niño debería actuar! ¡Sabes cosas que no deberías saber! ¿Que eres_?_"

"Ese es _mi_ pequeño secreto. No te has ganado el derecho a hacer preguntas, _Petunia_," siseo y ella se estremeció. "Ahora, querido _tío_ Vernon," dijo Harry, mirando directamente al hombre y sonriendo con pura maldad. "Supongo que debo comenzar a explicar que es exactamente lo que he echo. Verán, todos los seres vivos tienen un set de días dispuestos para vivir. Claro que puede haber interferencias. Extraños accidentes pueden quitarle la vida a una persona antes. Asesinato, también puede, claro esta, terminar antes con una vida, de lo que dicta el reloj de su vida, y magos u otros seres con magia pueden alargar sus vida con métodos mágicos – pero si una persona cumple su tiempo indicado, morirá de una manera u otra. Puede ser un infarto, un ataque cerebral o un aneurisma. Puede ser un tonto accidente. Simplemente pueden caminar hasta el medio de la calle y ser atropellados por un camión. Pero _sucederá _el día que su tiempo se acabe. Es inevitable.

"Entonces ¿que es lo que he echo?" pregunto Harry retóricamente antes de detenerse y darle a su tío otra sonrisa diabólica. "Bueno, Vernon Dursley, básicamente, tus días están contados, al igual que los demás, sin embargo, ahora soy _yo_ quien dicta exactamente cual es ese numero. Aunque lo que yo he echo va mas lejos de eso. Yo controlo más que tu moralidad fundamental. Tengo control total de tu fuerza vital y de tu muerte."

"¡Eso es imposible! ¡No me importa lo que digas, tu no puedes hacer algo así, pequeño _fenómeno!_" grito Vernon.

Harry le lanzo una mirada de furia tan poderosa que el hombre dio un paso atrás. Harry levanto su mano y chasqueo sus dedos. Las rodillas de Vernon se doblaron y sus manos fueron a su pecho mientras jadeaba en shock.

"Acabas de perder una semana de vida. La próxima vez que me llames fenómeno, perderás dos semanas. Repítelo, y perderás un mes. Una vez mas, y perderás seis meses. Y hazlo de nuevo, y perderás un año. Insulta a mis padres, perderás un año. ¿Niégame comida? _Un año_."

Harry se detuvo y su fría mirada se transformo en una sonrisa sádica. "Sácate tu zapato izquierdo."

"¿Que?" Vernon grazno.

"¡Sácate – el – zapato!" grito Harry en una voz sorprendentemente poderosa para alguien tan pequeño.

Vernon jadeo y sus piernas temblaron por un momento. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por el miedo y la rabia. Parecía estar dividido entre su deseo obstinado de gritarle al chico, y sus propios instintos de preservación. Finalmente se saco el zapato.

"El calcetín también." Le ordeno Harry. Era una cosa muy extraña el ver a un niño tan pequeño, ordenando a un par de adultos cubiertos de sangre, y logrando parecer completamente intimidante mientras lo hacia.

Vernon Dursley removió su calcetín y se puso de pie, tratando de hinchar el pecho desafiante, aunque había seguido las órdenes de un niño de 4 años.

"Ya que demostraciones parecen ser la única manera de entrar en esa _dura cabeza muggle_," Harry bufo, "Voy a darte una pequeña prueba para que veas que no miento. Y voy a decirte esto solo _una vez_. No tolerare mas abuso de ustedes asquerosas y patéticas criaturas. ¡Soy un _mago!_ ¡Ustedes son _muggles!_ Ustedes son hormigas a mis pies, y ya no tienen derecho a tratarme con tal falta de respeto. La próxima vez que me pegues, perderás un dedo del pie."

Al decir eso, chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo – aunque esta vez solo fue por efecto dramático. La acción actualmente estaba siendo desarrollada por la conexión mágica que ahora tenía de forma directa con la correa astral de Vernon. Al momento que Harry chasqueo los dedos, Vernon comenzó a gritar de dolor. Su dedo meñique del pie repentinamente comenzó a ponerse amarillo y rojo y luego negro. Empezó a marchitarse y contorsionarse. La piel se rompió y pus empezó a salir a la superficie. Petunia también comenzó a gritar; rogándole a Harry que parara.

Vernon colapso al piso y sus manos comenzaron frenéticamente a agarrar su pie y su cuerpo se mecía mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro. En cosa de segundos, el dedo se _cayo_, y la piel de donde había salido se cerro y sano en un segundo.

Después de un minuto frenético de lamentos, gemidos y gritos ahogados, la habitación de nuevo quedo en silencio. Harry estaba mirando la escena con impasible aburrimiento. "Eso fue gangrena. Muerte del tejido vivo. Me pegas, pierdes otro. ¿Me pegas de nuevo? Pierdes otro. Si se te acaban los dedos de los pies, te quitare los de las manos. Y si tratas de atacarme mientras duermo, te quitare el pie entero. Y antes que intentes nada debido a la desesperación, debes enterarte que tu vida esta atada a la mía. Si **yo** muero, _tu_ mueres."

"¿Como? ¿Como puedes hacer esto?" chillo Petunia. "¡Mi hermana nunca pudo hacer algo como esto!"

"Oh, sospecho que si ella hubiera tenido el deseo, podría haber hecho algo similar. Sin embargo, Lily Potter era una ruja muy amable y cariñosa. Ella era una bruja de la Luz, y jamás recurriría a las Artes Oscuras. Pero yo no soy mi madre, ¿no es así?"

"¡Pero tu solo eres un niño! ¡Como es esto posible! ¡No deberías saber _nada _aun! Incluso después de siete años en esa maldita escuela, ¡dudo que mi hermana hubiera podido hacer algo como esto!"

"Quizás soy algo mas que un niño mago. Quizás yo soy algo mucho_, mucho_, más. Tú fuiste la que sugirió que soy una especie de demonio, ¿no es así? Pero no voy a perder mi aliento explicando nada. Un par de estúpidos muggles como ustedes jamás entenderían nada de todas formas. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que _yo soy_ el que esta en control ahora. Mas específicamente, _yo controlo cuando Vernon vive o muere_."

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" Vernon pregunto con dientes apretados.

"Quiero la segunda habitación de Dudley. Quiero una cama con un colchón nuevo y sabanas, y una manta de calidad. Quiero ropa _nueva_ que me quede bien. Quiero tres comidas completas al día. Quiero acceso al baño cuando lo desee y por el tiempo que estime conveniente. Quiero que me dejen _solo_. Hare peticiones especificas de vez en cuando y espero que esas peticiones sean cumplidas. Espero ser tratado con respeto y ser dejado en paz. Déjenme ser y yo los dejare ser. Actúen civilmente, y no tendré necesidad de castigarlos. No estoy pidiendo milagros, solo pido que me traten de una forma razonable como cualquier adulto trataría a un invitado a su casa."

Vernon se rio enojado. "_¿Invitado?_ ¡Como si tuviéramos opción!"

"Si, _exacto._ No tienen opción, ¿cierto? Le dije mis demandas. Tienen hasta mañana en la tarde para preparar la segunda habitación de Dudley. Espero ser llevado de compras la próxima semana. Oh... ¿Y Petunia? Limpia esto, ¿quieres? Voy a usar la ducha."

Con eso Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Chasqueo los dedos al pasar por la puerta y el cuerpo del gato comenzó a humear y chisporrotear. Un momento después, el cuerpo se había vuelto cenizas completamente. Ni siquiera quedaban los huesos.

– –

**Gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 09 – – – – –

La dinámica de la casa cambio drásticamente desde de ese punto. Dudley nunca comprendió que fue lo que hizo que sus padres cambiarán tan drásticamente su trato hacia su primo. Petunia adquiría una mirada de terror absoluto cuando Dudley hacia algo que podía potencialmente enojar a Harry.

Harry estaba feliz siempre y cuando Petunia retara y castigara a su hijo por su mal comportamiento. Él no culpaba al estúpido niño por sus acciones. Él solo estaba haciendo lo que pensaba complacería a sus padres. Ya que había crecido viendo a sus padres tratar mal a Harry, él suponía que era lo que debía hacer también. Harry no esperaba un cambio inmediato en las acciones del chico, pero si esperaba un cambio inmediato de comportamiento de parte de los padres del niño. Y eso lo consiguió.

Solo tuvo que 'castigar ' a Vernon a un par de veces en los meses siguientes al 'incidente'. Después de eso, el hombre había aprendido a controlar su lengua y sus impulsos violentos.

Harry recibió su propia habitación, un nuevo guardarropa, y cualquier nueva posesión que solicitara, cuando la solicitaba. Harry no era irrazonable con sus peticiones. La mayoría de las cosas que quería, no podía conseguirlas en Surrey de todas maneras, así que seguía esperando. Mayormente solicitaba libros, idas a la librería, y útiles para escribir.

Sus familiares lo evitaban como la plaga, cosa que era más que comprensible. Petunia le preparaba sus comidas y se las llevaba a su habitación, y luego recogía los platos, solo para evitar comer con él.

El invierno después de cumplir los cinco años, él y Dudley comenzaron la escuela primaria. Él sabía que Petunia estaba desesperadamente aliviada de deshacerse de él por varias horas al día, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrorizada al pensar que estaría cerca de Dudley durante ese tiempo sin ella para supervisar o proteger a su hijo.

Los maestros de Harry lo adoraban. Pensaban que era educado y muy brillante. Uno de ellos incluso uso la palabra 'prodigio' un par de veces. Para el termino del primer año escolar, sus maestros se habían acercado a los Dursley con la sugerencia de que Harry fuera avanzado un año. Petunia estaba tremendamente aliviada con este consejo ya que significaba que Harry ya no estaría en la misma clase que su precioso Dudders.

A Harry en realidad no le importaba, y acepto la oportunidad. Ese verano, sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. El primer día de las vacaciones de verano se dirigió a Petunia y le dijo que necesitaba ir a Londres.

Ella palideció. "¿Para que?"

Harry levanto una ceja. "¿Que importa? Solo necesito ir."

"¿Donde en Londres exactamente?"

"A Charring Cross."

"No se supone que vayas allí."

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Dice _quien__?_"

"Estaba en la carta... ¡la que dejaron contigo en nuestra puerta! Dice que no tienes permitido entrar a... a _tu_ mundo."

"Bueno, me importa una mierda lo que diga la carta. Necesito ir a Londres. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es dejarme allí. Luego puedes marcharte."

"¿Solo dejarte allí?" ella lo miro con la boca abierta.

"Si. Puedo volver por otros medios una vez que arregle mis asuntos."

"Pero... _¡__tienes cinco años!_"

"Técnicamente, si, solo tengo cinco años. Pero no veo como eso importa aquí. Honestamente, Petunia; estoy sorprendido por tu nivel de preocupación. De verdad, no hay necesidad que te preocupes por mí. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme y se lo que estoy haciendo."

"¡No puedo dejarte solo en _Londres__!"_

"Por supuesto que puedes. Es simple. Manejas hasta allá, me bajo del auto, y luego te vas. En el peor de los escenarios, no volveré. Bueno, en realidad, supongo que para ti, ese seria probablemente el mejor escenario. Pero en realidad, no importa, porque de seguro volveré en algún momento. No debes preocuparte por eso."

Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió.

–

Al día siguiente después que Vernon se había marchado al trabajo, Petunia subió a Harry y Dudley en su automóvil y condujo desde Surrey a Londres. Dejo a Harry a una cuadra del Caldero Chorreante y se marcho.

Harry actualmente había venido preparado, hasta cierto punto, para su primera incursión en el mundo mágico desde aquella fatídica noche de Halloween cuatro años antes. Le había pedido a Petunia que le comprara un abrigo negro con capucha. Era un abrigo muggle, pero era varias tallas mas grande así que le llegaba mas abajo de las rodillas. Con la capucha arriba, casi parecía una capa. Aun sobresalía un poco, viendo que estaba al final de Junio, y hacia calor, pero al menos le permitía ocultarse.

Había guardado el abrigo en la mochila que había traído con él y antes de acercarse al Caldero Chorreante se lo puso. Cerró bien todos los botones y subió la capucha, cubriendo su rostro en sombras. Rápidamente se dirigió al mugriento pub y entro. Él no le echo a nadie un vistazo mientras con rapidez cruzaba el pub y salía a la parte trasera.

Se paro frente a la muralla de ladrillo un momento dándose cuenta que no sabía como abrir la maldita entrada sin una varita. Con un pequeño resoplido, se acercó y toco con sus dedos la combinación correcta mientras dejada salir un poco de su magia por sus dedos.

Aparentemente funciono porque un momento después la muralla de ladrillos comenzó a doblarse en si misma revelando la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Era medio día y el callejón estaba molestamente ocupado. Harry mantuvo la cabeza agachada y la capucha subida mientras con rapidez caminaba por el Callejón en dirección al banco. No tenía tiempo para detenerse y mirar el callejón. Había venido en innumerables ocasiones en su vida anterior, y sus padres en esta vida lo habían traído un par de veces antes de que fueran a esconderse. Hacia tiempo que había dejado atrás el aire de asombro y maravilla que lo había llenado la primera vez que había puesto los pies en el callejón.

El esquivo y se coló entra la ocupaba gente que se dirigía a sus propios destinos. Finalmente llego a la bifurcación donde se encontraba el Banco de Gringott. A un lado seguía el Callejón Diagon. A otro el Callejón Knockturn. Una gran parte de él ansiaba visitar el oscuro callejón, pro sabía que con su cuerpo actual y sin varita era un suicidio.

En vez de eso siguió con su meta y subió las escaleras de mármol apresuradamente y cruzo las grandes puertas. El goblin guardando la puerta lo miro con ojos entrecerrados mostrándole sus dientes puntiagudos en una parodia de una sonrisa intimidante. Harry solo sonrió y continúo su camino hacia uno de los escritorios mas alejados.

Se paro a un lado del escritorio, esperando que el goblin levantara la mirada y lo viera. Después de un minuto la pequeña criatura gris lo miro burlón.

"¿Que quieres niño? Yo no trato con _niños._"

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en desdén. "deberías cuidar tu lengua goblin. Podrías lamentar tus palabras algún día. Y no soy solo un _niño_, soy un _cliente_. Busco audiencia con uno de los goblins responsables de reclamar bóvedas congeladas."

El goblin miro feo a Harry pero chasqueo sus largos dedos y una luz sobre el escritorio de otro goblin se ilumino.

"Espere un momento, _señor_, y el goblin Braggok estará justo con usted."

Harry asintió mirando al goblin y espero. Varios minutos después un goblin salió de una de las tantas puertas en la pared de atrás y miro alrededor con aire de molestia en su rostro. Luego se dirigió hacia el goblin con el que Harry había hablado hace un momento y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras en gobbledygook. Entonces el goblin Braggok miro a Harry con una mirada aun más molesta antes de acercarse a él y saludarlo.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Braggok guio a Harry por una de las puertas, luego por un largo pasillo hasta una abarrotada oficina llena de extraño gabinetes todos con exceso de papeles. Braggok se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio y Harry se sentó opuesto a él.

"¿Como puedo serle de ayuda joven amo?" pregunto Braggok con una obviamente falsa sonrisa.

"Deseo clamar un bóveda congelada."

"Obvio, si esta hablando conmigo. ¿Que bóveda usted cree tiene derecho a reclamar?"

"Las bóvedas de Herakles Valerius. Debe haber un documento en el archivo listando las especificaciones que solicitó para determinar quien clamaría sus bóvedas después de su muerte."

El goblin miro a Harry fijamente un momento antes de asentir. Chasqueo sus dedos y uno de los muchos gabinetes se abrió y luego un ruido de papeles moviéndose lleno la oficina por un momento, una carpeta salió volando y cruzo la oficina aterrizando frente a Braggok.

La abrió y reviso los papeles un momento antes de encontrar el correcto y luego tomo otro momento para leerlo. Frunció el ceño, luego levanto una ceja en curiosidad, y luego miro a Harry que estaba sentado pacientemente con una mirada de aburrimiento en el rostro.

Braggok saco un trozo de pergamino de la carpeta y lo dejo en el escritorio enfrente de Harry. Parecía estar completamente en blanco. Braggok cerró la carpeta, la dejo a un lado y puso sus manos en el escritorio.

Harry se sentó derecho y miro al goblin a los ojos. "¿Tiene una pluma hecha de un búho real? ¿De preferencia negra?"

Los ojos del goblin se abrieron imperceptiblemente antes de asentir, chasqueo sus dedos y apareció la pluma.

Harry la tomo, la giro entre sus manos tres veces dejándola en el escritorio frente a él.

"¿Tiene tinta roja?"

Una vez mas el goblin asintió, chasqueo sus dedos y un tintero apareció frente a ellos.

Harry lo miro, y luego miro al goblin. "El tintero debe ser de vidrio transparente."

La boca del goblin se torció hacia arriba ligeramente. Chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo y el tintero cambio.

Harry tomo la pluma, la movió a su mano izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego la unto en la tinta. La puso sobre el medio del pergamino en el extremo superior y dibujo una simple línea hasta el fondo de la página, dividiéndola por la mitad.

A continuación, en el lado izquierdo dibujo la runa Ansuz, luego Eihwaz. En el lado derecho dibujo la runa Dagaz. Bajo ella dibujo un triangulo, luego dentro del triangulo dibujo un circulo y luego una línea dividiéndolos. Era el símbolo del anillo que Tom le había robado a su tío y había convertido en un horcrux.

Harry se pregunto un momento que habría hecho Tom con el anillo después que Heri había muerto. Lo había estado usando en el momento de su muerte. Dudaba mucho que Tom hubiera enterrado uno de sus horcruxes con el cuerpo de Heri. No a menos que hubiera puesto una montaña de protecciones donde diablos hubiera enterrado a Heri.

Harry dejo la pluma con la punta hacia el tintero. Puso ambas manso en el escritorio y luego las levanto, tomo de nuevo la pluma y la giró, dejándola al lado opuesto del tintero, aun con la punta apuntando al tintero.

"Necesito otra pluma. Una pluma de la cola de un halcón peregrino. ¿Puede proveerme una?" pregunto Harry.

"No puedo." Respondió el goblin, dándole a Harry una sonrisa divertida con dientes puntiagudos.

Harry le sonrió. "¿Entonces un kestral?"

"Si joven señor." el goblin chasqueo sus dedos y una nueva pluma apareció.

"Tinta azul, esta vez en un tintero de piedra negra."

Braggok asintió, chasqueo sus dedos una vez más y apareció el tintero.

Harry unto la pluma, dibujo una línea horizontal sobre el pergamino, dividiéndolo nuevamente. Luego tomo el tintero trasparente y vacío todo el contenido en el tintero de piedra negro. Tomo la pluma de búho real, la puso en el tintero, luego tomo la pluma de kestral y le deposito en el tintero vacío. Dejo cada tintero a un lado del pergamino se tiro atrás en su silla y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Es esto satisfactorio?" pregunto Harry.

Las cejas del goblin estaban levantadas ligeramente y asintió. "Usted realizo cada paso detallado de las instrucciones a la perfección. Incluso dijo las palabras, línea por línea. Debo admitir, que los paso dictados para este reclamo son bastante... extraños."

"Si, imagine que lo son." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida que le dijo al goblin que no recibiría detalles del joven mago.

Braggok gruño en voz baja, volvió a abrir la carpeta y saco el pergamino para realizar la transferencia de la cuenta.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" pregunto Braggok mientras tomaba una pluma propia la untaba en la tinta y se preparaba para escribir el nombre.

"Harry James Potter."

La pluma de Braggok se quedo quieta sobre el pergamino y miro a Harry con obvia sorpresa en los ojos.

Harry noto que los ojos del goblin se posaban en su frente.

"¿Hay algún problema?" pregunto Harry sintiéndose ligeramente molesto.

"No hay problem, Sr. Potter. Estaba simplemente sorprendido por su identidad, eso es todo." Braggok rápidamente escribió el nombre de Harry en el papel. "¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"Treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos ochenta."

"Entonces tiene cinco años casi seis. ¿Esta consciente, Sr. Potter, que las bóvedas Valerius contienen una gran cantidad de dinero y valiosos e irreparables artefactos? No seria bueno que una cuenta tan valiosa quede exclusivamente en control de un niño. No me gustaría verla mal manejada..."

"Estoy bien consciente del contenido de las bóvedas, Sr. Braggok. Aprecio su preocupación pero soy mucho más responsable con mis finanzas que el típico niño de cinco años. También se que las instrucciones para la transferencia de dueños dicta que no importa la edad o juventud del nuevo dueño tendrá acceso y control total de las bóvedas y que todo se le será transferido."

"Esta en lo cierto joven señor."

"¿Entonces no habrán problemas?"

"No, señor, no debería haber ningún problema."

"Bien."

Braggok le hizo unas preguntas más y término la transferencia. Entonces el goblin se puso de pie y con un chasquido de sus dedos se hicieron copias de los documentos. Una copia fue a la capeta original y fue enviada de vuelta al gabinete. La otra desapareció en el aire.

"Buscare la nuevas llaves de su bóvedas, Sr. Potter y me encargare que uno de los nuestros lo lleve a su bóveda. Una de las llaves es para la bóveda Valerius en Roma, la otra es para la bóveda personal en Londres. ¿Desea visitar la bóveda fiduciaria de los Potter mientras esta aquí?"

Harry parpadeo. "¿Mi que?"

"La bóveda fiduciaria que le dejaron sus padres."

"No sabía que tenia una bóveda fiduciaria. ¿Hay también una bóveda familiar? No tengo llave para la bóveda Potter. De echo, no tengo idea de quien puede tenerla en estos momentos."

El rostro del goblin se retorció en molestia y sorpresa. "¿Le gustaría que solicitara una reunión con el encargado de la cuenta Potter?"

"Si, por favor."

"Él será llamado desde su oficina. Puedo hacer que uno de nuestros trabajadores lo lleve a la bóveda Valerius y puede reunirse después con el encargado de la cuenta Potter si lo desea."

"Eso suena bien, por favor encárguese."

"Si joven señor. Solo será un momento."

Harry asintió mientras Braggok dejo la habitación. Regreso un momento después con las familiares llaves de las bóvedas de Harry y escolto a Harry fuera de la oficina, por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo del banco. Al llegar allí giraron y se dirigieron a las puertas dobles que llevaban hasta los carros.

"Este es Griphook. Griphook, por favor lleva al Sr. Potter a la bóveda Valerius, numero 773."

El goblin Griphook asintió y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera. Los dos entraron al carro y un momento después estaban bajando a toda velocidad por los túneles. Harry tenía la convicción que sin importar cuantas vidas uno viviera, dudaba que nadie pudiera acostumbrase a estos malditos carros.

Después de una aterradora carrera, llegaron a la bóveda y bajaron del carro. Griphook le solicito la llave, que Harry le pasó. La puerta de la bóveda fue abierta y la llave de Harry le fue regresada. Él rápidamente entro y Griphook lo espero en el carro.

La bóveda estaba exactamente como la había dejado. La única diferencia era un pequeño pedestal que ahora estaba al centro de la bóveda y donde ahora descansaba su varita. Harry con pasos rápidos se acercó a la varita.

Preocupación lleno su estomago al pensar que la varita podía no ser compatible con su nuevo cuerpo, aunque sabía que no tenia nada que ver con su cuerpo y todo que ver con su núcleo mágico – que _no_ había cambiado.

Todos sus miedos se apagaron cuando sus dedos se aferraron alrededor de la familiar varita de acebo y sintió la conocida calidez recorrer sus dedos, luego su brazo hasta el centro mismo de su ser. Respiro profundamente, suspiro aliviado y agarro su varita con más fuerza.

Miro alrededor de la bóveda, mirando en detalle la habitación completa. Saco su mochila de su hombro y la dejo en el piso de la bóveda. Apunto su varita a ella y le lanzo un hechizo de expansión para que el interior pudiera sostener mas cosas de lo posible. Luego lanzo un hechizo alivianador para que siempre estuviera ligera. Esto era especialmente importante considerando que su cuerpo de cinco años no podía levantar peso. Guardo la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo y rápidamente comenzó a guardar posesiones en la mochila. En el bolsillo delantero, guardo varios puñados de galeones.

Satisfecho por ahora, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió.

Una vez que él y Griphook alcanzaron la superficie de nuevo Harry entro al vestíbulo y en ese momento fue saludado por un viejo goblin. El goblin se presento como Blitzik, encargado de las cuentas Potter y guio a Harry a otra oficina privada. Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de un antiguo escritorio y el goblin miro Harry de forma curiosa.

"Antes que continuemos, debo probar que usted es quien dice que es." Dijo Blitzik abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y sacando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Los puso en el escritorio enfrente de Harry y Harry se acercó para mirarlo mejor.

El pergamino tenía pequeñas runas goblin alrededor del borde. La pluma, Harry la reconoció como una pluma de sangre.

"Es un proceso bastante simple. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es escribir su nombre en este pergamino, usando esta pluma. Si es su verdadero nombre, permanecerá en su lugar. Si no lo es, se quemara en el pergamino."

Harry asintió y tomo la pluma. Cuando iba a ponerla sobre el pergamino, Blitzik lo interrumpió.

"Debo advertirle, Sr. Potter, esa es una pluma de sangre. Usara su propia sangre para escribir en vez de tinta."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry y volvió a su tarea, escribiendo su nombre completo en el pergamino. El dorso de su mano le dolió un momento y vio su nombre aparecer en su propia carne con débiles líneas rojas. Dejo la pluma a un lado y observo como las líneas desaparecieron completamente.

Las palabras en el pergamino brillaron por un momento y luego no sucedió nada más.

Blitzik le dio a Harry un gesto aprobador y guardo la pluma y el pergamino.

"Muy bien. Las cosas parecen estar en orden. Ahora, entiendo, Sr. Potter, ¿que usted no ha estado recibiendo las declaraciones sobre el estado de sus bóvedas?" pregunto Blitzik.

"Eso es correcto. En realidad _no sabía_ que tenía bóvedas a mi nombre. ¿Puede decirme cuantas tengo?"

"Usted tiene su bóveda fiduciaria, a la que se supone que ya debe tener acceso. También está la bóveda Familia Potter, sin embargo usted no tiene permitido retirar nada de los contenidos de dicha bóveda hasta que sea mayor de edad."

Harry asintió, esperando algo así.

"También tiene dos propiedades," continuo Blitzik y Harry lo miro y parpadeo.

"¿Propiedades?"

"Si," Blitzik se detuvo y tomo una carpeta que tenia sobre el escritorio. "Usted es el dueño de una casa en el pueblo mágico de Godric Hollow. También es el dueño de un terreno inubicable de cinco hectáreas en Edinburgh. Dice aquí que no hay construcciones en el terreno, solo es una reserva para criaturas mágicas. Hay una carpeta en la bóveda familiar con más detalles."

Harry se detuvo a pensar un momento, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. La casa en Godric Hollow obviamente era la casa en la que había pasado sus primeros años con los Potter. Había olvidado completamente sobre la casa.

"¿La casa en Godric Hollow esta allí vacía?"

"Correcto. Esta anotado aquí que la casa sufrió daño durante el ataque a su familia."

"¿Daño? ¿Qué tanto?"

"No lo dice."

Harry asintió y pensó.

"¿Así que usted dice que ha estado enviándome declaraciones?"

"Si."

"No he recibido ninguna." Harry dijo mirándolo fijamente. Blitzik frunció el ceño enojado.

"Tendremos que ver eso..." gruño el goblin.

"¿Y mis llaves? ¿Donde pueden estar?"

Blitzik reviso más papeles y de repente entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido molesto. "Parece que tiene un guardián mágico anotado en el archivo. ¿Usted vive con muggles?"

"Si, así es. ¿Quién es mi guardián mágico?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Está listado en el archivo como el único contacto adulto en el mundo mágico para usted. Él está en posesión de sus llaves."

Esta vez fue Harry quien gruño. "No tiene acceso a las bóvedas, ¿no es así?"

El goblin frunció el ceño otra vez. "Al parecer tiene acceso a la bóveda fiduciaria."

"¿Algo ha sido removido de la bóveda desde que mis padres murieron?"

Blitzik dio vuelta la página. "Parece que han habido dos retiros desde que murieron los Potter. Una fue la suma de mil galeones. El otro retiro fue un objeto, pero el inventario de la bóveda solo dice que había un objeto sin especificar qué tipo de objeto era así que no puedo decirle que objeto fue retirado."

"¡Maldito bastardo!" grito Harry y dio un puñetazo contra el escritorio.

Los ojos de Blitzik se abrieron con una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

"¿Hay alguna manera de recuperarlo?" pregunto Harry con dientes apretados.

"Legalmente, Albus Dumbledore tiene el derecho de acceder la bóveda, lo que incluye remover objetos de ella."

"¿Como sucedió eso de todas formas? ¿Mis padres tenían un testamento? Estoy bastante seguro de que yo debía quedar al cuidado de mi padrino, Sirius Black, pero obviamente eso no ocurrió. ¿Acaso mis padres nombraron a Dumbledore como mi guardián secundario o algo así?"

Blitzik revise más papeles pero frunció el ceño después de un minuto de aparentemente no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Chasqueo sus dedos y un trozo de pergamino apareció en su escritorio. Escribió algo en él y chasqueo nuevamente los dedos, causando que desapareciera. "Esto tomara un momento, Sr. Potter. He solicitado que nos traigan una copia del testamento de sus padres. Una copia debió estar en esta carpeta, pero parece haber desaparecido."

Harry entrecerró los ojos aun más por la rabia pero le dio al goblin un asentimiento de cabeza y se quedo tranquilo en su silla.

Unos minutos después tocaron ligeramente la puerta, Blitzik movió su mano, causando que se abriera y un goblin mucho más joven entro. Lucía nervioso, camino hacia Blitzik y le susurro algo al oído. El ceño fruncido del goblin aumento y su rostro hizo una mueca de frustración.

Le hablo al joven goblin en gobbledegook por un momento antes que el joven se marchara. Blitzik volvió su atención a Harry, aun con el ceño fruncido.

"Parece que tenemos complicaciones relacionadas con el testamento de sus padres."

"¿Cómo?" Harry pregunto cortante.

"Su testamento ha sido sellado por orden del jefe del Wizengamot."

"Así que, fue sellado por ordenes de Albus Dumbledore."

"Si. La razón declarada dice que es por su seguridad. Que si alguien sabe quien obtuvo su custodia después de la muerte de su padres, esa información podría ser usada para encontrarlo y pondría su vida en peligro."

"Además, que al sellar el testamento previene que alguien averigüe quien supuestamente debería ser mi guardián." Harry dijo con dientes apretados. "Que gracioso como también logro nombrarse mi guardián mágico y tener acceso a mi bóveda."

"Si... es... _curioso_." Bufo Blitzik.

Harry puso sus manos en el escritorio de Blitzik y las miro, pensando. Necesitaba examinar esta situación racionalmente antes de tomar alguna acción. No podía permitir que Dumbledore se enfocara en él tan pronto. Tenía acceso a su magia y ahora tenía su varita de vuelta, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para hacer uso de sus poderes sin agotarse completamente o causarse daño corporal. No había manera en que pudiera defenderse, mágicamente, contra Albus Dumbledore en estos momentos. Y de seguro tampoco podría hacerlo políticamente.

Así que tenía que evitar cualquier cosa que atrajera la atención de Dumbledore hacia él...

"¿Cuando fue el ultimo retiro que realizo Dumbledore?" pregunto Harry.

"Ambos retiros ocurrieron en los primeros seis meses desde la muerte de sus padres."

"¿Y no ha habido actividad desde entonces?"

"Ninguna."

"¿Supongo que es seguro asumir que las declaraciones del banco que supuestamente debían llegarme a mi probablemente le están llegando a él?"

Los ojos del goblin se entrecerraron nuevamente en enojo. "Al parecer esa declaración no esta errada."

Harry asintió. También tendría que hacer eso. Si Dumbledore estaba interceptando su correo de los goblins, no había como saber que otro correo estaba siendo interceptado también. Claramente quería que Harry se mantuviera absolutamente ignorante del mundo mágico, así que tenia sentido el prevenir que le llegara alguna carta. Los Dursley también sufrirían un ataque si llegara una lechuza con correo a la casa. Obviamente no harían algo así _ahora_, pero antes que Harry los hubiera controlado... bueno, habría sido algo malo.

"Tengo la intención de crear un buzón de correo privado," Harry dijo al fin. "Regresare después y le proveeré la dirección. ¿Hay alguna manera de tener esta información en archivo, pero que no esté disponible para Dumbledore, si alguna vez viene a preguntar?"

"Creo que se pueden hacer los arreglos necesario."

"Bien."

"¿Debemos dejar de enviar las declaraciones de la forma tradicional?"

"No, eso llamaría su atención." Harry se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "¿Hay algún otro objeto en la bóveda fiduciaria, o solo queda dinero?"

"Lo único que queda en la bóveda en estos momentos es dinero."

"Bueno, tengo más que suficiente dinero en mi otra bóveda, así que supongo que eso no importa ahora. ¿Está seguro que no puede accede la bóveda familiar y la casa?"

"No puede."

"Bueno. Entonces que siga recibiendo las declaraciones. Si algo cambia, probablemente lo notara. No quiero arriesgarme a llamar su atención tan pronto en el juego."

"Considerando el mago con el que está lidiando, esa es una decisión sabia." Dijo Blitzik en tono serio.

Harry asintió en apreciación por la declaración de goblin. Los goblin nunca habían sido aficionados a Dumbledore. Hasta en la vida anterior de Harry eso había sido así. Odiaban el Ministerio, odiaban el Wizengamot. Diablos, incluso odiaban la Confederación International de Magos, y Dumbledore era el Jefe de eso.

Dumbledore había sido parte de un numero de procesos de negociación que habían ocurrido durante los años entre el gobierno mágico y la nación goblin, y ni una de esas negociaciones había salido a favor de los goblin.

Tom por años había tratado de tener a los goblin en su lado de la guerra, pero los goblin se rehusaban a meter sus puntiagudas narices en 'Guerras de magos'. Le dijeron que no era algo de su interés y que se mantendrían neutrales. Cuando un ganador se decidiera, comenzarían negociaciones con quien terminara en el poder, pero hasta entonces, estarían fuera.

Harry podía apreciar su posición y en realidad no los culpaba por eso.

"¿Desea visitar su bóveda Sr. Potter?" pregunto Blitzik.

"No, no creo que eso sea necesario. Sin embargo necesito una copia de la llave."

"Ah sí. Tengo una aquí." Blitzik abrió la parte trasera de la carpeta. En ella parecía haber un dibujo de un pequeño cajón con una manija. El goblin toco con su dedo el dibujo y la manija salió del dibujo. Tiro y salió el cajón. En el cajón había una llave. Cerró el cajón y volvió a ser un dibujo, y le paso la llave a Harry.

"Gracias. Cuando regrese con mi dirección al correo postal, ¿puedo dejarla con uno de los goblins en los escritorios?"

"Si, eso estará bien, Sr. Potter. Dijo que es para mi y no habrá problema."

"También necesito esa dirección asignada para las cuentas Valerius, ahora que lo pienso. Braggok fue el goblin que hizo la transferencia, pero no creo tener a un goblin manejando esa cuenta. ¿Podría usted ser asignado a manejar ambas?"

"Estaría honrado, Sr. Potter."

"Bien."

Harry y Blitzik terminaron sus asuntos, lo que incluyo a Blitzik dándole a Harry una declaración de sus actividades totales actuales y entonces Harry se marcho. La primera cosa que hizo al dejar el banco fue dirigirse de inmediato para rentar un correo postal en el Callejón Diagon. Uno podía arrendar lechuzas para enviar cartas o paquetes desde aquí, pero también se podía arrendar un correo postal.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta que tendrían un ataque si trataba de rentar un correo postal por su cuenta. Él tenía cinco años. Niños de cinco años no rentaban cosas.

Tomo un pequeño desvió y se metió en el espacio entre el correo postal y el edificio de al lado. Se escondió tras unos botes de basura unos momentos, tratando de pensar cuáles eran sus opciones.

Podía pagarle a alguien para que la arrendara por él, pero entonces ese alguien sabría al respecto. Podría tratar de obliviar a esa persona, pero no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera manejar un hechizo de tanto poder. La magia mental tomaba mucha energía y enfoque. Enfoque tenia, pero la habilidad para manejar la energía física le faltaba.

Prefería no tener que involucra a otras personas en esto, en especial porque se enfrentaría mucho a este problema. Necesitaba una manera de hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Otra opción era la poción multijugos. Eso lo haría lucir como quien quisiera, siempre que consiguiera cabellos de alguien. Y aumentaría su tamaño. Claro está, no tenía poción multijugos, y era una sustancia controlada, difícil de conseguir. Especialmente para un niño de cinco años. Además, solo duraba una hora y lo hacía lucir como alguien más.

Glamour no parecieron una opción de inmediato ya que los glamour solo podían cambiar tu apariencia hasta cierto grado. Podían alterar ligeramente masa muscular, masa corporal, coloración y cartílago. Pero los glamour no podían hacer nada con la estructura ósea, lo que significaba que seguiría tan bajo como estaba.

¿Quizás podría hacerse pasar por una mezcla de especies? Hacer creer que era mitad goblin. Entonces no sería tan raro que midiera tres pies y medio.

Eso podría funcionar.

Decidiendo que esta era la mejor opción que tenía por el momento, saco su varita, conjuro un espejo y lo pego a la pared del edificio, con un hechizo adherente. Paso los siguientes quince minutos alterando su apariencia y transfigurando su ropa.

Uso ropa similar a la que había visto usar a los goblin, pero haciendo una capa como la que usaban los magos.

Cuando termino lucia como un hombre bajito de como treinta años, pero con orejas y dientes ligeramente puntiagudos para dar un indicio de ancestros goblin.

Él guardo su varita, se puso la mochila al hombro y dejo su escondite. Entro a la oficina de correos y se puso a la fila para una de las ventanillas de atención. Cuando llego a ella, era demasiado bajo para ver el mesón. Hizo un show de dar un suspiro de molestia como si se hubiera encontrado con este problema un montón de veces. Saco su varita y conjuro un taburete. Un momento después estuvo lo suficientemente alto para apoyar sus codos en el borde de la ventanilla.

La bruja lo miro todo el tiempo con un aire de disculpa y diversión. Cuando él le dio una mirada de molestia ella lo miro avergonzada, aclaro su garganta y le pregunto en que podía servirle.

"Si, recientemente me mude a Londres y quisiera rentar un casilla de correos."

"Está bien señor. Hay un cobro mensual de cinco galeones por un espacio expandido. Caen paquetes de hasta dos pies. Para uno mas grande, es un cobro mensual de diez galeones."

"El tamaño estándar está bien," dijo Harry. "¿Puedo arreglar para pago automático de mi cuenta de Gringott, o tengo que venir en persona para hacer los pagos?"

"Podemos arreglar pagos automáticos de su cuenta."

"Bien."

La mujer le paso un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para que comenzara a llenar la información de su cuenta.

"¿Bajo qué nombre debe ir la cuenta?" le pregunto la mujer mientras él escribía.

"Lucan Valerius," respondió Harry con facilidad. Nadie aparte de Tom y un par de elegidos sabían su nombre completo. Por lo que él sabía, Dumbledore solo lo había conocido como Herakles Jude. Así que evitaría usar el nombre Herakles, solo para estar seguro.

Después que el papeleo apropiado estuvo completo y pasó los cinco galeones por el primer mes de pago, ella le paso una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección para que le enviaran el correo aquí. También había contratado la opción de un encantamiento para que cualquier lechuza con correo dirigido a 'Lucan Valerius' se dirigiera mágicamente a esta ubicación, así que aunque no estuviera escrita la dirección específica en el paquete, aun terminaría en su casilla.

Le agradeció a la mujer su asistencia y se marcho. Regreso a Gringott, sin molestarse en remover el glamour, se acerco a uno de los escritorios y le dejo a un goblin una nota para Blitzik con su nueva dirección antes de volver a marcharse

Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y almorzó. Después se dirigió a una tienda de túnicas – parecía ser la más popular del callejón en el momento, llamada Madame Malkin. Fue medido y ordeno un sets de túnicas y capas apropiadas. La transfiguración que había realizado en sus ropas no era permanente, y ya que tenía planeado volver al callejón, pensó que sería mejor tener ropa mágica para evitar 'sobresalir' demasiado.

Él aun atraía las miradas de algunas personas. Magos que de seguro eran de familias sangrepura los miraban con desdén. No podía culparlos. Por lo que ellos podían decir, él era alguna especia de animal mestizo. Él habría echo lo mismo si hubiera visto a alguien que lucía como él en este momento. Aun así, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora. Al menos aun así recibía atención y podía comprar cosas. Como niño de cinco años, se reirían de él y le preguntarían donde estaba su mami.

En estos momentos prefería que lo miraran feo.

Cuando termino guardo las cosas en su mochila expandida y dejo la tienda. Se detuvo para debatir sus opciones. Se encontraba curioso sobre la casa que poseía en Godric Hollow. Quería revisarla en persona para ver en qué condiciones estaba. Le gustaría tener un lugar donde poder escapar de vez en cuando de los Dursley. Y si tenía suerte, no tendría ninguna de esas molestas protecciones alrededor así podría realizar sus rituales allí sin problemas.

Decidiéndose, se dirigió al área designada para Apariciones en el Callejón Diagon. Tuvo que admitir, cuando llego al lugar donde tenía permitido aparecerse, que estaba un poco nervioso de tratar ese método en especial de transporte. Tenía bastante confianza de que no sería un problema, pero también sabía que si hacia algo estúpido como, como escindirse, terminaría en serias dificultades.

Respirando profundamente hizo a un lado sus nervios y se concentro en la imagen del jardín trasero de su infancia con claridad en su mente. Llamo su magia y de repente sintió que pasaba por un tubo estrecho. Un pequeño crack resonó cuándo sintió que aterrizaba, aunque ya estaba parado en el piso.

Sus pequeñas rodillas se doblaron y se tambaleo ligeramente hacia el suelo. Un suelo que tenía el césped crecido en exceso. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando lentamente ante su alrededor. Una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando reconoció el patio trasero del primer hogar de su segunda vida.

El pasto estaba crecido y salvaje. El jardín era una locura de plantas y ramas. Harry miro alrededor, usando su Vista para examinar la casa y buscar protecciones. Caminó hacia la cerca y por ella se dirigió hasta la entrada. Mientras caminaba siguió observado cualquier detalle mágico que apareciera.

Era obvio que había hechizos alrededor de la casa, pero no grababan o alertaban nada. Por lo que pudo notar, mayormente era protecciones contra-muggle. Parecía ser una especie de hechizo de ilusión. Si los muggles miraban hacia la casa verían un lote baldío. Si un mago miraba, verían la casa.

Harry llego hasta adelante y miro la casa.

Blitzik tenía razón al decir que la casa había resultado dañada. Por lo que podía ver una porción del techo había colapsado y había caído. La madera y vigas sobresalían mientras las tejas se habían hundido. Frunció el ceño. Podría arreglarlo, pero era una molestia y tendría que gastar bastante energía mágica cosa que era bastante difícil en este punto.

Entonces su atención fue atraída hacia un letrero que estaba ubicado en el jardín al lado de la puerta de entrada de la cerca. Se acerco y leyó. Decía que la casa había sido "Preservada en su estado ruinoso como monumento a los Potter y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozo su familia".

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada torvamente. ¿Quien, exactamente, la había 'preservado en su estado ruinoso'? ¿Y que derecho tenían de hacer algo así de todas maneras? Era _su_ casa.

El letrero también tenía garabateados nombres y mensajes, que le molestaron y asombraron. La gente había dejado regalos, flores y notas en el suelo debajo del letrero también. Harry frunció el ceño y recogió un trozo de pergamino que lucia bastante reciente.

Le echo una ojeada, sintiéndose más asombrado que antes y rápidamente tomo otro y luego otro.

Bastante eran cartas para_ él_ – aunque mucha de las personas parecían entender que probablemente nunca las recibiría. Muchas eran agradecimientos por su derrota del 'Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado'. Algunas eran cartas de niños pequeños con frases como 'Mami dijo que eras un gran héroe del mundo mágico y que nos salvaste del malvado mago loco', y algunas tenían cosas locas como '¡Mi amigo me conto que tu mejor amigo era un unicornio y que volabas en dragones! ¿Es verdad?'

Harry dejo las cartas en el suelo y se apretó el puente de la nariz para evitar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando.

_Genial... piensan que soy una especial de salvador de la Luz._ Gruño sarcásticamente para si mismo.

Se puso de pie y bufo en frustración mientras miraba de nuevo la casa. Como dueño, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero era obvio que la gente aun venia a visitar el lugar con regularidad, juzgando por algunas de las cartas. Si la arreglaba, la gente lo notaria. Podría lanzar otra capa de ilusiones, si lo deseaba. Los muggles verían un lote baldío; los magos verían la casa en ruinas, y _él_ la vería como estaba en realidad. Obviamente aun tendría que levantar protecciones para evitar que alguien entrara a la casa.

Al pensar eso hizo una meuca, dándose cuenta que era muy probable que la casa hubiera sido saqueada. Se pregunto si por dentro habría tanto grafiti y cartas como tenía el estúpido letrero. Que irritante.

Se dio la vuelta y miro por la calle para ver si venia alguien. No vio a nadie e iba a entrar a la casa cuando diviso una estatua varias cuadras más abajo que tenía una poderosa firma mágica.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle, llegando a la plaza del pueblo donde había una gran estatua en el centro. También tenía un hechizo de ilusión. Para los muggles, y para los magos desde la distancia, parecía un gran obelisco, con nombres grabados de personas que murieron en la guerra – probablemente la Primera Guerra Mundial. Aunque al acercarse, el monumento cambiaba a la estatua de una familia.

Al principio Harry frunció el ceño en confusión, pero su confusión se transformo en horror y disgusto.

Era _su_ familia. Era su padre, James Potter parado al lado de su madre, Lily, y en sus brazos tenía un infante. Él. Harry. ¡Habían echo una maldita estatua de ellos!

Noto un pequeño grabado en la base. Decía:

_James Potter, su esposa, Lily Potter, y su hijo,_

_Harry Potter;_

_El-Niño-Que-Vivió_

_¿El-Niño-Que-Vivió? ¡Merlín!_ ¡Tenían un maldito alias para él! ¿Acaso se había vuelto famoso por toda esta idiotez?

Recordó la reacción de Braggok cuando le dijo su nombre y también recordó como los ojos del goblin se habían dirigido a su frente. Instintivamente levanto su mano y toco la cicatriz en forma de rayo que en estos momentos estaba cubierta por un glamour.

¿Todo esto porque creían que había destruido a Tom? ¿Acaso eran tan tontos_?_ ¡Por Mordred si solo había tenido como quince meses! ¿Cómo diablos alguien honestamente podía engañarse a si mismo creyendo que un bebé de quince meses era el responsable de la muerte del Señor Oscuro más poderoso que había existido? ¡Merlín, cuando Tom volviera iba a estar furioso!

Tendría que averiguar más sobre este asunto de 'ser famoso'. Algunas de las cartas de los niños habían mencionado que sus madres les contaban historias sobre él antes de dormir. ¿Acaso su encuentro con Tom había sido distorsionado de alguna manera en alguna especia de extraño cuento infantil por los padres del mundo mágico?

Estúpidos idiotas.

Suspiro y volvió por el camino hasta la casa. Pasó por la entrada principal, siguió el camino de grava y uso un sencillo hechizo para abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al notar que no había grafiti dentro. No había cartas ni ositos, o flores secas. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba cubierto de un poderoso hechizo de preservación. Sospechando que tipo de hechizo era, se acerco a una mesita que estaba volcada y la enderezo. Un momento después volvió a caer en la misma posición en la que había estado antes.

Así que esto querían decir con 'preservada en su estado ruinoso'.

Bueno, eso no era un problema. Podría deshacerse con facilidad del hechizo de preservación. Por lo menos había evitado que la gente robara cosa o rayara todas las paredes.

La sala estaba justo como la recordaba, excepto por algunas cosa que estaban tiradas probablemente por la breve batalla de su padre con Tom.

Harry se dirigió a las escaleras y sintió una breve brisa y el aroma que había causado el daño del agua cuando subió. El moho lleno su nariz cuando llego a la parte que no tenia techo. Aparentemente el hechizo de preservación no prevenía el daño por el agua. Harry frunció el ceño molesto. Si vas a hacer un trabajo, por lo menos deberías hacerlo bien. Suspiro y meneo la cabeza. No importaba, lo arreglaría. Sería un proceso agotador, considerando su joven cuerpo. Quizás se encargaría solo del primer piso y olvidaría por complete el segundo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, estiro la mano para tomar el picaporte y noto que su mano temblaba. Al otro lado de esta puerta estaba la habitación donde su segunda vida había estallado en su cara. Donde su madre – la mujer que lo había amado completa e incondicionalmente – había muerto a manos de su amante.

Sintiendo una repentina oleada de rabia ante si mismo por permitir que los nervios lo afectaran abrió la puerta.

La habitación adentro era un desastre y casi todo el techo allí había desaparecido. Aun podía ver las marcas en la pared por el daño de la maldición asesina que misteriosamente había rebotado.

Allí, en la pared opuesta a la puerta, estaba su cuna. En una esquina de la cuna estaba el dragón de felpa que Sirius le había regalado. El piso enfrente de la cuna estaba como si nada. Ya no estaba la túnica de Tom. Ya no estaba la muerta Lily Potter yaciendo allí. Era demasiado extraño.

Le hizo preguntarse de repente donde habían sido enterrados sus padres. No lo sabía. ¿Quizás estaban enterrados en el pueblo? Godric Hollow no era un pueblo grande, por lo que era dudoso que tuviera más de un cementerio. Le echaría una visita. No se consideraba un hombre sentimental, pero sentía como que les debía a los Potter _algo_. Alguna señal de respeto. Ellos habían sido sus padres en esta vida. Habían muerto por él.

Suspiro con pesadez, se dio la vuelta y dejo con rapidez la habitación. Había bastantes residuos mágicos aquí que estudiaría con más atención después, pero en este momento lo único que quería era marcharse de este lugar.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cerró tras él, aunque parecía un gesto inútil ya que cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts de primer año podría abrir con un _Alohomora._

Regreso a la calle y se dirigió hacia la plaza del pueblo porque estaba casi seguro que había divisado una iglesia mas allá. Pasó la estatua y la vio. Tras ella encontró el cementerio.

Entro y miro alrededor de las Viejas lapidas. Saco su varita, la puso en la palma de su mano y susurro "Apúntame, lapida Potter." La varita tembló un momento antes de girar en su mano indicando hacia arriba a la izquierda.

Camino con rapidez, siguiendo la dirección que había indicado la varita. Solo le tomo unos momentos encontrar la tumba. Una lapida blanca estaba compartida entre ambos. James Potter y Lily Potter. Bajo sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento y muerte había una inscripción.

"_El ultimo enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte."_

_Huh..._ Harry ladeo la cabeza, mirando las palabras grabadas en la piedra. Sabía que era una cita bíblica. Era de la Biblia _1 Corintios 15:25-26_ _**'**__Porque él tiene que reinar, hasta que haya puesto a todos sus enemigos a su pies.__El ultimo enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte'_

_'Ah, las ventajas de una memoria perfecta y haber sido criado por monjas.'_ Harry pensó con amargura.

Aun así, era extraño. Ni una vez durante el breve tiempo que había estado con los Potter los había visto participar en alguna práctica cristiana. Aun celebraban navidad, pero había sido una celebración bastante secular. No idas a la iglesia o algo así. Incluso habían celebrado Beltane en primavera – cosa que no había sorprendido a Harry ya que James proveía de una Antigua familia sangrepura – aunque fueran de la Luz, aun eran magos y los habían sido por miles de años.

Entonces porque la cita bíblica, ¿y porque una que parecía tan contraria a los planes de Dumbledore? De verdad, la cita parecía estar más a tono con la creencias de Tom. Era extraño. Definitivamente algo que pensar. ¿Se pregunto quién la habría puesto allí?

Harry convoco un ramo de flores silvestres. Lo puso enfrente de la lapida y bajo su cabeza, dándole a su fallecidos padres un momento de silencio en disculpa y agradecimiento.

Con un suspiro final dio la vuelta y se marcho. Justo cuando se estaba acercando a la salida una tumba excepcionalmente antigua llamo su atención y se giro para examinarla más de cerca. Al centro de la lapida, grabado para que todos vieran, estaba el símbolo del anillo. El triangulo, alrededor un círculo, con una línea vertical recorriendo el centro. Parpadeo, asombrado de verlo por primera vez en otro lugar aparte del anillo que Tom había vuelto un horcrux y le había regalado.

Se acerco y paso su mano por la suciedad de la antigua lapida para revelar el nombre.

Ignotus Peverell.

¿Peverell? ¿Donde había escuchado antes ese nombre?

¡Por supuesto! ¡El anillo!

_Bueno, era obvio..._se repitió sarcásticamente.

Pero record que Tom le dijo que Morfin le había contado que el anillo llevaba la marca de la familia Peverell. Que los Gaunt eran descendientes de los Peverell y los Slytherin. El anillo había sido pasado por generaciones por la línea Peverell al igual que el guardapelo había sido pasado en la línea Slytherin.

Está bien, entonces supuestamente el símbolo era el de la familia Peverell. ¿Pero quienes eran los Peverell?

Harry pensó al respecto. Siempre había estado curioso sobre el anillo. Hace tiempo había determinado que era un poderoso artefacto nigromante, y después de investigar cuidadosamente había descubierto que la piedra negra del anillo era un trozo de corazón de dementor. Aunque como alguien había logrado matar un _dementor_ para luego robarle el corazón era una maravilla sobre la cual ponderar. Quien hubiera creado el anillo había sido un mago excepcionalmente poderoso.

Pero y si el anillo había sido creado por uno de los Peverells, ¿quizás ellos eran hábiles nigromantes?

La interminable curiosidad de Harry sobre las artes nigromantes lo harían probablemente investigar más este asunto en el futuro, pero en estos momentos simplemente no tenia los recursos disponibles para realmente lograr nada.

Con otro suspiro decidió que era hora de volver donde sus malditos familiares muggle en Privet Drive. Había descubierto que un aspecto de las protecciones puestas por Dumbledore chequeaba que no estuviera fuera de la casa por más de dos semanas. Tenía una especie de contador en ella. Volvía a cero cada vez que él entraba a la casa. Por lo que podía decir, si pasaban las dos semanas, probablemente sonaría una alarma en el objeto que Dumbledore poseía conectada a la protección. Harry planeaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa, pero dormiría allí todas las noches para engañar al contador.

Decidió que el día siguiente volvería al Callejón Diagon para comprar más cosas y luego volvería aquí para comenzar a arreglar su casa.

_Con ese plan en mente, se enfoco en la imagen del patio trasero de los Dursley y se apareció._

– –

**Gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 10 – – – – –

El personaje de Harry de un medio mago medio-goblin se volvió conocido entre los vendedores del Callejón Diagon y del Callejón Knockturn durante el año siguiente. Siempre estaba en busca de objetos oscuros y libros interesantes que lo ayudaran a pasar el excesivo tiempo que debía estar en el mundo muggle, así que iba seguido. También iba seguido porque no tenía mucho que hacer y le gustaba estar lejos de su familiares muggle.

Volvió a la escuela primaria muggle en el otoño, pero apenas terminaban las clases, se Aparecía en Londres, usaba su disfraz, pasaba algo de tiempo en los distritos mágicos y luego se aparecía en Godric Hollow para trabajar en su casa.

Había terminado pidiendo piedras mágicas especializadas para ayudarlo en su labor. Habían sido creadas como forma de ayuda para magos o brujas de bajo poder. Podías alimentar las piedras con tu magia lentamente durante un periodo de tiempo usándolas alrededor de tu cuello o en tu bolsillo, y se usaban para poder lanzar hechizos más poderosos de lo que normalmente podías lanzar. Ya que el cuerpo de Harry era aun demasiado joven y débil para manejar toda la extensión de su magia, hizo uso de estas piedras para lanzar los más grandes hechizos de ilusión, para remover el hechizo de preservación, y para lanzar las protecciones sobre la casa para evitar que la vieran o que entraran a ella. También uso las piedras para realizar las reparaciones más grandes del techo y las paredes.

En un momento, durante la primavera antes de cumplir los siete años, trato de realizar uno de los rituales que convocarían el alma sin cuerpo de Tom hacia él, usando una de las piedras. Sin embargo algo extraño había salido mal y la piedra había terminado explotando. Harry había gruñido en frustración y había estado con un genio terrible por varias semanas después de eso, haciendo que los Dursley actuaran más aterrorizados de él que lo normal.

Su tiempo en la escuela muggle era aburrido, pero se aseguro de poner un acto convincente enfrente de los profesores y los demás niños por si alguna vez Dumbledore o alguno de sus seguidores venia a preguntar por él. Hace tiempo había asegurado el silencio de los Dursley a través de varios métodos mágicos. Al principio simplemente los había amenazado a mantener silencio. Ahora tenía asegurado todo su conocimiento por medios mágicos.

En su escuela muggle, 'Prodigio' se había vuelto la etiqueta oficial de Harry. Había sido avanzado otro grado, y lo llevaban durante dos horas a una clase para estudiantes dotados. Era considerado bastante anti-social, y los profesores se preocupaban de que no tuviera amigos y no estaba interesado en jugar con otros niños, pero les aseguraba que estaba feliz si lo dejaban tranquilos con sus libros.

Ellos explicaban su comportamiento y sus dificultades sociales como un síntoma de su avanzado intelecto. Era desafortunado, pero perfectamente razonable, y además siempre era un niño muy educado y agradable.

Dudley nunca lo _miraba _cuando estaban en la escuela. De hecho, si le preguntaban a cualquiera de los niños, y a la mayoría de los profesores, no tendrían ni la más mínima idea de que eran primos, o que siquiera se conocían. Harry estaba cómodo con eso, y Petunia lo prefería de esa manera. Mientras menos exposición tuviera su precioso Diddikins con el niño fenómeno, mejor. Aunque ella jamás se atrevería a decir eso en frente de Harry.

Durante los últimos años, Harry había comenzado a pasar la mayoría de sus tardes en la Sociedad Histórica Mágica de Londres, revisando sus colecciones y documentos. La Sociedad Histórica Mágica mantenía reproducciones de cada copia que El Profeta había lanzado, y mantenía información detallada de todas las antiguas líneas mágicas. Él y Tom habían hecho uso de sus archivos genealógicos varias veces el verano de su juventud antes de ir por los Gaunt, y luego investigaron la línea familiar de los Valerius, así que Harry ya se desenvolvía muy bien en ese lugar.

Comenzó a revisar varios de los arboles genealógicos de las familias que había conocido en su tiempo, mayormente era por curiosidad para saber que les había sucedido, y para ver cuántos de ellos aun seguían con vida. También creía que era una muy buena manera de suponer quienes pertenecían a los mortífagos de Tom. Reviso los nombres de los hijos e hijas de los seguidores que Harry había conocido cuando era Heri, y chequeo si alguno de ellos estaba encarcelado en Azkaban por ser mortífago. Varios lo estaban, pero bastantes estaban libres. Hizo una lista de los supuestos seguidores de Tom, que aun estaban en libertad.

También encontró que bastantes miembros de las más ricas e influyentes familias habían sido encontrados llevando la Marca Tenebrosa, pero habían sido encontrados inocentes de sus crímenes al discutir que habían cometido esos crímenes bajo la maldición Imperius.

Obviamente esto era una basura, y sin duda mucho dinero había sido intercambiado durante el proceso. Harry sabía con certeza que la Marca Tenebrosa no podía ser recibida bajo Imperius. Ser marcado requería verdadera disposición. No podías ser obligado a eso.

Se aseguro de anotar a aquellos que habían sido exonerados de sus crímenes. Todo aquel que llevaba la Marca era de seguro un mortífago. Sin dudas.

Aun así, con su lista de posibles candidatos y claros mortífagos, él no iría con ninguno de ellos por ayuda. Aun no estaba tan desesperado, y honestamente no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. Aun no. Claro, ellos le habían sido leales a Tom en la anterior guerra, pero ahora todos estaban pasando desapercibidos. O viviendo en confort, habiendo completamente olvidado sus pasadas conexiones con cualquier cosa _Oscura__._

Si alguno de ellos realmente fuera leal, estarían tratando con más fuerza traer de vuelta a su Lord. _Pero no estaban haciéndolo._Malditos bastardos.

–

Busco un poco más de información en la Sociedad Histórica Mágica sobre su propia familia. Mejor dicho los Potter. En realidad lo choqueo lo que descubrió. Los padres de James Potter eran Charlus Potter y _Dorea Black._ Mientras que Harry había despreciado completamente a Charlus en sus días de escuela, le había caído muy bien Dorea. Solo la había visto dos veces, ya que ella era cinco años mayor que Lucretia y Walburga, y siete años mayor que él, así que ella había dejado Hogwarts cuando él comenzó.

Mientras que Lucretia, Orion, Walburga, y Cygnus – los cuatro Black que Heri había conocido mejor – eran todos primos, Dorea era actualmente la tía de Walburga y Cygnus – la hermana menor de su padre Pollux.

Era una extraña y compleja relación, pero estaba claro el hecho de que Harry estaba relacionado con los Black.

No podía comprender como Dorea Black había terminado casada con _Charlus Maldito Potter_.

Una detenida exanimación del árbol genealógico de los Black le dio algunas noticias tristes. Resultaba que Orion y Cygnus habían muerto en 1979. Walburga, que honestamente no le agradaba mucho a Harry había muerto solo el año anterior, mientras que Lucretia aun seguía con vida. Estuvo ligeramente tentado de darle una visita a la mujer, pero no tenía idea como explicar que la conocía.

Otra revelación impactante que encontró fue que Orion y Walburga – ¡que eran primos! – se habían _casado_. Harry quería vomitar. Como diablos Orion había terminado con su prima Walburga. ¡A él le _agradaba_ Orion! Pero en realidad esa no fue la noticia chocante. Era bastante normal que los Black se casaran entre primos. Lo más chocante fue que tenían dos hijos y uno de ellos era Sirius. El padrino de Harry.

Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, estaba listado como muerto – también en 1979. Le hizo preguntarse a Harry si todos habían muerto juntos. Orion, Cygnus y Regulus – todos muertos en 1979. Debió ser un año interesante para la guerra.

Pero de vuelta a Sirius...

Le daba una razón a Harry de porque su padre había terminado siendo amigo con el hombre. Harry siempre se había preguntado como su padre – un _Potter –_había terminado de mejores amigos con un Black. Quizá esta era la razón. ¿Porque eran una especie de primos?

Era una explicación posible. Pero pensar en eso solo le hizo preguntarse porque diablos no había terminado viviendo con su padrino

Comenzó a revisar nuevamente El Profeta por pistas de lo que le había sucedido al hombre, ya que salía en el árbol genealógico como vivo. No le costó mucho a Harry averiguarlo.

Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban.

Bueno, eso de seguro explicaba entonces porque el hombre no lo había buscado. Pero lo que hizo enojar realmente a Harry fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba en prisión por supuestamente ser un mortífago y por haber traicionado a Harry y a sus padres ante el Señor Oscuro. Decía que Sirius había sido el guardián secreto de sus padres, y remarcaba lo triste que era que los Potter hubiera puesto su confianza en la persona equivocada.

Por lo menos esa parte estaba correcta – habían puesto su confianza en la persona equivocada, pero no fue Sirius. ¡Peter había sido el guardián secreto! ¡Sirius era solo un señuelo!

¡Y el _maldito _AlbusDumbledore sabía eso! ¡Lo sabía porque había sido él quien había lanzado el Hechizo Fidelius sobre la casa!

Harry se dedico entonces a investigar sobre el juicio de su padrino y sufrió varios momentos frustrantes al solicitar las transcripciones del archivo del Ministerio. Finalmente recurrió a usar su _verdadero nombre_, ya que no estaban dispuestos a entregar los documentos a una tercera parte desconocida, pero incluso _entonces_ su solicitud fue denegada.

Finalmente, Harry logro recibir una carta en respuesta de una bruja que trabajaba en el Departamento de Archivos del Ministerio quien admitió para callado que había echo algunas averiguaciones porque era '_una gran fan_', y por lo que pudo averiguar, Sirius nunca había recibido un juicio. Todo era muy extraño parecía que alguien se había tomado muchas molestias para barrer esto bajo la alfombra.

Harry estaba furioso.

Solo había una persona en la que podía pensar Harry que tendría el poder de negarle a su padrino un juicio logrando que todas las evidencias quedaran en secreto. El mismísimo Jefe Supremo. Albus Dumbledore.

No se necesitaba un genio para saber _por qué_. Con Sirius en prisión, Dumbledore tenía la tutoría mágica de Harry, la habilidad de dictar quién tendría su custodia legal, y el control de las bóvedas de Harry. Oh – y también el poder de sellar el testamento de sus padres para que nadie pudiera cuestionar la elección sobre la seguridad de Harry. Si Sirius hubiera estado libre, habría podido tratar de impugnar las acciones de Dumbledore. Podría haber luchado por los derechos de Harry y su seguridad. Con él fuera del cuadro, Dumbledore estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera con Harry.

Aunque Harry aun no podía comprender que razones tendría Dumbledore para dejarlo con los Dursley. ¿Por qué muggles?

Si Dumbledore quería que Harry creciera amando y respetando a los muggles y su cultura, obviamente había escogido los muggles equivocados donde dejarlo. Si Dumbledore era ignorante de cuanto lo odiaban los Dursley, esta explicación podía ser válida, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabía lo desagradable que había sido el tratamiento de él en sus manos. Después de todo, tenía una squib espiando a Harry. No había manera que _no supiera_.

¿Entonces por qué?

Harry no lo sabía.

Pero mantuvo su cabeza gacha en Privet Drive. Se aseguro de regresar donde los Dursley casi todas las noches, y se aseguraba que la Sra. Figg lo viera de vez en cuando. Incluso le había dicho a Petunia que le pidiera que lo cuidara algunas veces para mantener las apariencias.

Harry se preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer sobre su padrino. El hombre estaba en prisión por más que 'traicionar a los Potter'. También había sido acusado de matar a Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles en una explosión. El reporte original hacia ver que Peter de alguna manera había ido tras Sirius, sabiendo que Sirius había traicionado a James y Lily, y Sirius lo había matado. Harry sabía que lo más probable era el escenario opuesto. Sirius era el único, además de Dumbledore y Harry, que sabía que Peter había sido el verdadero guardián secreto. Sin dudas había ido tras Peter en un ataque de rabia.

Aunque los muggles muertos añadían un poco de confusión a todo el asunto. Sirius había sido un Auror, y durante el tiempo que Harry había conocido a su padrino había tenido la impresión que era un mago de la Luz, debido a su política y visión del mundo. A él le agradaban los muggles. O al menos, creía que eran interesantes y entretenidos. Luchaba por los derechos de los muggle y los nacidos muggle. Se había revelado contra sus padres por esto. Harry tenía dificultad de ver a Sirius matando una docena de muggles, aunque fueran daño colateral.

Al final, por todo lo que sabía Harry, Sirius en realidad había matado a Pettigrew y los muggles. Por lo menos, sin duda _había_ matado a Pettigrew. Así que sin importar nada, estaba atrapado en Azkaban por homicidio. Ni siquiera Harry podría limpiar el nombre del hombre sobre ser un mortífago y haber traicionado a los Potter.

E incluso si por alguna casualidad extraña, Harry liberaba al hombre – bueno, eso no necesariamente beneficiaria a Harry ¿no es así? Él tenía a los Dursley entrenados bastante bien en estos momentos. Podía retirarse a su casa en Godric Hollow a menudo y cuando quisiera, y mientras usara un glamour, podía conseguir lo que quisiera o necesitara en los callejones mágicos.

Sirius esperaría que fuera un niño mágico normal. Tendría que jugar un papel para adaptarse a las expectativas del hombre, y tendría que seguir reglas. Su libertad estaría dramáticamente reducida. Los Dursley estaban tan asustados de él que lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera.

Así que realmente venia al simple hecho de que tener a Sirius como su guardián no beneficiaria su situación actual para nada, y no valía el esfuerzo que necesitaría para liberarlo. Hacer algo así solo llamaría atención innecesaria hacia Harry. Atención de gente como Dumbledore y Harry aun no estaba preparado o era lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar ese problema. Quizás cuando Harry estuviera cerca de cumplir los once años se encargaría del asunto – claro esta, para entonces, Sirius podría estar completamente loco... solo el tiempo diría.

–

Durante todo este tiempo, Harry continúo sus ejercicios mágicos nocturnos. Convocando magia en su cuerpo, moviéndola alrededor y dejándola salir lentamente. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, lentamente aumentaba la cantidad de magia que convocaba, forzando su cuerpo a que creciera a aceptarlo. Aunque tenía que ser cuidadoso. No podía apresurase. Cada vez que lo trataba, terminaba enfermo. Agotamiento mágico era una sensación miserable, y la odiaba absolutamente.

Cuando tenía siete años, sintió que su cuerpo estaba alcanzando el nivel en que _quizás_podría se capaz de hacer funcionar hechizos de más alto nivel y trato otro hechizo convocador, tratando de llamar el alma de Tom– pero esta vez, sin las piedras. Esperaba que realizando el hechizo completamente con su propia magia tendría mejores resultados, pero una vez mas algo extraño sucedió y evito su éxito. Sin embargo, por lo menos no quedo exhausto o enfermo con el intento.

Trato de nuevo tres semanas después con el mismo resultado. Lo tenía perplejo y desconcertado. No podía entender que lo bloqueaba.

Fue en su tercer intento – un intento en el que tuvo especial atención a lo que sucedía con su magia– que comenzó a sospechar lo que podía estar sucediendo.

Una extraña fuerza mágica estaba bloqueándolo, y reconoció esa fuerza. La había visto activa en otros dos lados antes, y había visto un tercer residuo. Un lugar activo era en una de las protecciones alrededor de Privet Drive que extrañamente, parecía haber sido lanzada por Lily Potter, y la otra, era el extraño sello mágico alrededor de la magia oscura atrapada en su cicatriz. El lugar donde había visto una firma magica residual era en su habitación en el segundo piso de la casa de Godric Hollow. Centrada y enfocada alrededor del lugar donde su madre había muerto.

La magia que prevenía que convocara el alma de Tom era la magia de su _madre_.

Poderosa y misteriosa magia que de alguna manera estaba dentro de él por el sacrificio de su madre, prevenía sus convocaciones, y al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Quería gritar. La montaña de rabia frustrante que esta realización le trajo, era monumental.

Fue este descubrimiento el que lo guio al tema del siguiente año de dedicada investigación. Después de pasar las tardes y fines de semana por meses enfocado solamente en tratar y fallando en desmantelar la extraña magia de la Luz que parecía encerrada en su propias venas, Harry comenzó a investigar una rama de la magia que él mismo admitía, había descuidado severamente.

Era una rama de la magia que nunca le había interesado, y que siempre había desechado, pero ahora se dio cuenta que tendría que aprender mucho al respecto si quería deshacerse algún día de este frustrante poder protector que le había dejado su madre adentro.

Magia de la Luz.

La única cosa buena sobre este nuevo foco es que era muy fácil de investigar. No habían leyes prohibiendo el estudio de esta rama. Nadie te miraba sospechosamente por frecuentar la – sorprendentemente pequeña – sección de varias tiendas de libros o librerías que tenían libros sobre el tema. Nadie sospechaba de ti haciendo algo turbio si pedias todos los libros sobre el tema.

La cosa más graciosa sobre todo esto Harry pensó era la falta de preocupación de las personas sobre esta rama de la magia basado claramente en la completa ignorancia que tenían del tema. La magia de la luz no era para nada inofensiva. En realidad todo lo contrario.

Mientras más investigaba Harry sobre esa rama de la magia mas se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido en desecharla en su juventud. O... mejor dicho, en su anterior juventud.

La magia de la luz no estaba en el inofensivo final de la escala de peligros como todos creían asumir. La gente pensaba que la Magia Oscura era algo malo mientras que la Magia de la Luz... ¿no era mala? bueno, en todo caso, era una suposición ignorante. La Luz y la Oscuridad simplemente eran dos fines de una larga graduación de la magia. Dos extremos.

En un punto comparo las dos ramas a la simplificada química muggle que había estudiado en la escuela primaria de su tiempo. La Luz y la Oscuridad son, de alguna manera, como ácidos y bases. Todos saben que los ácidos te quemaran, pero la gente a veces olvida que poderosas bases son igual que peligrosas. El acido Hidroclórico quema la piel de forma horrible, pero también lo hace el amonio – una base. Pero si juntas un poderoso acido con una base poderosa obtienes neutralización – agua. Ambos se cancelan mutuamente, dadas las apropiadas circunstancias.

Era la misma cosa que sucedía con la poderosa magia de la Luz dejada por su madre que era capaz de neutralizar la misteriosa magia Oscura que había dejado atrás la fallida maldición asesina de Tom.

La Luz y la Oscuridad podían ser igualmente peligrosas y letales, pero también podían cancelarse mutuamente.

Sus investigaciones sobre la magia de la Luz fueron sorprendentemente fascinantes. Sabía que tenía que enfocarse en el lado protector de la magia de la luz ya que obviamente era lo que estaba dentro de él, pero había una amplia gama de magia de la luz ofensiva que despertó su curiosidad.

Era tan fundamentalmente diferente de todo lo que había explorado antes, y tuvo que admitir que el desafío que le presento a su forma de pensar era interesante.

Para cuando cumplió los ocho años tenía dos diarios llenos de notas y teorías, y finalmente sentía que había desarrollado una solida idea para comenzar realmente a experimentar con la magia que su madre había dejado dentro de él. Había estado dudoso de simplemente eliminar las protecciones ya que _estaba_ protegiéndolo de la magia oscura, y estaba la posibilidad de que si la protección caía, lo que fuera esa magia oscura podría matarlo inmediatamente. Así que en vez de eso comenzó a hacer a un lado las protecciones para tratar de investigar la magia oscura. Si podía figurar lo que era, exactamente, podría preparar una contra maldición, o tratar de tomar los pasos necesarios para removerla, o sellarla dentro de sí sin la ayuda de la magia de su madre.

Fue dos semanas antes de Halloween que Harry finalmente tuvo éxito en su misión y lo que descubrió fue más que asombroso.

Era un horcrux.

¡Había un maldito horcrux _dentro de él!_

Era un trozo de alma, encapsulada, protegida, aislada, y rodeada de un remolino de protectora magia oscura que prevenía que fuera alterado o destruido, como debía ser un horcrux, solo que fuera de la girante magia oscura había un maelstrom de poderosa, magia protectora de la Luz, sellándolo con firmeza. La poderosa magia oscura detectada en su cicatriz era la que normalmente se transfería a un recipiente del horcrux para prevenir que fuera destruida, así protegiendo el alma que estaba dentro.

Parecía que la magia oscura dentro de él en realidad no era una amenaza – si se dejaba libre trataría de proteger el recipiente – _él_ – no lastimarlo. Sin embargo, Harry tenía que admitir que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sucedería si la magia de la luz que aislaba el trozo desaparecía, y el trozo de alma tenia pase libre a su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría la pieza ajena de alma? ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Que le sucedería a _él__?_

Había muy poco escrito en los libros sobre horcruxes que él y Tom habían leído para _considerar_ la posibilidad de usar un ser vivo como recipiente de un horcrux y solo habían sido teorías. Nadie lo había echo antes, por lo que se supiera. Era obviamente una mala idea, en principio. Las magias que protegían al horcrux no podían hacer mucho cuando el recipiente era un ser vivo. No volvería al ser vivo impermeable o inmortal. Si el recipiente era dañado – o si _moría –_el horcrux se perdía.

Más que ninguna otra preocupación que Harry tuviera en estos momentos, estaba el hecho de que _necesitaba_ encontrar una manera de sacar la pieza de alma que estaba dentro de él y enviarla de vuelta a Tom sin dañarla. Si moría, esta pieza se perdería y se _rehusaba_ a permitir que eso sucediera. ¡Tenía que proteger el trozo del alma de Tom que tenia! Lo que significaba que no podía hacer nada para arriesgar su propia vida hasta que encontrara una manera segura de sacar el alma de Tom y enviarla a su alma central.

Manipular la protección de su madre iba a ser más difícil con todo esto en su mente.

Trato una par de veces más durante los siguientes dos meses de combinar su magia para sacar o suprimir la protección de la Luz, mientras simultáneamente lanzaba un hechizo convocador para el alma central de Tom. La parte de la convocación actualmente era la parte más _fácil _del hechizo, ya que él actualmente tenía un horcrux a su disposición – _él mismo_– sin embargo aun así no funciono, y lo dejo completamente exhausto.

La magia protectora de la Luz era demasiado poderosa, y estaba luchando muy duro para repeler cualquier contacto o convocación del alma de Tom.

Fue unas semanas después, mientras leía uno de los textos que mantenía en su bóveda sobre los horcruxes, cuando se le ocurrió una idea para tomar un enfoque diferente.

Parecía que sin importar lo que tratara, no podía llamar el alma de Tom hacia él, sin embargo, ya que tenía un horcrux, y ya que además era un nigromante muy poderoso, aun tenia acceso a una conexión directa al alma de Tom. Cuando entro al trance apropiado pudo ver el pequeño hilo –como una correa que lo conectaba al núcleo central de Tom. Era extraño en realidad; _tener más de una correa astral conectada a su cuerpo..._ pero él aprovecho la entrada suficiente para lo que decidió después.

Obviamente no podía traer a Tom hasta él para ayudar al hombre a recuperar su cuerpo, pero podía ayudar de otra manera. Como un espectro sin cuerpo, Tom sin duda estaba sin poder. Débil e incapaz de hacer nada más que flotar por ahí y quizás poseer pequeños animales. Harry decidió que podía ayudarlo alimentándolo con magia usando la conexión hacia Tom para usarla como una fuente de poder adicional. Y ojala, con esa extra magia a su disposición, Tom podría ser capaz de ayudarse a si mismo.

O al menos, Harry esperaba eso.

En todo caso, era lo mejor que se le ocurría en estos momentos. Así que comenzó una rutina diaria donde cada mañana apenas se despertaba, cada tarde apenas terminaba con la escuela, y cada noche antes de dormir, se sentaba, con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, y meditaba. Podía suprimir la protección de su madre mientras se enfocaba en la correa astral que conectaba su cicatriz con el alma central de Tom y mandaba magia a través de ella.

Era probablemente el ejercicio mágico más agotador y extenuante que había soportado. Al principio solo había sido capaz de enviar una pequeña cantidad de magia por la conexión, pero a medida que pasaban los meses, se volvió menos difícil y comenzó a enviar mas energía mágica sin desmayase por el agotamiento.

Hubo veces en que juro que casi pudo sentir algo tratando de regresar por la conexión. Al principio un leve toque, y la ligera indicación de curiosidad. Pero cada vez que algo trataba de volver hacia Harry a través de la conexión, la maldita magia protectora despertaba y peleaba. Harry trataba de contenerla, pero para cuando lograba tener control de la magia protectora, el toque ya se había retirado y solo terminaba frustrado.

Siguió con sus esfuerzos, y meses y meses pasaron sin cambio obvio o progresos. No que tuviera alguna idea de que podía estar buscando como señal de 'progresos'.

Llego el verano y Harry pasó la mayoría de su tiempo en la casa de Godric Hollow. Se aseguraba de ser visto en Privet Drive de cuando en cuando para que la mascota squib de Dumbledore no sospechara. Solo dormía en su habitación de la casa de los Dursley una vez por semana, y simplemente era por las protecciones que chequeaban que no estuviera lejos por más de dos semanas.

Él continúo sus estudios en magia de la luz, esperando algún avance para averiguar exactamente que tipo de magia había usado su madre para su 'protección', pero no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Estaba al tanto de las noticias mágicas por diferentes periódicos que eran depositados en su casilla postal cada día, visitaba frecuentemente los callejones, y continuaba meditando tres veces al día enviándole magia al alma de Tom.

Harry también había estado manejando mejor su dinero ya que literalmente no tenía ingresos y lentamente estaba consumiendo sus ahorros. No era una preocupación importante ya que su bóvedas tenían una fortuna, pero Harry siempre había sido consiente sobre el dinero – era un resultado comprensible de crecer en la pobreza y el hambre – por lo que se aseguro de tomar un papel activo en como su fortuna era manejada e invertida para que comenzara a dar beneficios. Como resultado de esto, los únicos habitantes del Callejón Diagon que lo vieron como 'Harry Potter' fueron los goblins, e incluso cuando estaba allí, continuaba con su glamour hasta que entraba a la oficina privada del encargado de su cuenta.

El goblin había estado intrigado al principio al ver aparecer a Harry con un glamour. Sin duda había sospechado durante su primera reunión de que claramente había algo más sobre el chico de lo que veían los ojos, pero la obvia demostración de poderosa magia de un niño tan pequeño confirmo cualquier sospecha que el viejo goblin pudiera tener de porque Harry sabía mas y se comportaba de manera diferente a cualquier niño de su edad. Él nunca cuestiono a Harry, y tenían una buena relación de trabajo. Los Goblins apreciaban la privacidad de sus clientes casi tanto como valoraban el oro. Y ya que el encargado de las cuentas de Harry recibía un porcentaje de las inversiones que ayudaba realizar a Harry, siempre y cuando Harry tomara decisiones financieras beneficiosas, no le importa que o quien era Harry, y no traicionaría sus secretos.

–

Harry cumplió nueve años sin que nadie lo notara, incluso el mismo. En el otoño regreso a la escuela primaria donde continuo encantando a su profesores. Era un paria entre sus compañeros, pero ninguno era estúpido como para molestarlo. Le agradaba a los profesores, pero aun así había notado que algunos niños le tenían miedo – los que normalmente molestaban a los niños más débiles – parecían temerosos de Harry, y por ende, lo dejaban solo. Claro que casi ninguno de los niños mencionaba porque le temían. Aquellos que hacían acusaciones no eran tomados en serio porque esas acusaciones tendían a ser lúdicras o imposibles. Los profesores generalmente se quedaban con la excusa de que Harry era un prodigio y su inteligencia intimidaba a sus compañeros.

Harry continúo su rutina de meditación diaria, incluso después de volver a la escuela. No sabía si hacia alguna diferencia en el lado de Tom. Pero aquí podía notar que la conexión entre ellos era más fuerte, y que le resultaba más fácil mandar magia. Los ligeros toques del otro lado se volvieron mas frecuentes a medida que se acercaba Halloween, y Harry siempre trataba de mantener las protecciones bajas en esos momentos para poder captarlo, pero nunca podía conseguirlo.

Era casi en la medianoche de Halloween – en _Samhain_ – y estaba sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa en Godric Hollow. Había ido allí esa noche para alejarse de su familiares y de los visitantes frecuentes por la estúpida tradición muggle de ir puerta a puerta rogando por dulces. De repente, y sin advertencia, su frente _exploto_ de dolor.

Sus manos volaron a su cicatriz y grito en shock antes de luchar para contener sus gritos mordiendo sus labios. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y se dio cuenta de que quizá no fue la mejor idea, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de contener las lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos mientras su cabeza seguía retumbando horrorosamente por el dolor. Pulsaba rítmicamente y parecía ir aumentando su tiempo e intensidad con cada momento.

Trato de calmar su respiración y enfoco su magia en aclarar su mente para poder comprender qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero era difícil. ¡Todo dolía _demasiado__!_ Se esparcía por todos lados y podía sentirlo hasta la punta de los pies.

Finalmente logro ganar suficiente control de sus sentidos para darse cuenta que la mayoría del dolor era causado en realidad por esa maldita protección mientras trataba de luchar con una magia oscura proveniente de la conexión. Estaba en sobrecarga, tratando de lanzar escudos protectores alrededor mientras luchaba con una fuerza externa.

Apretó sus dientes, gruñendo y convocando tanto poder como pudo en si mismo tratando de aplastar la maldita magia de la luz, forzándola a rendirse. Apenas la tuvo bajo control el dolor disminuyo considerablemente. De inmediato capto porque estaba reaccionado. La conexión estaba activa y había una fuerza en el otro lado succionando su magia como una aspiradora. Era una succión_ desesperada_. Algo _grande _estaba sucediendo, en el otro extremo, y necesitaba poder. _Más poder._

Preocupado y emocionado por lo que esto podría significar rápidamente envió su magia por la conexión, y la fuerza en el otro lado pareció reaccionar con entusiasmo, absorbiendo todo lo que podía mandarle.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo logro mantenerse consiente mientras le mandaba energía al alma de Tom. Lo único que sabía era que en algún momento debió desmayarse porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando con el peor dolor de cabeza que pudiera recordar, y la calidez de la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas ligeramente abiertas.

Estaba tirado en el piso hecho un ovillo. Se sentía debilitado y su ropa estaba húmeda como si hubiera estado sudando por horas. Cuando trato de sentarse, se sintió extremadamente mareado, y decidió quedarse acostado unos minutos más.

Paso varios minutos regulando su respiración y tratando de pensar mas allá del dolor de cabeza que decidió era una mezcla entre la peor resaca posible y una migraña de nivel épico. Finalmente se obligo a ponerse de pie, y con piernas temblorosas se dirigió a la sala y luego hasta el baño del primer piso.

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, vio que su cicatriz estaba horriblemente inflamada y que había _sangrado_. Lo que era... extraño. Pero la evidencia era obvia. Un poco de sangre seca cubría su cicatriz, y en una línea hacia un costado, demostrando que había sucedido cuando estaba horizontal en el piso.

Su Vista Negra le dijo que la Magia Oscura dentro de su horcrux era básicamente la misma de siempre, así que no había cambiado nada.

Se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha. El agua le ayudo mucho a aclarar su mente, y hacer abundantes gárgaras con el agua lo ayudo a sacarse el desagradable sabor de su boca.

Mientras su cabeza se aclaraba la capacidad de pensar en lo sucedió la noche anterior creció. Tenía algunas teorías. Lo que él esperaba era que Tom hubiera logrado hacer algo en su extremo. Que intencionalmente hubiera hecho algo, y que quizás hubiera tenido éxito. Tom podría tener un cuerpo de vuelta en estos momentos, y es pensamiento emocionaba a Harry – _mucho._

Otra posibilidad, mucho más preocupante era que algo le hubiera sucedido a Tom. Que había sido atacado o algo así y el absorber la magia de Harry había sido un intento de Tom para protegerse.

Al final, Harry no tenía manera de saber que había sucedido en realidad.

Suspiro profundamente al dejar la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y débilmente subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal que había clamado como suya unos años atrás.

–

Harry no estuvo a la altura de siquiera_ tratar_de enviar magia por la conexión por lo menos durante una semana. Sus propias reservas mágicas habían sido completamente agotadas y después de tener que utilizar el Autobús Noctambulo para regresar a Surrey y caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive, no pudo hacer nada más que subir a su habitación echarse en la cama y dormir. Se quedo en casa esa semana y le dijo a Petunia que llamara a la escuela para avisar que estaba enfermo.

Estuvo tan débil durante ese tiempo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de suprimir la magia protectora en su sangre lo suficiente para poder siquiera utilizar la conexión. Finalmente, después de sufrir agotamiento mágico como por 9 días, sintió que tenía el poder suficiente para acceder a la conexión.

Dejo Privet Drive, ya que como regla general, se negaba a hacer alguna actividad mágica ardua ahí, aunque no involucrara una varita, simplemente porque era mejor prevenir que lamentar con lo que se refería a las protecciones de Dumbledore. Se las arreglo para aparecerse de nuevo a Godric Hollow y se acomodo en la sala de su casa antes de suprimir las protecciones de su sangre y entro en estado meditativo.

En el momento en que intentó utilizar la conexión fue rechazado. Fue un repentino y forzoso rechazo y la fuerza lo sorprendió. Alguien estaba bloqueándolo. Un muro poderoso de magia, protegiendo a la persona en el otro extremo.

Escudos. ¡Escudos de _Oclumencia_!

Harry jadeo cuando salió a la fuerza de su trance y se sintió lleno de alegría. Si Tom era capaz de realizar escudos de Oclumencia alrededor de él mismo, significaba que tenía un cuerpo. ¡Tenía un cuerpo! ¡Estaba vivo otra vez!

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, dejo escapar un grito emocionado e hizo un bailecito ridículo de felicidad que jamás se habría permitido hacer si hubiera estado en el cuerpo de un adulto por miedo a lucir demasiado idiota.

Pero no le importaba. No en este momento. Su plan había funcionado. ¡Había ayudado a Tom a recuperar su cuerpo!

Ahora tenía que averiguar donde diablos estaba el hombre y como ponerse en contacto con él.

– –

_Nada._ Malditamente nada_._ Eso es lo que Harry había encontrado. Habían pasado meses. La Navidad ya había pasado. El maldito día de San Valentín había pasado, y no había encontrado nada.

No podía pasar las protecciones de Oclumencia de Tom, sin importar lo duro que trataba. Los hechizos localizadores que había realizado no habían funcionando – aunque honestamente no había creído que lo hicieran. El desesperado intento de mandar una lechuza con el nombre 'Tom Ryddle', e incluso una con una carta a nombre de 'Voldemort' también fallaron. Aunque honestamente había esperado eso. Ese había sido un intento estúpido, pero había estado inquieto.

Estuvo pendiente de los periódicos, muggles y mágicos por alguna señal de que Tom pudiera estarse reagrupando, pero nada.

Se estaba poniendo frenético. Él _sabía_ que Tom tenía un cuerpo ahora. Estaba seguro de eso. ¿Pero como encontrar al hombre? ¿De verdad tendría que esperar hasta que el hombre saliera de su escondite? No se sorprendía con la idea de Tom de pasar desapercibido por ahora. Reconstruir su poder. Reagruparse. Actuar en las sombras por un tiempo hasta que estuviera verdaderamente listo, y _entonces_ anunciar su regreso.

Pero Harry se preguntaba como podría encontrarse con Tom, aun después de que estuviera públicamente de 'regreso'. Sabía que incluso entonces, Tom seria un hombre muy difícil de encontrar.

–

Era marzo, y estaba caminando por el Callejón Diagon desde la oficina de correos hasta un punto de Aparición con su glamour puesto cuando con su _Vista _diviso a un mago caminando por la calle con una masa de energía negra brotando de su antebrazo.

Harry apenas contuvo una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era y comenzó a seguir al hombre tan sutilmente como podía. Este hombre era un Mortífago. ¡Tenía la marca de Tom en su brazo! Pero la cosa más sorprendente no era que había encontrado a un mortífago, si no que era, que la marca estaba activa. Harry había divisado a algunos otros magos marcados a través de los años en sus andadas por el Callejón Diagon y en especial por el Callejón Knockturn, pero había sido antes que Tom recuperara su cuerpo y la magia en esas marcas había estado dormida. Esta marca estaba activa.

Harry continúo siguiendo al hombre, hasta que llegaron al Callejón Knockturn. Se dio cuenta después de unos minutos allí, que el hombre había notado que lo seguían, pese a la precaución de Harry. Harry no iba a rendirse ya que necesitaba seguir con su búsqueda. Sin advertencia, el hombre se metió entre dos edificaciones. Harry, sabiendo que estaba caminando en una situación potencialmente peligrosa decidió que era tiempo de sacar las grandes armas. Se sumió en su núcleo mágico, y agarró sus poderes nigromantes susurrando bajo su aliento mientras sus manos comenzaban a volar frenéticamente a través de unas series y complejas posiciones. El poder absoluto lo recorrió en un destello de luz roja sangrienta, su cuerpo fue envuelto en una extraña oscuridad translucida. Se veía distorsionado, y un aura de poder nigromante pulsaba a su alrededor. En un destello de oscuridad, desapareció de ese lugar y volvió a aparecer al final del largo pasillo, directamente tras el mago que había estado siguiendo. Un mago que estaba de pie mirando hacia la entrada del pasillo listo con su varita en la mano.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de notar a Harry que había aparecido tras él, antes de ser incapacitado.

– –

El hombre volvió en sí, un indeterminado tiempo después. Se encontró en una habitación sucia con las ventanas cerradas. Estaba atado a una silla en el centro de la habitación, pero era difícil saber si había algo más a su alrededor porque la luz era muy tenue.

Giro su cabeza, empujando hacia abajo la sensación de pánico que estaba creciendo en él al despertar en un lugar desconocido.

"No te preocupes..." dijo una voz tras de él, y giro su cabeza hacia el lado tratando de ver quien había hablado. Se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a la extraña figura ligeramente tras él, y caminando lentamente hacia adelante.

La figura era baja; probablemente solo unos cuatro pies de alto, pero el cuerpo entero de la figura era una silueta de semitransparente oscuridad, y no tenía nada que ver con la pobre iluminación. Girando alrededor de la figura había un aura negra y rojiza, pulsando y girando y llenado la habitación con una presencia mágica terriblemente oscura.

"¿Quien... que eres tú?" tartamudeo el hombre. "¿Porque-porque te ves así?"

"Me veo así porque camino con la muerte," la figura respondió en un susurro aterrador. Probablemente era masculino, pero la voz sonaba extrañamente joven. Lo que era aun más extraño es que cuando la voz hablaba, parecía tener varios ecos con él. Como susurros distantes. Pequeñas voces en el fondo, diciendo cosas que no podía comprender o descifrar. Sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Que quieres conmigo?" gimió el hombre. "¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

"No voy a hacerte daño," dijo la aterradora voz – una vez más, acompañada de los extraños ecos susurrantes. "Simplemente deseo información. Información que deseo obtener de ti. Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejare ir."

"¡Yo no sé nada!"

"Oh, sospecho que sabes_ algo_. Ahora dime... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fuiste marcado por el Señor Oscuro?"

El hombre jadeo y sus ojos se abrieron del horror.

"¡Yo no sé de que está hablando, yo no soy un mortífago! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!"

La extraña figura pareció dar un suspiro de exasperación y movió su oscura mano, enviando una profunda oleada de magia oscura rojo sangre. Golpeo al hombre y él grito de inmediato. El grito se interrumpió con otro movimiento de la mano de la figura.

"No quiero tener que repetirme," siseo la figura en voz baja y el hombre gimió nuevamente. "Dime. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fuiste marcado?"

"Yo... yo..." el hombre se estremeció y luego trago con dificultad. "Fue hace diez años. Antes que él muriera."

"¿Morir? ¿Estás seguro de que esta muerto?"

"Bueno... quiero decir, eso es lo que todos dicen, ¿no es así? que... que fue destruido por ese mocoso. Potter."

"Si, si. Lo que sea. Tú marca. Esta activa. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?"

Una vez más los ojos del hombre se abrieron y luego se posaron en su antebrazo izquierdo, amarrado a la silla y luego a la extraña figura ante él.

"Fue... er... Halloween. Aunque... comenzó antes que eso. Comenzó a ponerse más oscura durante el verano. Pero quemo en Halloween y se puso negra. Y ha estado así desde entonces."

"¿Y te ha llamado donde él?" pregunto la figura, y el hombre pudo oír gran expectación en la extraña voz joven. Aun más escalofriante, los ecos susurrantes también sonaban expectantes.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No. No, no lo ha hecho. No he sido llamado. Nada ha pasado desde Halloween. Nada ha cambiado, nadie me ha llamado."

La figura gruño en frustración y la brumosa aura rojiza se encendió enojada. El hombre se estremeció al sentí la poderosa magia oscura arremeter contra él, pero no lo ataco.

"¿Has hablado con otras personas? ¿Otros mortífagos?" pregunto la figura después de un momento.

"Yo... yo solo conocía a algunos. No estaba en el círculo interno, sabe. Pero... bueno, he hablado con los pocos que conocía."

"¿Y?"

"Ellos tampoco saben nada. Ninguno de ellos ha sido convocado."

La figura brillo repentinamente y en un segundo se encontró frente al hombre sus manos semitransparentes pero oscuras lo aferraron con fuerza por el cuello. El hombre grito en sorpresa y dolor, cuando la magia negra y rojiza se arremolino y envolvió al hombre atado como si fueran llamas.

"¡Si me estas mintiendo, te matare!" gruño la aterradora figura y los susurros se hicieron más fuertes y enojados.

El hombre atado se quedo sin aliento y negó con la cabeza, tratando de esquivar las diminutas manos y su sorprendentemente fuerte agarre.

"¡No miento! ¡Lo juro! ¡No estoy mintiendo!"

La nube de magia lo envolvió y grito cuando sintió que entraban a la fuerza a su mente. Sus escudos mentales fueron hechos a un lado como si no fueran nada e imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Un momento después la presencia se retiro y el hombre amarrado quedo jadeando y temblando con fuerza.

La extraña figura suspiro y se alejo de él.

"Dices la verdad," dijo la figura, aunque sonaba completamente decepcionada y molesta con esa declaración. Se detuvo un momento y luego se volvió a girar. "Cuando finalmente seas llamado por él, dile de este encuentro. Cuéntale de mí, y lo que pasó aquí hoy. Dile que Valerius está vivo y buscándolo. Repítelo."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Repite lo que dije! ¡Valerius está vivo y buscándolo!

"V-valerius esta ah... vivo y buscándolo. ¿Está bien?"

"Correcto. ¿Le dirás esto por mi?" pregunto la figura, y claramente no era una pregunta, si no que una amenaza.

"Si. Si, Le diré. ¿Usted... usted en realidad cree que volvió?"

"Por supuesto que si idiota," la figura gruño y se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos atrás y desapareciendo en un destello de vapor negro y rojo. La oscuridad de la habitación se aclaro y casi de inmediato el hombre noto que sus amarras desaparecían.

Se puso de pie, tembloroso y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación un momento antes de revisar su varita entre sus ropas. Estaba en su bolsillo. Bien. Con rapidez se movió a la puerta y la encontró sin seguro. Salió corriendo del edifico, agradecido de que el extraño incidente hubiera terminado sin que sucediera algo peor.

– –

Harry repitió esta acción tres veces más durante los cinco meses siguientes. Cada vez que se encontraba con un mago marcado lo interrogaba para ver si había sido convocado por Tom. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos lo había sido. Uno de ellos incluso había sido un miembro del círculo interno y era un hombre que conocía por nombre a todos los demás miembros del círculo, él había hablado con todos ellos desde Halloween, y _sabía_ que ninguno de ellos había sido llamado.

Harry no podía comprender esto. ¿Porque, si Tom tenía su cuerpo de vuelta, no había llamado a ninguno de su seguidores aun?

Harry habría creído que Tom estaría usando su tiempo para reagruparse y preparase en secreto, pero si lo estaba haciendo no era de la manera en que Harry había esperado.

¿Era incapaz? ¿Estaba atrapado en alguna parte? ¿Incapacitado de alguna manera? Las posibilidades no eran agradables de ninguna manera. Pero se le ocurrió otra posibilidad. Tom podía haber decidido hacer algo antes de reunir a sus seguidores en Gran Bretaña. Él y Tom habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra unas cuantas veces durante los años cuando iban al extranjero en busca de algún artefacto mágico, o para investigar alguna rama oscura de la magia o alguna teoría. Podía imaginar a Tom desapareciendo con la intención de adquirir algo para hacerse más poderoso. Sin duda estaría cauteloso, dado que su cuerpo había sido destruido de una manera inesperada.

Esa era otra teoría posible. Tom podría estar buscando alguna explicación de que diablos había pasado esa noche cuando le lanzo la maldición asesina a Harry.

Al final, todo lo que Harry podía hacer era suponer y teorizar. No tenia forma de saber que estaba sucediendo y _odiaba _eso_._ Odiaba estar en la oscuridad. Odiaba tener que _esperar__._

Pero no tenía otra opción. Así que espero.

De cuando en cuando probaba nuevamente la conexión, pero siempre había una fuerte muralla, impidiendo que entrara. La primavera estaba con fuerza y el año escolar terminaría pronto. Un día en la escuela, anunciaron que su clase iría de paseo al zoológico local así que a todos les entregaron permisos para ser firmados en casa.

Harry no tuvo problemas en hacer que Petunia firmara la maldita cosa y se lo regreso a su maestro con poco entusiasmo. Era solo otra estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Era inútil, pero era una forma de pasar los días. Quizás – se dijo a si mismo – una vez que fuera a Hogwarts podría tener acceso a mejor información. Mejores recursos. Solo tenía que esperar.

Todos los de su clase se subieron a los autobuses y partieron al zoológico. Era la primera vez que Harry iba al zoológico en esta vida. O mejor dicho en las dos. Él nunca había ido al zoológico muggle antes, ahora que lo pensaba.

Era entretenido, a lo que distracciones inútiles se refería. Los animales eran... bueno, eran animales. Eran todos comunes, claro está – no habían criaturas mágicas en un zoológico muggle – pero algunos eran bonitos o interesantes.

Sus compañeros de clase estaban tan inquietos y molestos como siempre y los ignoro cuando su maestro los guio a todos a una gran edificación cerrada que resulto ser la casa de los reptiles.

Harry suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las serpientes mientras varios de sus compañeros miraban al dragón de komodo.

Paso sus dedos por el vidrio del estanque de la boa constrictor y observo a la hermosa e impresionante serpiente.

"Te ves tan aburrida como yo me siento." Harry le comento al animal. Sorprendentemente, levanto su cabeza y se enfoco en Harry.

La serpiente no hizo nada más, y Harry estaba a punto de marcharse, sin prestarle mucha importancia a la extraña reacción cuando escucho un extraño siseo.

"_Ssosspecho, pequeño, que yo estoy máss aburrida que tú."_

Harry parpadeo y miro fijamente a la serpiente.

Estuvo allí, probablemente mirando con la boca abierta como un idiota durante un momento antes de componerse.

"¿Me hablaste?"

"_Ssi. Pero tú me hablasste primero."_

"¿En serio?" pregunto Harry, pausándose para prestarle mas atención a sus propias palabras. Tom le había descrito en varias ocasiones durante su juventud lo extraña que era la lengua parsel ya que para él, sonaba como si estuviera hablando y oyendo español. Había sido necesario que Heri le dijera a Tom para que se diera cuenta que estaba hablando un idioma diferente.

"¿Yo..._estoy hablando el lenguaje de lass sserpientess?"_ dijo Harry tratando de escuchar mejor sus propias palabras.

"_Por ssupuessto,_" dijo la serpiente.

Y la serpiente tenía razón. Era obvio ahora que estaba prestando atención. Podía oír el extraño siseo en su voz.

"_¡Cieloss! ¡Hablo parsssel!"_ Harry exclamo en shock. ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? No había manera de que fuera descendiente de Slytherin. Tenía sangre Potter y Black y _ninguna_ de esas líneas tenía alguna conexión con Salazar Slytherin. Y su mamá era nacida muggle, así que era claro que no había conexión por ese lado.

¿Podría ser por el horcrux? Estaba profundamente sellado, así que era difícil imaginar que la habilidad de entender y hablar parsel se hubiera colado de allí, pero era posible. ¿Así que había heredado el parsel del alma de Tom?

Eso era... fascinante. Y le abría todo un mundo de posibilidades. ¡Especialmente una vez que llegara a Hogwarts! ¡Podría ir a la librería de la Cámara!

Claro está, eso solo era posible si Dumbledore no estaba observándolo, o la entrada de la Cámara, pero habían pasado cincuenta años, así que seguramente...

Era algo que tendría que pensar después. Deseaba poder tener acceso a la bóveda de Tom también, ya que sabía que allí tenía almacenado cada libro escrito en parsel que había encontrado desde que dejaron Hogwarts. ¡Por fin podría leer esos malditos libros! Habría reído de no encontrarse en público.

Esto era algo que tenia que estudiar con calma.

– – –

**Gracias a Angela Black Blood por betear**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 11 – – – – –

–

Los meses pasaron y llego el verano. Con él llego el cumpleaños número 10 de Harry– una vez más paso como si nada. En el otoño, Harry se dejo caer donde el miembro del circulo interno que había interrogado antes, y volvió a interrogarlo, pero no hubo cambios. Tom aun no aparecía y aun no convocaba a ninguno de sus mortífagos.

Parecía que algunos de los antiguos mortífagos – especialmente aquellos del círculo interno- sabían de él. Aquellos que habían sido interrogados por Harry les habían advertido a los demás. Probablemente era mejor de esta manera, ya que si Tom sólo se acercaba a uno de ellos podrían darle el mensaje de Harry. Mientras más pronto Tom se diera cuenta que Heri había tenido éxito en su plan por renacer, mas pronto se encontrarían.

Las semanas pasaron sin noticias. Harry estaba completamente aburrido y trataba de mantener su impaciencia a raya enfocándose en sus estudios. Era una existencia solitaria la que tenia, y estaba encontrando que comenzaba a molestarle. Mucha de su vida pasada había sido en la compañía de otros. Él y Tom casi siempre estaban juntos y, aunque Heri nunca había tenido mucha gente que considerar 'amigos', él raramente estaba solo. Pero ahora había estado complemente solo por casi una década.

Tenía conocidos. La mayoría de ellos solo lo conocían con su glamour, y por el nombre de Lucan. Había unas cuantas brujas en la librería local y en la sociedad histórica mágica con las que era amigable, y aunque no podía considerarse cercano a ninguna, el simple hecho de poder conversar con otras personas era un alivio.

Aun así... no eran Tom. Él extrañaba a su Tom. _Demasiado..._

La parte más difícil en estos momentos era saber que el hombre estaba por allí, _en algún lugar_, vivo y existiendo, y Harry no tenía idea de donde estaba, o como encontrarlo. Era muy, muy frustrante.

–

Logro muy poco ese año. La única cosa importante fueron unos raros libros que Harry logro conseguir. Había un comerciante de libros raros y antiguos que tenía un pequeñísimo local en el Callejón Knockturn, y que tenía muchas conexiones con muchas de las familias antiguas; y a menudo los ayudaba a vender bienes y cosas así. Harry había estado visitándolo por años y fue durante este año que Harry le pidió la tarea de encontrar si alguna de las antiguas familias tenía libros en sus colecciones personales escritos en parsel.

El hombre se había sorprendido por la petición pero había comenzado la tarea con rapidez. Para la primavera, había logrado encontrar dos libros escritos en parsel para Harry, y Harry había estado más que feliz de pagar el escandaloso precio que las familias habían pedido por entregarlos.

A Harry no le molestó, él podía pagarlo.

Uno de los libros era muy, muy antiguo, escrito en extraños pápiros y encuadernado en bronceada piel de murloc. Estaba lleno de curiosas ilustraciones de niños serpiente y con rapidez se dio cuenta que era una colección de cuentos infantiles, para niños Naga. Harry se sorprendió por el valor histórico de dicho texto y, aunque no tenía valor mágico para él, le encantó. Los naga eran una raza de criaturas mágicas muy antigua y poderosa, y también eran increíblemente reservados. Ellos tendían a mantenerse a distancia de los magos, y los magos británicos casi no tenían interacción con ellos.

Vivian mayormente en áreas de la India, y habían interactuado con los magos de esa región hace muchos, muchos años atrás, pero la falta de comprensión y el prejuicio contra las criaturas mágicas llevaron a tensas relaciones.

El parsel era el lenguaje de las serpientes y en general las serpientes no tenían manos. No tenían la habilidad de escribir y por eso, muchas personas se sorprendieron de que el parsel tuviera una forma escrita. Pero la tenía, y era enteramente debido a razas como los Naga de la India, los Gorgones de Grecia, y los Yuan-ti de China.

El segundo libro que Harry había adquirido era más bien un libro sobre teoría mágica, y parecía ser originario de los Yuan-ti. Mencionaba magia astronómica, y la lectura de estrellas y algunas técnicas de adivinación muy antiguas. No era un área que le interesara mucho, pero aun así fue una lectura interesante.

Estaba fascinado por la extraña forma en que los garabatos en la pagina parecían deslizarse en posición para que, de repente, pareciera que estuviera leyendo español. Se trataba de un lenguaje mágico intrigante y podía ver porqué Tom había estado tan fascinado por su habilidad de hablarlo y leerlo.

En la primavera le dio otra visita a dos de los mortífagos que había interrogado antes – uno del circulo interno y el otro no-. Nada nuevo había conseguido de ninguno de los dos. No había ningún cambio en la naturaleza de sus marcas. Aún estaban activas y brillantes y la magia en ellas era muy fuerte. De hecho, estaba más fuerte que la última vez que los había visto.

Pero ninguno había sido llamado, ni siquiera habían oído el menor murmullo de que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto.

Al acercarse el verano, Harry sintió sus niveles de anticipación y ansiedad elevarse. Cumpliría once en julio, lo que significaba que recibiría su carta de Hogwarts este verano y comenzaría la escuela en otoño.

Harry estaba en conflicto con el tema. Parte de él se pregunta si había razón real en molestarse en ir. No tendría acceso a más información en Hogwarts, en todo caso, estaría más aislado y restringido ya que no podría visitar libremente los callejones Diagon y Knockturn cuando quisiera.

Ya había investigado ligeramente que otros niños mágicos estarían en Hogwarts, y varios hijos de los mortífagos estarían allí, pero Harry dudaba que acercarse a ellos marcaría alguna diferencia importante en encontrar a Tom. Estar en Hogwarts probablemente limitaría severamente sus oportunidades y tiempo para buscar a Tom, y eso le molestaba. Pero sabía, que si no iba, la gente lo notaría. Albus Dumbledore, más probablemente, lo haría. La gente lo buscaría. Al final, lo obligarían a ir. Él era el maldito _Niño-Que-Vivió._ Era famoso. No había un mago o bruja en Gran Bretaña que no conociera su nombre.

Siempre y cuando todos esperaran a Harry Potter escondido en el mundo muggle, nadie estaba preocupado por él, pero el mundo mágico estaba esperando que hiciera su gran reaparición este año, y en realidad, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pero sabía que necesitaba un buen plan para su regreso oficial al mundo mágico como Harry Potter. ¿Podría jugar con sus expectativas o sería el mismo?

El mundo pensaba en 'Harry Potter' como el niño héroe. Salvador del mundo mágico. Sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor y no había dudas de que el mundo mágico esperaba lo mismo de él.

Una parte de él dudaba seriamente que terminara en Gryffindor, aunque lo quisiera... cosa que no hacía.

Pero si lo hacía, fácilmente podría ganar seguidores allí. Todo el mundo ya estaba ansioso y luchando para poder conocer y saludar al famoso Harry Potter. Había aprendido eso escuchando conversaciones en algunas tabernas durante el último mes mientras los dueños de las tiendas se preparaban para las aglomeraciones de las compras de los estudiantes.

Tom ya tenía sus seguidores, y en realidad no había desafío en hacer que los Slytherin lo siguieran, ¿pero conseguir seguidores de Gryffindor? Eso sería un logro. Un verdadero desafío.

Uno que Harry no estaba seguro de poder lograr. Pero tenía que recordarse que ya tenía un nombre. Ya era famoso. Así que, quizás, no sería tan difícil.

Aun así, Harry no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia para soportar la casa Gryffindor, o para pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de los Gryffindor. Preferiría mucho mas ir a la casa Slytherin. ¿Pero la casa Slytherin lo querría? Él había sido el responsable de destruir a su Lord... ¿Cuán hostil seria su casa, si es allí donde terminaba?

Además que estaba la preocupación adicional de _Dumbledore._ Harry estaba seguro de que si quedaba sorteado en Slytherin, Dumbledore lo mantendría bajo una estrecha vigilancia. Muy estrecha. Y eso sería extraordinariamente molesto.

¿Pero quizás podía tener lo mejor de dos mundos? Quedar mejor en Ravenclaw. Los Slytherin toleraban a los Ravenclaw más que a las otras casas. Fraternización entre los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw no era mal visto. Y, mientras que los Gryffindor a menudo eran intimidados académicamente por los Cuervos, no asumían instantemente que eran malvados, como hacían con las Serpientes.

Ya había tenido bastante éxito trabajando el ángulo de niño prodigio en su escuela primaria muggle. Jugando al ratón de biblioteca ayudaría a explicar su avanzado conocimiento mágico. Mientras más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que era la mejor opción que tenía.

Finalmente se quedó con el conocimiento de que podía hacer miles de planes para todas las casas, pero al final, seria decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador donde quedaría. Podría pedirle al sombreo por Ravenclaw, pero no había garantías. ¿Pero quién sabía? Quizás funcionaría.

Sabía todo sobre cómo funcionaba el sombrero. Tom lo había investigado profundamente porque era un artefacto creado por el mismísimo Godric Griffindor, y Tom había, en un punto, considerado usarlo para hacer un horcrux. Contrario a la creencia popular, el sombrero no podía leer en realidad la mente de una persona. Podía ver los pensamientos superficiales en el momento que estaba en tu cabeza, y podía leer tu _personalidad_, pero eso era todo. Así que no sabría quién era Harry en realidad– o quien _solía ser-._En ese aspecto estaba seguro. Podía decir si te emocionaban los libros y leer, o si eras muy trabajador, o leal, o astuto, o valiente... pero no tenía contexto para ese conocimiento. No podía acceder a tus memorias o tu conocimiento. Aparentemente los fundadores habían creído que algo así había sido una invasión muy grande a la privacidad – además que habría sido muy difícil crear ese tipo de objeto.

Al final, probablemente terminaría en Slytherin otra vez, pero aún asi, pediría por Ravenclaw y vería si funcionaba.

Y sin importar en la casa que terminara, él haría que funcionara. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser muy adaptable

–

Harry soporto estar en Privet Drive la mayoría de Julio por precaución. No quería arriesgarse a que su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts pudiera ser dirigida a su casa de Godric Hollow. Sabía que las cartas eran escritas automáticamente por una pluma encantada, creada por Rowena Ravenclaw, pero estaba la posibilidad de que alguien tomara su carta, antes que fuera enviada.

Todas las cartas para los estudiantes de primer año nacidos muggle, eran automáticamente separadas en una segunda pila, para que algún miembro del colegio les hiciera una visita en persona. Viendo que Harry había sido criado en el mundo muggle y por muggles, era completamente posible que recibiera una visita. Si esperaban que la carta estuviera dirigida a Little Whinging, y en vez de eso estaba dirigida a Godric Hollow eso causaría muchas preguntas.

Los Dursley obviamente notaron que algo pasaba, ya que estaba pasando una inusual cantidad de tiempo en la casa en temporada de verano. Aunque el que estuviera pasando el tiempo en la casa, no significaba que tenía que pasar su tiempo con ellos, así que se sorprendió cuando Petunia le llevo el desayuno a su habitación una mañana – un evento bastante extraño por decir poco, ya que normalmente ella solo le traía la cena y le permitía, simplemente, prepararse lo que deseara comer durante el transcurso del día – y con el desayuno venía una carta.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo, y luego, a la bandeja de comida que tenía en las manos, hasta que le pasó el sobre.

Harry parpadeó y miró la carta, sus ojos se abrieron levemente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"¿Eso significa que ahora te irás?" preguntó ella con frialdad. Harry le dió una mirada aburrida.

"Básicamente. Necesito por lo menos pasar una noche aquí cada dos semanas debido a las protecciones. Probablemente haré lo mismo el próximo verano, pero también puedo hacer otros arreglos."

"¿Si tu no vuelves, que le pasara a Vernon?" preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Nada. Él ya perdió algunos años por sus errores pasados, pero una vez que me vaya, dudo que me preocupe por tu esposo nuevamente."

"¿Y si tú mueres? ¿Él muere?"

"En estos momentos, sí. Aunque no tengo planes de morir pronto, y una vez que cumpla los diecisiete, y este seguro que no tendré que lidiar contigo y la ballena de tu esposo, lo liberare y cortare la conexión con él. ¿Satisfecha?"

Ella le dió una seca inclinación de cabeza, se giró y se marchó.

Harry rodó sus ojos, movió la bandeja de comida hacia su cama y se sentó. Rompió el sello de su carta y la abrió rápidamente.

Era sorprendente ver la poca diferencia que había con su primera carta de aceptación. Lo único era que ésta no había sido escrita por Dumbledore, sino que estaba escrita por Minerva McGonagall. Se encontró ligeramente sorprendido de no haber recibido la visita de un profesor. El dudaba mucho que los Dursley le hubieran dicho algo de los magos o el mundo mágico si él mismo no hubiera tomado control de la situación. También era extraño que su carta hubiera llegado por correo normal. No tenía una lechuza a su disposición para enviar su respuesta. Quizás la lechuza del colegio aún estaba afuera...

Hizo una pausa y se subió a su cama para mirar por la ventana. Allí, sobre la valla de madera del numero 4 y el numero 5 de Privet Drive, había una lechuza marrón. Bueno eso respondía la pregunta. Abrió su ventana y le silbó a la lechuza. Levantó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza, observándolo un momento antes de volar y pararse fuera de la ventana.

Harry agarró un trozo de tocino de su plato y se lo dió al ave, luego siguió leyendo su carta.

La lista de materiales era casi exacta a la de su primer año, que era un verdadero testimonio a lo poco que había cambiado el mundo durante los años, viendo como habían pasado cincuenta malditos años_._

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Clase 1_, aún seria uno de sus textos más importantes, aunque esperaba que fuera una nueva versión. Sería realmente triste si fuera el mismo maldito libro. Era como si la magia núnca avanzara o cambiara. Gente creaba nuevos hechizos todo el tiempo, y otros siempre estaban haciendo ajustes o mejoras a los hechizos existentes, tomando en cuenta los nuevos descubrimientos, y utilizando los recursos mágicos de forma más conveniente.

Harry sacó un cuaderno muggle con papel con líneas y usó una pluma estilográfica muggle para escribir su respuesta. Ya que se esperaba que solo hubiera estado expuesto a muggles, sería extraño que usara pergamino, o escribiera con una pluma.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se detuvo, preguntándose cómo enfrentarse al asunto. ¿Sería extraño que no pidiera confirmación, o hiciera preguntas sobre cómo ir al Callejón Diagon? Estaba dentro de lo razonable esperar que Petunia hubiera ido antes al distrito mágico. Ella reconoció el lugar a donde Harry había intentado ir cuando tenía cinco años, y le había pedido que lo llevara a Charing Cross, así que ella obviamente sabía, al menos vagamente, donde estaba el Callejón Diagon. Aun así... sus familiares eran muggles, y se suponía que él era un niño de once años sin experiencia en el mundo mágico.

Releyó su lista de materiales. El sobre incluía su boleto para el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero la carta no explicaba cómo ingresar a la Plataforma 9 3/4. Esa sería una cosa razonable para solicitar que le aclararan. La carta también fallaba en mencionar el Callejón Diagon.

Resopló y comenzó a escribir su respuesta. Comenzó aceptando su lugar en Hogwarts con el entusiasmo adecuado de un niño que iría a Hogwarts por primera vez. Luego hizo las preguntas de las que supuestamente debería ser ignorante. ¿Dónde comprar sus útiles?, ¿de dónde debía sacar el dinero para compar los útiles?, y ¿cómo llegar a la extraña plataforma en la estación del tren?.

Cuando terminó, la dobló y escribió 'Subdirectora Minerva McGonagall' en la parte de atrás y la ató a la pata de la lechuza.

Bufó molesto al darse cuenta que tendría que quedarse en Privet Drive unos días más hasta recibir la respuesta.

– –

Pasaron unos días sin respuesta y Harry se estaba molestando cada vez más. Tenía cosas de las que encargarse antes de cerrar su casa de Godric Hollow antes del año escolar, y estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso sentado en su habitación de Privet Drive. Por lo menos tenía algunos de sus libros aquí, así que no estaba completamente aburrido.

Estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo cuando su estomago le recordó que no había desayunado y el almuerzo ya se acercaba. Cerró su libro, se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Acababa de llegar abajo y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina cuando la puerta tronó tras él.

Harry dió un salto, sorprendido por el inesperado sonido y se giro para mirar la puerta. Hubo otro golpe en la puerta que resonó por toda la casa y la puerta crujió como bajo una gran presión. La puerta fue golpeada otra vez y Harry finalmente salió de su estupor y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"¿Que diablos es ese escándalo?" escuchó a Vernon gritar desde las escaleras, se dió la vuelta y vió al hombre mirar a la puerta con una mezcla de rabia y miedo.

La varita de Harry estaba metida entre la pretina de su pantalón en la parte trasera, y su mano le picaba por tomarla al acercarse a la puerta, pero sabía que usar magia en Privet Drive ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de la línea final sería estúpido. Si era necesario, utilizaría su poderes nigromantes para defenderse de quién diablos estuviera tras esa puerta.

Otro fuerte golpe resonó en la casa y Harry rápidamente abrió la puerta antes que la sacaran de sus bisagras. La figura descomunal que encontró estaba parada con su mano levantada en un puño listo para tocar a la puerta otra vez. Era enorme– más alto y ancho de lo que debía ser un hombre normal-. Su rostro estaba envuelto en una melena de rizos oscuros y una barba igual de desordenada y crespa.

Harry se dio cuenta que conocía a este hombre, y tuvo que luchar para no demostar el reconocimiento en su rostro.

"¡Bueno, hola! Lamento lo de la puerta. No estaba seguro de si me oyeron tocar." Harry parpadeó ante el hombre.

"Definitivamente lo oímos," dijo sin expresión. "Er... ¿quién es usted?" pregunto, sabiendo que era mejor jugar al ignorante.

"Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid. Guardián de los Terrenos y Llaves de Hogwarts. Tú debes saber todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto."

"Oh... ¿la escuela de la que recibí la carta el otro día?" dijo Harry.

"Así es."

"Así que er... Sr. Hagrid, ¿quiere pasar?" pregunto Harry tratando de sonar un poco tímido.

"Solo Hagrid. Nada de este asunto de 'Señor' conmigo. Gracias." Hagrid entró, agachándose bajo el marco de la puerta y cerrando la puerta tras él con un estrépito_._

El rostro de Vernon estaba púrpura de la ira, pero se mantenía perfectamente inmóvil sin decir una palabra. Harry lo había entrenado bien y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa.

"Tome asiento en la sala, Hagrid. ¿Desea algo de té?"

"No, gracias, Harry. Tu eres Harry, ¿cierto? No te había visto desde que eras un bebé."

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Lo conocí antes?"

"¡Claro que sí!. Yo conocí a tus padres. De hecho yo te traje aquí. Esa noche... bueno, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Así que la Profesora McGonagall dijo que escribiste una carta pidiendo ayuda, ¡Así que aquí estoy para ayudar!"

"Oh. Bueno, de verdad no esperaba que alguien viniera en persona. Una carta habría sido más que suficiente. Solo pedí que me aclararan algunas cosas. No había necesidad de que se tomara la molestia de venir aquí en persona."

"¡Tonterías Harry! ¡No me molesta y estaría feliz de mostrarte el Callejón Diagon y ayudarte con tus compras!"

Harry tuvo que luchar con dificultad para mantener su expresión en blanco. _Quería_ fruncir el ceño y gruñirle al hombre que no necesitaba ayuda y que prefería que el hombre se marchara, pero dudaba que pudiera hacer eso sin llamar la atención.

Participó en una breve charla con el gigante mestizo mientras sus familiares se mantenían lo más lejos posible. En un punto, Hagrid sacó un paquete medio aplastado de su gigantesco abrigo peludo y se lo pasó a Harry, mientras le contaba que se había sentado en él sin intención. Harry había estado desconcertado ante esto, y se confundió aun mas al abrirlo y notar que era un pastel. O al menos, parecía que fuera un pastel. Miró a Hagrid confundido y el medio gigante le sonrió un momento, antes de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños. Harry acabó parpadeando ante el hombre por unos momentos, antes de recuperar sus sentidos y agradecerle al mismo Finalmente, él y Hagrid dejaron la casa, y Hagrid llamó al Autobús Noctambulo, extendiendo su ridículo paraguas rosado en vez de una varita, como se usaba normalmente para convocar al autobús.

Harry sabía que durante su quinto año, cuando Tom había logrado echarle la culpa de todo el fiasco de la Cámara de los Secretos a Hagrid, al medio gigante le habían roto su varita como castigo. Harry tenía la sospecha que, de alguna manera, había logrado quedarse con los restos de la varita y aún la usaba.

El viaje en el Autobús Noctámbulo fue inestable y caótico como siempre. El par estuvo aliviado de desembarcar del purpura autobús apenas se detuvo frente al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente al tener que entrar al callejón sin ninguno de sus glamours, por primera vez en seis años. Él en realidad no había planeado hacer su aparición en el callejón como 'Harry Potter' para nada, pero al parecer no tenía opción.

Hagrid le dio una breve explicación sobre cómo los muggles no podían ver el pub y guió a Harry hacia adentro. Entraron al oscuro establecimiento y Hagrid fue casi de inmediato saludado por el cantinero, que le pregunto si quería lo de siempre.

"No puedo. Estoy en asuntos de Hogwarts. Tengo que mostrarle a Harry donde comprar sus útiles escolares."

Los ojos del cantinero fueron de inmediato a Harry y se abrieron de forma que podía decir cómica, si no hubiera sido él la razón por la que sus ojos se abrieron tanto. Su mirada se poso en la frente de Harry y éste se encontró entrecerrando los ojos, molesto.

"Buen Dios, ¿es este... puede ser?" tartamudeó el cantinero, mirando aún con ojos bien abiertos a Harry. "Válgame Dios. Que honor. ¡Harry Potter!"

Cuando las palabras dejaron la boca del hombre sin dientes, los demás ocupantes del local de inmediato miraron en su dirección. En cosa de segundos, Harry se encontró complemente rodeado de brujas, magos, e incluso un par de arpías; todos luchando por la oportunidad de estrechar su mano y saludarlo.

Harry lucho contra las ganas de gruñirles y maldecirlos... por un minuto, de todas maneras. Finalmente alcanzó su límite, se coló entre el grupo y se escondió tras la masiva forma de Hagrid. El medio gigante captó de inmediato el mensaje, y comenzó a dispersar a los molestos magos y brujas. Guió a Harry hacia un patio trasero frente a una pared de ladrillo.

Harry suspiró aliviado, mientras Hagrid sacaba nuevamente el paraguas rosa y golpeó la pared tres veces con la punta, causando que se doblara en sí misma, exponiendo la entrada al distrito mágico.

"¡Bueno, Harry, bienvenido al Callejón Diagon!" dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

Harry hizo el show de mostrase apropiadamente asombrado. Miró todo con ojos muy abiertos y abrió la boca un par de veces mientras trataba de mantener su frente lo mas cubierta posible.

Hagrid comenzó a guiar a Harry a Gringotts. Lo llevó hasta uno de los encargados y buscó la llave de Harry, que aparentemente había recibido de Dumbledore. El chico le dio una _mirada_ a uno de los goblins, mostrándole que se encontraba aquí y qué necesitaba. Al parecer su suplica silenciosa fue suficiente para dar el mensaje, porque todos actuaron como si no lo conocieran

Harry no pudo evitar notar que Hagrid nunca mencionó la bóveda familiar, tampoco le dio a Harry la llave de esa bóveda. El chico no creía que fuera intención de Hagrid el engañarlo– dudaba que el idiota pudiera hacerlo – no, el escenario más probable era que Hagrid en realidad no supiera. Dumbledore debió decirle a Hagrid solo sobre la bóveda fiduciaria de Harry y nada sobre la otra.

Fueron llevados a la bóveda por Griphook, y Harry tomó una cantidad apropiada de galeones. Dumbledore probablemente seguiría recibiendo las declaraciones bancarias, así que Harry tomó lo suficiente para comprar sus útiles escolares y otros gastos pequeños durante el año escolar.

Una vez que terminaron en la bóveda de Harry, Hagrid se desvió a otra bóveda, declarando que eran 'asuntos de Hogwarts'. Aparentemente estaba haciéndole un favor a Dumbledore, al retirar algo para él. Harry no había estado interesado para nada, hasta el momento en que el goblin abrió la pesada y protegida puerta, permitiéndole la entrada a Hagrid, y la Vista de Harry captó una tremenda y poderosa magia adentro. Levantó la mirada, su atención enfocada en un pequeño paquete que Hagrid tomó de un pequeño pedestal en el centro de la, por lo demás vacía, bóveda.

Harry gruñó levemente frustrado cuando el paquete fue rápidamente guardado en uno de los bolsillos de Hagrid, y fuera de la vista de Harry. No tenía idea qué diablos había sido, pero claramente era un poderoso artefacto mágico. Su aura había emanado poderosa magia de la Luz, y su Vista era bastante mala en descifrar los intrincados patrones de esa rama en especial. Probablemente podría haber distinguido algo, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de examinar el objeto o probarlo con algunos hechizos, pero, ya que había sido envuelto tan cuidadosamente, y guardado con rapidez, no pudo ver nada. Harry frunció el ceño, ya que su poderoso sentido de la curiosidad estaba gritando por la frustración. Bufó en silencio y trató de alejar el asunto de su mente.

El viaje de vuelta a la superficie, claramente no le sentó bien a Hagrid, y para cuando ambos dejaron el banco, el gran hombre estaba medio verde. Guió a Harry donde Madame Malkin, Túnicas para toda Ocasión y le preguntó a Harry si le molestaba si se dirigía a tomar algo al pub para calmar su estómago, mientras Harry era medido para las túnicas.

Obviamente, a Harry no le molestó para nada. Hagrid se dirigió por el callejón hacia el Caldero Chorreante, y Harry entró a la tienda de túnicas.

"¿Hogwarts, querido?" una bruja sonriente le preguntó una vez que lo divisó.

"Si madame," dijo Harry dándole a la bruja una educada y encantadora sonrisa.

"Bien, ven por aquí. Hay otro jovencito que está siendo medido en estos momentos."

Ella lo guió a la parte de atrás, dónde un chico pálido con un familiar rostro puntiagudo, estaba siendo medido por otra bruja.

Harry fue guiado a un taburete al lado del chico, y Madame Malkin pasó sobre la cabeza de Harry una túnica que empezó a medir.

Miró al chico pálido con el rabillo del ojo. Sus rasgos faciales eran claramente familiares y Harry sospechó que debió conocer a los padres o abuelos del chico en su otra vida. Tenía la coloración de un Malfoy, pero los ojos, barbilla y labios de un Black. En realidad, a Harry le recordaba mucho a Cygnus cuando tenía 11 años.

"¿También vas a Hogwarts?" dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras.

"_Obviamente_," Harry dijo también arrastrando las palabras – ¿en serio? Era una pregunta bastante obvia. Le estaban probando una túnica de Hogwarts, ¿qué era más obvio que eso?.

"¿Primer año?"

"Si."

"Yo también. Aunque mi padre está en la mesa de Gobernadores, así que pude ir a visitar la escuela el año anterior así que no será la primera vez que la vea."

"¿Está en la mesa de gobernadores?" pregunto Harry, sospechando más y más que sus suposiciones sobre los parientes del chico eran correctos. La familia Malfoy y la familia Black tenían asientos heredables en la mesa de gobernadores.

"Si. En estos momentos, se encuentra más allá comprando libros, y Madre está observando las varitas. Luego iremos a ver las escobas de carreras. No entiendo porqué los de primero no pueden llevar sus escobas."

"Para decirte la verdad yo nunca he sido muy fanático de volar. Por supuesto que debe ser agradable, pero difícilmente es el más práctico medio de transporte."

"Para transporte,_claro_, ¿pero y el Quidditch?"

"Supongo que nunca he sido un fanático del deporte," dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros desdeñoso. El chico pálido pareció mirarlo con un aire de incrédulo asombro.

"¿A qué mago no le gusta el Quidditch?"

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "A éste mago, supongo."

"Tú definitivamente estás loco y no eres normal."

Harry rio y se encogió de hombros. "No discutiré contigo sobre eso."

"Bueno,_yo _disfruto volar, y no comprendo porqué no le permiten a los de primero llevar sus escobas."

"No confían en los niños de once años teniendo acceso a las escobas en el momento que quieran. Quieren asegurarse que sólo vuelen supervisados," dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

"Bueno, yo creo que es algo estúpido. He estado volando por años y de seguro no necesito una_niñera._Creo que haré que Padre me compre una escoba de carreras y de alguna manera la entrará a la escuela."

"Simplemente haz que tu padre la encoja y luego adhiérela al fondo de tu baúl. ¿Ya compraste tu baúl?"

"Aun no."

"Entonces compra uno con doble fondo y espacio ampliado. Guárdala allí."

Los ojos del chico pálido se iluminaron con emoción, y luego sonrió con suficiencia. "Podría hacer eso."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Harry ansioso de saber si tenia razón.

"Draco Malfoy," dijo el chico pálido, extendiendo su mano.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, y una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por sus labios. "Lo sabía. Un Malfoy. ¿Es tu madre una Black, o relacionada con ellos? Juzgando por el nombre de una constelación, supongo que también tengo razón en eso."

Draco parpadeo mientras Harry aceptaba su mano y la estrechaba. "Tienes razón. Mi madre es Narcissa Black."

"¿Narcissa? La hija menor de Cygnus, ¿cierto?"

"Eso es correcto." Draco respondió con un gesto de confusión.

Harry rio y estiró su brazo para que la bruja pudiera seguir poniendo alfileres. "Entonces tu y yo estamos relacionados."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ligeramente antes de entrecerrarlos. "¿Relacionados? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Creo que somos primos en segundo grado? O algo así... así que tu abuelo es Cygnus Black, ¿no es así? Su padre fue Pollux Black. Mi abuela por el lado de mi padre, era Dorea Black, la hermana de Pollux Black."

"¿Entonces tu estas relacionado con los Black?"

"Eso es correcto." Harry dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Oh, lo siento! Eso fue bastante grosero de mi parte. Te pedí tu nombre y nunca te di el mío. Te pido disculpas. Soy Harry Potter."

Draco parecía que iba a darle alguna respuesta presumida sobre la 'grosería' de Harry cuando dijo su nombre. Luego los ojos de Draco se abrieron dramáticamente y se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Harry Potter?" exclamó Draco.

Harry notó que las dos costureras se habían detenido en su trabajo, y lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Vas a atrapar moscas si sigues así," Harry dijo, y Draco cerró la boca.

Una especie de realización pareció pasar por los ojos de Draco porque de repente se iluminaron aun más. "¿Estoy relacionado con Harry Potter?"

Harry dijo en el mismo tono, "¿Estoy relacionado con Draco Malfoy?"

Draco frunció el ceño en confusión antes de reconocer el sarcasmo de Harry y lo miró molesto un momento. Sin embargo, pasó rápidamente y la mirada fue reemplazada por un montón de emociones diferentes, que pasaron por los ojos del pálido chico. Confusión, euforia, desconcierto, un toque de leve disgusto, y luego euforia otra vez. Harry casi podía ver los engranajes funcionando en la cabeza del chico mientras analizaba todo lo que sabía sobre Harry Potter.

"No sabía que los Potter tenían relaciones con los Black," dijo finalmente Draco.

Harry asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. "En realidad no estoy seguro de como sucedió, pero mis abuelos son Charlus Potter y Dorea Black. Puede haber sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero tengo problemas en creer en eso ya que el padre de Dorea no se llevaba con los Potter, aunque eran una antigua familia sangrepura..." la voz de Harry se detuvo un momento antes de negar con su cabeza. "Pero quien sabe. Quizás Charlus y Dorea trabajaron juntos y se enamoraron o algo así. Desafiando la política familiar y todo eso. Alguna clase de tontería romántica. Quién sabe."

Draco asintió lentamente, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que el niño no captó todo lo que le dijo. Aunque no importaba.

"¿Así que tu padre es Lucius Malfoy?" preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema.

"Si, eso es correcto." Draco respondió de inmediato, su espalda se enderezo y pareció hincharse un poco de orgullo.

"Creo que me gustaría conocer a tu padre. He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre él. Por curiosidad, ¿tu tía abuela Astraea aun está viva?"

"¿La tía abuela Astraea? si, lo está. ¿Por qué?"

"No hay razón. Solo por curiosidad. Así que, ¿dices que tu padre está comprando tus libros? ¿Él vendrá aquí después?"

"Si, él debería."

Harry asintió. "¿estarías dispuesto a presentarme? He oído bastante sobre tu padre. Él es un hombre muy poderoso e influyente."

"¡Por supuesto!. Estoy seguro que padre también estará muy interesado en conocerte." Draco sonrió ligeramente y Harry lo hizo de vuelta. Draco, sin duda, sabía que su padre estaría _muy_complacido con él, si lograba establecer algún tipo de relación amistosa con el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Un momento pasó en silencio, mientras las costureras terminaban su trabajo; removían las túnicas y las llevaban donde los maniquíes mágicos para comenzar a lanzar los hechizos que automáticamente coserían los dobladillos.

"¡Cielo Santo!, ¿qué hace esa horrorosa criatura fuera de la puerta?" Bufó Draco, y Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar.

"Oh..." Harry dijo contenido un gruñido al ver a Hagrid pararse en la puerta y mirar hacia adentro. "Es mi _escolta._"

"¿_Tu_ escolta?" Draco exclamó en horror.

Harry soltó una risita. "Si, _desafortunadamente. _Como tú ya sabes, soy huérfano. Mis guardianes legales no estaban en posición de poder traerme al Callejón Diagon. Estaba esperando que la escuela mandara algún profesor a asistirme, pero en vez de eso me tocó el maldito jardinero. Supongo que podría ser peor... bueno, me sigo repitiendo eso. Por lo menos es solo por hoy. Habría sido perfectamente capaz de venir aquí por mi cuenta y trate de argumentar cuando el zoquete apareció, pero no quiso escucharme."

"Que horrible. Tener que andar en publicó con, con... _eso._"

Harry apenas suprimió un bufido. "Si... pero como te dije, es solo un día. Viviré."

"Eso es ridículo. Simplemente podrías venir con nosotros. Padre y Madre estarán perfectamente felices de escoltarte por el callejón. Padre está en la mesa de directivos de Hogwarts, así que está más que calificado para escoltarte. Más que el jardinero_,"_ Draco terminó con una mirada de desprecio.

Harry se rió en voz baja, pero negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al chico rubio. "Créeme, tu oferta es increíblemente tentadora. El asunto es que estoy tratando de atraer la menor atención posible de Albus Dumbledore. Como estoy seguro puedes comprender, ser quien soy viene con muchas cadenas. Hay mucha gente poderosa por ahí que quiere poner sus sucias manos en mí y Dumbledore es probablemente el más poderoso de todos. Todo lo que suceda aquí en el Callejón Diagon de seguro le será reportado al hombre, gracias a su mascota gigante de allí.

La mirada del hombre va a estar firmemente clavada en mi, así que tengo que ser precavido sobre lo que hago en público, y con quién soy visto. También dudo que Hagrid vaya a dejarme voluntariamente al cuidado de tu padre, considerando quién es tu padre y el tipo de opinión que gente ignorante como Dumbledore tiene de él. Pero quizás podemos hacer arreglos para reunirnos en otra ocasión"

Draco parpadeó pero rápidamente recupero su máscara adecuada y le dio a Harry un seco asentimiento. "Eso puede ser posible. Estoy seguro que Padre estará mas que feliz de acomodar tu deseo de discreción."

Harry sonrió. "Sabía que podía contar contigo para que comprendieras, Draco. Los Malfoy siempre han sido una gran familia."

Draco sacó pecho satisfecho, claramente complacido en como había logrado manejar la situación.

Harry miró a la bruja que estaba dirigiendo la costura de una de sus nuevas túnicas de escuela. La bruja que estuvo atendiendo a Draco, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un trozo de pergamino que pueda usar? ¿Y una pluma?" Harry le preguntó a las brujas.

Una de ellas miró y le sonrió. Ella movió su varita y un trozo de pergamino y pluma salieron volando de atrás del mostrador y él los agarró. Se bajo del banquillo en el que había estado parado y uso un mesón cercano para escribir Echó una mirada rápida y vio a Hagrid mirando por la puerta abierta, luciendo un poco ansioso.

Harry le pasó el pergamino a Draco, que lo tomó y lo leyó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¿Una casilla postal?" Pregunto Draco mirándolo.

"Si, he tenido que recurrir a rentar una casilla postal para poder recibir mi correo. Dumbledore tiene un encantamiento que intercepta todo el correo dirigido a Harry Potter."

"¿Él roba tu correo?" jadeó Draco, claramente ofendido por la idea.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron en rabia y asintió. "Si, lo hace. Y en realidad es un tema delicado para mí. Pero no he hecho nada al respecto porque si lo hago él lo sabría de inmediato y no quiero que él sepa que yo sé lo que esta haciendo."

"¡Él no tiene derecho de hacer algo así! ¡Espera a que Padre se entere de esto...!"

"Él es mi guardián legal mágico, así que podría argumentar que si tiene el derecho. Estoy seguro de que usaría alguna excusa estúpida como protegerme del correo de los fanáticos, y posiblemente de cartas malditas. Ese tipo de tonterías. Él se saldría con la suya con facilidad, y no es una pelea que considere importante como para exponerme, así que lo dejé así. De todas formas, dile a tu padre que me escriba a esa dirección y yo podre recibir la carta con prontitud. Trato de revisar la casilla postal una o dos veces por semana."

Draco asintió. "Está bien."

"Quizás podremos arreglar una visita a la Mansión Malfoy," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto el magnífico hogar ancestral de los Malfoy. Se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado desde el tiempo de Abraxas. "Si logras convencer a tu padre que te compre esa escoba de carreras que quieres, quizás puedas mostrármela," concluyó Harry con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco riera.

"Haré eso." dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha, levantando ligeramente su nariz al aire.

Después de un minuto, la costurera que estaba atendiendo a Harry tenía su túnicas y capa listas, él pago, se despidió de Draco y dejó la tienda. No fue hasta que llegó a la calle, que se dio cuenta que Hagrid llevaba una gran jaula con una preciosa lechuza blanca.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Harry un tanto estupefacto.

"¡Una lechuza, por supuesto! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" dijo Hagrid y le pasó la jaula a Harry que tuvo que luchar para agarrarla sin botar las bolsas de las compras.

"¿Cumpleaños? Pero... pero ya me dio ese er... pastel."

"¡Ah, ese no era un verdadero regalo, Harry! ¡Además, pensé que podrías usar una lechuza para el correo! ¡De esa manera puedes enviarles cartas a tus familiares mientras estas en Hogwarts!"

Harry lo miró sin expresión por un momento, antes de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso fue bastante considerado de tu parte, Hagrid. Gracias."

"¡De nada, Harry!"

A continuación, a sugerencia de Harry, fueron a comprar su baúl, para tener dónde guardar el resto de sus compras durante el día. Compró un baúl estándar básico ya que Hagrid estaba allí. Era más seguro de esta manera, ya que así simplemente pondría sus propios hechizos de expansión y seguridad en él, pero _luciría_ igual a los simples modelos que compraban todos los chicos de primer año.

El único hechizo que le pidió al encargado de la tienda fue un par de ruedas que salían de un extremo y una manija del otro. Tenía que tocar el baúl con la varita dos veces, y ya que Harry tenía que esconder el hecho de que ya tenía una, hizo que Hagrid activara el hechizo con su paraguas rosa. Ambos dejaron la tienda con Harry rodando el baúl tras él; con la manija en una mano, mientras llevaba la jaula en la otra.

A continuación, fueron a la papelería, donde Harry compró pergaminos, plumas y carpetas para organizar su trabajo escolar. Después, fue la botica, donde compro sus ingredientes para pociones, un caldero, pesas, y frascos de cristal. En la siguiente tienda compraron un telescopio y un set de cartas astrales. Finalmente, fueron a Florish and Blotts y Harry compro el set completo de libros para primer año. Ya que estaba planeando ser reconocido como un ratón de biblioteca, para explicar su conocimiento extra compró varios textos adicionales, que serian apropiados para un niño de primer año. Hagrid probablemente le daría un reporte completo a Dumbledore una vez que volviera a la escuela, así que Harry no compró nada en realidad_interesante_.

La última parada fue la que Harry quería evitar a toda costa. Hagrid lo guió donde Ollivander, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. El hombre siempre había asustado a Harry, y no podía evitar creer que el hombre no era enteramente _humano, _viendo que ya lucia viejo cuando Harry había venido aquí como Heri, hace cincuenta años atrás, y por las breves ojeadas que le había dado en sus visitas al callejón en los últimos años, parecía lucir igual de viejo ahora.

Hagrid se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda de Ollivander y le indico a Harry que entrara. Él lo siguió, doblándose para pasar por la puerta y luego miro nervioso alrededor por un momento antes de decidir sentarse en una silla que se encontraba en la esquina. Harry la escuchó gruñir en protesta ante el peso extremo del hombre, pero no colapso. De inmediato decidió que debía tener algún hechizo, para evitar que se rompiera bajo el peso del semi gigante.

Harry volvió su atención a la aparentemente vacía tienda. Aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Podía sentir la presencia del mago en la tienda, aunque no podía ver al hombre. Miles de estrechas cajas con varitas estaban apiladas, una encima de la otra, en la pequeña tienda, en todas las paredes; además el lugar tenía una fina capa de polvo encima. Su Vista estaba encendida con la magia en el aire. Las varitas siempre tenían un brillo mágico en ellas, y estar en una habitación con _tantas _varitas, era realmente algo sobrecogedor.

"Buenas tardes" una voz familiar sonó repentinamente tras él. Harry suspiro ligeramente en molestia de que el hombre, de alguna manera, hubiera evitado su detección y aún peor, _se hubiera colado tras él sin que lo notara_. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?

_Definitivamente no es humano..._

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, rehusando absolutamente a mostrarle al hombre el shock y la sorpresa que de seguro esperaba. Le sonrió al hombre con educación, aunque su mirada era un poco fría. Las cejas blancas de Ollivander se levantaron ligeramente por un momento, antes que sus labios se retorcieran en una sonrisa divertida.

"Hola," respondió Harry simplemente.

"Ah, si... si. Pensé que lo vería pronto. Tiene los ojos de su madre. Parece que fue ayer cuando ella estuvo aquí, comprando su primera varita," dijo el Sr. Ollivander. "Diez pulgadas y un cuarto de largo; elástica, hecha de sauce. Buena para encantamientos."

Se acerco a Harry, y éste se negó a reaccionar exteriormente, aunque el hecho de que el hombre no hubiera parpadeado ni una vez estaba comenzado a_ ponerlo considerablemente nervioso_.

"Su padre por otro lado, eligió una varita de caoba," continuó el viejo mago antes de darle las especificaciones de la varita de James Potter. La extraña y perfecta memoria del hombre, le añadió peso adicional a las sospechas de Harry de que el viejo no era enteramente humano.

Mientras hablaba, Ollivander se había acercado más y más y más, hasta que estaba prácticamente nariz con nariz con Harry y él se estaba irritando cada vez mas_._

"Y aquí es donde..." la voz del hombre se detuvo y estiró su mano como si fuera a tocar la cicatriz del chico.

Harry se alejó, fulminando con la mirada al extraño hombre viejo. "No me gusta mucho que me toquen," dijo en tono cortante, mientras miraba fijamente al hombre.

"¡Ah, mis disculpas!. Perfectamente comprensible," le dijo, parándose derecho. "Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Trece pulgadas y media. Tejo. Una varita poderosa. Muy poderosa. Pero en las manos equivocadas..." se estremeció levemente y suspiro. "Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo..." sacudió la cabeza.

Un momento después, Ollivander pareció haber notado la presencia de Hagrid en la tienda– cosa que Harry encontró un poco difícil de creer porque era casi imposible no notar a Hagrid bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ollivander describió perfectamente la varita de Hagrid, solo para decir que había sido rota. Hagrid – el gran idiota que era – mencionó que había guardado los trozos de la varita, y Ollivander lo miró severo preguntándole al semi gigante si la usaba, a lo que el aludido rápidamente insistió que no lo hacía. Harry sonrió ligeramente al notar que Hagrid aferraba con fuerza su horrible paraguas rosa.

"Bueno ahora, Sr. Potter. Veamos..."comenzó Ollivander volviendo a enfocarse en Harry.

Le pregunto a Harry cuál era su brazo para la varita, ante lo cual Harry extendió su brazo derecho. La cinta métrica mágica de Ollivander cobró vida y comenzó a medir cada pulgada del cuerpo de Harry, mientras Ollivander describía qué tipo de madera y núcleos usaba, y que dos varitas eran muy diferentes la una de la otra.

Recorrió la habitación y comenzó a revisar estantes, finalmente se acercó a él con una decente pila de cajas, que dejo en el mostrador. Tomó una de las cajas, la abrió y se la pasó a Harry.

"¡Vamos!. Pruebe esta," dijo con tono emocionado.

Harry miro la varita con un creciente sentido de inquietud, verdaderamente inseguro de cómo este día resultaría. Suspiró ligeramente y estiró su mano. Apenas la agarro, Ollivander se la quitó y murmuró en voz baja antes de abrir otra caja.

Harry quería fruncirle el ceño al hombre, pero mantuvo su rostro pasivo.

Esto continúo por demasiado tiempo, en opinión de Harry. Ollivander en realidad lo dejó mover algunas de las varitas, pero la mayoría simplemente se las quitaba antes que Harry pudiera hacerlo.

Mientras la impaciencia de Harry crecía, crecía la emoción de Ollivander.

"¿Que cliente difícil, no? No se preocupe, vamos a encontrar la pareja perfecta por aquí..."

Probaron más y más varitas pero ninguna se conectaba con Harry de forma correcta. Sintió un par que probablemente podría haber usado bien, pero Ollivander también se las había quitado. Ya habían estado en la tienda por casi una hora, cuando Hagrid se levantó de la silla y se estiró, teniendo que agacharse para no chocar con el techo.

"¡Oye Harry! ¿Te molesta que salga un minuto? Sólo voy a comprar un par de cosas en la tienda del frente." Dijo Hagrid mirándolo como pidiendo disculpas.

"Oh, no, está bien Hagrid. No es necesario que estés aquí para esto."

"Sí, bueno, estaré cruzando la calle si terminas pronto."

Hagrid agachó su cabeza para salir de la tienda y fue tragado con rapidez por la multitud de gente que estaba en la calle.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver a Ollivander mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos plateados.

"Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿hace cuanto tiene su varita?"

"Me temo que no sé de qué está hablando," Harry respondió con facilidad sin perder el ritmo, pese a su leve sorpresa.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. No debes preocuparte chico. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la postura del Ministerio sobre la restricción de la magia en menores de edad. Si creyera que es una batalla que pudiera ganar, yo lucharía con uñas y dientes contra ese _rastro_ que pone en mis varitas."

Harry continúo mirando a Ollivander con una expresión neutral mientras debatía sus siguientes palabras.

"Perdone mi curiosidad, Sr. Ollivander, pero, ¿qué le hace creer que ya tengo una varita?"

"Hay un número de pistas. Sostienes una varita con la experiencia de alguien que ha manejado una por años. Sabes cómo controlar tu magia en su trayecto hasta la varita, incluso si la varita no es tuya. También tienes una varita guardada en tu espalda en la pretina de tu pantalón."

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron hasta su frente, pero se dio cuenta de que no debería estar sorprendido. _Él _podía ver la firma mágica de una varita, aunque estuviera bajo la ropa, y Ollivander claramente podía _Ver _algo en la manera en que la magia de un joven mago reaccionaba con el núcleo de sus varitas.

"Si usted sabía que yo tenía una varita conmigo durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué se molestó en hacerme probar todas estas?"

"No sabía en realidad si tu varita te había escogido como su amo. Está la opción de que una de mis varitas pudiera servirte. Pero veo que eso no va a suceder. Ya eres el amo de una varita perfectamente buena, y todas mis varita pueden ver eso claramente."

Harry le parpadeó al hombre, manteniendo por lo demás un rostro en blanco. "Está bien..." dijo lentamente, sintiéndose por minuto cada vez más curioso por ese hombre.

"¿Me pregunto si me dejaras verla?"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Tu varita."

"Oh... No. No lo creo."

"¿No?"

"No. Si no hay problema."

"¿Es porque es una de las mías?"

"¿Que le hace decir eso?"

"Reconocería una de mis creaciones en cualquier lugar, aunque no pueda verla completamente."

Harry ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, y observó al extraño viejo con curiosidad. "Si usted descubriera algo extraño sobre mi varita, ¿le diría a alguien?" Harry preguntó con precaución.

"No."

"¿No? ¿Simplemente no?"

"¿Porque lo haría? No es mi asunto. Yo no elijo lados, Sr. Potter. Sencillamente fabrico varitas."

"Si, ¿pero si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y no venderle la varita al Señor Oscuro? Usted dijo hace rato _'si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo' –_bueno, ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿No le habría vendido la varita? ¿Honestamente usted cree que eso habría echo alguna diferencia?"

"Ah, esa es la pregunta, ¿no es así? Habría hecho una diferencia... honestamente creo que no. Si no hubiera conseguido su varita de mí, la habría conseguido en otro lado. Para responder su pregunta, igual se la habría vendido. Pese a las cosas terribles que hizo el Que-No–Debe-Ser-Nombrado, también fueron grandiosas. Terribles. Pero grandiosas_._Tener una de mis creaciones en las manos de uno de los magos más poderosos que han caminado en la tierra..."

Harry asintió lentamente. "Si le muestro mi varita, ¿me responderá una pregunta o dos?"

"¿Una pregunta sobre qué?"

"¿Qué es usted? ¿Qué tipo de Vista tiene para ver la magia de sus varitas?"

"¡Ah... qué pregunta interesantes tienes!. Es una señal de su percepción el que haga esas preguntas."

"¿Las responderá?"

"Supongo que puedo responder a su curiosidad si usted responde a la mía. Soy tres cuartas partes mago humano, sin embargo mi abuela materna era una Dryada."

"Ninfa de los árboles," dijo Harry. "Además de tener una fuerte conexión natural con las magias básicas naturales, tienen vidas naturalmente largas, se dice que también tienen poderes divinos y la habilidad de ver la energía mágica en la mayoría de los materiales naturales." Harry asintió impresionado. "Es un linaje bastante impresionante."

"Gracias. Esta muy bien informado."

"Eso trato."

"Así que ¿puedo ver su varita?"

"¿Jura que no hablara sobre esto con nadie más?" preguntó Harry dándole al hombre una mirada precavida.

"Lo juro. Si estuviera inclinado a decirle a los demás que ya tienes una varita lo habría hecho en frente de Hagrid."

Harry sacudió sus hombros en reconocimiento a las palabras del hombre. Sacó la varita de donde estaba escondida. Su varita zumbó cálida en su mano, como siempre lo hacía. Perfectamente adaptaba con él y feliz de haberlo elegido hace todos esos años.

Harry le presentó la varita y Ollivander la tomó delicadamente. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer la varita

"¿Donde consiguió esto?" susurro mientras sus dedos bailaban delicadamente sobre la madera, en forma reverente.

"¿En realidad importa? Su dueño anterior murió. Me eligió."

"Esta varita solo ha tenido un amo..." dijo Ollivander su voz apenas un susurro.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Usted ve cosas peculiares, Sr. Ollivander."

"Oh, no discutiré con eso, querido chico." Reconoció Ollivander mientras, con gentileza le regresaba la varita a Harry. "Debo decir, Sr. Potter... que estoy bastante_ curioso..._"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"De que ésta _varita _lo escogiera, cuando fue su hermana la que le dio esa cicatriz..."

"La magia funciona de maneras misteriosas," Harry comentó a la ligera, pero había una nota de advertencia en su tono.

Los extraños ojos de Ollivander se mantuvieron fijos en Harry mientras asentía lentamente. "Si... misteriosa..."

–

Harry estuvo feliz de dejar la tienda de Ollivander poco después de eso y se dirigió a la tienda de enfrente para encontrar a Hagrid. El hombre no fue difícil de encontrar, dado su masivo tamaño, y _finalmente _Harry pudo dejar el callejón por el día.

Hagrid lo escoltó de vuelta donde los Dursley en el autobús noctambulo y lo dejó en Magnolia Crescent, justo a la vuelta de Privet Drive. Harry se despidió del gigante idiota y esperó que el autobús se marchara antes de dar un gran suspiro, luego se agacho y abrió la jaula dejando salir a la lechuza.

"Hola preciosa," le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Me voy a aparecer, y dudo mucho que tú disfrutes esa experiencia, ¿está bien?"

La lechuza chasqueó su pico ligeramente y ladeó su cabeza en repuesta.

"Está bien, ahora necesito que vueles hasta Godric Hollow, ¿crees que puedas hacer eso?"

La lechuza ululó con fuerza y Harry tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa. "Bien. Allí podrás encontrarme, ¿está bien?" ululó de nuevo en confirmación y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para moverse del camino y permitir que la lechuza despegara. Con el ave en marcha, Harry aferró con fuerza la manija de su baúl y la jaula, y se Apareció a su hogar familiar, desesperadamente aliviado de haber terminado con los Dursley por lo que probablemente sería un largo, largo tiempo. Aunque tendría que volver un poco después para recoger los libros que le quedaban en su habitación. Nada que no pudiera hacer después. Pero ahora – estaba exhausto y sólo quería dormir.

– –

**Muchas gracias a ****Atabik-San**** por betear**


	12. Chapter 12

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 12 – – – – –

A la tarde siguiente, Harry se dirigió a la casa de los Dursley justo el tiempo suficiente para recoger lo último de sus cosas y para decirle a Petunia que pasaría muy poco tiempo allí por lo que quedaba de agosto, y luego se marcharía durante todo el año escolar. Vendría dos veces en el trascurso de las siguientes cuatro semanas, y solo lo suficiente para no tener problemas con las protecciones.

Luego bajo por la calle y se Apareció de vuelta en Godric Hollow. Se puso su glamour estándar, aunque había crecido considerablemente durante los últimos años, así que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si debía crear un nuevo personaje. Ya no era tan bajo como antes, y un medio-goblin de edad madura no debería estar haciéndose más alto. Decidió que una vez que fuera a Hogwarts retiraría a su alter-ego y crearía uno nuevo para usar después.

Pero por ahora, seguiría con él. Una vez que todos sus glamour estuvieron en su lugar, se Apareció al punto permitido en el Callejón Diagon y marcho a la Oficina de Correos. Reviso su casilla postal y la encontró bastante llena. No había podido chequear su casilla en una semana por tener que estar en Privet Drive.

Tomo su colección de cartas y papeles con él, regreso al punto de aparición y volvió a Godric Hollow. Se sentó en su mesa del comedor para revisar todo. Puso todos los periódicos en una pila para revisarlos después. Tenía unas cuantas declaraciones de Gringott, unas cuantas cartas de gente con la que se mantenía en contacto, que le ofrecían raros tomos y artículos extraños.

Finalmente encontró la carta que había estado esperando. Lucius Malfoy le había escrito.

_Sr. Harry Potter,_

_Estuve muy complacido de oír de mi hijo, Draco, que usted y él parecieron llevarse bastante bien en su breve encuentro el miércoles por la tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Estuve bastante decepcionado en enterarme que me perdí el encuentro por solo unos minutos cuando fui en busca de mi hijo. Draco dijo que usted mostro interés en reunirse conmigo y yo estaría bastante complacido en poder conocerlo._

_Draco también dijo que mostro interés en visitar nuestro hogar, así que me gustaría extenderle una invitación para que venga. Comprendo que desea mantener nuestro encuentro fuera del ojo del público y apruebo de tal discreción y uso de precaución._

_Me gustaría invitarlo a unírsenos, en la Mansión Malfoy, para el té de la tarde este sábado. Si ese tiempo y fecha no funcionan para usted y sus guardianes, por favor déjemelo saber y me encargare de hacer otros arreglos. Si sus guardianes lo acompañaran, por favor avíseme cuantos invitados debo esperar._

_Abriré el floo para visitantes el sábado a las 2:30pm. Simplemente diga 'Mansión Malfoy' y lo traerá aquí. Si el viaje por floo no es una opción, infórmeme y me encargaré de ver un plan alternativo._

_Espero con agrado recibir su respuesta._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Jefe de la Casa Malfoy_

_Miembro de la Mesa de Gobernadores de Hogwarts _

_Sostenedor del Asiento Malfoy en el Wizengamot _

Harry bufo ante la lista de títulos y el tono extremadamente propio de la carta mientras convocada algo de pergamino y su pluma autorrellenable favorita.

_Querido Sr. Malfoy,_

_Acepto amablemente su invitación para asistir al té este sábado en la tarde. El viaje en Floo será aceptable, así que puede esperar mi llegada por ese método. Iré solo. Desafortunadamente mis guardianes legales son muggle y no se sienten cómodos con el mundo mágico. También sospecho que usted no estaría cómodo con ellos. Creo que ambos estaremos de acuerdo que es mejor de esta manera._

_Estoy complacido de que comprenda y acepte mi deseo de discreción. Espero con ansias ver nuevamente a Draco, pero creo que usted y yo tendremos cosas muy interesantes que discutir también._

_Esperando con ganas finalmente conocerlo._

_Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de la Casa Potter_

Harry termino su carta y la sello en un sobre con un poco de cera y un sello con el símbolo de la familia Potter que había descubierto en el estudio de su padre hace unos años. Se apoyo en la ventana de la cocina y silbo hacia afuera para llamar a su nueva lechuza. Ella entro volando por la ventana de la cocina casi de inmediato y él le sonrió con amabilidad. De verdad le gustaba la hermosa criatura. No tenía una alta opinión de Hagrid, pero sabía que el pobre idiota solo tenía la mejor de las intenciones. Y fue bastante amable de su parte el comprarle una lechuza a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta que la lechuza era el primer regalo que recibía después de su primer cumpleaños con sus padres. Bueno... también estaba ese pastel que también le había dado Hagrid, pero difícilmente contaba. Harry no lo había comido, y de verdad no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Harry estiro su brazo y la lechuza se poso en el de inmediato.

"Eres muy hermosa. Necesito darte un nombre..." Harry miro pensativo alrededor de la habitación, tratando de que se le ocurriera una idea. Los libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon el día anterior estaban dispersos sobre la mesa junto con otras compras. Su baúl estaba vacío en el piso en preparación para los hechizos de expansión y seguridad que tenía planeado lanzarle.

Harry recorrió la pila de libros sin notarlo tratando de pensar en un nombre. _La Historia de __Hogwarts _estaba encima y con un movimiento de su mano abrió el libro en una hoja al azar. Se acerco y escaneo la pagina por el primer nombre que apareciera.

Sus ojos se posaron en el nombre 'Hedwig' e hizo un pequeño sonido de aceptación. Volvió su atención al ave posada en su brazo. "¿Qué opinas de Hedwig? Parece un nombre apropiado para una belleza como tú."

La lechuza hizo un sonido agudo en respuesta y pareció aprobar el nombre. Harry sonrió. "Entonces es Hedwig. Está bien Hedwig, tengo tu primera carta para que entregues. ¿Estás lista?"

Hedwig ululo y movió su pico como diciendo '¡por supuesto que estoy lista!'

Harry bajo su brazo y la lechuza se paro en la mesa. Luego se encargo de asegurar la carta en su pata.

"Quiero que le lleves esto a Lucius Malfoy por mí. Él trabaja en el Ministerio en Londres, pero también tiene una gran Mansión cerca de Tiverton. Tú serás capaz de encontrarlo, donde se encuentre, ¿cierto?"

La lechuza lo miro insultada de que dudara de su habilidad y le dio un picotazo en el dedo.

Él rio, encontrando que el ave le gustaba mucho y dejándola salir por la ventana.

– –

Harry despertó la mañana del sábado sintiéndose ligeramente ansioso por lo que le depararía el día, pero mayormente impaciente. Finalmente había llegado a la decisión de que necesitaba confiar ciertos detalles por lo menos en _alguien_, y esperaba que Lucius Malfoy pudiera ser esa persona.

Necesitaba encontrar a Tom. De verdad estaba poniéndose desesperado y el hecho de tener que ir a Hogwarts lo dejaba en una posición aun peor de en la que estaba ahora para poder buscar al hombre. Tendría la mirada atenta de Dumbledore sobre él, además de toda la maldita población escolar.

Los Malfoy siempre habían sido leales a Tom. Eran inteligentes, astutos, bien conectados, y sabían ser discretos mientras trabajaban los ángulos para su mejor ventaja. Tom había apreciado bastante a Abraxas, y Harry recordaba oír cuando el hombre por fin había tenido un hijo. Abraxas era un hombre estricto, pero un padre apropiado. Sin dudas la madre de Lucius habría querido malcriarlo– ella había sido ese tipo de mujer – pero Abraxas lo habría criado para ser un apropiado Malfoy.

Al menos, eso esperaba Harry.

Por lo poco que había recopilado durante los años, y por la información que había recogido de las mentes de los mortífagos que había interrogado, sabía que Lucius había sido muy cercano a Tom. Había sido uno de los mortífagos más confiables para servir al Señor Oscuro durante la última guerra.

Harry había, por supuesto, mirado también el historial político de Lucius. El hombre discretamente había trabajado hacia las metas de las tradiciones antiguas por años, y sin duda gastaba mucho dinero para continuar propagando los ideales del Señor Oscuro tan sutilmente como era posible. Por lo que podía decir, Lucius era un maestro Slytherin y Harry podía ver porque Tom favorecería al hombre. Al parecer no simplemente había heredado la astucia política de su padre, sino que quizás la había sobrepasado.

Harry en realidad había estado considerando acercarse a Lucius Malfoy ya por varios meses, pero había estado indeciso al respecto. Encontrarse con el hijo del hombre en el Callejón Diagon simplemente había sido una oportunidad demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, así que Harry finalmente había decidido aprovecharla.

Paso un tiempo parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación principal, debatiendo su apariencia, antes de marcharse al té de la tarde. Había comprado una fina túnica de diseñador. No una túnica formal, pero algo superior a lo que normalmente usaba, y claramente costosa. Los Malfoy apreciaban el dinero, la nobleza, el conocimiento y el poder, y Harry apostaría a eso.

Harry había dejado que su cabello creciera durante el último año, y ya le llegaba a la mitad del cuello. Frunció el ceño mirado al espejo decidiendo que hacer con su pelo. Podía cortarlo bien corto, pero en realidad no le gustaba el cabello corto. Su cabello Potter tendía a volverse salvaje e indomable cuando estaba corto, y su apariencia le recordaba demasiado a Charlus Potter. Claro, también lucía como su padre, James Potter, pero solo había conocido a James por un año y medio, mientras que había odiado a Charlus por más de una década. Una dejaba una impresión más profunda que la otra.

Se sintió aliviado de notar que al realizar el ritual para recuperar su Vista Negra también había corregido su visión normal. Luciría aun más como Charlus si hubiese sido maldecido con tener que usar también _anteojos._

Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

Volviendo su atención al espejo, decidió apuntar a algo totalmente diferente. Él aun era un Valerius – aunque solo fuera en espíritu. Apuntaría al look más tradicional de los Valerius que al estúpido cabello alborotado de los Potter. Saco su varita, la apunto a su cabeza y realizo el encantamiento en silencio. Un momento después su cabello comenzó a alargarse. Miro en el espejo hasta que llego a sus hombros y toco su cabeza con su varita, terminando el crecimiento.

Saco un cepillo para el cabello y lo peino hacia atrás hasta que estuvo lo mas liso posible y lo aseguro en una coleta a la base de su cuello.

Con todo su cabello atado, se veía bastante apropiado, en una especie de forma anticuada, pero también dejaba su frente totalmente expuesta. Su cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba allí, un poco alejada del centro, pero a plena vista para que todo el mundo la viera. Una profunda parte de Harry sentía el fuerte deseo de cubrirla y esconderla del mundo, pero hizo a un lado ese deseo.

No podía esconderla. La mayoría del mundo mágico la veía como una señal de sus 'acciones heroicas' y su 'milagrosa supervivencia'; por muchos años la había visto como un recuerdo doloroso de la peor noche de su vida. Pero ahora la veía como algo más. Era la marca que Tom había puesto en él. No solo eso, también era el lugar donde residía el trozo de Tom dentro de él.

No tenía a Tom aquí con él, pero si _tenía _un pequeño trozo de él para cuidar y proteger. No era mucho, pero por ahora, tendría que ser suficiente.

Finalmente satisfecho con su apariencia bajo las escaleras, se despidió de Hedwig y se apareció en un callejón vacio tras una tienda muggle cerca de Charring Cross en Londres. Salió del callejón y camino la media cuadra hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Recibió unas cuantas miradas extrañas de los muggles por su vestuario, pero los ignoro. Cuando entro al pub algunos miraron por simple curiosidad.

El cantinero fue a saludarlo pero se quedo helado cuando sus ojos se posaron en la frente de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente pero también lucia confundido. Harry se veía bastante diferente de hace varios días atrás cuando había llegado con Hagrid con su cabello alborotado y suelto usando jeans muggle y una polera.

Harry tomo ventaja del shock momentario del hombre y se dirigió directo al floo. Dejo un knut en un cuenco que estaba sobre la chimenea y tomo algo de polvo floo. No esperaría hasta que llegara más gente. Arrogo el polvo floo y entro a la chimenea diciendo en la voz más baja posible, "Mansión Malfoy".

–

Harry salió del floo en un gran salón de bienvenidas muy familiar. Era casi chocante lo casi poco que había cambiado esta habitación desde la última vez que había estado aquí. Habían algunas ligeras diferencias en cosas y muebles, y estaban ubicados diferente, pero los cuadros en las paredes eran los mismos de 30 años atrás, y estaban colgados en los mismos lugares– aunque habían algunas nuevas adiciones. La fina alfombra de felpa era la misma. Los mismos paneles blanquecinos cubrían la porción inferior de todas las paredes, y un papel mural con listones verdes cubrían la porción superior. Solo tuvo un momento para apreciar la habitación antes que un elfo doméstico apareciera en la sala y le hiciera una reverencia.

"El invitado del amo ha llegado. El invitado del amo debe esperar aquí y Dobby irá en busca del joven amo," chillo el elfo, aun haciendo una reverencia haciendo que sus orejas llegaran al piso.

"Esperare," dijo Harry.

El elfo levanto su cabeza y parecía que iba a despegársele del cuerpo cuando ojos del tamaño de bolas de tenis miraron a Harry y parecieron abrirse aun mas – cosa que Harry honestamente pensó que no podia ser posible. El pequeño elfo jadeo y Harry noto que estaba mirando directo a su frente.

"¡El invitado del amo es el Sr. Harry Potter!" chillo el elfo domestico, Dobby.

"Err... si, lo soy," Harry respondió dudoso.

"¡Sr. Harry Potter, señor, no debería estar aquí! ¡No es seguro para el Sr. Harry Potter estar en la casa del amo! ¡El amo es un mago malo!" dijo el elfo en voz aterrorizada y suplicante. De repente se vio afectado por el horror y se apresuro hacia una mesita y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra ella. "¡Dobby Malo! ¡Malo! ¡Dobby no debe hablar mal sobre el amo! ¡Dobby tendrá que plancharse las manos!"

"Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿estás loco?" exclamo Harry mientras miraba al elfo como continuaba tratando de darse una contusión.

"Oh, ¿qué tontería está haciendo este elfo tonto ahora?" dijo una voz tras Harry y él se giro para ver a Draco parado en la puerta que guiaba a la sala de bienvenidas.

"Creo que tu elfo está un poco loco," dijo Harry con una expresión ligeramente divertida en su rostro mientras miraba de nuevo al elfo, que ahora se golpeaba con un candelabro de plata.

"¡Para eso, estúpido elfo! ¡Si dañas eso candelabros madre estará furiosa!" grito Draco mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el candelabro de las manos. El elfo se acurruco, temblando y luciendo completamente aterrorizado. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry y crecieron enormemente y se llenaron de lágrimas mientras preocupación embargaba su rostro.

"¡Harry Potter... _no debería... peligroso!_" susurro Dobby mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Harry le frunció el ceño pero Draco estaba murmurando enojado sobre estúpidos elfos domésticos y tener que decirle a su padre que tendría que volver a castigar a este.

Draco entonces pareció darse cuenta que _Harry Potter_estaba parado a su lado y se enderezo luciendo completamente apropiado. "Me disculpo profundamente. Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy. Mi padre está en su estudio en estos momentos, pero bajara para el té en veinte minutos."

"Gracias a ti y a tu padre por invitarme. Estaba esperando con ansias esto desde que recibí la invitación." Harry respondió como si nada.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un tour?"

Harry sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto, eso sería encantador."

Draco rápidamente comenzó a mostrarle a Harry los alrededores. Harry se encontró ligeramente divertido por los obvios intentos del niño de actuar como su padre. Tratando con tanta fuerza y queriendo lucir grande y maduro. Jugando al perfecto caballero y haciendo intentos amateur a algunas movidas sociales y políticas. Era algo lindo... de forma algo presumida, estirada y engreída. Pero Draco era más entretenido que cualquiera de los niños idiotas que Harry había tenido que soportar en su escuela primaria muggle durante la última década, así que estaba más que feliz de hacerle compañía al chico por este pequeño tour y lección de historia de la familia Malfoy.

Cuando Draco llego a un patio de piedra al lado de una gran sala en el primer piso, apunto a una escoba que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Harry sonrió.

"Ah, ¿una Nimbus 2000? Esa es la mejor del mercado, ¿no es así?" observo Harry y se acerco para mirarla más de cerca.

"¡Por supuesto! Los Malfoy siempre tiene lo mejor," respondió Draco con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Harry rio. "Por supuesto. ¿Así que pudiste obligar a tu padre a que te la comprara?"

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron ligeramente pero con rapidez pareció dejar de lado su vergüenza. "Fui capaz de convencerlo."

"¿También pudiste convencerlo que la encogiera para esconderla en tu baúl?"

Los labios de Draco se retorcieron en una sonrisa traviesa. "Por supuesto."

Harry sonrió e iba a decir algo cuando el mismo elfo loco de antes apareció con un pop y les informo que el Ama los llamaba para el té.

Draco guio a Harry a una cálida habitación que tenía un mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, en la mesa todo estaba dispuesto para cuatro comensales. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con la madre de Draco, que Harry se asombro de notar lucia casi igual a Druella Rosier, o mejor dicho, Druella _Black_. En realidad era muy extraño. Druella había estado en el mismo año de él y Tom cuando estaban en Hogwarts, cuando él era Heri y no Harry. Ella en algún punto se había casado con Cygnus cuando él y Tom estuvieron en el extranjero, pero Harry había visitado a Cygnus bastante seguido en los años después de su vuelta a Gran Bretaña, mientras que Tom reunía seguidores, así que Harry había visto a Druella madurar. Harry suponía que no debería sorprenderle tanto que Narcissa luciera tanto como su madre.

Los Black, como regla general, tenían casi todos, el cabello oscuro. Cygnus, claro está, seguía este patrón, pero Druella había sido rubia, y al parecer Narcissa había heredado su color de pelo. Ella era alta, delgada, bastante pálida como todos los Black tendían a ser, y tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules.

Ella se acerco y saludo a Harry con sorpréndete calidez y los guio a él y a Draco a la mesa, diciéndoles que su esposo se les uniría en un momento.

Al momento que se sentaron, Lucius entro a la habitación, luciendo tan orgulloso y apropiado como un Malfoy debía lucir…Harry se sorprendido menos al ver que Lucius Malfoy se asemejaba bastante a su padre. Él ya había visto fotografías de Lucius del Periódico El Profeta, así que había sabido que esperar. Mientras que Abraxas había preferido el cabello facial – siempre teniendo una barba de chivo muy bien recortada, y largas patillas, Lucius estaba bien afeitado, pero la estructura facial similar era innegable.

"Me disculpo por mi tardanza," dijo Lucius al acercarse y pararse al lado de su esposa. Le extendió su mano a Harry y Harry se levanto de su asiento para estrechar la mano ofrecida. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Señor Malfoy."

Lucius hizo un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza y ambos se soltaron de las manos y tomaron asiento.

Narcissa llamo a uno de sus elfos domésticos – una hembra esta vez – y la pequeña criatura les sirvió a todos el té y trajo pequeños sándwiches y panecillos.

"Sr. Potter," comenzó Narcissa, siendo la primera en comenzar a hablar una vez que fue servido el té, "Me sorprendí bastante al oír que nos visitaría sin una escolta. Mi marido dijo que en su carta usted menciono que su familiares son ¿muggles?"

Harry hizo una ligera mueca y ambos Malfoy mayores lo notaron. No que se sintiera muy inclinado de esconder esa reacción. "Desafortunadamente sí. Aunque me quedare con ellos lo menos posible ahora que comenzare Hogwarts. En realidad estoy esperando poder hacer algunos nuevos arreglos para el futuro."

"¿Como exactamente terminaste viviendo con muggles?" pregunto, y su nariz se arrugo un poco en disgusto al decir las palabras 'muggles'.

"Eso sería obra de Albus Dumbledore. Odio admitirlo – porque son personas absolutamente horribles – pero son mis familiares sanguíneos, por el lado de mi madre, claro está. Ella era nacida muggle, y es su hermana y su familia con quienes termine."

"¿Obra de Dumbledore dices?" pregunto Lucius, sus labios torciéndose ligeramente en obvio desagrado.

"Si. No puedo probar esto, ya que el testamento de mis padres ha sido sellado por el hombre, pero estoy bastante seguro de que mis padres _específicamente_ recalcaron que jamás debería terminar con esos familiares. Ellos odian la magia, y odiaban a mis padres. A mis padres ellos no les agradaban. Creo que había una lista larga de potenciales guardianes en el testamento, pero Dumbledore sello el testamento con el argumento de que era necesario para mantenerme protegido, y luego tomo el poder como mi guardián mágico de facto y me ubico con mis familiares muggle."

Draco lucia horrorizado. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

Harry suspiro y meneo la cabeza. "De verdad no lo sé. Aunque tengo algunas cuantas teorías, pero nada calza bien."

"De la forma en que habla, Sr. Potter, podría hacer creer a la gente que no le agrada Albus Dumbledore," dijo Lucius obviamente buscando información.

Harry le dio a Lucius una mirada plana y levanto una ceja como diciendo '¿No es obvio?'

"Esa sería un suposición precisa," Harry respondió como si nada.

Un destello de algo brillo en los ojos de Lucius y Harry sonrió ligeramente. El Malfoy mayor sin dudas estaba haciendo planes en su mente para entrar al lado 'bueno' de Harry para poder usar al Niño-Que-Vivió y así descarrilar algo del poder y la influencia del venerable Director. Esa sin duda era el tipo de persona que era Lucius.

La conversación fluyo con facilidad. Los Malfoy parecían horrorizados al saber que Harry había sido forzado a crecer completamente en el mundo muggle incluso teniendo que asistir a una escuela primaria muggle.

Harry les conto sobre saltarse grados, y que eventualmente había sido puesto en una clase especial para los superdotados. Narcissa parecía bastante complacida y Draco se veía ligeramente impresionado. Narcissa también le dijo lo impresionada que estaba con sus modales y aparente conocimiento de las costumbres del mundo mágico, considerando su desafortunada crianza.

"Oh, Sr. Potter –" comenzó Narcissa un tiempo después, "Cuando Draco llego a casa el miércoles, me preguntó sobre algo que usted le había dicho cuando estaban en la tienda de túnicas. ¿Aparentemente le dijo que estamos relaciones a través de mi familia?"

"Si, eso es correcto. Aunque debo admitir que quizás sea una relación lejana," respondió Harry. "Mi abuela era Dorea Black, la hermana menor de Pollux Black. Creo que Pollux Black fue su abuelo ¿correcto?"

"¡Oh si! ¿Dorea Black, dice? Ahora que lo pienso, vagamente recuerdo algunos comentarios sobre la hermana de mi abuelo casándose con un Potter."

Harry asintió. "Si, de verdad lo encontré bastante sorprendente cuando lo descubrí. Hice un poco de investigación en la Sociedad Histórica Mágica de Londres hace unos años y encontré el Árbol Genealógico de los Potter. Cuando vi que mi abuela era una Black también mire el Árbol Genealógico de los Black."

"Eso fue bastante ambicioso para un jovencito." Recalco Narcissa con un gesto aprobador.

"Bueno, quería saber más sobre mis antepasados mágicos. La única exposición que había tenido a familiares sanguíneos eran _muggles_ – así que estoy seguro que comprenderán mi deseo de conseguir una mejor imagen de mi árbol genealógico."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Narcissa como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Debo decir que es bastante sorprendente, pero para nada desagradable, descubrir otro familiar aunque sea lejano."

"Si Sr. Potter," agrego Lucius, "Y me gustaría invitarlo a que nos considerara una extensión de su familia. Un joven mago como usted necesita tener lazos con su herencia. Es importante que tenga una conexión tangible con nuestro mundo. Y es más importante que tratar de mantener conexiones lamentables con los _muggles_."

"Eso es muy generoso de su parte, Sr. Malfoy. De verdad aprecio tan amable gesto de bienvenida. Y por favor, siéntase libre de llamarme Harry. Por supuesto eso es para todos ustedes."

Narcissa sonrió complacida. Lucius le hizo un educado gesto con la cabeza con una sonrisa aprobadora, pero Harry podía ver el brillo del logro que había conseguido. Harry tuvo que luchar contras los deseos de reír. Oh, el hombre tendría una sorpresa después...

Cuando el té llegaba a su fin, Narcissa llamo a un elfo domestico para retirar la mesa. Dobby apareció nuevamente y con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció todos los pastelitos y tazas. Mientras el elfo seguía su trabajo, Harry se enfoco nuevamente en Lucius.

"Sr. Malfoy, esperaba que quizás usted y yo pudiéramos tener una conversación en privado. ¿Eso estaría bien?"

La cabeza del elfo, Dobby se levanto y le dio a Harry una mirada aterrorizada. Sus ojos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se deslizaban de Lucius a Harry y vice versa y comenzó a menear frenéticamente la cabeza. Parecía estar tratando de advertir a Harry de algo, en silencio – luego se detuvo, tomo un tenedor de la mesa y se lo clavo en la mano.

Harry hizo una mueca ante lo realizado por el elfo antes de volver su atención a Lucius. Lucius, sin embargo, vio el movimiento y antes de responderle a Harry giro su atención al elfo.

"Elfo loco. Me disculpo, Harry, él es un poco difícil de controlar a veces. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?"

"Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar en privado."

"Ah sí. Eso estaría bien. ¿Vamos a mi estudio?"

"Suena fantástico," Harry dijo con una gran sonrisa. Dobby continuo meneando la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Harry lo ignoro y con rapidez siguió a Lucius fuera de la habitación después de decirle a Draco que se reunirían después de hablar con su padre.

Momentos después ambos entraban al estudio privado de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius se sentó en una fina silla ornamentada de cuero tras un escritorio y a Harry le ofrecío una cómoda silla frente a él.

Lucius intercalo sus dedos, apoyando sus codos en cada respaldo de la silla y miro a Harry de manera curiosa. "Así que, _Harry_, ¿qué es lo que quieres discutir conmigo?"

Harry se apoyo en su silla, poniéndose confortable por un momento antes de darle a Lucius una mirada calculadora. Asintió para sí mismo, habiendo decidido que necesitaba hacer esto, y Lucius parecía su mejor candidato.

"Quiero confiarle algo Sr. Malfoy. Algo que no le he confiado a ninguna persona desde que nací en esta vida. Vera, necesito alguien en quien poder confiar. Alguien a quién pueda confesarle este secreto, y creo que usted es la mejor opción que tengo."

Lucius se adelanto en su silla, su rosto permaneciendo más bien en blanco, pero sus ojos brillaban con el hambre de saber.

Harry continúo. "Vera, pero yo no soy _quien,_ o lo _que_ la gente cree que soy. Sé que usted fue uno de los seguidores más leales del Señor Oscuro. Sé que su padre y su tía le fueron leales. Que É_l confiaba_ en usted. Yo deseo hacer lo mismo ahora. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Luciusss?" pregunto Harry bajando su voz un poco y arrastrando la S como en un siseo, como sabía que Tom hacia.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron y su rostro palideció ligeramente. "Puede confiar en mí," susurro Lucius.

"Bien," Harry dijo suavemente. "¿Alguna vez su padre o algún otro mortífago de la antigua generación, menciono a un hombre llamado Herakles Jude?"

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron con reconocimiento y la sonrisa de Harry creció. "Ah, veo que alguien lo menciono. ¿Le importaría decirme lo que le contaron?"

"No sé qué cosas usted cree que sabe, Sr. Potter, o lo que usted _cree_ que sabe sobre mí, pero –"

"No, no trate de negar las cosas. Solo nos hará perder el tiempo. Por favor, solo responda la pregunta. No estoy aquí tratando de hacer que me cuenta algo incriminador. Al contrario, lo que intento informarle solo me incrimina a _mí_. Por favor, Lucius."

Lucius dudo un momento, mientras calculaba en su mente. Finalmente pareció llegar a una decisión y se sentó más derecho. "Se decía que Herakles Jude era un nigromante. Uno de los magos más poderosos en Gran Bretaña – segundo solo al Señor Oscuro y se debate, a Dumbledore. También era el amante del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo lo asesinaron en una batalla cuando yo era bastante joven – creo que yo estaba en el primer año de Hogwarts cuando eso sucedió."

Harry asintió. "Correcto. Él murió en enero de 1966. Recibió una maldición asesina destinada al Señor Oscuro. Salto enfrente del hechizo. ¿Usted sabe quién lanzo esa maldición?"

"No..." susurro Lucius.

"Albus Dumbledore. Él lanzo la maldición asesina, con mucha facilidad – algo que, sin duda, mucha gente jamás creería. Pero antes de hacerlo, uso otro hechizo para atrapar al Señor Oscuro en su lugar. Si Herakles Jude no hubiera intervenido, el Señor Oscuro la habría recibido."

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron ligeramente. "Nunca escuche eso."

"Dudo que muchos lo hayan hecho. ¿Quiere saber porque _yo_ lo sé?"

Lucius asintió pero no dijo nada.

"Porque fui yo. Yo era Herakles Jude. Y tenía razón sobre la Nigromancia. De hecho _aun soy_ un nigromante," dijo Harry y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa más bien viciosa. "Cruce barreras y ejercí control sobre las magias de la muerte, perdidas por cientos de años antes de mi. También logre manejar mi propia forma especial de inmortalidad. No la misma del Señor Oscuro, si no que mi _rama_ personal. Vera, me asegure de que _nunca_ pudiera olvidar nada. Las almas casi nunca mueren, Lucius. Son recicladas una y otra vez. Yo logre asegurarme que cada vez que mi alma naciera, retuviera todo lo que me hace quien soy. Siempre recordare todo mi conocimiento, habilidades, y experiencias de cada vida que he vivido. Mientras mi cuerpo aun puede morir, mi alma seguirá y renaceré, una y otra vez. Y _siempre_ recordare."

Lucius se veía anonadado. Harry se fijo con atención en la imagen porque era algo muy raro que un Malfoy mostrara tanta expresión.

"El Señor Oscuro no se dio cuenta que era yo cuando fue tras el chico de los Potter. Si él se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era, estoy seguro que las cosas habrían resultado de manera diferente. Y yo era demasiado joven para poder detenerlo. Ni siquiera podía hablar apropiadamente, así que en realidad no había esperanza. Yo sabía que él venía. Había oído hablar a los Potter y por supuesto, fuimos a escondernos. Por un tiempo solo supe que el Señor Oscuro estaba tras nosotros pero no la razón, porque mis padres trataban de mantener sus discusiones lejos de mí, pero finalmente logre escuchar lo suficiente como para entender lo que sucedía. Aparentemente hicieron algún tipo de profecía, y creyeron que era sobre mí. Sin duda fue malinterpretada debido a falta de información o comprensión del panorama general... o simplemente era _falsa_. ¿La conoces? ¿La profecía?"

"Si..." dijo apenas Lucius.

"¿Sabes lo que dice?" Harry pregunto ansioso, de repente más curioso y emocionado.

"Solo las tres primeras líneas. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro pudo descubrir el resto... solo Dumbledore la sabe completa."

Harry parpadeo. "¿Hablas en serio? Él nunca escucho la maldita cosa completa y... oh no importa." Harry suspiro, meneando la cabeza. "Supongo que algo en las tres primera líneas fue suficiente para que considerara al hijo de los Potter una amenaza, ¿cierto?"

"_Aquel con el poder de destruir al Señor Tenebroso,_" recito Lucius.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Eso sería suficiente," resoplo. "Supongo que eso es cierto... probablemente soy el único con el poder y el conocimiento para destruirlo..." se detuvo pensativo. "Aunque eso no significa nada porque _jamás_ lo haría," termino con un gruñido malhumorado. "Pero ese no es el punto... él no sabía que _yo_ era el niño Potter. Lo que sea que sucedió esa noche fue una especie de error inesperado. En realidad yo _no hice nada_ para causarlo. No hice nada para defenderme – aunque ni siquiera podía, considerando que mi cuerpo solo tenía quince meses en esa fecha.

"La mejor teoría que tengo para explicar lo que sucedió esa noche es que fue alguna especie de karma cósmico. Yo recibí una maldición asesina que iba dirigida a él, y cuando por fin puedo volver, no pasa ni un año y medio antes que él venga a matarme con la misma maldición. De verdad todo el asunto me ha frustrado más allá de la razón durante estos diez años. Estaba listo y dispuesto a recibir esa maldición porque sabía que volvería a nacer. También sabía que podría hacer que sucediera más rápido. Pero _noooo_... karma decidió intervenir y morderme el culo..." bufo Harry en frustrada molestia.

"Lo siento," dijo con un suspiro. "Me estoy descargando sobre usted. De verdad no he tenido ni una sola alma a la que decirle todo esto en años, así que es un alivio poder por fin contarlo. De todas maneras, volviendo a lo que estábamos... hace como dos años atrás comencé a enviar magia directamente al espíritu sin cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, usando unas antiguas técnicas nigromantes. Hubo rituales que originalmente había planeado usar que habrían convocado su alma directamente hasta mí para así poder asistirlo a recuperar su cuerpo, pero hubo complicaciones y fui incapaz de lograr que alguno de ellos funcionara. Estar en el cuerpo de un niño de seguro no ayudo... así que mandarle magia, a larga distancia, fue la mejor alternativa que encontré. Aparentemente funciono porque en Halloween de 1989, fue capaz de conseguir un cuerpo."

Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta y sus ojos centellaron con reconocimiento por la notoria fecha.

"¿Estoy seguro de que noto el cambio en su marca?" Harry pregunto, retóricamente. Lucius asintió. "Sí, bueno, él recupero su cuerpo. Ahora estoy seguro de eso. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no ha contactado a ninguno de sus mortífagos. En realidad no puedo comprender qué diablos está haciendo, o donde puede estar. He estado _tratando _de rastrearlo por más de un año y medio, pero no he tenido suerte. Mis recursos han sido limitados, y mis opciones también, debido a este cuerpo, a esta edad y al hecho de que Dumbledore tiene mi prisión muggle protegida completamente. He logrado interrogar a algunos mortífagos durante el último año, pero ninguno ha tenido información útil..."

"¡Valerius!" jadeo Lucius.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Correcto."

"¿Ese era usted?"

"Si. ¿Entonces asumo que hablo con Caradog Jugson?"

"Así es. Jugson vino hacia mí en secreto inmediatamente después de la primera vez que fue... _secuestrado_."

Harry sonrió.

"Tenía una historia bastante fantástica que contar... sobre una aterradora criatura echa de niebla negra y roja que hablaba con ecos y susurros..." dijo Lucius con obvia curiosidad en su voz.

"¿Le gustaría que le demostrara? ¿Una pequeña prueba visual?"

Las cejas de Lucius se elevaron y al parecer se encontró en guerra consigo mismo. Su precaución batallando contra su curiosidad y su deseo de poder. "Yo... apreciaría una demonstración," dijo al fin.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Busco en las profundidades de su magia nigromante y con rapidez comenzó a realizar los complejos movimientos de las manos mientras susurraba las palabras necesarias para activar su Forma de Sombra Negra.

Con un destello de negro y rojo su forma fue envuelta completamente en oscuridad. Su cuerpo se volvió una silueta completamente negra, pero semi transparente, con oscura niebla roja envolviéndolo.

Lucius lo miro choqueado por un momento. "Increíble," susurro con voz ronca y Harry pudo notar como el hombre se estremecía ante las grandes cantidades de magia negra que Harry estaba emanando.

"Ssi... lo es. Siempre me ha gustado esta forma. Más que por ninguna otra razón, es por el hecho de ser tan intimidante._"_ Harry dijo con una risita. Lucius se estremeció de nuevo, claramente un poco atemorizado por los extraños susurros que acompañaban la joven voz de Harry.

Con otro destello, Harry regreso a la normalidad. "¿Satisfecho?"

Lucius asintió.

"¿Ahora asumo que usted tampoco ha oído sobre el Señor Oscuro?"

"No. No he recibido noticias sobre él."

Harry suspiro y volvió a sentarse con un ligero aire de decepción, aunque había esperado esto. "Eso supuse. Bueno, básicamente todo lo que le pido es que esté pendiente, y me avise en el momento que encuentre algo. _Yo se que volvió_. Sé que lo que hice funciono. Es solo que no sé dónde diablos esta o qué diablos planea. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts porque si no lo hago, Dumbledore me buscara. Después de todo soy su preciado niño de la profecía, y sospecho que él sabe que el Señor Oscuro no está muerto. Él probablemente tiene todas estas ridículas esperanzas sobre mí derrotando al Señor Oscuro por él.

"El viejo loco bastardo ya me mato una vez, y no tengo intenciones de que lo vuelva a hacer, así que tengo que evitar lucir sospechoso frente a él. Mientras esté en Hogwarts seré incapaz de continuar mi búsqueda del Señor Oscuro, también estaré completamente aislado de mis fuentes de información. No veo razón en seguir secuestrando mortífagos al azar cuando seria más fácil si usted me informara, si algo sucede. ¿Está dispuesto a hacer eso?"

Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta un momento antes de lograr componerse. Se detuvo con una mirada calculadora antes de mirar a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Cómo se que no tiene malas intenciones contra el Señor Oscuro?"

"Le daré un juramento mágico, ¿si eso lo satisface?" Harry ofreció con determinada convicción.

Lucius elevo sus cejas. Un juramento mágico era algo serio. No tan serio como un juramento inquebrantable, pero para algunos magos, era tan malo, si no peor. Si tú rompías un juramento inquebrantable _morías_. Si rompías un juramento mágico, perdías tu magia. Y vivir sin magia, para algunos era considerado peor que la muerte.

"Aceptare su juramento," dijo Lucius.

Harry asintió, y saco su varita de entre su manga. La sostuvo enfrente de él y cerró los ojos, enfocándose en su magia.

"Yo, Harry James Potter, también conocido como Herakles Lucan Valerius, juro por mi magia, que no tengo deseos o intención de lastimar o matar al Señor Oscuro Voldemort, también conocido como Tom Ryddle. Estoy buscándolo con la intención de estar a su lado, no de herirlo."

Un destello de luz emano de su varita y lo envolvió antes de desaparecer.

Harry suspiro al sentir la magia asentarse y luego desaparecer. Finalmente abrió los ojos y levanto sus cejas inquiridoramente a Lucius.

"¿Satisfecho?"

"Si..." dijo Lucius.

"Bien. Así que – ¿me ayudara? Le garantizo que el Señor Oscuro no estará molesto con usted cuando regrese por decidirse a ayudarme. En todo caso, lo premiara por asistirme."

Lucius asintió lentamente antes de componerse y sentarse derecho en su asiento.

"Le ayudare."

Harry sonrió. "Bien."

–

Harry y Lucius hablaron bastante tiempo después, discutiendo cosas específicas y haciendo algunos planes sueltos. En un punto Lucius llamo a un elfo para que le informara a Draco que tomaría bastante tiempo antes que Harry se le uniera. Termino siendo el mismo elfo loco de antes, y continuo con sus sutiles advertencias a Harry. Harry suspiro y rodo sus ojos cuando el reluctante elfo se marcho.

"Me preocupa ese elfo..." Harry dijo vacilante.

"¿Hmm?"

"Su elfo. ¿Dobby, creo que se llama?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Él claramente no le es muy leal. Cuando uno tiene un elfo domestico en su servicio que solo lo sigue por miedo y no por respeto, ellos usaran todos los medios disponibles para encontrar lagunas en su ordenes. Es algo muy peligroso."

"¿En qué manera?" pregunto Lucius, dándole a Harry una mirada vacilante.

"Bueno, cuando recién llegue y el elfo apareció, reconoció quien era yo y de inmediato me advirtió que me fuera, diciéndome que 'el amo es un mago malo'. Claro que después comenzó a golpearse con un candelabro. Él está vinculado a usted, pero eso no lo detendrá en ir en su contra cada vez que pueda."

"¿Sugiere que lo elimine?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, podría hacer eso. O simplemente podría venderlo. Al menos así tendría una ganancia."

"No puedo arriesgarme a eso. Él ha sido expuesto a demasiados secretos familiares."

Harry lo miro y asintió. "Cierto. Aunque, _yo_podría comprárselo... y, ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás esa no sea una de mis mejores ideas ya que el pequeñín parece estar completamente fuera de sus cabales... pero sería útil tener un elfo que pueda hacerme mandados cuando este atorado en Hogwarts, y podríamos mantener la transacción fuera de los registros para que Dumbledore no sospeche que tengo un elfo domestico a mi servicio."

"¿Le gustaría comprarlo?" pregunto Lucius aparentemente un poco asombrado por todo esto.

Harry lo pensó un momento mientras sus ojos se posaban en un árbol fuera de una de las ventanas. Finalmente asintió. "Si... sí, creo que lo hare. ¿Qué quiere por él?"

Hicieron los arreglos apropiados y firmaron los documentos necesarios para transferir la propiedad del elfo Dobby a Harry. Se acercaba la hora de la cena cuando finalmente terminaron de hablar y Harry fue invitado a volver a la Mansión Malfoy al día siguiente para pasar tiempo con Draco. Fue decidido que Draco no sería informado de los detalles de la verdadera identidad de Harry. Después de todo solo era un niño, y niños raramente eran las mejores personas para guardar secretos peligrosos, aunque fuera un Malfoy.

Harry le informó a Lucius que regresaría por medio de la Aparición, para así poder evitar lidiar con el Caldero Chorreante para usar su floo. Lucius dijo que arreglaría que uno de sus elfos recibiera a Harry en las puertas de la mansión al día siguiente a las 2pm, para dejarlo entrar.

–

Decir que Dobby estaba muy emocionado de enterarse que había sido comprado por el _famoso_ Harry Potter, seria innecesario. Rápidamente se volvió obvio para Harry que el elfo tenía algún tipo de extraño complejo de héroe por él. El hecho de que Harry lo hubiera 'rescatado' de los Malfoy solamente añadía a eso. Harry encontró que tenía que dar sus órdenes de manera _muy específica_, pero al menos el pequeño se veía entusiasmado, y extraordinariamente complacido de trabajar para Harry.

Ubico al elfo en una habitación propia en la casa de Godric Hollow, le ordeno que se hiciera cargo de comprar los comestibles y preparar las comidas, y que _nunca_ le mencionara a _nadie_ bajo ninguna _circunstancia_ que le _pertenencia_, o que siquiera _conocía_ a Harry Potter.

Su relación de trabajo corría sin problemas. Harry le ordeno al pequeño elfo estar fuera de su camino lo más posible y también le ordeno que no se castigara. Le dijo que si alguna vez veía alguna razón de castigo él lidiaría con eso y se enojaría mucho si el elfo lo hacia él mismo.

La realidad era que nunca había visto el beneficio de castigar físicamente a los elfos domésticos. Ellos eran mucho más leales si te _apreciaban_, en vez de si te _temían_.

–

Durante el resto de agosto, Harry visito a los Malfoy un total de tres veces más. Paso la mitad de su tiempo allí con Draco formando algo parecido a una amistad con el chico. Él tenía sus usos, y Harry sabía que esos usos solo aumentarían una vez que estuvieran en la escuela. Siendo un Malfoy, tendría poder sobre otros miembros de la casa Slytherin – y en realidad, _no había duda_ de que el chico terminaría en Slytherin.

Si Harry terminaba sorteado en su anterior casa, las cosas estarían un poco inestables al principio. Él era El-Niño-Que-Vivió_. El Vencedor del Señor Oscuro_. Sin dudas, habría algo de considerable animosidad de los demás estudiantes hacia él, especialmente de los mayores. Tener a Malfoy de su lado ayudaría bastante.

Y claro está, si lograba entrar a Ravenclaw, Draco le proveería con una conexión con los Slytherin para contactos e información.

Era una situación beneficiosa sin importar nada.

Harry ya raramente consideraba la posibilidad de entrar a Gryffindor. Sería demasiado frustrante, y Hufflepuff ni siquiera entarba en consideración.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente con algo de su tiempo libre revisando los libros de texto, refrescando su mente en los hechizos elementales que estaría forzado a fingir aprender por primera vez. También termino todos sus hechizos de expansión y seguridad para su baúl y pertenecías.

La mañana del primero de septiembre arribo y Harry le dejo instrucciones a Dobby de quedarse en la casa a menos que lo llamara, mantener la casa relativamente limpia, mantenerse fuera de su cosas, y asegurarse de que las personas que venían regularmente a dejar pequeñas notas, cartas, y otras cosas, no trataran algo estúpido, como tratar de cruzar las protecciones... La única tarea regular que Harry tenía para Dobby era recolectar el correo de Harry de su casilla una vez por semana y llevársela a Harry a Hogwarts.

Tenía ordenado aparecer enfrente de Harry solo cuando no hubiera _nadie _más alrededor. Eso era cuando fuera a entregarle el correo, y también por cualquier situaciones de emergencia donde tuviera que avisarle a Harry alguna cosa.

Finalmente satisfecho de que estaba listo, Harry dejo salir a Hedwig con instrucciones de volar a la Lechucería de Hogwarts, antes de encoger su jaula y guardarla en uno de los compartimientos de su baúl. Luego encogió el baúl al tamaño de una caja de fósforos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Se despidió de Dobby, salió al patio trasero, justo más allá de las protecciones anti-aparición y desapareció. Reapareció una calle más bajo de la Estación de King Cross y comenzó a caminar hacia allá con paso rápido. Aun era temprano, y ya había desayunado – Dobby había sido bastante insistente – pero quería detenerse en algún puesto para comprar un sándwich y algo de papas fritas para llevar consigo para el almuerzo en el tren.

Entro a la ocupada estación y se hizo camino entre la multitud. Había tiendas y pequeños puestos vendiendo periódicos, vendedores de souvenirs, y letreros electrónicos _en todas partes_. Kings Cross había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado allí, pero aun así podía maniobrar con facilidad. Llego a un pequeño puesto que vendía café y tenia algunos sándwiches envueltos en un pequeño estante refrigerado cerca del mostrador. Se agacho, mirando las variadas opciones, tratando de decidir que sería mejor para el viaje cuando sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, y oyó un repentino _gemido_.

Se dio la vuelta y casi gimió también.

"¡Lunático!" Harry exclamo sorprendido. Notó lo dicho un segundo después, maldiciéndose por su error.

El hombre parado a su lado lo miraba con los ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta.

"¿H-harry?" el hombre pregunto con voz insegura. Luego frunció el ceño. "Como..." y luego abrió los ojos muy grandes y algo parecido al miedo brillo en ellos. "¿Como conoces ese nombre?" susurro.

Por un momento Harry se sorprendió por la reacción del hombre casi tanto como por su presencia. Sorpresa podía ser esperada si alguien que no habías visto desde que era un bebé te reconocía, ¿pero miedo? Pero luego se dio cuenta de todo y Harry supo precisamente de donde provenía el medio.

Lo había llamado '_Lunático_', no Remus, o Lupin. _Lunático_ – el sobrenombre que sólo el padre de Harry y los demás amigos de infancia de Remus usaban para él. Gente que sabía que era Remus y la significancia del nombre. Gente que sabía que era un hombre lobo.

"¿Cómo?" repitió Harry con ligera confusión en su voz. "Bueno, así es como siempre te llamaba papá, ¿cierto? mmm... él y Canuto. Ellos siempre te llamaban Lunático. Pero... bueno, mamá te llamaba Remus. ¿Cierto?" dijo Harry, tratando de usar la carta inocente.

Remus miro a Harry con menos miedo, pero asombro y curiosidad había cubierto su rostro. "¿te acuerdas?" pregunto.

Harry agacho la cabeza, avergonzado y se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo muchas cosas. El maestro en mi escuela me dijo que tengo memoria eidética. Eso por eso que puedo recordar tanto."

"Te acuerdas..." Remus dijo de nuevo, en un susurro asombrado.

Harry arrastro su pie por el suelo como si estuviera nervioso. Después de un momento de silencio volvió a levantar la mirada. "¿Así que estás haciendo aquí? yo... yo jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo. Me pregunte que te había pasado. Creí, después que me dejaron con los _Dursley_que todos ustedes debieron morir también. Porque no había otra forma de haber terminado con ellos. Mamá _nunca_ habría querido que viviera con ellos..."

"¿Estabas con la hermana de Lily?" jadeo Remus y de repente su rostro se endureció y sus ojos destellaron ámbar un segundo por su profunda furia.

Harry parpadeo mirando al hombre y una leve sonrisa sarcástica quiso asomarse en sus labios antes de contenerla. Quizás podría trabajar con esto. Era obvio porque no había terminado viviendo con Remus al principio – el hombre era un licántropo y cualquier intento suyo de tratar de solicitar la custodia de Harry habría fallado de inmediato. Pero ahora Harry era mayor, así que quizás podía hacerlo funcionar. ¿Pero porqué estaba Remus aquí?

"Er, si, termine viviendo con ellos. Ellos son horribles..." dijo Harry, "me odian... odian la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella."

"¡Él dijo que estabas en un lugar seguro!" gruño Remus mas para sí mismo. "_Insistió_ en eso..." se detuvo y paso una mano por su cansado rostro. "Lo siento, Harry. Esto es una gran sorpresa. Aun más, viendo que de verdad me recuerdas. No había esperado eso..."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Como dije... recuerdo casi todo."

Remus le dio una mirada profunda pero dudosa. "¿Recuerdas... recuerdas esa noche?"

"¿La noche en que murieron?" dijo Harry mirando a sus pies y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para aparentar nervios. Se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. "Si... lo recuerdo," susurro.

"Oh, Harry... lo siento. Eso fue algo muy cruel de mi parte. No tenía derecho."

Harry se sobo el cuello. "Está bien. Estoy seguro que muchos van a preguntarme eso ahora. Es mejor que me acostumbre." Harry suspiro y lo miro. "Bueno, _aparentemente tu estas bien_. ¿Qué le sucedió a Canuto? ¿Por qué no fui a vivir con él?"

Los ojos de Remus se endurecieron repentinamente y apretó los dientes. "¿Nadie te lo dijo?" pregunto con frialdad.

"¿Decirme que?"

"Canuto... Sirius, él fue..." se ahogo ligeramente, y respiro con profundidad para componerse. "Él los traiciono. James y Lily... ellos confiaron en él. Él fue su 'Guardián Secreto'. El secreto de la ubicación de su casa estaba escondida en su alma y solo habría podido ser sacado de él en forma voluntaria. El hecho de Quien-Tu-Sabes los encontrara..."

"¡Pero él no fue!" dijo Harry de repente. "¡Canuto no era el guardián secreto! ¡Fue Peter! Recuerdo la discusión entre mamá y papá por el cambio. Decidieron que Sirius seria un señuelo. ¡Dumbledore debería saber todo esto! ¿Por qué no hizo algo?"

"¿Dumbledore?" pregunto Remus, luciendo horriblemente confundido y choqueado.

"¡Sí! ¡Él realizo el Fidelius! Lo recuerdo claramente. Él lo realizó y Peter estaba allí, y mamá me sostuvo en sus brazos todo el tiempo, apoyándome en su cadera cuando lanzaron el hechizo. Observe todo el asunto. ¡Sirius ni siquiera estaba allí! ¿Acaso el Guardián Secreto no necesita estar presente cuando lanzan el hechizo?"

Estaba mostrando más conocimiento del que era razonable explicar, pero Remus parecía estar demasiado choqueado por todo esto como para notarlo.

Después de un aturdido momento de estar con la boca abierta y sacudiendo la cabeza Remus finalmente encontró su voz. "No sé qué pensar. Quiero decir... ¿Harry, puedes estar seguro de que entendías lo que sucedía? Apenas tenias un año cuando tus padres fueron a esconderse. De seguro cometiste un error. Si Dumbledore sabía, habría hecho algo. Y Sirius..."

Se detuvo, negando con la cabeza lentamente. Paso una mano por su pelo ligeramente gris y bufo. "Lo siento. Porque no hablamos de esto en otra ocasión. Necesito chequear algunas cosas, ¿está bien?"

Harry asintió. "Claro."

Remus se detuvo y se tomo un momento para echarle una buena mirada al niño parado frente a él. El hijo de su mejor amigo... sus ojos brillaron con emoción y parpadeo rápidamente un momento, antes de componerse. "Esto es una verdadera sorpresa Harry...yo... yo no estaba esperando que me recordadas."

"Ya dijiste eso," dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus rio débilmente. "Sí, creo que ya lo hice. ¿Tu... de verdad te acuerdas... de... _mi?_"

Harry lo miro inocente. "¿Quieres decir, si recuerdo que tienes un _pequeño problema peludo?_"

Remus parpadeo en shock mirando a Harry antes de comenzar a reír. "Por Merlín, hace tanto tiempo que alguien no lo llamaba así..." suspiro con tristeza. "Si, Harry... creo que estaba preguntado si recordabas... sobre _eso_."

"Si, lo recuerdo. No se lo diré a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa."

Remus lo miro sorprendido pero sonrió agradecido. "Gracias, Harry."

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Harry.

"Ah, en estos momentos... bueno, me uniré a ti y a tus compañeros en el Expreso de Hogwarts para el viaje hacia Hogsmeade. Podría haber ido por floo, pero estaba en Londres, y pensé que sería divertido tomar el tren – por los viejos tiempos–."

"¿Iras a Hogwarts?" pregunto Harry, un tanto desconcertado.

"Si. Me han ofrecido el puesto de maestro de Defensa este año. Fue algo así como una oferta de último minuto. El Profesor Dumbledore aparentemente había estado esperando que el antiguo profesor de estudios muggle, el Profesor Quirrell, regresara este otoño para asumir la posición de Profesor de Defensa, pero él ha desaparecido. Así que me mando una lechuza hace un par de semanas preguntándome si podía tomar el puesto. Yo accedí, y ahora aquí estoy."

"¿Vas a ser uno de mis profesores?" exclamo Harry.

Remus sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Así parece."

Harry le sonrió al hombre, y ni siquiera fue una sonrisa fingida. "Eso es genial."

–

Harry entonces procedió a comprar algunos sándwiches y papas fritas para él y Remus. Las ropas de Remus eran más bien andrajosas, y no había duda de que el hombre no tenía dinero. Había protestado la caridad de Harry pero Harry no acepto sus quejas y lo hizo de todos modos.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y conversaron ligeramente un rato, bailando alrededor de los temas complejos manteniéndose pegados a los temas más seguros. Harry le conto a Remus sobre su avances en la escuela muggle y su eventual ubicación en las clases para dotados. Remus estaba apropiadamente asombrado e impresionado, y recalco que Lily siempre había sido una bruja brillante, y claramente él había salido a ella en muchos aspectos.

A la diez en punto ambos se dirigieron a las plataformas. Harry jugo al ignorante y permitió que Remus lo guiara a través de la barrera hasta la Plataforma 9 ¾. El par abordo el tren y se sentó en un compartimiento en la parte de atrás. Remus le dijo a Harry que no era necesario que se sentara con él, pero Harry insistió que quería hacerlo. Para Harry era mucho mejor la compañía de un adulto que la de un niño. Además Remus era un tesoro de información sobre James y Lily, y Harry tenía que admitir para sí mismo que honestamente quería saber más sobre ellos.

El par paso las siguientes horas en el compartimiento mientras Remus le contaba a Harry historias de James y Lily de sus años de escuela, y algunas de las payasadas que él, James, Sirius y Peter solían hacer. Esas memorias fueron bastante pocas, ya que claramente le traían recuerdos complicados. También parecía que los anteriores comentarios de Harry tenían la mente de Remus toda confundida sobre el 'asunto de Sirius'.

Estaban profundamente inmersos en su conversación cuando alguien toco a la puerta del compartimiento y una cabeza de cabello tupido se asomo. El cabello tupido parecía pertenecer a una niña con largos incisivos, que probablemente era de primer año, dado su tamaño.

"Alguno de ustedes... oh, hola," ella se detuvo, mirando a Remus con aire de sorpresa. Harry sospechaba que era el único adulto que ella había encontrado hasta ahora, aparte de la bruja del carrito de dulces.

"Hola jovencita. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?" Remus pregunto con amabilidad.

"Si, eso espero. ¿Me preguntaban si habían visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno."

"¿Neville? ¿Longbottom?" pregunto Harry, recordando su primera fiesta de cumpleaños y la discusión que su mamá y su amiga Alice habían tenido sobre una profecía.

"Si, eso creo," respondió la chica.

"Solo me preguntaba. No, no he visto un sapo. Y hemos tenido la puerta del compartimento cerrada todo este tiempo, así que dudo que haya entrado aquí," dijo Harry.

"Oh, gracias." Dijo ella, y se giro con aire determinado para continuar su búsqueda.

"¿Ha tratado de convocarlo?" pregunto Remus antes que ella tuviera oportunidad de desaparecer.

La niña se dio la vuelta y lo miro con aire de no comprender. "No lo creo, no. No sabemos cómo hacerlo."

"Bueno, si traes al niño aquí, podría ayudar."

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y asintió antes de decir que iría a buscarlo y luego marchándose con rapidez.

Tomo un minuto antes que la niña regresara, ahora con un chico regordete y de cara redonda.

"Este es Neville, el que perdió el sapo," dijo la niña, empujando al niño por las puertas del compartimiento y entrando tras él.

"Es un placer conocerte Neville, y a usted también Srta..." dijo Remus, deteniéndose expectante.

"¡Oh! soy Hermione Granger," dijo con rapidez la niña.

"Encantada de conocerla, Srta. Granger. Soy el Profesor Lupin."

Ella dejo escapara un pequeño gemido y sus ojos prácticamente brillaron de la emoción. Harry encontró su comportamiento casi entretenido, aparte del hecho de que era un poco molesta.

"Soy Harry," dijo Harry, ofreciéndole su mano primero a Neville ya que estaba más cerca.

La niña fijo su atención en Harry y sus ojos se posaron en su expuesta frente, aparentemente fijándose por primera vez en la cicatriz. Ella jadeo.

"¡Eres Harry Potter!" exclamo ella.

Neville, que había terminado de estrechar la mano de Harry, de repente lucío aturdido y _sus_ ojos volaron a la frente de Harry.

"Emm, si lo soy," Harry respondió.

"¡He leído todo sobre ti!" exclamo ella antes de comenzar una perorata sobre todos los diferentes libros que había leído, que eran bastantes. Harry solo había leído _uno_ de esos libros, pero sabía que la historia que incluían de él estaba lejos de ser precisa. Él se lo dijo, y ella lucio escandalizada ante la mera sugerencia de que un libro tuviera información incorrecta.

Durante el grueso e improvisado discurso, ella dejo escapar que era la primera bruja en su familia, y lo asombrados que estuvieron cuando recibió su carta.

_Ah. Una nacida muggle que cree que lo sabe todo sobre el mundo mágico solo porque ha leído algunos libros. Que encantador..._ Harry comento sarcásticamente en su mente, pero mantuvo una expresión placida en su rostro.

Finalmente la niña dejo de hablar– _¡un milagro! –_ y luego Remus procedió a convocar el sapo de Neville. Neville estaba prácticamente en lágrimas, estaba tan agradecido.

Los dos niños se quedaron más rato, y durante ese tiempo Hermione le hizo una serie de preguntas al 'Profesor Lupin'. Después de un rato, ella volvió su atención a Harry y Neville, que había permanecido en silencio desde que su sapo había aparecido.

"¿Así que en qué casa creen que estarán?" pregunto ella, mirando mayormente a Harry. Sin embargo antes que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, continuo. "Creo que iré a Gryffindor. Me suena que es la mejor. Leí que el Profesor Dumbledore estuvo en Gryffindor, pero supongo que Ravenclaw también estará bien."

Harry espero un momento para asegurarse que ella de verdad había terminado de hablar antes de responder.

"Personalmente creo que terminare en Ravenclaw," dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

Remus lo miro un poco sorprendido pero no comento.

"¿En serio?" dijo Hermione. "¿Acaso tus padres no estaban en Gryffindor? Estoy segura que leí en _Historia Mágica Moderna_ y _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo 20 _que ambos pertenecían a la CasaGryffindor."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Así fue, pero no es como si los rasgos de personalidad sean totalmente hereditarios. Yo siempre he creído que la personalidad de una persona es formada por el tratamiento recibido durante el transcurso de la vida a manos de los demás, y su entorno, mas de porque quienes fueron sus padres. Mientras recuerdo el tiempo que pase con mis padres, la mayor parte de mi vida la pase con mis familiares muggle. Supongo que en ese aspecto, soy más un partidario de la 'crianza' que de la 'naturaleza'. Aunque debo admitir que hay algunos rasgos que son pasados biológicamente. Simplemente creo que la personalidad no es necesariamente uno de ellos."

Remus lo miro un poco impresionado. Harry sabía que no estaba hablando como debía hacerlo un niño de once años, pero encontró difícil contenerse. Tenía sentido que hubiera crecido rápido debido a sus condiciones de vida, ¿no es así? Además suponía que su estatus de 'dotado' podría explicar su comportamiento.

"Supongo que eso tiene razón," admitió Hermione. "¿Así que crees que terminaras en Ravenclaw?"

Harry nuevamente se encogió de hombros, "Eso o Slytherin."

Remus abrió los ojos, y Neville tosió, como si se hubiera atorado con su propia saliva.

Harry los ignoro.

"¿Slytherin?" chillo Neville, luciendo un poco descompuesto.

"Claro. No veo nada malo con eso. Por lo que he averiguado parece haber un ridículo estigma sobre que los Slytherin son malvados, pero solo son niños, así que eso es estúpido. Es una lista de rasgos de personalidad, sólo eso. Además, cuando uno crece en el medio ambiente en que yo lo hice, tus opciones son derrumbarte y someterte a la opresión, o volverte lo suficientemente astuto para sobrevivir." Harry dijo en un tono neutro con algo de molestia.

Remus frunció el ceño profundamente.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Hermione también frunciendo el ceño, pero mayormente en confusión.

Harry respondió como si nada. "Mis familiares son muggles, pero saben que soy un mago, y me odian por eso. La magia los asusta. Mi tío esperaba que si me golpeaba lo suficiente, quizás me _quitaría la magia_. Para cuando cumplí los cinco años, ya me había dislocado el hombro en varias ocasiones al tirarme del brazo con demasiada fuerza, ya había sufrido varias contusiones por ser arrogado contra la pared, costillas lastimadas por ser golpeado en el pecho donde no sería visible, y brazos fracturados por agarrarme con demasiada fuerza o retorcerlos. Mi tío es un hombre muy grande. Un hombre muy grande y violento. No tuve una infancia agradable."

Los otros habitantes del compartimiento se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

"Supongo, que de alguna manera, uno podría discutir que se necesita coraje para sobrevivir en ese tipo de situación, pero me atrevería a decir que fue la astucia y la sutileza las que me ayudaron mas. Si hubiera tratado de enfrentarme a mi tío, siendo un niño pequeño e indefenso, probablemente habría terminado muerto. Tuve que usar astucia, y siendo derechamente honesto, _chantaje_, para poder superarlo, y detener su violencia. Mientras que leí las descripciones de los rasgos generalmente asociados con cada casa, creo que para mí, de todas ellas, Ravenclaw y Slytherin son las mejores. Ravenclaw debido a mi sed de conocimiento, y Slytherin por mi fuerte sentido de preservación y astucia. Y si fuera sorteado en cualquier otra casa, terminaría rodeado de niños con los que no tengo nada en común.

"Soy demasiado inteligente y me encanta leer, y estoy demasiado inclinado a tomarme mi tiempo y pensar bien mis pasos para Gryffindor. Un Gryffindor probablemente saltaría de inmediato a la acción para lidiar con los problemas de frente. Probablemente terminaría como un desterrado en mi propia casa si termino allí." Termino de decir Harry como si no hubiera notado que había dejado a todos en el compartimiento sin habla.

Hermione lo miro pensativamente mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en sus palabras.

Una ojeada a Remus le dejo ver a Harry que el hombre estaba enojado. Terriblemente enojado. Sin embargo, era claro que estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento y mantener su expresión pasiva.

"¿Que le sucedió a tu tío, Harry?" pregunto Remus en voz baja pero dura.

"No me ha golpeado en más de cinco años. No tienes de que preocuparte Remus. Creo que maneje la situación a la perfección para tener seis años. En realidad fue un gran logro." Harry sonrió satisfecho y Remus levanto una ceja curioso.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" pregunto Neville.

Harry lo miro. "Si. El profesor Lupin fue un amigo cercano de mi padre. En realidad, Neville, técnicamente, tú también lo conoces. Ambos estuvieron en mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Recuerdo que tu mama te dejo conmigo mientras jugaba en el piso y ella se fue a conversar con mi mamá a la cocina."

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron y su rostro demostró todo su asombro.

"¡Eso no es posible! ¿Cómo puedes recordar tu primer cumpleaños?" exclamo Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tengo una memoria realmente extraña. Recuerdo casi todo. Los maestros de mi escuela dijeron que tengo una memoria eidética, pero creo que probablemente va más allá de eso, ya que recuerdo cosas desde que era demasiado joven, y ni siquiera eso es común con la memoria eidética. Sin duda es alguna loca cosa mágica. Probablemente hay una explicación para esto en alguna parte. Tengo intención de asaltar la biblioteca del colegio apenas tenga tiempo." Harry sonrió.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. "¡Oh, yo igual! aunque, obviamente no por las mismas razones que tu. Pero estoy tan emocionada de ver la biblioteca del colegio. ¡He estado esperando esto por un mes!"

Harry le dio una mirada divertida y sonrió. "¿De verdad crees que eres apta para Gryffindor? Mientras más te escucho hablar, mas y mas suenas como una Ravenclaw."

La niña se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza ligeramente, murmurando por lo bajo que le gustaban mucho los libros.

La conversación continúo un rato más hasta que Hermione y Neville dejaron el compartimiento para regresar donde tenían sus cosas. Hermione le dio a Harry el recordatorio de que debía cambiarse a su túnica antes de llegar a Hogsmeade en media hora, antes de salir al pasillo.

Harry dudo en sacar el baúl de su bolsillo ya que Remus se encontraba allí, pero necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. Mentalmente se encogió de hombros y saco el baúl de su bolsillo y lo puso en el asiento opuesto a Remus. Lo toco con su varita y silenciosamente lanzo un _finite_, causando que el baúl creciera a su tamaño normal. Para Remus luciría como si Harry simplemente hubiera comprado un baúl con un hechizo alargador. Era un artículo caro ofrecido en todas las tiendas de equipaje, pero Remus probablemente sabía que Harry no tenía problemas de dinero.

Remus no comento sobre el asunto, aunque levanto sus cejas cuando el baúl regreso a su tamaño original. Harry se puso la túnica de escuela con borde gris, y una simple corbata negra. Todas las túnicas y corbatas de Hogwarts estaban encantadas para que cambiaran instantáneamente a los colores de tu casa en el momento del sorteo. En realidad era algo bastante conveniente, y le añadía la 'magia' de toda la experiencia.

Harry y Remus volvieron a conversar hasta que arribaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Después de desembarcar, Harry escucho la familiar voz de Hagrid llamando a los de '¡Primero!' y se despidió de Remus que se dirigiría al castillo en los carruajes tirados por Thestrals.

Cuando Harry se unió al grupo de primer año escucho que alguien lo llamaba y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Allí estas! ¡Estuve buscándote por todo el tren!" exclamo Draco mientras se apresuraba a su lado.

Harry le sonrió. "¡Hola Draco! Qué pena no haberte encontrado antes, me encontré con un viejo amigo y me senté con él todo el camino."

"Bueno, desviste traerlo contigo," dijo Draco haciendo un mohín que hizo que Harry quisiera reír.

Hagrid guio a todos los niños al borde del lago donde una docena de pequeños botes estaban alineados en la orilla. Hagrid les dijo '¡No más de cuatro por bote!' y todos comenzaron a subir.

Harry termino en un bote con Draco y dos chicos bastante grandes que fueron presentados como 'Crabbe' y 'Goyle', y nada más. Una vez que el bote se alejo de la orilla Harry le pregunto a los niños cuáles eran sus nombre de pila. Extrañamente, ambos se vieron sorprendidos y confundidos por la pregunta. Al final _Draco_ respondió diciéndole que sus nombres eran Vincent y Gregory, respectivamente.

Todos exclamaron cuando el castillo apareció a la vista. Harry miro con sentimientos encontrados. Sintió nostalgia, y una sensación de regreso a casa, pero también tenía un gran sensación de aprensión.

Los botes llegaron al otro extremo del lago y todos salieron para dirigirse por el camino hasta las puertas de entrada. Draco se quejo porque los hicieron caminar innecesariamente y Harry le dio un codazo y le dijo que se callara. Draco levanto la nariz en el aire y murmuró algo sobre que los Malfoys estaban en contra de caminar innecesariamente y que desearía poder sacar su escoba.

En la puerta, Hagrid los entrego a una bruja que Harry de inmediato reconoció como Minerva McGonagall. Ella los guio al vestíbulo, donde se encontraban las puertas dobles que guiaban hasta el Gran Comedor, pero en vez de entrar por ellas entraron a una pequeña antesala a su lado.

Ella le dio un discurso que incluyo un resumen de las cuatro casas, que eran los puntos, y cómo funcionaba el sistema de castigo para aquellos que se comportaban de forma indebida. Fue claro para Harry que ella había crecido y se había vuelto una mujer muy estricta. Con facilidad podía ver a la mujer que había logrado volver loco a Tom en la escuela. Era casi divertido verla, tantos años después, pero por otro lado, ahora tendría que soportarla como maestra. Se pregunto cómo sería ella como profesora...

McGonagall dejo la antesala hacia el Gran Comedor y le dijo que se acomodaran y esperaran. Harry miro alrededor y sonrió cuando un significativo número de chicos gritaron como cerdos cuando la habitación fue invadida por un grupo de fantasmas. Escucho como un chico pelirrojo y uno con acento irlandés teorizaban que involucraba el sorteo. Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que tendría que enfrentarse a un troll para probar que era lo suficientemente valiente para entrar en Gryffindor.

Harry resoplo y se dio la vuelta. Draco aparentemente había estado escuchando también así que él y Harry compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa.

Finalmente McGonagall regreso y fueron guiados al Gran Comedor y alineados mientras ella ponía un banquillo en el centro de la habitación y sobre el ponía un viejo sombrero. Los niños lo miraron con confusión y ansiedad, y varios dieron un salto cuando el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Harry no le prestó atención – no hay tantas variaciones de la canción con el mismo tema para que le importara y en realidad no cambiaba mucho.

El sorteo se puso rápidamente en marcha y Harry escucho cada nombre que fue llamado, para ver a cualquier persona notable. Crabbe fue a Slytherin, al igual que Goyle. Un Anthony Goldstein fue a Ravenclaw – Harry había conocido a un Goldstein en el pasado y se pregunto si estaban relacionados. Hermione aparentemente no tuvo su deseo, porque cuando se puso el sombrero en su cabeza, de inmediato la envió a Ravenclaw. Después de que Hermione fue sorteada, le toco a Daphne Greengrass y ella fue enviada a Slytherin. Los Greengrass habían sido partidarios silenciosos de Tom, mayormente apoyando de forma financiera los esfuerzos de la guerra.

Neville termino en Gryffindor, cosa que Harry encontró medianamente sorprendente. Neville obviamente lo encontró _profundamente_ sorprendente porque lucia a punto de orinarse cuando el sombrero dio su veredicto.

Draco se sentó y el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza grito 'Slytherin!' fuerte y claro. Draco sonrió satisfecho y caminó pavoneándose hasta la mesa Slytherin como si ya fuera el dueño de todo. Harry sonrió y le asintió aprobadoramente al chico.

Un Theodore Nott fue a Slytherin – Harry sabía que su padre era un miembro del circulo interno – después de él una Pansy Parkinson lo siguió allí. Los Parkinson también le eran leales a Tom. Alguien más a quien acercarse, aunque noto a la niña parecía bastante molestosa mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco y prácticamente se colgaba de él. Él la miro molesto y le dio la espalda.

Un par de gemelas de apellido Patil fue separada – una fue a Ravenclaw mientras la otra fue a Gryffindor. Luego le toco a una Sally-Anne Perks que fue a Hufflepuff.

"¡Potter, Harry!" llamo McGonagall y un silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor por un momento antes que murmullos brotaran de todas las mesas. Harry deliberadamente los ignoro y caminó con facilidad hacia el banquillo y se sentó. McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza hasta que le cubrió los ojos.

"_Hmmm... difícil..."_ la voz del sombrero dijo directo en su mente.

"¡_Ravenclaw! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Por favor, Ravenclaw!"_comenzó a repetir con rapidezHarry esperando convencerlo antes que se decidiera.

"¿_Ravenclaw? bueno, de seguro calzarías muy bien allí. Tienes una poderosa sed de conocimiento. Una tremenda curiosidad, y el deseo de dominar cuanta magia puedas. ¡Pero qué ambición! Deseas grandes cosas para ti, Sr. Potter, y tienes la astucia y el impulso para conseguir tus objetivos a cualquier costo. Te iría muy bien en Slytherin."_

"¡_No Slytherin! ¡No Slytherin! ¡Ponme en Ravenclaw!"_

"_Bueno, si estás seguro..."_

"_¡Estoy seguro! ¡Por favor! ¡Ravenclaw!"_

"_Si estás seguro, entonces creo que debes ser... ¡_RAVENCLAW!" dijo el sombrero en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

Un gruñido desaprobador sonó de inmediato de la mesa Gryffindor, quienes sin duda, habían estado esperanzados de tenerlo. Los Ravenclaw comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza por él.

Harry se quito el sombrero y se lo paso a McGonagall con un gesto educado que ella regreso, y rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa Ravenclaw. Al hacerlo, sus ojos buscaron a Draco, sentado con los demás Slytherin, que se encogió de hombros. Harry le había dicho a Draco sobre sus intenciones de tratar de entrar a Ravenclaw para estar bajo el radar de Dumbledore, y el chico comprendió, pero Harry sabía que aun había estado esperando que Harry fuera sorteado en Slytherin.

Apenas Harry se sentó en la mesa Ravenclaw, el borde de su túnica cambio a azul y la insignia de la casa Ravenclaw apareció en su pecho. Su corbata cambio a los colores azul y bronce.

Aquellos a su alrededor le susurraron palabras de bienvenida, pero la mesa rápidamente quedo en silencio para el resto del sorteo. Cuando terminó, Dumbledore se paró de su lugar en el centro de la mesa de profesores y dio una _breve_ bienvenida diciendo algunas palabras al azar, y convocando la comida a las mesas.

Todos sus compañeros abarrotaron su platos, Harry se tomo un momento para mirar a la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore estaba hablando con McGonagall y sonriendo afablemente. Remus estaba sentado unos asientos más allá y sus ojos se encontraron. Remus le sonrió cálidamente y levanto su cáliz en forma de brindis, de seguro en forma de felicitación y Harry sonrió y asintió.

Sentado a su lado y con una expresión de aversión absoluta estaba un mago de grasoso cabello negro que colgaba como una cortina alrededor de su cabeza, y nariz ganchuda, y..." Harry casi jadeo, pero se contuvo. ¡El hombre tenía la Marca Tenebrosa! ¿Uno de sus _maestros_ era un mortífago? Harry tendría que escribirle a Lucius y preguntarle sobre este hombre. Necesitaba saber si era de confianza o no.

Harry se giro hacia una de las estudiantes mayores que tenía una insignia de prefecto en su túnica y le pregunto quién era el hombre. Ella le dijo que era el Profesor Snape, el Maestro de Pociones, y Jefe de la casa Slytherin. Ella también le dijo que era un idiota que solo favorecía a los Slytherin. Harry sonrió.

El festín pasó sin nada de importancia. Una vez que los postres desaparecieron de las mesas, Dumbledore se puso de pie de nuevo y el salón quedo en silencio.

El hombre les dio la bienvenida a todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, y le saludo a los de primer año. Divago un poco sobre tonteras que a Harry no le importaron, presento al Profesor Lupin como el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y a la Profesora Charity Burbbage como la Profesora de Estudios Muggle que se haría cargo de la posición ya que el anterior maestro el Profesor Quirrell aparentemente se había ido el año anterior para viajar por Europa para aprender más de magia.

Repitió las reglas rudimentarias como la de no hacer magia en los pasillos y mantenerse alejados del Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación, pillo a Harry desprevenido. Le dijo a todos que este año el pasillo del tercer piso a la derecha estaba fuera de los límites para todo aquel que no quisiera morir una muerte horrible.

Harry parpadeo mirando la mesa de profesores, preguntándose si de verdad el hombre se había vuelto senil.

Lo que estuviera allí que garantizaría una muerte inmediata, de verdad no debía ser anunciado a toda la escuela. Solo estaba pidiendo que niños estúpidos – mayormente Gryffindor – fueran en alguna ridícula 'aventura' para descubrir que había de especial y mortífero en el tercer piso.

Harry suspiro con ligera molestia, sabiendo que tendría que investigar, él mismo, para poder descubrir qué diablos era, y si podría o no serle útil.

_¿Quizás era la cosa que Hagrid había agarrado de la bóveda de Gringott para Dumbledore?_

Oh, eso era tentador. Harry había estado intrigado por la poderosa firma mágica que tenía el objeto el breve momento que había podio verlo.

Harry calmo su curiosidad y soporto el resto del discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore. Luego fue sometido a un verdadero horror. Una canción escolar. El Director Dippet nunca había hecho algo tan ridículo como esto. La peor parte fue que los estudiantes fueron animados a elegir su melodía favorita para cantar la letra. La cacofonía de ruido en el gran comedor era ensordecedora.

Harry se estremeció durante todo el asunto y rodo sus ojos cuando un par de gemelos pelirrojos de la mesa Gryffindor alargaron la maldita canción con una marcha fúnebre.

Finalmente pudieron irse y Harry junto a un grupo de niños de primero siguió a los prefectos Ravenclaw que los guiaron por una gran escalera hasta el quinto piso, hacia el ala oeste, hasta la torre Ravenclaw. La entrada a la torre Ravenclaw estaba al subir una escalera de caracol. Era una puerta sin picaporte o cerradura, que tenía una aldaba de bronce en forma de un águila. Para entrar a la habitación, una persona debía tocar, y luego le presentaban un acertijo, o un tipo de puzle lógico. Si respondía de forma correcta, se le permitía la entrada. Si no, debía esperar que alguien llegara y contestara correctamente. Harry había estado varias veces en la sala común de Ravenclaw en su primera vida, así que ya sabía todo esto, por eso no puso atención cuando el prefecto explico todo esto.

Al entrar, se encontraron en una habitación circular con una alfombra azul medianoche, ventanas arqueadas de donde colgaban delicadas cortinas azules, y un techo abovedado pintado de estrellas. La habitación tenía todo tipo de mesas, sillas y libreros. Fueron guiados a una puerta y les dijeron que llevaba a los dormitorios. Al lado de la puerta había una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw echa completamente de mármol.

A través de la puerta había un pequeño vestíbulo que daba a un cruce en forma de T. A la izquierda estaba el dormitorio de las niñas y a la derecha el de los niños. Subieron un tramo de escaleras que se curvaban a través de la torre con puertas cada diez pies, la primera era de primer año. Harry y sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto entraron a la habitación y se dieron cuenta que todos sus baúles habían sido traídos por los elfos domésticos – todos excepto el de Harry, que lo había vuelto a encoger y lo mantuvo consigo durante todo el banquete. Lo agrando y lo puso a los pies de la cama que no tenia ninguno.

Los nuevos compañeros de Harry eran Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle y Garrick Tait. Eso hacía seis en total, tres camas, cada una con un escritorio y un armario, para cada lado de la circular habitación, con una gran chimenea en el centro.

Harry saco de su baúl su piyama y utensilios de aseo. Después de algunas abluciones rápidas en el baño regreso, se cambio de ropa y se acostó. Estaba exhausto y lidiaría con las cosas en la mañana. Por ahora, no quería nada más que dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer capitulo 13 – – – – –

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto sin prisa. La mayoría de su compañeros de dormitorio estaban dándose vueltas frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, tratando de prepararse y preocupados de no llegar atrasados al desayuno, y por ende tarde a clases. Uno de ellos, Corner, seguía preocupándose por perderse en este alocado laberinto lo que causaría que perdiera todas sus clases.

Harry ignoro sus ajetreos y salió después de todos ellos, y aun así llego al Gran Comedor primero. Claro que era porque sabía los atajos que tenía el castillo por haber pasado la mayoría de sus años escolares buscando la Cámara de los Secretos, mientras que los demás niños no tenían idea de donde estaban las cosas.

Harry recibió su horario de manos de su jefe de casa que graciosamente era _mitad-goblin,_ el mago se llamaba Filius Flitwick. Aunque era posible que fuera un cuarto goblin... Harry en realidad no sabía y no le interesaba. Lo único obvio era que era muy bajito.

Harry y los demás Ravenclaw también tenían al Profesor Flitwick para su primera clase del día – Encantamientos. Fue una clase muy aburrida ya que no fue nada más que introducciones, pero Harry controlo sus deseos de bostezar, o soñar despierto. Todo fue discusión teórica sobre las ideas más básicas y fundamental tras la magia de los encantamientos. Básicamente, justo donde empezaría con un montón de niños de once años que supuestamente nunca han realizado magia antes.

Todas las demás clases de Harry siguieron el mismo patrón, pero nunca demostraba exteriormente su increíble aburrimiento, o los comentarios cínicos que siempre estaban en su mente sobre sus compañeros, los profesores, los libros de texto, el enfoque completamente estúpido que mucha gente tomaba para comprender la magia simplemente porque eran demasiados duros de cabeza para realmente _sentirla_ así que tenían que apoyarse en sus patéticas muletas y trucos.

No – por fuera él era el estudiante modelo. Era educado y encantador. Respondía todas las preguntas, pero nunca quedaba como un sabelotodo. No levantaba su mano de manera desagradable y molesta... como esa ridícula niña nacida muggle, Granger, con su alocado movimiento de manos, y su incapacidad de mantener su trasero pegado en su asiento. En realidad, ¿quien esta tan ansioso de responder todas las estúpidas y simples preguntas, para saltar literalmente de su asiento y mover sus manos como un lunático? Bueno aparentemente Granger.

Al término del primer día, Harry envió una carta con Hedwig a Lucius, preguntándole sobre Severus Snape. Harry no tenía planes de confiarle todo al hombre, como había echo con Lucius – Lucius era especial. Era un Malfoy. Era inteligente y estaba bien conectado. Harry había estado investigando, observando y cuidadosamente debatiendo sobre los mortífagos que conocía durante _años_ antes que se decidiera a confiar en Lucius. Así que no – no iba a confiar en Snape, pero aun así necesitaba saber si debía considerar al hombre una amenaza o no.

La respuesta de Lucius llego con Hedwig a la mañana siguiente con todo el correo. Harry tomo la carta de la pata de su lechuza, le dio algo de tocino, y rápidamente guardo la carta para leerla con más privacidad. No tenía pociones hasta el día siguiente, así que suponía que estaba seguro.

La carta de Lucius sugería precaución en lo que respecta a 'Severus'. De acuerdo a Lucius Malfoy, Severus había sido un miembro del círculo interno durante la última guerra, y él y Severus habían sido bastante cercanos. Habían sido buenos amigos durante Hogwarts y habían continuado siéndolo años después. Incluso había nombrado al Maestro de Pociones padrino de su hijo Draco. Él confiaba en Severus como confiaba en cualquier otra persona... lo que honestamente no era mucho en realidad.

Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, Severus había estado bajo el alero de Albus Dumbledore durante la última década. También le informo que Dumbledore había mantenido a Severus fuera de Azkaban, declarando que aunque Severus era un mortífago marcado, había sido un espía para la Orden de Dumbledore, y había estado ayudando en la destrucción del Señor Oscuro.

Lucius no estaba seguro de que creer en realidad. Severus había insistido que había estado jugando el rol de doble-agente, manteniéndose en una posición útil por si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez regresaba, y mientras aprovechaba la situación de mantenerse fuera de prisión y asegurarse un trabajo confortable.

Con razón el hombre era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Él era un Slytherin por excelencia.

Lucius incluyo como posdata que estaba bastante seguro que Severus guardaba un rencor personal contra el padre de Harry, y probablemente no lo trataría muy bien.

–

Cuando llego la clase de pociones de Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw el miércoles, Harry llego a la conclusión de que la advertencia de Lucius había sido una subestimación enorme. El nivel de abierta hostilidad y desdén que Severus Snape le mostro a Harry, fue completamente chocante. Harry se preguntó qué diablos le había echo su padre a este hombre para acumular tanta rabia.

Harry casi de inmediato decidió tomar un enfoque pasivo agresivo hacia el hombre. La clase había comenzado de manera bastante divertida. Snape había entrado como una explosión a la antes silenciosa y espeluznante mazmorra, con su túnica negra ondeando tras él todo dramático. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que los Hufflepuff comenzaran a temblar de miedo.

Honestamente los Ravenclaw no estaban mucho mejor, pero al menos la mayoría lucían más bien cautelosos que asustados. Harry simplemente tomo asiento y observo el comportamiento del hombre con una expresión neutra. Cuando tomo la lista, Snape se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry y con desprecio recalco en el 'estatus de celebridad ' de Harry con una obvia capa de espeso y pegajoso sarcasmo. Una vez más, Harry simplemente parpadeo de manera neutra. No veía necesidad en darle al hombre lo que quería – que era provocar a Harry. Sin duda estaba tratando de meterlo en problemas.

Él y Snape sostuvieron las frías y vacías miradas por unos segundos. Sorprendentemente, Snape vacilo primero. Algo de emoción se vio en esos ojos y rápidamente miro hacia otro lado para continuar con la lista.

Después de un minuto de un discurso de introducción, que Harry estaba positivamente seguro había sido ensayado frente a un espejo, y probablemente le deba a todos los de primer año a quienes enseñaba, Snape atacó a Harry como una serpiente.

"¡Potter! ¿Qué voy a obtener si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Harry parpadeo y levanto una ceja como preguntado '¿En serio?' con un ligero aire de diversión. Snape entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de reclamar– sin duda recalcando que Harry no sabía, cuando Harry hablo.

"Creo que es el Filtro de los muertos en vida."

Snape cerró la boca lentamente y lo miro genuinamente sorprendido.

"Ah, sí. No debo olvidar que estoy lidiando con un Ravenclaw. Está bien, Potter. ¿Donde buscaría si le dijo que me encuentre un bezoar?"

"El estomago de una cabra."

Snape entrecerró los ojos aun más. "¿Cual es el antídoto para la poción hinchadora?"

"La poción desinflante."

"¡Nombre una poción en la que se utilice bilis de armadillo!"

"La poción para afilar el ingenio – _Señor_."

"Está bien, nombre otros dos ingredientes usados en esa poción."

"Raíz de jengibre y escarabajos molidos."

"¿Estas haciendo trampa mocoso?" Snape espeto.

Harry aun lo miro con expresión neutra, parpadeando inocente.

"No creo que pueda ser posible hacer trampa en tal surtido aleatorio de preguntas. La respuesta a como respondí es bastante aburrida y simple."

"¿Con que así es?" Snape respondió en tono condescendiente.

"Si señor. Vera, tengo memoria eidética. Así que simplemente memorice el libro de texto."

Los ojos de Snape temblaron con irritación. "Sí, memorizar hechos no compensara una completa falta de talento. Veamos a donde te lleva esta _perfecta memoria_ tuya durante la parte practica de la clase; ¿está bien?" Snape hablo con un tono suave y amenazador que para cualquier habría sido mortal. Harry ni siquiera pestaño. Simplemente se dedico a mira al hombre fijamente a los ojos.

Snape entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry. Y entonces Harry lo sintió. Un aleteo sutil contra su mente. Sus labios comenzaron a retorcerse en una sonrisa pero logro suprimir cualquier muestra exterior. _¿Así que el hombre sabia Legeremancia, hmm?_

Harry le permitió la entrada a su mente sin la más leve pelea. Después de todo, sería extraño que un niño de once años tuviera un poderoso escudo de Occlumencia, ¿no es así? Claro está que lo que Snape encontraría una vez dentro de su mente era aun más extraño, pero a Harry simplemente no le importo.

Observo como Snape se deslizo dentro de su pasaje mental y se quedo helado al descubrirlo total y completamente... _vacio_. No había ni siquiera un pensamiento. Ni una sola memoria guardada. Nada. Es lo que encontrarían probablemente si alguien intentara usar Legeremancia en una persona besada por un Dementor. Claro que la realidad era que Harry simplemente no usaba su mente 'normal' para su proceso de pensamiento. Utilizaba las operaciones estándar de su cuerpo, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos conscientes. Harry encontraba que era demasiado ineficiente depender del cerebro de su cuerpo humano para tratar de procesar la montaña de información que su mente astral era capaz de almacenar con perfecta claridad. Así que su proceso de pensamientos también tomaba lugar en su mente astral. Sin su filtro separando su cuerpo astral de su cuerpo físico, no había nada en su mente. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer en su vida previa, una vez que había removido su filtro.

Tenía la ventaja añadida de prevenir que las artes mentales lo afectaran. Era inmune a todos los hechizos de memoria– incluso el mas de los poderosos _Oliviate_ no lo afectaría, porque la magia estaba dirigida a las memorias bioquímicas de una mente humana, no a las memorias almacenadas en la mente astral que él usaba. Los hechizos de compulsión también eran otro tipo de magia a la que era inmune ya que también atacaba a la mente física. Era un brillante efecto secundario que nunca había esperado, pero de todas maneras estaba agradecido por eso.

La presencia de Snape se retiro de la mente de Harry y Harry observo cuando el hombre dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. La gran sonrisa que cubrió su rostro, probablemente delato que había estado consciente de la intrusión de Snape en su mente, pero usar Legeremancia en las personas sin permiso, era ilegal, y usarla en un menor suponía que aun mas. No es como que Snape fuera a reclamarle, no sin delatar lo que había echo. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron antes de entrecerrarlos dramáticamente en sospecha.

Snape por fin salió de su estupor y volvió su veneno al resto de la clase por un momento antes de mover sus varita sobre el pizarrón para que aparecieran las instructivos, y le gruño a los estudiantes que abrieran sus libro en la pagina cinco y comenzarán la poción para remover furúnculos.

– –

Harry había establecido una relación cordial con sus compañeros de año Ravenclaw, pero no estaba haciendo esfuerzos para ser amigo de ninguno de ellos. Ellos rápidamente comenzaron a respetar su inteligencia y comportamiento profesional en clase. Todos eran Ravenclaw, después de todo, y podían apreciar a alguien que fuera serio respecto a sus estudios.

Los Ravenclaw tenían Encantamientos con los Slytherin, dos veces a la semana – lunes y jueves. Los jueves, tendrían su primera lección práctica y tenían que ponerse en pares. Harry se sentó con Draco, ganándose miradas incrédulas de casi todos en la sala. Harry actuó como si no notara la atención y se enfoco en Draco y el trabajo escolar. Draco simplemente sonrió, satisfecho, ante las bocas abiertas.

–

Los Prefectos de Ravenclaw pusieron avisos en la pizarra de noticias de la sala común organizando grupos de estudios para los de primer año. Aparentemente era una tradición Ravenclaw que los Prefectos ayudaran a los estudiantes más jóvenes a organizar grupos para que formaran el hábito de estudiar con sus compañeros. Harry termino en un grupo de estudio con Su Li, Terry Boot y Padma Patil. Fijaron un horario para encontrarse dos veces por semana en la librería. Harry les pregunto qué opinaban si invitaba a un par de estudiantes de otras casas. Se habían sorprendido ante su pregunta pero nadie se negó.

En la primera reunión que tuvieron en la segunda semana de clases, Harry invito a Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin a que se les unieran. Nott y Greengrass no habían estado exactamente ansiosos, pero Draco había insistido y eso al parecer era suficiente.

Los Ravenclaw estuvieron dudosos los primeros minutos, con la inesperada presencia de los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero una vez que comenzaron a estudiar, se enfocaron en sus tareas y olvidaron toda su anterior aprehensión. Su Li y Daphne incluso se llevaron bastante bien. Harry tuvo suerte de que su grupo de estudio no incluyera ningún nacido muggle. Los Slytherin sin duda habrían puesto mas oposición si ese hubiera sido el caso. Su y Padma provenían de antiguas familias sangrepura, mientras que Terry era un mestizo. Ninguno de los Slytherin comento sobre su supuesto estatus de sangre 'inferior'– después de todo, Harry era un mestizo, y era obvio que Draco le había dicho a Nott y Greengrass que fueran amables con Harry.

Probablemente ellos pensaban que todo era un esquema político de parte de Draco. Sin duda, estaban bajo la impresión de que el padre de Draco quería que su hijo se acercara al Niño-Que-Vivió por razones nefastas. No importaba lo que creyeran, en orden de que comenzaran a venir. Lo importante era comenzar a tener más contactos.

–

El viernes en la mañana de la segunda semana de clases, después de sentarse a desayunar, Hedwig entro volando junto con el resto de las lechuzas y aterrizo en la mesa frente a Harry. Ella extendió su pata y Harry removió la pequeña nota que estaba atada allí. Le dio un trozo de jamón y desenrollo la nota.

Era de Hagrid. Estaba invitando a Harry a tomar el té esa tarde, después de clases. El asunto era que Harry tenía su primera clase de vuelo ese dia. No es que la necesitara – y la clase no era obligatoria – pero sería extraño que supiera como volar si nunca había aprendido a hacerlo.

En el trozo de pergamino con rapidez le escribió una nota a Hagrid, disculpándose porque hoy no podría ser. Que lo sentía, pero tenía clase de vuelo. ¿Si podía ser la semana que sigue?

Ato la nota a la pata de Hedwig y le dijo que se la llevara de vuelta a Hagrid apenas terminara de comer.

–

Harry tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la magia ese día. Defensa fue soportable, ya que Remus en realidad era un buen profesor, aunque era material increíblemente elemental– al menos el hombre mantenía a la clase ligeramente entretenida – sin embargo Historia era completa basura. Harry había estado sorprendido de descubrir que Binns aun estaba enseñando la clase. Solo que ahora estaba _muerto_.

Eso era correcto. Su profesor de Historia era un maldito _fantasma._ Binns aparentemente, había muerto un día en su escritorio, y no se había dado cuenta. Se levanto de su cuerpo y siguió dando la clase..._ahora como fantasma._ Ser un fantasma no era lo que le molestaba a Harry sobre el hombre. Lo que no le gustaba era que Binns había sido un profesor horrible cuando estaba vivo. Ahora era horroroso. La clase era espantosamente aburrida_,_y era casi imposible mantenerse despierto_._Rápidamente se hizo el habitó de llevar libros con él a esa clase para leer.

También compartían Historia con las serpientes, y Harry caminaba junto con Draco cuando dejaron esa clase, gimiendo y quejándose sobre lo intolerable que era la clase. Mayormente Draco era el que gemía y se quejaba mientras Harry gruñía de acuerdo. Draco a menudo comentaba de cómo le pediría a su padre que hiciera algo al respecto con ese maldito fantasma.' Harry de verdad esperaba que Lucius _hiciera_ algo. Estaba en la mesa de gobernadores. Si duda el hombre podría presentar una moción en la siguiente reunión para que despidieran al fantasma. Obviamente no cobraba salario ya que estaba muerto. ¿De seguro la escuela podía pagar un profesor vivo y respirando?

Harry le dijo a Draco que se dirigiría afuera para su lección de vuelo, que de inmediato lanzo a Draco en una diatriba presumida sobre su lección de vuelo del día anterior. Aparentemente los Slytherin y los Gryffindor habían tenido un poco de emoción. Neville Longbottom había logrado un despegue prematuro, y había perdido el control de escoba. Había caído y se había roto la muñeca.

La instructora de vuelo, Madame Hooch, lo había llevado a la enfermería. Draco había encontrado la Recordadora de Neville y se la quedo. Comenzó una especie de confrontación estúpida e inmadura entre Draco y el chico Weasley – Ronald, o algo así. Draco se elevo en su escoba y Weasley lo siguió.

Incluso Harry había escuchado al chico Weasley jactándose toda la semana sobre sus impresionantes travesuras en una escoba cuando era más joven. Historias sobre volar por ahí y escapando por poco de muggles en alas delta que Harry podía repetirla palabra por palabra. Como tal, Harry encontró muy gracioso cuando Draco le informo que, tratando de perseguir a Draco para quitarle la chuchería de Neville, Weasley se había caído de su escoba y había terminado en la enfermería, había recibido una detención y una significante reducción de puntos por ignorar la orden de Madame Hooch de mantener sus pies en el suelo.

Harry le preguntó a Draco que había echo con la Recordadora, a lo que Draco respondió simplemente sacándola de su bolsillo y sonriéndole de medio lado. Harry rodo sus ojos y se rio entre dientes con un suspiro. Pobre Neville probablemente nunca la recuperaría. Aunque era una chuchería poco practica. En realidad inútil. No era mucha perdida. Él y Draco se separaron y Harry siguió el camino hacía donde los demás Hufflepuff, que tenían un periodo libre, estaban reunidos en un grupo nervioso y ansioso.

–

Nada especialmente notable sucedió en el exterior durante la lección de vuelo de los Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. Nadie se cayó de su escoba, o se rompió algún hueso. No hubieron batallas aéreas o fue robada ninguna chuchería. Sin embargo, algo de importancia _si le sucedió_ a Harry.

Descubrió que le _encantaba_ volar.

Era surrealista. Había volado _miles_ de veces en su vida anterior, pero nunca se había sentido como ahora. Nunca se había sentido tan _bien_. Tan _fácil._Tan natural. Como si él y la escoba fueran uno. Él simplemente _sabía_de forma exacta como maniobrar para que la escoba hiciera lo que quisiera. Era como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Casi tenía una conexión subconsciente con las mismísimas corrientes de viento. Sabía hacia donde dirigirse para darle el efecto correcto...

Era asombroso.

Se compraría una escoba. Eso era todo. Colaría su propia Nimbus, o algo así. No le importaba. Pero las escobas de la escuela eran patéticas, y quería probar esta recién descubierta habilidad con una _verdadera _escoba de carreras.

Aunque eso lo puso a pensar. Esta obviamente no era una habilidad que había tenido antes. Había sido pasable en una escoba antes – volaba lo suficientemente bien para no caer, pero de seguro jamás lo haría de forma profesional. Pero ahora tenía una habilidad natural en esto. Sabía que James Potter había sido un jugador de Quidditch muy talentoso, por lo que había leído, y de algunas memorias que tenía de su padre volando en el patio trasero de su casa, o cuando conversaba con Sirius sobre escobas y Quidditch. Algunas preguntas a Remus fueron todo lo que necesito para confirmar el hecho. James Potter al parecer había sido lo suficientemente bueno que cuando salió de Hogwarts se le habían acercado un gran número de entrenadores de Quidditch profesionales con ofertas para que se uniera a sus equipos. Sin embargo había declinado todas, ya que planeaba convertirse en Auror.

Así que, ¿era su talento natural en una escoba, algo que había heredado biológicamente? ¿Lo mantendría en sus vidas futuras, ahora que lo había experimentado y su conocimiento estaba guardado en su memoria perfecta? Eso sería genial. Podría seguir adquiriendo más y más habilidades heredadas naturalmente durante sus vidas... se preguntaba si mantendría su habilidad de hablar parsel en sus vidas futuras...

Era algo por lo que sentía curiosidad, pero no tenía prisa en averiguar al respecto, ya que para eso necesitaría morir y volver a renacer. _Definitivamente era algo que podía esperar._

–

La tercera semana de clases paso con facilidad. El grupo de estudio de Harry de Slytherin y Ravenclaw estaba funcionado sin problemas. Draco había hecho bien al escoger a Nott y Greengrass. Ambos eran bastante estudiosos, diligentes y con facilidad podrían haber sido Ravenclaws, si no por sus cualidades mas astutas. Se llevaban bien con Su, Boot y Patil. Sólo se reunían dos veces a la semana en la librería, y Harry se aseguraba de ser visto más a menudo con su grupo de estudio Ravenclaw en público. Terry Boot se estaba volviendo bastante cercano a Anthony Goldstien y Michael Corner. Harry encontraba tolerable a Corner, pero Goldstien era bastante... molesto. Había algo en él que no le agradaba a Harry.

Pese a eso, Harry se sentaba con los tres en el desayuno todas las mañanas. Durante el almuerzo normalmente se sentaba con Padma, Su y Sarah Fawcett. Durante la cena se alternaba. Debatía los meritos de sentarse con Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin y Granger – los tres nacidos muggle que habían terminado juntos en Ravenclaw. En general, Harry encontraba el comportamiento de Granger una mezcla entre divertido y molesto. La mayoría de los compañeros la encontraban molesta. Ella era una odiosa sabelotodo entre sabelotodos. A menudo chocaba con la gente cuando creía que tenían sus conocimientos errado porque no concordaba con los hechos del libro en que ella los había leído.

Harry con rapidez se dio cuenta que Granger tenía una memoria eidética. Sólo que la de ella era verdadera. Una memoria eidética normal y bioquímica, como la de Tom cuando era joven. Aunque Tom nunca había sido tan molesto o ingenuo con su habilidad de memorizar cosas de los libros. Granger tenía un verdadero problema teniendo confianza absoluta en las figuras de autoridad y en el mundo escrito. En realidad era bastante irritante.

Además de eso, ella era nacida muggle, y mientras que los Ravenclaws rara vez eran tan abiertamente desdeñoso de los nacidos muggle por sus status de sangre, el estigma aun estaba allí. Era antiguo y algo profundo en su cultura. Los sangrepura y los mestizos de más dinero prácticamente crecían juntos. Muchos de ellos asistían a las mismas escuelas primarias, o tenían lo mismos tutores. Asistían a las mismas reuniones sociales con sus padres que normalmente trabajaban juntos o se conocían de sus años de escuela.

Las conexiones sociales ya habían sido formadas, así que los nacidos muggle eran parías en cierto grado. En realidad era sólo natural.

Siendo ese el caso, hacerse su amigo no seria difícil. Y Harry se estaba dando cuenta más y más de como Dumbledore observaba su comportamiento y sus asociaciones en la escuela. ¿Valdría la pena pasar tiempo con la odiosa chica para poder desviar algo de las sospechas del viejo?

Si Harry socializaba voluntariamente con nacidos muggle, luciría como si fuera un niño de mente abierta dispuesto a pasar tiempo con quien fuera, sin que le importara lo que los demás dijeran. Que no era crítico o algo así. Era lo mismo con los Slytherin. Que Harry estaba dispuesto a juzgar a Nott, Malfoy y Greengrass por su propia personalidad y comportamiento y no por los estigmas existentes por las Casas o familias.

En teoría era una buena idea, pero también significaba que Harry tendría que ocasionalmente andar con un grupo de sangresucias, y de verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea. El jueves en la mañana llego a desayunar un poco tarde y su lugar con Boot, Corner y Goldstein ya estaba ocupado, mientras que el lugar frente a Granger y al lado de Turpin estaba disponible. Harry por lo bajo suspiro resignado y decidió dar el salto. Caminó hacia allá y se paro frente al lugar vacio un momento, esperando que ellas levantaran la mirada.

"¿Les molesta si me siento aquí?" pregunto, dándoles una sonrisa vacilante pero con encanto. Turpin se sonrojo y asintió mientras que Granger frunció el ceño ligeramente pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

Harry entablo una conversación sin sentido sobre un ensayo que tendrían que entregar para Defensa esa mañana. A los pocos minutos de desayuno, Hedwig apareció con una nota atada a su pata. Harry la tomo y le dio algo de tocino mientras la leía. Era de Hagrid, preguntándole una vez más a Harry si estaba interesado a tomar el té en la tarde. Harry no tenía nada programado para esta ocasión así que escribió como respuesta que le encantaría tomar el té, y que estaría allí a las 3 en punto, después de su última lección del día.

Los tres nacidos muggle se enamoraron de Hedwig e incluso Granger, que había estado extrañamente fría con él desde que se sentó, se suavizo un poco y con un poco de duda acaricio a la lechuza. Ninguno de ellos había recibido correo personal por lechuza ya que sus padres estaban demasiado inseguros o preocupados porque tipo de cuidados necesitarían con una lechuza.

Harry les pregunto cómo se mantenían en contacto con sus familias entonces. Al parecer un hombre bastante ingenioso en la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade inicio un negocio aparte donde podías enviar tu carta por lechuza hasta el correo postal, y una vez a la semana él hacía el viaje hasta un correo postal muggle y enviaba las cartas a los muggles. Los muggles escribían a un normal correo postal y el hombre recolectaba las cartas una vez a la semana y luego enviaba lechuzas con las cartas a la escuela.

No había nada que les impidiera enviar correo por lechuza de forma directa a sus padres, pero no todos estaban en casa para recibir las lechuzas cuando llegaban con el correo, o vivían en un lugar donde ver una lechuza fuera de tu puerta era algo my extraño. La familia de Kevin Entwhistle, por ejemplo, vivía en un edifico de apartamentos y ambos padres trabajaban en horarios extraños. Así que él estaba usando el servicio nuevo de correo. Las primeras dos cartas de Lisa Turpin a su hogar habían sido con lechuzas de la escuela, pero sus padres estaban teniendo problemas en mandar las cartas de vuelta, así que ella les había enviado la dirección del correo postal muggle para que comenzaron a usar el servicio también. Granger no había oído de esas opciones hasta que Harry lo converso con los demás, y parecía disgustada de darse cuenta que había estado fuera de algo.

Mientras la conversación continuaba, Harry miro a la mesa de profesores y noto a Dumbledore mirándolo con ese maldito brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa aprobadora.

Harry quería vomitar, pero mantuvo su rostro neutro y sus ojos siguieron moviéndose hasta Hagrid a quién le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, como si esa hubiera sido su intención al mirar la mesa de profesores.

–

Las clases pasaron abrumadoramente aburridas como siempre. Al almuerzo se sentó con Su Li y sus amigas. Las clases de la tarde eran lo peor porque tenía Herbología – que no le importaba para _nada_ e Historia de la Magia, que se había vuelto la hora de la siesta extraoficial para más de la mitad de sus compañeros.

Después que terminaron todas sus clases, salió del castillo, cruzo los terrenos y se dirigió a la pequeña choza de madera y piedra que el jardinero llamaba hogar. Toco a la puerta y escucho el ladrido de un perro adentro. Hagrid abrió la puerta mientras afirmaba a un gran perro.

El perro, que aparentemente se llamaba 'Fang', finamente fue calmado, algo, y Harry fue invitado a pasar. Se sentó en una gran silla, frente a una gran mesa. Hagrid se sentó frente a él, comenzó a servir el té, y le ofreció a Harry un plato de algo llamado 'Pasteles de roca'. Harry vacilante probo uno y de inmediato lo dejo a un lado, decidiendo que mantener la integridad estructural de sus dientes era más importante que tratar de comer algo preparado por Hagrid.

El par se dedico a conversar de temas simples. Hagrid le pregunto a Harry sobre sus clases y que le parecía la escuela. Le pregunto si le gustaba Ravenclaw, y le comento que había visto a Harry hablando con el Profesor Lupin en varias ocasiones. Le dijo que el Profesor Lupin había sido amigo del padre de Harry y Harry le explico que ya sabía eso y que le agradaba el profesor de Defensa.

"El Director realmente es un... personaje interesante," dijo Harry en un punto de su conversación.

"Oh sí. El Director Dumbledore es un gran hombre. Un gran hombre." dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

"Algunos de los estudiantes creen que esta un poco loco. ¿Eso que dijo en el discurso de bienvenida sobre que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido o si no podrían morir? ¿Que fue eso? quiero decir, era un broma, porque si lo fue, fue una muy mala, o de verdad hay algo peligroso allí, cosa que es muy irresponsable en una escuela llena de niños."

"Harry, es mejor no tratar de adivinar en que anda el profesor. Y de seguro no está bromeando. No se te ocurra ir a ese pasillo; ¿escuchaste? no es seguro."

"Ese es mi punto – toda la escuela es un laberinto. Han pasado tres semanas y algunos de mis compañeros aun se pierden camino a clases. Cualquiera podría llegar sin querer al pasillo del tercer piso y terminar herido, totalmente por accidente.

"No, eso no pasara. ¡Hay una serie de precaucionas en el lugar, Harry! siempre hay alguien por ahí echándole un ojo a las personas. Asegurándose que ningún estudiante accidentalmente llegue a ese lugar. Dumbledore no estaría haciendo nada de esto, no tomaría riesgos innecesarios si no tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo."

"¿Pero que razón puede tener para arriesgarse a poner estudiantes en peligro? ¿Que está escondiendo que es tan peligroso? tú lo sabes, ¿no es así Hagrid?"

"Harry, no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas. No es tu asunto."

"Si me lo preguntas, no solo es mi asunto, es asunto de todos los estudiantes y de los padres de los estudiantes. Si Dumbledore está haciendo algo que nos pone a todos en peligro, quiero saber que alguien está al pendiente, asegurándose de que en realidad no esta tomando riegos innecesarios."

"¡Ninguno de ustedes está en peligro, Harry! ahora termina con esto. Lo que sucede en el pasillo del tercer piso es algo que sólo le concierne al Profesor Dumbledore y a Nicholas Flamel y a nadie más."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos antes que volviera a latir; de forma salvaje en su pecho.

_¡Nicholas Flamel!_

Hagrid al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se paso la mano por la cara gruñendo por lo bajo. "No debí decir eso. Olvida que dije algo."

– –

El pequeño _desliz_ de Hagrid le dio a Harry mucho que pensar. Nicholas Flamel era un reconocido alquimista a nivel mundial, que Harry sabía, había tomado como aprendiz a Dumbledore cuando el viejo había sido joven. Flamel tenía más de 600 años, y su edad era atribuida a su creación más famosa. La Piedra Filosofal. El mayor logro, y el objeto más deseado y buscado por los alquimistas de todo el mundo.

La Piedra podía producir el elixir de la vida – una sustancia que podía mantener a una persona con vida aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte; curaba la mayoría de las enfermedades; y detenía completamente el proceso de envejecimiento. La posesión de la piedra no solo daba juventud eterna, si no que podía ser usada para transmutar el plomo en oro, así que también ofrecía la perspectiva de una riqueza sin fin.

Él y Tom habían investigado sobre la piedra hacía décadas durante sus estudios sobre la inmortalidad. Ambos ya tenían sus 'soluciones' en ese tiempo, pero ni los horcruxes o la remoción del filtro astral de Harry eran soluciones perfectas. En realidad nunca dejaron de buscar otras opciones.

La Piedra Filosofal era uno de los objetos que Tom_ siempre_ había querido. Había tratado, en múltiples ocasiones, conseguirla, pero Flamel la mantenía tan perfectamente protegida que él y Tom al fin se habían dado por vencidos.

En realidad solo había un objeto que coincidía con el tamaño y la firma mágica que Harry había visto del pequeño paquete que Hagrid había tomado de Gringott, eso estaba asociado con Nicholas Flamel, y ese objeto era la Piedra Filosofal. Sabiendo que Flamel estaba involucrado en esto dejo a Harry absolutamente convencido de que la Piedra debió ser lo que Hagrid había buscado para Dumbledore. Pero eso habría un mundo de preguntas.

¿Por qué Hagrid había ido a buscarla? algo _tan _importante... parecía ser algo demasiado importante para dejárselo a Hagrid sin ninguna razón. El hecho de que hubiera ocurrido enfrente de Harry parecía potencialmente notable. ¿Acaso Dumbledore _quería_ que Harry viera a Hagrid tomar ese paquete? ¿Quería _incitar _la curiosidad de Harry?

Harry también sabía que debería haber una monumental e importante razón para que Dumbledore convenciera a Flamel de prestarle la piedra. Sería necesaria una razón _muy_ importante para que Flamel sacara la piedra de su lugar increíblemente seguro y la pusiera en un lugar tan peligroso y publico como una _maldita escuela llena de niños._

¿Entonces cual debía ser la razón tan importante?

Era carnada. Harry estaba seguro. Dumbledore sabía que Tom no estaba muerto. Harry no tenía pruebas, pero tenía la alta sospecha de que Dumbledore suponía que era lo que estaba al acecho dentro de la cicatriz de Harry, y si Dumbledore sabía que tenía uno de los horcruxes de Tom, entonces sabía que Tom no estaba muerto.

Dumbledore estaba tratando de atraer a Tom. Quería que Tom se expusiera, y la única manera en que sabía hacerlo en estos momentos era con una carnada para sacarlo a la luz pública, con algo que sabía que Tom quería. La Piedra. Harry dudaba que fuera una coincidencia que sucediera durante su primer año en Hogwarts. Una especie de doble tentación. El Niño-Que-Vivió y una piedra que podría darle la inmortalidad. Harry encontraba que era una buena carnada.

¿Pero funcionaria? ¿Tom vendría a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo se enteraría de esto, para saber que debía venir? Harry quería que Tom apareciera porque quería encontrar al idiota. Se estaba frustrando infinitamente al no llegar a ninguna parte en su búsqueda de Tom. Pero tampoco quería que Tom cayera en esa estúpida trampa preparada por Dumbledore.

Tendría que mantener sus ojos abiertos. Harry primero tenía que asegurarse de si la Piedra Filosofal de verdad estaba escondida en Hogwarts. Además la quería. Quería la maldita piedra aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Había un numero de razones que ya estaban girando en su cabeza, y mientras más pensaba en eso mas se mareaba al darse cuenta de la increíble oportunidad que Dumbledore le había dado sin notarlo. Por lo que Dumbledore sabía, la única parte de Harry en todo esto era probablemente ser carnada. Pero poco sabía Dumbledore que Harry tenía todas las intenciones de conseguir la piedra antes que terminara el año.

Él tenía sus propios usos para ella, pero también podía ser un regalo para Tom para cuando por fin encontrara al maldito bastardo.

Pero necesitaba información adicional. La piedra en si no era peligrosa así que la amenaza sobre el tercer piso sin duda se debía a las protecciones que habían puesto para proteger la Piedra de Flamel. Tendría que averiguar que la protegía. También necesitaba saber a quiénes tenía Dumbledore 'vigilando' el lugar, cuántos eran, cuando cambiaban turnos, y quien era el menos confiable.

Su mejor fuente de información era Hagrid porque el gran idiota era inútil para guardar secretos. Pero no podía ir en busca de información tan pronto. Tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de recolectar más detalles.

Esto requeriría de un toque delicado, bastante astucia y una buena dosis de paciencia. Pero _tendría_ éxito. _La Piedra seria suya_.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – –Renacer capitulo 14 – – – – –

Para la cuarta semana de escuela, todos los Ravenclaw parecían haber aceptado o les había dejado de importar que Harry tendiera a socializar con un grupo de Slytherin durante clases y en la librería, y los Slytherin con los que Harry socializaba ya habían dejado de creer la idea de que estaban engañando al inocente Harry Potter para que se juntara con ellos. No – ahora ellos sabían lo secretamente astuto que era Harry, y Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini – otro Slytherin con el que Harry pasaba tiempo en clases – le habían recalcado su sorpresa de que Harry no hubiera sido sorteado en Slytherin. Él les había respondido con una sonrisa de medio lado y les había preguntado que les hacía creer que el sombreo no había querido hacerlo. Draco les comento luego que se necesitaba al más astuto de los Slytherin para escapar sospechas e intencionalmente hacer que lo sortearan en la casa equivocada.

Blaise le señalo que si Harry quería escapar completamente a las sospechas, probablemente no debería andar con los Slytherin, pero Harry le dijo que se rehusaba a pasar _todo_ su tiempo con los Ravenclaw, y si alguien lo confrontaba por su socialización con las serpientes, podía decirles que era una persona de mente abierta que se rehusaba a juzgar a la personas por las acciones de su padres.

La mayoría de la casa Slytherin aun estaba bajo la impresión de que Harry era un niño ingenuo y que Draco sólo estaba usándolo por su nombre y fama, y porque el padre de Draco se lo había ordenado. Harry no tenía problema con que la gente creyera eso. Le ayudaba a darle una extra capa de negación si alguien cuestionaba sus motivos. No tenía problemas pretendiendo ser ingenuo y desprevenido si le beneficiaba. Promover este concepto erróneo también ayudaba a Draco ya que le daba más de que alardear dentro de Slytherin – manipular y engañar al Niño-Que-Vivió – y tener derecho a presumir siempre era algo muy importante en el constante juego de superioridad de las serpientes. Harry le había dado permiso para continuar propagando la idea a aquellos fuera del círculo de confianza de Harry en Slytherin.

Aunque Harry pasaba bastante tiempo con sus compañeros Ravenclaw. Las comidas eran, claro está, pasadas en su compañía, y continuaba alternando con quienes se sentaba, convirtiéndose en amigo de todos sus compañeros. Era visto amigable con todos, pero amigo cercano de ninguno. También había continuado ocasionalmente sentándose con los nacidos muggle y actuaba amistoso con ellos y los asistía en clases.

Harry tenía muy poco que lo conectara con estos niños en nivel emocional ya que todos eran _niños_, y él no lo era. Por eso, cuando hablaba con ellos, era casi siempre en referencia al trabajo en clases, y ya que honestamente él sabía mucho más que ninguno de ellos, tenía la tendencia a comportarse como un maestro.

Trataba de evitar hacerlo muy a menudo, pero siempre se le salía sin querer. En realidad era la única manera en que podía ser amable con estas personas, y sabía que tenía que ser amable si quería evitar sospechas de Dumbledore y los demás maestros.

Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes que Harry había tratado de ayudar estaban agradecidos por eso, extrañamente, Hermione Granger no lo estaba_._ Al contrario, cada vez que él trataba de ayudarla con algo, ella se enojaba. No por fuera, pero podía ver la rabia en sus ojos. Frustración e irritación ponían sus mejillas rosadas, y podía jurar que en esos momentos su cabello se ponía mas rizado.

Harry con rapidez se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser segunda en nada. Y pese a la naturaleza académica de la mayoría de los Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger estaba con facilidad entre los primeros de la clase... después de Harry.

Ella continuo siendo fría hacia Harry aunque él repetidamente se sentaba con ella y los dos otros nacidos muggle y mantenía todas sus conversaciones amigables y ligeras. Se había estado preguntado cuál era su problema ya que sus encantos funcionaban a la perfección con todos los demás. Pero Harry al fin decidió que eran probablemente celos académicos. Por lo menos, eso era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir. Ella siempre estaba dándole miradas calculadores o esas cuidadosas miradas molestas.

Aunque eso era preferible a las abiertas miradas hostiles que a menudo estaba recibiendo de los Gryffindor en su año. La mayoría de ellos parecían confundidos por él durante las primeras semanas, pero para la tercera, comenzaron a mirarlo con odio, y no estaba en realidad seguro de por qué era eso.

Harry de seguro no era extraño a que los Gryffindor lo miraran con odio, pero se preguntaba exactamente que había sucedió para causar el cambio de confusión a odio directo, y se pregunto también si tenía que hace algún control de daños antes que algo que no deseara alcanzara los oídos equivocados.

–

Además de sus continuas interacciones sociales con sus compañeros, también había tomado el hábito de pasar algunas de sus tardes en la oficina de Remus. Al principio, sólo hablaban de los padres de Harry y de sus años de escuela, pero eventualmente Harry se ofreció a ayudar a Remus con algunas correcciones de tareas. Remus estuvo vacilante, pero permitió que Harry corrigiera algunos de los cuestionarios con alternativas de los segundos y terceros.

Harry encontró que de verdad disfrutaba su tiempo con Remus. El hombre era muy inteligente, tenía un ingenio rápido y tranquilo con un sentido del humor sutil que Harry podía verdaderamente apreciar. También era algo muy bueno poder pasar el tiempo en la compañía de un _adulto_, en vez que con puros niños de once años.

Un bono adicional era toda información que tenía, no sólo sobre sus padres, pero sino también de algunos de los eventos más notable ocurridos en el mundo mágico cuando Harry estuvo muerto. Primero había presentado el tema quejándose con Remus sobre lo inútil que era su clase de historia, gracias a Binns, pero también se quejo de como ninguno de los libros recientes de historia tenia información decente sobre la guerra en la que los padres de Harry habían muerto. Remus había estado dudoso de hablar sobre la guerra, ya que era un tema delicado y complejo, pero Harry finalmente había comenzado a conseguir información de él.

Entre conversaciones de la guerra, y conversaciones de los días de escuela de 'los merodeadores', Harry había aprendió bastante información interesante. Sobre todo en lo que respecta a su profesor de Pociones. Pero Harry no había dejado nada de su conocimiento mostrarse en presencia del hombre. Remus se lo había pedido, y Harry no rompería su confianza.

–

Era la tarde del martes. Harry había estado en su grupo de estudio de Ravenclaw/Slytherin esa tarde ya que ambas casas tenían un periodo libre durante su último bloque del día. Los Ravenclaw habían dejado el grupo de estudio un poco antes de lo normal porque ese día era la primera práctica del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y querían verlos. Harry quizás ahora tenía un nuevo aprecio por volar, pero aun no le interesaba el deporte, así que se quedo atrás con Draco, Daphne y Theo.

Conversaron tranquilamente durante unos treinta minutos antes que los Slytherins se marcharan a las mazmorras para prepararse para la cena. Harry se quedo allí cinco minutos más estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y guardando sus libros. No tenía necesidad de volver a su sala común antes de cenar y pensó que podía tomar ventaja del tiempo libre para colarse en un rincón, lanzarse un hechizo desilusionador, y dirigirse de nuevo al tercer piso.

Había estado haciendo escapes regulares al área durante la última semana. Los profesores se rotaban para guardar la piedra, pero la mayoría del tiempo, durante el día, Filch era el único destinado a protegerla, ya que los profesores estaban ocupados con sus clases. Esto obviamente era un plan defectuoso ya que Filch era un _squib_, y sólo era un hombre. Era el cuidador de la maldita escuela, e incluso con la ayuda de su espeluznante gato, no podía vigilar la escuela todo el tiempo _y_ cuidar el pasillo del tercer piso.

Aunque el hombre tenía algunos detectores mágicos escondidos en el tercer piso, que le notificaba si alguien se acercaba. Harry podía verlos con su Vista Negra y eran fáciles de esquivar. Harry había identificado la puerta al final del pasillo del tercer piso como la entrada a la habitación de lo que estaba siendo cuidado. La recordaba desde cuando él y Tom estuvieron de búsqueda por la escuela en su infancia. Si era la misma de antes, la habitación en si luciría como cualquier otra aburrida habitación, excepto que tendría una trampilla en el piso. Bajo la trampilla había un largo pasillo que se inclinaba en bajada. Después había una gran habitación, luego otro pasillo que bajaba, luego otra habitación grande... continuaba así. Él y Tom nunca habían averiguado para qué diablos había sido creado el espacio en el castillo originalmente. Cuando habían ido a explorar en su tercer año había estado lleno de basura.

Harry sospechaba que había más que basura ahora, pero ni siquiera había pasado la primera puerta para revisar el mismo.

Harry dejo la librería y de inmediato se dio cuenta que alguien trataba de seguirlo. Continuo por el pasillo, pretendiendo que no lo había notado y giro en una esquina que llevaba a un sector del castillo que tenia salones de clase vacios. Capto el reflejo en una armadura de tres niños que trataban de esconderse tras huecos o estatuas, mientras lo seguían. Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando diviso una clara cabellera roja en uno de los tres chicos.

Harry entro en un salón vacio y se hizo a un lado, quedando ligeramente tras la puerta entreabierta. Los tres chicos asomaron la cabeza y de inmediato se sintieron jalados hacia adentro. Cayeron en un montón en el suelo y oyeron cerrarse la puerta tras ellos antes que ninguno pudiera pararse.

Una vez que lo hicieron, encontraron a Harry Potter parado allí, observándolos con ojos sospechosos, su varita en una mana... ¿y otras tres en la otra mano?

"¡Oye, mi varita!" grito Weasley y repentinamente comenzó a buscar en su túnica, para confirmar que su varita no estaba donde debería. Los otros dos chicos hicieron similares confirmaciones. Los otros dos chicos eran Seamus Finnigan y, sorprendentemente,_Neville Longbottom_. Todos Gryffindor.

"¿Porque estaban siguiéndome?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Devuélveme mi varita!" demando Weasley.

"Responde mi pregunta," Harry replico enseguida.

El rostro de Weasley se puso rojo y le frunció el ceño enojado a Harry. Después de un momento miro enojado a sus pies y murmuro algo ininteligible.

"¿Que dijiste? no pude oír eso." dijo Harry con frialdad.

"Te estábamos espiando, ¿está bien?" gruño Weasley.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Queremos saber en qué andas!"

Harry le dio una mirada incrédula y molesta. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estaba haciendo mi tarea. ¿Qué crees tú que ando haciendo que amerita que me espíen?"

"¡No sé en qué andas, pero estoy seguro que andas en _algo_! ¡Siempre andas con esos asquerosos Slytherin en la librería! ¡Le has dado la espalda a la Luz! ¡Supuestamente debiste ser un Gryffindor! ¡No un esnob Ravenclaw que siempre anda con serpientes!"

Harry le dio una mirada incrédula. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suenas?"

"¡No soy ridículo! ¡Hay algo malo contigo! _¡Eres malvado!_"

Harry se largo a reír y tuvo que aferrarse el costado con la mano sosteniendo las varitas. Sus carcajadas disminuyeron a risa y se limpio lágrimas de los ojos y luego suspiro divertido. "Oh, eso es gracioso... tu de verdad crees..." Harry rio y rodo los ojos.

"¡Cállate!" Weasley grito indignado.

"Bien, bueno, quizás lo que dijo Ron _fue_ estúpido... no todos decimos que eres malvado," dijo Finnigan ganándose una mirada de furia de Weasley. "Pero quizás ellos te tienen bajo un hechizo o algo. Deberías hacer que el profesor Dumbledore te eche una mirada para estar seguro. A mi primo una vez la lanzaron un poderoso Confudus..."

Harry meneo la cabeza divertido y arrojo las varitas al piso para que pudieran rodar hasta los chicos. "Miren, seré amigo de quien quiera. Pasar tiempo con chicos que resultaron ser sorteados en Slytherin por un maldito sombrero que habla no es señal de que me lanzaron un _imperio_ o que en realidad soy la encarnación del mal disfrazado de niño. Juzgo a las personas por su comportamiento hacia mi, no por lo que sus padres pueden o no haber hecho hace una década, y no por cualquier afiliación política de sus familias. No me importa esa mierda. Ellos son sus propias personas. No están definidos por en que casan fueron sorteados. Además, sólo tenemos once años."

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Justo antes de salir por ella los miro por sobre su hombro. "Oh, ¿y Weasley?"

Weasley lo miro, luciendo molesto y avergonzado. "¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?" gruño.

"No me gusta que me tiendan emboscadas. Trata de nuevo y te colgare por los talones y teñiré tu cabello verde por una semana."

Con eso se marcho y cerró la puerta tras él.

– –

Ese viernes, Harry entro al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para encontrar una desagradable sorpresa. Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor, miro ceñudo alrededor de la habitación con una media sonrisa satisfecha. Harry frunció el ceño y su paso disminuyo mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar las razones por la que Snape estaba aquí en vez de Remus.

La clase se reunió y se calmo cuando Snape los reto a todos por perder el tiempo. Snape les ordeno avanzar hasta el capitulo diez del libro de texto. La mano de Hermione de inmediato estuvo en el aire y antes que él le permitiera hablar, ella le informo que el Profesor Lupin les había asignado a la clase el capitulo tres. Snape la miro molesto e ignoro su comentario, simplemente reiterándoles que debían comenzar a leer desde la página cuatrocientos siete.

Harry abrió su libro y de inmediato supo porque Remus estaba ausente.

El capitulo era de hombres lobo. ¡La noche anterior debió ser luna llena!

Snape comenzó a interrogarlos sobre los hombres lobo, aunque ninguno de ellos, salvo Hermione, claro está, había leído de manera tan avanzada el libro de texto. Snape también cubrió, en profundidad, lo que una persona necesitaba saber para descubrir a un hombre lobo. Harry le dio a Snape una profunda mirada de odio, que era más expresión de la que Snape había conseguido de Harry antes.

El contraste en intensidad pilló desprevenido al hombre cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry en un momento. Snape se compuso un instante después y continúo con su clase. Al final de la clase les asigno a todos un ensayo de dos pies sobre los hombres lobo y les dijo que se retiraran. Harry se quedo atrás, esperando que se desocupara la habitación.

Snape estaba recolectando algunas cosas del escritorio en sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para encontrar para su sorpresa a Harry aun parado allí.

"¿Que quieres, Potter?" Snape pregunto bruscamente.

"¿Piensa hacer eso en todas las clases en las que reemplazara a Remus?"

"¿De qué tonterías estás hablando mocoso? ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes el derecho de cuestionarme? Quince puntos de Ravenclaw, Potter. Ahora lárgate de aquí."

Harry se mantuvo firme y su mirada gélida se intensifico. "Estoy consciente de que usted y mi padre tuvieron una degradable historia. Entiendo que tiene la necesidad de desquitar la frustración de su miserable juventud conmigo porque soy su hijo y usted lo odiaba. Soy la personificación de sus horribles días de escuela. Del chico que le hizo bromas y lo humillo, y termino ganándose a la chica que le gustaba. Bien. Desquite su miseria en mí. Como sea. Pero por lo que se, la única cosa mala que le hizo Remus a usted, fue quedarse a un lado y dejar que mi padre y Black lo hicieran miserable. Claro, él debió detenerlos, pero él no tenía exactamente un montón de amigos en los cuales confiar dada su desafortunada situación. ¿Porque diablos usted cree que puede cargar con esta mierda inmadura a un colega profesional?"

"¡MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE! ¡COMO TE ATREVES!" grito Snape, mientras deja los libros y papeles de vuelta en el escritorio con un ruido atronador y comienza a marchar hacia Harry en lo que probablemente era un despliegue bastante intimidante para cualquiera que _no fuera Harry_.

"¡No, _como se atreves usted!"_ respondió Harry, marchando enojado hacia él y quedando a centímetros del mago que era considerablemente mas alto, que lo miraba hacia abajo. Harry estiro su mano y apunto con un dedo al pecho de Snape. "Usted sólo espera que algunos de estos idiotas cabeza de chorlito una los puntos y envié una carta a casa a mami y papi quejándose por el profesor licántropo. ¡Usted intencionalmente está tratando de hacer que lo despidan!"

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Él no tiene derecho a estar aquí! ¡No deberían permitirle estar cerca de niños!"

"¡Y usted tampoco, maldito _mortífago_! ¿Cuánta gente ha matado usted? ¡Apuesto que ha matado más que él! ¡Diablos, Remus probablemente no ha matado a _nadie, nunca!_ ¿Usted puede clamar un expediente tan limpio?"

Snape dio un paso atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado. Su rostro mortalmente pálido y descompuesto por el shock. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" susurro.

"¡Se con seguridad que usted es _indirectamente_ responsable de dos muertes, y casi la mía! ¡Usted y esa maldita profecía! ¡Maldito idiota!" continuo Harry, sin perder el paso e ignorando totalmente a Snape en su estado aturdido. "Si usted no le hubiera repetido esa maldita cosa al Señor Oscuro él aun estaría aquí, y mis padres no habrían muerto. ¡Y no habría quedado al cuidado de muggles que se divertían golpeando a un niño de cinco años!"

"¡Como sabes esto!" grito Snape pero su voz no estaba llena de furia si no de miedo.

"Se muchas cosas, _Severus Snape_. Ya se lo dije, ¿no recuerda? memoria eidética. Lo recuerdo _todo__._ Desde el día que nací, recuerdo cada cosa de la que he sido testigo o he oído. Recuerdo a Dumbledore visitando a mis padres. Recuerdo a mi madre sosteniéndome en sus brazos y meciéndome, creyendo que estaba dormido, mientras ella y papá discutían esa maldita profecía."

"El Director nunca les dijo que era yo. Él no les habría dicho que fui yo..." la voz de Snape se volvió débil e insegura y Harry pudo ver confusión e incredulidad en los ojos del hombre.

"¿En realidad puede estar seguro de eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque _él le dijo_que no les había contado? Yo sé que es un hecho que Albus Dumbledore es un maldito mentiroso con sus propios motivos y su propia agenda retorcida. Él fue quien lanzo el encantamiento fidelius sobre la casa de mis padres cuando se escondieron, y él _sabe _que el guardián secreto _no fue__ Sirius Black_, y aun así permitió que mi padrino fuera enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio y lo ha dejado allí para que se pudra_. _¿Por qué? porque con Sirius en prisión, _Dumbledore_retiene el control mágico y la tutoría sobre mí. ¡Poder y control! él está manejando todo desde las sombras. ¡Y no confió en el bastardo ni un poquito!"

Harry se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando, estaba tan molesto. Sus emociones estaban inestables y sabía que después lamentaría algunas de las cosas que estaba diciendo, pero estaba demasiado enojado_._

"Y no confió en _usted_," siseo Harry finalmente en una voz mortífera. "No sé qué diablos piensa Dumbledore teniéndolo a usted aquí. ¡Un mortífago en la escuela, enseñándole a _niños!_ yo no sé en qué bando usted está realmente. Del lado de Dumbledore, del lado del Señor Oscuro, o quizás sólo está de su lado, y simplemente se tambalea al borde de ambos lados, listo para saltar al lado que tenga las mayores posibilidades de ganar. Y aunque no estoy en desacuerdo con esa ideología, no puedo aceptarla en este caso. Auto-preservation es una cosa, pero _lealtad_..." Harry dijo con dientes apretados, pero se detuvo antes de decir lo que quería decir realmente.

Snape estaba de pie inmóvil, mirando a Harry con una expresión de asombro, aun claramente inseguro de que decir o hacer.

Harry respiro profundamente, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. Al fin, levanto la cabeza y sus fríos ojos verdes atravesaron a Snape con una intensidad que hizo que el hombre diera un paso atrás.

"Me cae bastante bien Remus Lupin. Si sus acciones resultan en que lo despidan, _lo lamentara_."

Rabia regreso a los ojos de Snape. "¿Te atreves a amenazarme pequeño mocoso?"

Las manos de Harry se cerraron en el cuello de la túnica de Snape y lo jalo hacia abajo con sorprendente fuerza para alguien tan pequeño. La fuerza, combinada con la poderosa magia que se desato entorno al par envió shock y miedo a los ojos de Snape. Los dientes de Harry estaban apretados con fuerza y miro peligrosamente al hombre.

"Mejor crea que me atrevo a amenazarlo. Usted no sabe con lo que está lidiando, Severus Snape. Use algo de esa auto preservación Slytherin y cambie sus malditos planes para las lecciones, o va encontrarse lamentando _profundamente_ sus decisiones."

"Y que precisamente espera un niño como tu hacer contra mí," Snape dijo entre dientes apretados mientras trataba de enmascarar el miedo que estaba aumentando dentro de él.

"Dumbledore puede haber mantenido las cosas calladas y a usted lejos de Azkaban hace diez años, ¿pero cree que podría hacerlo de nuevo si el Niño-Que-Vivió pide que se reabra su caso? ¿O si expongo su participación en el asunto de la profecía? ¿Y sobre la muerte de los Potter? ¿Y el clamor de los padres? ¿Que pensaran los padres de los estudiantes si se enteran que tienen a un _mortífago_ marcado enseñándoles a sus hijos? ni siquiera Lucius podría protegerlo si yo le pido que no lo haga. Saldrá de la escuela tan rápido..."

Snape ladro una risa incrédula y fulmino con la mirada Harry mientras se soltaba del chico y se enderezaba.

"¿De verdad crees que tienes influencia sobre los Malfoy? están jugando contigo, Potter. ¡Sólo te quieren por tu nombre e influencias! ¡Draco no es tu _amigo_, su padre simplemente le pidió que se acercara a ti porque quieren tu confianza!"

"¿Y cuál de nosotros dos tiene más influencia y poder, hmm? ¿Cuál de los dos será a la larga más valioso para Lucius? ¿El Niño-Que-Vivió, o el mortífago espía de Dumbledore? Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, y su lealtades cuestionables y el potencial de espionaje para la Orden salgan a la luz, ¿qué cree que el Señor Oscuro aprobara mas, según le concierne a Lucius? ¿Ganar la confianza del Niño-Que-Vivió, o permanecer fiel a un espía traidor? Lucius le dará la espalda sin un momento de duda porque eso complacerá a su Lord. ¿Acaso cree que Dumbledore lo apoyara si cree que se ganara mi confianza al darle a usted la espalda? ¿Quién de los dos cree usted es más importante para _él?_ ¿Su espía, o su _arma_? él puede conseguir otro espía, y tendrá que hacerlo ya que el señor Oscuro jamás volverá a confiar en usted, pero _yo soy_ el único profetizado para vencer al Señor Oscuro."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y miro a Harry con una mezcla de creciente horror e intensa confusión.

"En estos momentos, lo peor que puedo hacer es _aplastarlo_, pero un día estaré en posición de hacer algo mucho, mucho peor," dijo Harry en un susurro mortífero. "Si usted valora su vida, le recomiendo que trate de redimirse ante mis ojos, Severus Snape, ¿Por qué en estos momentos? En realidad no me agrada."

Con eso Harry se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la habitación, aun molesto.

Harry se salto Historia de la Magia para pasar la tarde con Remus en la enfermería. La enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, se había sorprendido de ver a Harry allí, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que Harry sabía sobre el 'pequeño problema peludo' de Remus.

Harry aun estaba molesto por su confrontación con Snape. Aunque no se lo menciono a Remus. No estaba seguro de que tipo de repercusiones tendría por el encuentro. Era totalmente posible que Snape marchara directo a Dumbledore y Harry tendría que luchar para rehacer todos sus planes. Si eso sucedía, entonces tendría que lidiar con eso. No es como si no supiera que todo podría volarle en la cara en cualquier minuto. Parte de él probablemente esperaba que todo volara para poder tener una excusa válida para dejar esta maldita escuela y a todos los mocosos en ella. Quizás si no estaba restringido por tener que pasar desapercibido frente a Dumbledore podría dejar el país y comenzar una búsqueda legitima de Tom. Porque en estos momentos estaba casi positivo de que Tom estaba en el extranjero. No estaba seguro de _porque_ estaba convencido de algo así, pero lo estaba.

Pero aun quería la Piedra. Quizás si todo se descubría, podía simplemente romper las protecciones – estaba bastante seguro de poder lograrlo, sin importar que diablos estaba allí – y luego marcharse. Dejar Gran Bretaña y comenzar a buscar a Tom...

Harry sacudió la cabeza de esos sueños cuando Remus le hizo una pregunta, preocupado por la clase perdida de Harry. Harry desecho sus preocupaciones, recordándole que estaba perdiendo la clase de Binns, y era probable que el profesor no lo notaria. De todas maneras nunca pasaba lista.

Pese a sus preocupaciones, Harry de verdad dudaba que Snape se dirigiera a Dumbledore con lo sucedido. Sabía muy bien que había atrapado al hombre al decirle que pensara quien era más valioso para Dumbledore. También estaba bastante seguro de que Snape estaba en el 'lado de Snape' y no en realidad en el lado de nadie. El hombre claramente esperaría hasta saber quién ganaría antes de escoger un bando. El Slytherin por excelencia, justo como Harry había pensado al conocerlo.

Harry no lo había dicho directamente, pero Snape tendría que ser un idiota para no preguntarse exactamente donde estarían las lealtades de Harry en el conflicto que vendría. Si El-Niño-Que -Vivió abandonaba la Luz, estaban condenados, de acuerdo con esa estúpida profecía inútil, y al parecer Dumbledore estaba poniendo toda su energía tras ella. Si Snape era inteligente, se guardaría lo que había aprendido hoy hasta un tiempo más apropiado donde pudiera juntar todas las piezas y comprender mejor las cosas.

Harry solo tendría que esperar y ver. Ver que sucedería.

Harry volvió su atención a Remus. El hombre estaba bastante maltrecho, pero sus heridas estaban sanando con rapidez y habrían desaparecido para el final del día. Los hombres lobo sin una manada tendían a lastimarse bastante durante su transformación. Afortunadamente el día antes y el día después de la transformación tenían un acelerado factor de sanación.

"¿Oye Remus?" Harry le pregunto después de una pausa en la conversación.

"¿Si, Harry?"

"Mencionaste que mi papá, Sirius y Peter – se volvieron animagos para hacerte compañía durante la luna llena, ¿cierto?"

"Eso es correcto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo les tomo? quiero decir, debió tomarles tiempo averiguar sobre tu problema, y _luego _debieron aprender la transfiguración – cosa que supuestamente toma años bajo la guía de una Maestro de Transfiguración. ¿Cuando comenzaron a hacerte compañía?"

"Ah... no fue hasta sexto año que perfeccionaron sus transformaciones. Tienes razón – les tomo bastante tiempo, pero lo hicieron impresionantemente rápido considerando que estaban haciéndolo sin los conocimientos adecuados. Ellos comenzaron a aprender en tercer año."

Harry asintió pensativo. Parte de él en realidad quería ofrecerle la misma asistencia a Remus que su padre y amigos le habían ofrecido. Pero Harry no había intentado siquiera hacer la transformación animaga en esta vida. Dudaba con seriedad que su cuerpo pudiera manejarlo. Supuestamente uno no debe intentarlo hasta lograr la madurez mágica ya que causa una tensión mágica tremenda y requiere _mucha _magia para realizar y mantener la transformación.

Claro esta, él ya había empujado su cuerpo mas allá y lo había forzado a aceptar magia mucho mas superior que a la que estaba acostumbrado un niño normal de once años. Era posible que su cuerpo _pudiera _manejarlo. ¿Pero tendría que aprenderlo de nuevo? ¿Le tomaría nuevamente dos años para lograrlo, o podría hacerlo más rápido ya que sabía cómo? tendría que aprender su nueva forma... asumiendo que fuera diferente...

"¿Hay algo mas, Harry?" pregunto Remus sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Harry miro a Remus un momento, debatiendo. La única persona que sabía que se había vuelto un animago era Tom y Harry era el único que sabía la forma de Tom. Se habían vuelto animagos juntos cuando tenían como treinta años sólo para ver si podían. Uno de los seguidores de Tom había sido un animago y la habilidad del hombre había sido extremadamente útil en varias ocasiones. Le había tomado a ambos poco menos de dos años lograr las transformaciones. Tom había estado bastante molesto por eso. Fue ligeramente menos tiempo que lo normal, pero Tom solo habría estado feliz si lo hubiera hecho en menos de un año. Él era un prodigio mágico después de todo – él _debería_ haberlo hecho mas rápido que todo el mundo.

Harry se había reído de Tom entonces. Molestando a su amante al decirle que estaba haciendo un 'puchero'. Había recibido la respuesta que esperaba. Tom había estado furioso ante la mera sugerencia.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa ante la memoria y se encogió de hombros mirando a Remus. "Nada en realidad. Sólo me preguntaba, es todo."

"Harry, creo que se en lo que estas pensando pero ni siquiera deberías tratar. Eres demasiado joven para volverte un animago. De verdad aprecio el pensamiento, pero estoy bien solo en la luna llena."

Harry le sonrió a Remus y se encogió de hombros. "No dije nada."

"Claro..." respondió Remus en un tono un poco incrédulo.

– –

Ese fin de semana Harry llamo a Dobby y le pidió al elfo que fuera a la botica en el Callejón Diagon y le comprara una lista de ingredientes para él. El elfo regreso veinte minutos después con todo lo que le había pedido y Harry le agradeció antes de enviarlo de vuelta a Godric Hollow. Harry entonces se dirigió a la Habitación de las Cosas Perdidas y solicito espacio para preparar una poción.

Antes de siquiera considerar reaprender su forma animaga, necesitaba saber si su forma animal había cambiado, y para aprender eso, necesitaba preparar la poción animagi revelium.

Prepararla le tomo tres horas, pero cuando estuvo lista Harry estuvo bastante satisfecho con sus esfuerzos. La poción había resultado perfecta. Embotello lo que necesitaría y le pidió a la habitación una gran almohada en el piso. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, disminuyo su respiración y aclaro su mente antes de beber la poción.

La poción ponía a quien la bebió en una especie de trance donde tendría una visión de ellos mismos en su forma animal. Tenían que memorizar lo que sentían. Como se movía su animal, como respiraba, veía, etc. Cómo funcionaba su mente en su forma animal. Cuando un animago estaba en su forma animal, sus pensamientos y reacciones bajaban a la naturaleza instintiva del animal que asumían, pero aun mantenían su propia inteligencia y conciencia por la mayor parte.

La habitación permaneció completamente en silencio por varios minutos mientras Harry estaba allí, aparentemente haciendo nada. De repente jadeo y sus ojos se abrieron al salir del trance.

Una gran sonrisa salvaje cubrió su rostro. No había cambiado. Su forma era la misma que había tenido en su vida anterior.

_Genial. Ahora a ver si puedo hacerlo._

– –

Severus Snape aun estaba estremecido por su encuentro con Harry Potter incluso un día después mientras con reluctancia se dirigía a la sala de profesores para la primera reunión del año. Era el final de septiembre y la fecha del año en que siempre se reunían para discutir a los mocosos que estaban a su cargo durante diez meses del año.

Severus no le había dicho a nadie de su encuentro del día anterior y no estaba seguro de hacerlo – por lo menos no pronto. El chico le había dado mucho de que pensar. Demasiadas piezas del puzle no calzaban. Potter era una adivinanza envuelta en un puzle. Harry Potter no había sido para nada como Severus había esperado cuando llego.

El primer shock había aparecido cuando Potter fue sorteado en Ravenclaw. Severus honestamente había esperado que el chico fuera directo a Gryffindor donde su padre y todos los malditos Potter antes de él habían ido. Pero en vez de eso había sido sorteado en Ravenclaw.

La segunda sorpresa había llegado cuando vio al chico socializando con varios de sus Slytherin en los pasillos y en la biblioteca. El tercer shock llego en su primera clase enseñándole al mocoso. Su inexplicable conocimiento le había sido desconcertante, pero que el chico fuera un ratón de biblioteca explicaba porque había sido sorteado en Ravenclaw en vez de Gryffindor. Y al parecer parecía imposible molestar a Potter sin importar lo que Severus hubiera intentado.

Pero mucho más confuso y espantoso fue lo que Severus encontró cuando trato de colarse en la mente de Potter y se dio cuenta que allí no había nada de nada. Severus había visto muchos tipos de defensas mentales, pero nunca antes había encontrado la mente consiente de alguien completamente vacía de todo. No tenía idea de que pensar. _Debería_ ser imposible. Nadie podía dejar la mente en blanco de esa manera. Potter debía estar escondiendo su mente de alguna manera, pero para lograr algo de manera tan perfecta debería ser un Maestro en Occlumencia. ¡Y _aun así_ debería ser imposible!

Un aspecto adicional exasperante para la extraña memoria del chico fue que venía con un perfecto rendimiento en pociones. Ni siquiera podía quitarle puntos al chico por la preparación. No había arruinado ni una sola poción. Incluso había tomado numerosos intrincados pasos extra que sólo un porcionista con experiencia tomaría, para asegurarse que sus pociones quedaran perfectas. Era exasperante.

Había seguido oyendo historias de algunos de sus Slytherin socializando con Potter, pero la mayoría de la casa lo veía como lo que era obviamente – un juego de poder. Draco sin duda estaba bajo órdenes de su padre para hacerse amigo de Potter y ganar su confianza. El hecho de que Draco y algunos de sus amigos lo hubieran logrado con tanta facilidad sin que Potter sospechara, sólo parecía confirmarle a Severus que Potter aun era un niño ingenuo después de todo...

Pero todas las nociones preconcebidas y creencias de Severus que daban vueltas alrededor del chico volaron en mil pedazos por un altercado cuando estaba cubriendo al maldito hombre lobo. Una confrontación con Potter, que había destruido cada suposición que tenía sobre él.

Severus ni siquiera sabía donde comenzar. Potter con claridad no estaba siendo _usado_ por Draco. Parecía tener una especie de relación o comprensión con Lucius. ¿Acaso Potter conocía a Lucius? al parecer, no solo _no estaba siendo usado_ por Draco, podía ser que él los estaba usando a ellos.

¿Y porque Potter llamaba al Señor Oscuro... _Señor Oscuro?_ era muy raro. Sólo los seguidores del Señor Oscuro lo llamaban por su titulo. Todos los demás usaban esos estúpidos apodos con guion, excepto por Dumbledore que era el único con la audacia de llamarlo _Voldemort._

Aprender que esa extraña memoria perfecta de Potter lo llevaba a revivir hasta su infancia también fue un shock. ¿Acaso eso era posible? bueno obviamente lo era, porque no había otra explicación de como Potter podía saber lo que sabía. En todo caso, sabía más de lo que uno podría haber esperado, y mucho más de la cuenta en lo que respecta a Snape, Dumbledore y la profecía.

¿Acaso Dumbledore sabía que Potter ya conocía sobre la profecía?

Severus lo dudaba. Y no estaba inclinado a decirle al hombre ese pequeño detalle. Se sentía más inclinado a sentarse y observar las cosas durante más tiempo. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro volvería. Lo sabía desde que su marca había comenzado a aclararse dos veranos atrás. Había esperado ser convocado en cualquier momento desde que su marca había ardido con ferocidad esa noche de Halloween... pero nada. Nada había sucedido desde entonces y eso lo dejaba un poco perplejo.

Lucius clamaba que tampoco había oído nada desde entonces, ¿pero podía estar mintiendo?

Por supuesto que podía, pero Severus dudaba que lo estuviera. Estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro lo llamaría, cuando finalmente decidiera hacerse presente a los mortífagos. Severus se abrió camino en la confianza de Dumbledore y seria valioso allí para el Señor Oscuro. Estaba convencido de poder trabajar la situación a su favor sin importar como resultaran las cosas... o al menos, _había_ estado seguro hasta que Harry Potter había sido agregado a la ecuación.

Ahora realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Severus entro a la sala de profesores y se sentó en su asiento habitual a la mesa rectangular entre Minerva y Filius. Lupin entro un minuto después con una pequeña cojera y luciendo cansado.

Esa era otra cosa sobre la cual pensar. La conexión de Potter con el hombrelobo. Por un mes había tratado de hacer que Potter se molestara. Tratando de conseguir algún tipo de reacción del chico; buscando una buena razón para darle al bastardo una detención, o una valiosa reducción de puntos; pero nada. Nunca había conseguido una reacción verdadera de Potter hasta ayer. Al parecer a Potter no le importaba si era atacado personalmente, pero en el momento en que Severus había hecho algo para amenazar a Lupin, Potter había atacado como una serpiente venenosa, escondida entre los juncos.

El hecho de que Potter ya supiera que Lupin era un hombrelobo parecía una revelación sin importancia ahora, en luz de todo lo que había descubierto que Potter sabía.

"Ah, bien. Parece que estamos todos aquí," Dumbledore dijo afablemente y le sonrió a todos desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. "Comencemos con los reportes de los Jefes de casa. ¿Cómo se están adaptando los de primero a la vida escolar?"

Minerva comenzó y Severus por la mayor parte no le hizo caso. Eran pequeñas preocupaciones. Estudiantes que echaban de menos su hogar, alborotadores, uno o dos niños analfabetos porque sus padres no tenían el dinero para contratar a un tutor privado, ni tenían el tiempo para enseñarles ellos mismo en casa, y aun así se rehusaban a enviarlos a la escuela primaria muggle.

Severus mantuvo su informe estándar y corto. Raramente compartía mucha información de sus serpientes en estas reuniones. Si había problemas dentro de la casa Slytherin, se lidiaba con ellos tras puertas cerradas. A los Slytherin no les gustaba lavar la ropa sucia enfrente de los demás – mucho menos enfrente de los Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

La discusión se movió al rendimiento en las clases de los chicos de primero. Quien tenía más problemas, quien sobresalía, etc.

El nombre de Potter salió bastante. Todos habían notado su avanzada inteligencia. Los otros profesores sólo tenían elogios brillantes que decir sobre el niño. Él era inteligente, amable, encantador, servicial... siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros si tenían problemas con algún hechizo. Terriblemente brillante, pero también modesto. Siempre consiguiendo la parte practica de los hechizos en los primeros intentos así que a menudo pasaba el resto de la clase asistiendo a los demás, sin importar si estaban en su casa o no.

Parecía que Severus veía a una persona completamente diferente de la que ellos veían.

Cuando le preguntaron a Severus su opinión sobre el chico, mantuvo sus comentarios al mínimo y de mala gana admitió que era pasable en pociones.

Lupin le informo al grupo que Potter había estado en un programa para superdotados en su escuela primaria muggle y que tenía memoria eidética. Dumbledore pareció asombrado al aprender eso. ¿Acaso el hombre no había estado al pendiente del chico? ¿De su precioso escogido? de seguro había tenido idea… pero quizás no era así. Potter claramente había logrado esconder su persona menos pública y amistosa del resto de ellos. Incluso Lupin parecía ignorante del lado más oscuro de Potter.

Al parecer una vez que la discusión sobre Potter había comenzado ninguno pudo callarse sobre él – un hecho que Severus encontró totalmente irritante.

Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, les señalo que Potter había pasado un montón de tiempo en compañía de Malfoy y Nott, lo que provoco una serie de tranquilos y preocupados murmullos de los profesores y varias miradas cargadas entre McGonagall y Dumbledore. El director estaba frunciendo el ceño y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Noto que él sabía sobre el grupo de estudio de Potter y estaba pendiente de eso. Que le preocupaba un poco, pero que hasta ahora le parecía completamente inocente.

Todos a la mesa sabían que los padres de Malfoy y Nott eran mortífagos. Ambos habían logrado escapar de Azkaban clamando que estaban bajo la Maldición Imperius cuando fueron marcados, pero ninguno de los presentes en esta reunión era tan estúpido para creer esa excusa.

Lupin entonces salto en defensa de Potter, sin duda repitiendo algo que el mismo Potter le había dicho al hombre lobo. Clamando que Potter se rehusaba a juzgar a niños de once años por supuestas acciones de sus padres hace una década. Que juzgaría a los niños por su propios meritos, no por quién eran sus padres o sus familias.

Severus tuvo que luchar con la tentación de mofarse, en voz alta. Era una mentira obvia y ridícula, pero Dumbledore sonrió brillantemente y asintió en señal de aprobación ante el comentario. Severus quería rodar sus ojos. El viejo era un tonto crédulo a veces. Siempre queriendo ver lo mejor en las personas.

Pero claro esta, si no fuera por esa cualidad, el mismo Severus en estos momentos estaría en Azkaban, así que en realidad no podía estar enojado con el hombre por eso.

Finalmente la discusión se movió a otros temas y Severus sintió que podía relajarse un poco.

Tendría que mantenerse vigilante y mantener sus ojos abiertos y fijos sobre Potter. También pensó que sería buena idea contactarse con Lucius nuevamente y averiguar si estaba en contacto con Potter aparte de Draco. Iría por floo donde su viejo amigo esta tarde.

– –


	15. Chapter 15

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer capitulo 15 – – – – –

Las semanas continuaron pasando sin ninguna confrontación entre Harry o Snape. Por lo que Harry podía decir, Snape _no_ le había dicho a Dumbledore sobre su encuentro. Había recibido una carta de Lucius informándole que Snape lo había contactado para preguntarle sobre Harry. Lucius había contenido su lengua por la mayor parte, pero aparentemente le había advertido a Snape de no meterse con Harry Potter si sabía lo que era bueno para él y _altamente_ le habai recomendado que tratara de arreglar su relación con él por el bien de la futura salud de Snape. Lucius también le había admitido a Snape que él y su familia habían encontrado a Harry durante el verano y descubrieron que Harry y Narcissa eran una especie de primos y Lucius había invitado a Harry que considerara a los Malfoy como su familia extendida. También había admitido que él y Harry aun estaban ocasionalmente en comunicación, pero que apreciaría si Severus no le pasaba esa información a Albus Dumbledore si podía evitarlo.

Ya que la palabra de un Malfoy era su honor al ofrecer un lazo familiar con Harry Potter, no sólo estaba ganándose la lealtad de Harry, sino que también le prometía la suya. Si llegaba a una decisión entre Severus y Harry, él elegiría a Harry porque para un sangrepura, la familia siempre era primera, incluso sobre los amigos. Era una excusa ideal a la que Lucius podría recurrir sin tener que usar su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro debido a sus acciones relativas a Harry Potter.

Pasaron los días, y cuando el fin de octubre se acerco, algunas cosas quedaron claras para Harry. La primera era que Hermione Granger era una celosa, molesta, engreída sabelotodo y se estaba cansando de su actitud. Ella _odiaba_ ser superada. Al parecer ella había decidido que Harry era su rival académico, y que haría todo bajo su poder para superarlo en clases. Ella además tomaba el ridículo sistema de puntos con demasiada seriedad. Cada vez que Harry recibía puntos por algo, Hermione parecía volverse loca hasta que ganaba la misma cantidad, o más.

Al principio, él sólo la había ignorado. Después le divirtió ligeramente su tenacidad. _Luego_ comenzó a molestarle. Ella estaba constantemente discutiendo con él sobre los temas más estúpidos. Ella confiaba demasiado en los libros de texto, pero la memoria de Harry era mucho mejor que la de ella y él no tenía reparos en citar palabras de otros magos si con eso conseguía que se callara. Él había leído muchísimos más libros que ella, y tenía una biblioteca mental mucho más grande a la cual recurrir.

Sin embargo, cada vez que citaba de un libro al que ella no tenía acceso, sólo parecía enfurecerla más, y la llevaba a una búsqueda frenética para encontrar el mismo texto, u otro que contrarrestara lo que Harry había dicho. La sala común de Ravenclaw tenía una biblioteca privada llena de textos donados por alumnos Ravenclaw, y gracias a ella, había más libros para usar como referencia, además de los de la biblioteca de la escuela y Harry encontraba eso muy irritante debido a Hermione Granger. Ella comenzaba esas alocadas partidas de investigación, desesperada de probar que él estaba equivocado, y su maldito texto elemental de escuela estaba correcto.

El problema era que a los niños de once años les enseñaban estupideces. Esa era una verdad de la vida. Los niños no estaban listos para verdaderamente comprender la inmensidad que era la teoría mágica pura. Era por eso que miles de estúpidos hechizos específicos existían. Cuanto menos en sintonía con la magia estaban, menos comprendían como _sentirla y manipularla_ y más tenían que contar con hechizos específicos. Un hechizo que hacia una cosa especifica y tenía una encantación especifica. Ese hechizo había sido creado para hacer justo eso, y mientras supieras el hechizo y los movimientos exactos de la varita podías hacer como el libro de texto te decía y tendrías el efecto deseado. Tuvieras o no comprensión o control sobre tu magia. Esa era el tipo de basura que le enseñaban a los de primer año.

Claro que cuando avanzaban más, ya no necesitabas un hechizo específico para cada cosa que querías hacer. De hecho, hacerlo así era absolutamente estúpido ya que uno tendría que terminar memorizando miles de encantaciones y movimientos de varita.

Era como todos esos estúpidos hechizos de transfiguración que tenían que aprender en primer y segundo año. Un hechizo específico para convertir un fosforo en una aguja. Un hechizo especifico diferente para cambiar un alfiletero a un puercoespín. Era estúpido. Alguien que de verdad tenía control sobre su magia, no necesitaba hechizos específicos para transfigurar una cosa en otra. Sólo necesitan saber cómo manipular apropiadamente su magia, y conocer como visualizar correctamente el proceso de transfiguración.

Pero ninguno de los libros de texto de primero, segundo o incluso tercer año cubría eso porque era demasiado avanzado para los niños. Y pese a lo mucho que Hermione había leído de forma adelantada, ella aun no llegaba tan lejos.

Cuando eres un niño, te enseñan una forma de hacerlo, pero cuando creces, te enseñan la manera _correcta_ de hacerlo.

Era estúpido, pero así era como funcionaba.

Pero Hermione Granger no era la única persona que Harry encontraba extremadamente molesta. No, el segundo lugar iba con facilidad para Ron Weasley de Gryffindor.

Harry había aprendido un poco más sobre la familia Weasley durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Lo primero y más importante es que eran hipócritas. Eran una familia sangrepura que se remontaba a docenas de generaciones. Jamás se casaban con otras razas, y no había ninguna ocasión en que un Weasley se hubiera casado con un nacido muggle. Incluso habían escondido a un squib nacido hace una generación. Y aun así, públicamente, clamaban apoyar los derechos de los muggle, apoyaban la igualdad y apoyaban totalmente la supremacía de la magia de la Luz, y la supresión de la malvada Oscuridad.

Draco los llamaba asquerosos traidores a la sangre, pero Harry sentía que hipócrita era un término más apropiado. Aparentemente también creían que era su deber ayudar a aumentar la población de la luz de Gran Bretaña, sin ayuda. La familia era exageradamente enorme. Actualmente había cuatro de ellos asistiendo a Hogwarts, pero había dos más que ya se habían graduado, y uno más que todavía no entraba.

Al parecer se apareaban como conejos. _Que extraño._

Pese a la advertencia de Harry esa vez que Weasley lo había perseguido y luego acorralado, el estúpido mocoso pelirrojo aun no aprendía su lección. Una vez más había conseguido la ayuda de unos reacios Longbottom y Finnigan y volvió a atacar. Harry había cumplido con su amenaza y había terminado usando un hechizo llamado 'Levicorpus' en los tres – elevándolos por sus tobillos. Mientras estaba colgados allí, gimiendo para que los bajaran, Harry procedió a lanzar un hechizo en cada uno de ellos que tiño sus cabellos verde con franjas plateadas. Luego les lanzo otro hechizo encima de ese que prevenía que fuera removido por una semana. Dudaba que hasta la enfermera pudiera removerlo después de las precauciones que había tomado.

Ron pasó el resto de la semana mirando furioso a Harry desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, o en cualquier clase que compartieran, mientras que Longbottom y Finnigan se veían adecuadamente avergonzados y terriblemente abochornados.

Draco, Daphne, Theo y Blaise encontraron el hechizo de Harry totalmente brillante y todos les pidieron que les enseñara como se hacía.

Después del asunto del pelo teñido, Finnigan y Longbottom parecían menos inclinados a ayudar a Ron con su intento de demostrar que Harry Potter era malvado, por lo que todos los intentos posteriores de Weasley para tratar de seguir y espiar a Harry sólo fueron intentos. A Harry le importarían una mierda las idioteces de Weasley si no fuera por el hecho de que le estaba poniendo un freno al tiempo que Harry tenía para observar el tercer piso, y hasta ahora el mocoso idiota le había hecho imposible tratar de visitar esa Cámara.

No era como si fuera muy _difícil_ perder al idiota. Ni era difícil detectar que el chiquillo estaba tratando de seguirlo, pero Harry no podía hacer nada _obviamente_ superior al nivel de un niño, así que tenía que ser precavido en lo que hacía al tratar de detener a Weasley.

Había optado por hacerle 'bromas' al idiota pelirrojo cada vez que trataba de seguirlo. Mientras mantuviera sus respuestas aparentemente inocentes e infantiles, y razonables dentro del rango de habilidad de un adolescente, no atraería preocupación o atención desde arriba. Hasta el momento la piel de Weasley había estado azul por un día; otro día su cabello había sido encantado para que brillara con todos los colores del arcoíris; su túnica había sido hechizada para que se volviera invisible por treinta segundos al azar en otro día; sus dientes habían sido alargados para que estuvieran más desarrollados que los de Granger... la lista continuaba. Para la tercera semana de octubre, a Harry incluso había comenzado a gustarle, y pasaba las clases de Historia de la Magia tratando nuevas y más creativas formas de hacerle travesuras al estúpido chiquillo la próxima vez que intentara seguirlo.

Fue por esta fecha que se le acercaron los hermanos mayores gemelos del idiota pelirrojo. Cuando por primera Harry se dio cuenta que los gemelos Weasley lo estaban siguiendo fue cuando iba por un corredor vacio una tarde después de salir de la biblioteca y se puso precavido. Por lo que sabía, los dos chicos probablemente estaban tratando de vengar a su hermano menor.

Al principio simplemente trato de perderlos, en vez de enfrentarlos. Había oído rumores sobre los gemelos Weasley y sabía que probablemente tendría que usar hechizos mas avanzados con ellos para contrarrestar lo que ellos le mandaran, y no quería demostrar conocimiento avanzado si podía evitarlo.

Pero sus intentos de perderlos rápidamente probaron ser ineficientes. Sin importar donde fuera, ellos eran capaces de rastrearlo. También eran mucho mejores al ser cautelosos que su inútil hermano menor.

Harry tuvo que admitir que estuvo impresionado con su conocimiento profundo de la escuela y sus pasadizos secretos, al igual que con su habilidad de rastrearlo, mientras esquivaba a Filch, al Barón Sanguinario y a Peeves – los tres individuos donde había tratado de guiarlos mientras intentaba perderlos.

Finalmente entro a un salón vacio y se dio la vuelta para observar la puerta con su varita en la mano. Estaba cansado de tratar de huir de esos dos y simplemente decidió encararlos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dos cabeza pelirrojas idénticas aparecieron, mirando con cautela en la habitación. Divisaron a Harry y grandes sonrisas aparecieron en sus caras pecosas.

"¡Parece que finalmente dejo de correr, George!"

"Parece que así es, Fred. Estoy casi decepcionado. ¡Ese fue un gran paseo por el castillo!"

"¡De verdad un gran paseo! ¡Jamás habría esperado encontrar a un pequeñito de primero que conociera mas del castillo que nosotros!"

"¡No yo tampoco hermano mío! ¡Ese pasadizo tras el tapete en el cuarto piso era un misterio total! ¡Ese ni siquiera está en nuestra pequeña guía de lujo!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Quede totalmente choqueado por eso!"

"¡De verdad choqueado!"

Harry entrecerró sus ojos mientras los dos conversaban alegremente como si él no estuviera parado allí, apuntándolos con su varita.

"¿Que quieren?" pregunto con voz fría.

"Oh, no te preocupes pequeña águila. No tenemos intención de lastimarte."

"Venimos en paz."

"Con bandera blanca."

"Lanzando una bandada de palomas al aire."

"¡De hecho, venimos trayendo una propuesta de cooperación!"

Harry levanto una sola ceja, mirando a los dos como si estuvieran locos... que claramente estaban.

"Claroooo... ¿así que ustedes no están aquí para vengarse por todas las cosas que le he hecho a su hermano?" pregunto Harry escéptico.

"Oh, no. Para nada."

"Pensamos que todas las cosas que hiciste fueron –"

" – ¡Absolutamente _geniales!"_

"Incluso de un maestro."

"Genio."

Harry le parpadeo al par, sintiendo como si estuviera observando un partido de tenis mientras los dos hablaban.

"Si... está bien..." Harry dijo con lentitud, aun sintiendo una gran cantidad de temor, mientras estaba parado frente a ellos. Fue en este punto, sin embargo, que algo que uno de ellos llevaba llamo su atención. Sobresaliendo del bolsillo de uno de los gemelos había un trozo de pergamino. Para el ojo común, no parecería nada fuera de lo ordinario, sin embargo para la Vista Negra de Harry, estaba brillando con un conjunto de increíblemente poderosos encantamientos.

Pero eso no era sólo lo que llamaba la atención de Harry. Era las firmas mágicas atadas a esos encantamientos. Eran muy... _familiares._

La firma mágica de Remus estaba por todos lados. Esa era obvia. Era fácil de distinguir después de ver la firma mágica de Remus en cada clase. Sin embargo, había otra firma mágica allí que, aunque Harry nunca antes la había visto, la había _sentido_. Le tomo treinta segundos buscar en su memoria para saber exactamente de donde la conocía.

Era la firma mágica de su padre.

"¿De dónde sacaron eso?" Harry dijo de repente antes de poder evitarlo.

Los gemelos, que habían continuado con su bizarra forma de hablar detuvieron su partido de tenis verbal y lo miraron en confusión por un momento antes de mirar hacia donde apuntaba. Se dieron cuenta que apuntaba al pergamino que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos y sus expresiones de inmediato se volvieron defensivas.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto uno inocente.

"El pergamino en tu bolsillo," respondió Harry. "Tiene la firma mágica de mi papá en él."

"¿Tu papá?" dijo el otro gemelo sorprendido. Luego sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su hermano que también tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Que quieres decir con que tiene la 'firma mágica' en él?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que puedo hacer. En cierto modo veo la magia. También tengo una memoria perfecta. Recuerdo la firma mágica de una persona como algunos recuerdan rostros. La firma mágica de mi papá está en ese pergamino que sobresale de tu bolsillo. Al igual que la del Profesor Lupin."

"¿Del Profesor Lupin?" ambos preguntaron simultáneamente.

"Si. Eso es correcto. ¿Así que de donde lo sacaron?"

Los gemelos se miraron una vez más, y parecieron tener una conversación silenciosa entre ellos antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

"Lo tomamos –"

"De la oficina de Filch –"

"Nuestro primer año."

"Estaba en un cajón con cosas confiscadas," explicaron con su peculiar manera de hablar.

"¿Y que lo que es? puedo ver que es poderoso. Tiene una montaña de encantamientos encima," dijo Harry, casi susurrando la ultima parte para sí mismo mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados en el pergamino.

"¿De verdad puedes _ver_ la magia?" uno de los gemelos pregunto con asombro en su voz.

Harry se encogió de hombros, actuando como si no fuera nada. "Siempre he podido. Supongo que nací con eso."

"Eso es asombroso."

"Con razón todos dicen que eres una especie de prodigio."

"Sí, claro... así que... ¿el pergamino?" insistió Harry, impacientándose.

"¡Cierto!" exclamo uno.

"¡El pergamino!" añadió el otro.

Harry les dio una mirada plana, ligeramente molesta.

El que tenía el pergamino en su bolsillo lo saco y lo sostuvo entre ellos. Harry se acerco, mirándolo más de cerca. Parecía, para todo el mundo, nada más que un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

Vio la firma mágica de su padre reaccionando ante su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron. De repente comenzó a aparecer texto en el pergamino. Los gemelos al parecer no estaban esperando eso, porque se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Los proveedores de ayuda para los magos traviesos _

_Han detectado la sangre de uno de los suyos_

_¿Quién es este nuevo bromista que utiliza nuestro mapa hoy?_

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando el pergamino por un momento. Harry de repente se largo a reír.

"Los Merodeadores," susurro con una sonrisa extrañamente sentimental en sus labios al pensar que había encontrado este objeto que había pertenecido a sus padres y amigos.

Los gemelos levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron con ojos bien abiertos. "¿Sabes sobre los merodeadores?" pregunto uno de ellos.

"¿Estas diciendo que tu papá era uno?" pregunto el otro.

"Si, el apodo de mi papá era Cornamenta," dijo Harry, apuntando las palabras 'Cornamenta' en el mapa. "El Profesor Lupin es Lunático. Pueden preguntarle todo al respecto, si lo desean."

Los dos gemelos compartieron una mirada atónita y a la vez eufórica.

"¿Quieres decirnos que uno de nuestros _profesores_ fue un Merodeador?" jadeo un gemelo.

"¿Sabes quienes eran los otros? ¿Aun están vivos?"

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Bueno, Canuto es Sirius Black," les dijo, y los gemelos palidecieron considerablemente. "Colagusano era Peter Pettigrew. Eran compañeros de dormitorio cuando estaban aquí en Hogwarts. Pero de todas maneras, ¿Qué mas hace? ¿El pergamino quiero decir?"

"¡Cierto, cierto!"

"Creo que merece verlo."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Con eso, él que sostenía el pergamino saco su varita, la toco contra el pergamino y dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

El texto anterior desapareció, y el pergamino se lleno de repente con un increíblemente complejo mapa de toda la escuela. Pero aun más interesante, era el hecho de que cada persona en la escuela estaba etiquetada en el mapa con un par de pequeñitas huellas animadas que se movían en el mapa en la dirección que uno se movía en la escuela. Harry incluso encontró el salón en el que él y los gemelos se encontraban con tres pares de huellas, etiquetadas Harry Potter, Fred Weasley y George Weasley.

Los próximos veinte minutos los pasaron sentados en una de las mesas del salón, examinando el mapa y discutiendo lo que Harry sabía acerca de los merodeadores. Harry descubrió que los gemelos no andaban tras él con malas intenciones, en vez de eso, ellos estaban planeando reclutarlo, o enlistarlo como su estudiante. Obviamente él no tenía nada que pudiera aprender de ellos – en ese caso, él podría enseñarles a ellos un par de cosas sobre hacer bromas, y eso que las bromas nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Mientras más veía el mapa Harry mas intrigado estaba. Dudaba que los gemelos le dieran su copia directamente, pero aun así la quería. Los tres hicieron planes para reunirse en la oficina del Profesor Lupin al día siguiente después de clases para terminar de discutir el mapa. Los gemelos querían hacerlo para poder sacarle algunas historias a Lupin. Harry quería hacerlo para sacarle detalles a Lupin sobre cómo estaba construido el mapa. Era obvio que la mayoría de los hechizos en el mapa habían sido hechos por Remus – cosa que tenia sentido, ya que sabía que en sus días de escuela, Remus era el más estudioso del grupo.

Al día siguiente se juntaron y Remus estaba obviamente abrumado, por los gemelos y por la vista del mapa. Se puso todo nostálgico y los gemelos con facilidad le sacaron las historias al hombre. Mientras Remus recordaba, y los gemelos se empapaban en las hazañas de los merodeadores y sus bromas, Harry se sentó a un lado, examinando el mapa con su Vista Negra, al igual que con un variado número de encantamientos avanzados usados para descomponer hechizos complejos. Tenía un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y tomaba apuntes a medida que era necesario. Los demás estaban distraídos así que no le prestaron atención.

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry les pidió el mapa prestado a los gemelos un par de veces más para estudio adicional. Ellos al parecer pensaban que lo estaba utilizando para realizar algunas bromas secretas, y le desearon suerte. Siguieron intentando persuadirlo de que se les uniera en sus bromas, pero por el momento, al menos, se rehúso.

– –

Era el día de la luna llena en Octubre y Harry marchaba hacia la oficina de Remus. Aun estaba claro afuera, pero el sol se escondería en un par de horas, y Harry sabía que Remus era tan responsable que probablemente se encerraría mucho antes de lo que era absolutamente necesario.

Toco a la puerta de la oficina de Remus y entro cuando el hombre le respondió desde adentro.

El hombre levanto la mirada de su escritorio con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

"Harry..." dijo Remus en voz baja mientras deja su pluma a un lado y se sentaba derecho. "¿Que te trae por aquí hoy? ¿No sueles tener tu grupo de estudio los jueves?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Saben que no iré esta noche. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo haciéndote compañía."

Remus se veía conmovido, pero agacho su cabeza. "No tienes que hacer eso, Harry. Además, me iré dentro de cuarenta minutos, y no puede ir conmigo después de todo."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Harry simplemente.

Remus lo miro y parpadeo. "Harry, sabes que no puedes venir. Es demasiado peligroso. Incluso con la poción matalobos, tener un humano cerca podría irritar a Lunático."

"¿Pero y si no estoy allí como humano?" Harry respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus frunció el ceño un momento en confusión antes de reír y menear la cabeza. "Harry, no sé lo que estas sugiriendo, pero no es –"

"Soy un animago."

Remus se quedo con la boca abierta a mitad de palabra observando con ojos bien abiertos al niño frente a él. "Harry, eso es imposible. Simplemente no hay manera –"

"Lo hice accidentalmente cuando era más pequeño. No sé cómo, pero lo hice. Varias veces. Obviamente, la primera vez que sucedió fue pura magia accidental, pero siempre fui un niño extraño. Cada vez que hice magia accidental, practicaba y practicaba hasta que podía hacerlo a propósito. Claro esta, yo no tenía idea de lo que era un animago cuando era un niño, pero luego de oír tu descripción de ellos, y después de leer bastante, me di cuenta que eso es lo que yo hice. Me entrene como uno, y puedo hacerlo a propósito, cuando quiera."

"Debes estar bromeando," dijo ahogado Remus, luciendo absolutamente incrédulo. "¡Sólo tienes once años_!_"

Harry se encogió de hombros sin complejos. "¿Que puedo decir? ¿Soy un fenómeno entre fenómenos?"

"No eres un fenómeno, Harry. ¡Tú eres increíble! ¿No puedo ni siquiera empezar a imaginar como... accidentalmente se puede aprender a ser un animago? Es sólo... ¡No debería ser posible! ¡No lo creo!" meneo la cabeza, incrédulo.

"¿Quieres ver?" pregunto Harry dándole su mejor rostro de niño inocente y emocionado.

Remus sólo asintió.

Harry cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente por su nariz y dejo escapar el aire lentamente entre sus labios separados. De repente su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a encogerse y cambiar, y en un parpadeo, donde antes estaba un niño, ahora estaba un pequeño y peludo murciélago marrón oscuro, aferrado al piso de piedra.

Remus ahogo una especie de gemido sobresaltado y se puso de pie. Caminó alrededor de la mesa con cautela, sin sacar sus ojos del pequeño murciélago en el piso.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, no puedo creerlo," susurro Remus. "¿Un murciélago?" preguntó después de un momento.

El pequeño murciélago, maniobro alrededor, extendió sus alas y luego las agito para comenzar a volar. Voló hacia arriba y después como que se mantuvo en el aire, directamente frente al rostro de Remus. Sus alas eran de unos 18 pulgadas punta a punta, pero su cuerpo era de sólo 6 pulgadas de largo desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

Sus alas eran bastante articuladas, y la delgada y flexible membrana que cubría sus articulaciones hacía que tuviera una gran cantidad de control sobre su vuelo. Dejo de moverse frente a Remus y comenzó a volar alrededor de la habitación, antes de aferrarse a la pared y comenzar a escalar, como si la gravedad no fuera un problema.

Luego se alejo de la pared, volvió a volar frente al aun anonadado profesor y sin problemas se transformo a su forma humana.

"Esto no debería ser posible," Remus murmuro mareado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro. "Es magia," dijo Harry como si fuera suficiente para explicar todo. Y honestamente... así era.

–

Harry le hizo prometer a Remus que no le contaría a nadie sobre lo que podía hacer. Parte de Remus había querido ir corriendo donde la Profesora McGonagall para compartir su asombro y emoción, pero Harry insistió que nadie podía saber. Harry no tenía intenciones de registrar su forma animaga, y no quería la atención que sin duda vendría por ser el mago más joven en lograr la transformación animaga.

Esa noche, Harry se coló del dormitorio de Ravenclaw después de decirles a sus compañeros que no se sentía muy bien, y sellar las cortinas alrededor de su cama con varios hechizos protectores. Luego voló hacia la casa de los gritos para hacerle compañía a Remus toda la noche.

Había visto hombres lobo antes, pero nunca personalmente había sido testigo de la transformación de uno antes, así que en realidad fue algo bastante fascinante para él. Gracias a la poción matalobos, Remus conservaba todas sus facultades mentales durante su transformación, en vez de transformarse en un gruñente monstruo sediento de sangre. Sin embargo, permanecía el hecho de que no podían conversar el uno con el otro mientras estuvieran en formas animales. Aun así, lograron mantenerse entretenidos, y al llegar la mañana, cuando Remus volvió a su forma humana, Harry lo ayudo a dirigirse a la enfermería donde lo dejo bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, mientras él se dirigió a los dormitorios Ravenclaw para dormir todo el día. Le importaban un comino sus clases, además le había dicho a la enfermera que estaba enfermo y había recibido un permiso para saltarse las clases del día.

– –

Halloween vino y se fue sin problemas aparentes. El banquete fue exagerado y habían demasiadas influencias muggles según opinión de Harry. Al día siguiente, recibió una carta de Lucius declarando que la noche anterior su marca había quemado ligeramente, pero no había sido convocado. Había estado en contacto con varios otros miembros del círculo interno, y algunos del círculo externo, y todos reportaban lo mismo. Una ligera quemazón, pero no convocaciones.

La frustración de Harry sólo creció ante esta noticia. Era confirmación de que Tom estaba activo y planeando _algo_, pero aun no tenía idea de lo que era, o como rastrear al hombre. Lo que más lo molestaba era que su cicatriz no había reaccionado ante lo sucedido, aunque las Marcas si lo habían hecho.

Trato de deslizarse por la correa que lo conectaba con Tom, pero una vez más se encontró con una solida e impenetrable muralla de Occlumencia.

Le respondió a Lucius, agradeciéndole por mantenerlo informado, y luego se fue a pasar su rabia a la Sala de las Cosas Perdidas y continuo con su trabajo en la copia del mapa del merodeador. No sólo _necesitaba_ continuar en eso, además era una buena distracción, y así al menos sentía que estaba haciendo algo productivo en camino a sus metas.

Planeaba usar la maldita cosa para robar la Piedra. Su versión del mapa era incluso más completa que la que su padre y amigos habían hecho. Por una cosa, incluía la entrada a la Habitación de las cosas perdidas (aunque no incluía la habitación, ya que era indetectable por las protecciones de la escuela). Su versión también incluía numerosos pasajes secretos y varias habitaciones escondidas que los merodeadores habían fallado en descubrir.

Tambien había logrado incluir la habitación al final del pasillo del tercer piso, y la hilera de otras habitaciones que se extendían tras la trampilla bajo el piso. También pudo trazar la ubicación general y tamaño de las habitaciones, ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba en ellas ahora, o si algo había sido movido o cambiado en los cincuenta años que él y Tom las habían explorado.

El mapa original creado por los merodeadores trabajaba aprovechando las protecciones del castillo. Todos en el castillo estaban registrados y eran seguidos constantemente por las protecciones, desde el momento que ponían un pie dentro de Hogwart. Sin embargo algunos de los lugares eran inmarcables incluso por las protecciones del castillo – La Habitación de las cosas escondidas era una de ellas y la Cámara de los Secretos era otra. Afortunadamente, el juego de habitaciones secretas que partían del cuarto en el tercer piso no lo eran_._

Harry logro unir el mapa a las protecciones del castillo de la misma manera. Había logrado sutilmente interrogar a Remus en una par de cosas que lo habían confundido o cuando se habían encontrado con algunos obstáculos. Podía decir que el hombre se había confundido un poco porque Harry le hiciera algunas preguntas altamente avanzadas sobre la teoría de los encantamientos, pero había llegado a esperar que Harry actuara considerablemente mas allá de lo que su edad dictaría como normal, y afortunadamente no le prestó mas atención.

Para la primera semana de noviembre, Harry tenía su mapa funcionando, y comenzó a usarlo para vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso y la habitación que guiaba a las habitaciones secretas. Bastante interesante fue el hecho de que siempre había un nombre marcado como dentro de la habitación del tercer piso en la que Harry sabía estaba la trampilla. Juzgando por el nombre y el hecho de que el nombre _siempre_estaba en la habitación, sospechaba que el dueño del nombre no era humano. El nombre era 'Fluffy'.

Desde su primer té con Hagrid, Harry se había dejado caer por visitas adicionales dos veces. Harry ya sabía por su vida previa que Hagrid tenía la ridícula tendencia de adquirir criaturas peligrosas para mantenerlas como mascotas. De sus visitas adicionales, aprendió que la tendencia de Hagrid sólo había aumentado en los cincuenta años que habían pasado. Como parte de su trabajo como guardián de los terrenos, Hagrid estaba a cargo de los establos de Hogwart. Él atendía la manada de Thestrals de la escuela, al igual que ayudaba al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el Profesor Kettleburn, a cuidar a todos los animales que usaba en sus clases.

Con este conocimiento, Harry pensó que era casi seguro asumir que Hagrid probablemente sabía _algo_ sobre 'Fluffy'. Sus suposiciones se solidificaron cuando, tarde el sábado por la noche, vio un punto etiquetado 'Hagrid' dirigiéndose al pasillo del tercer piso, encontrándose con el Profesor Flitwick que estaba de guardia en esos momentos, y luego entraba a la habitación donde estaba 'Fluffy'.

Dos días después, también tarde, luego del toque de queda, Hagrid volvió, pero esta vez acompañado de la Profesora Sprout, la maestra de Herbología. Hagrid entro primero y paso unos minutos haciendo supuestamente lo necesario para calmar a 'Fluffy'. Luego salió, y Harry asumió que estaba llamando a la Profesora Sprout. Ella entro, y su punto se detuvo al medio de la habitación, justo sobre la trampilla y luego desapareció de la habitación. El punto etiquetado 'Pomona Sprout' reapareció en la habitación que estaba justo abajo. Ella pasó como veinte minutos allí antes de subir. Ella y Hagrid dejaron la habitación y Filch apareció para vigilar el pasillo.

Tomando lo que había observado, Harry pensó que era seguro asumir que lo que estaba en la segunda habitación, era alguna especia de peligrosa planta mágica.

Durante todo el tiempo que paso en las siguientes semanas observando el mapa, nunca vio a nadie pasar más allá de la segunda habitación, así que era muy probable que cualquier protección existente mas allá de esa habitación fueran autosuficientes y no necesitaban mantenimiento. Tenía sentido que los obstáculos _vivos _fueran los primeros dos, pero Harry dudaba que fueran las _únicas_ protecciones allí.

–

Durante la tercera semana de noviembre, cuando fue a la oficina de Remus después de sus clases para ayudar al hombre con sus papeles y a conversar, como había estado haciendo en estos meses, fue pillado desprevenido cuando miro al hombre y vio una sorprendente expresión_ de devastación _en el rostro del mago.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Harry, instantemente poniéndose en guardia debido a la postura y mirada del hombre.

"Ah... Harry... yo," Remus vacilo y paso la mano por su cabello ligeramente gris antes de suspirar con pesadez. Tomo una carta doblada de su escritorio y se la entrego a Harry. Él la tomo y se sentó en la silla que estaba en la parte opuesta del escritorio.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron lentamente, pero no mostro otra reacción en su rostro.

"¿Entonces que significa esto exactamente?" pregunto Harry sin levantar la mirada.

"Significa que Sirius jamás tuvo un juicio. Ni siquiera fue _interrogado_ después de ser aprendido," dijo Remus con otro suspiro luciendo más viejo que antes.

"Yo ya te había dicho que él no era el guardián secreto," dijo Harry aun sin mirarlo.

Remus asintió lentamente con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos bajos. "Lo hiciste. Y... bueno, mientras más te conozco y las cosas que puedes hacer – las cosas que puedes recordar – he llegado a creer mas y mas, es sólo que..."

"Al mismo tiempo _no querías_ creerlo," Harry termino por él. "Significaría que Dumbledore lo dejo allí para que se pudriera sin un juicio. También significaría que tu amigo en realidad no fue culpable de traición, pero tu nunca trataste de contactarlo, o luchaste por él, en una década."

La cara de Remus decayó por la desesperación y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "¿Que he hecho, Harry?" susurro Remus con voz ronca y rota. "Yo era su _amigo_... ¡debí estar allí para él! pero sólo..."

"Confiaste en Albus Dumbledore. De seguro no fuiste el primero en seguir ciegamente a ese hombre. Creíste que podías confiar en él para hacer lo correcto. Lo que era justo. Esa es su línea, ¿cierto? se supone que es el tipo bueno. Es quien tiene el poder, la autoridad moral, y el deseo de luchar por lo que es bueno y correcto en el mundo. Te permitiste tener fe ciega en un solo hombre. Ese fue tu único crimen, Remus."

Remus negó con la cabeza, furioso. "No. ¡Sirius era mi amigo!"

"Y también lo eran mis padres. Tú creíste que Sirius los había traicionado. Era todo lo que supiste en esas fechas ademas_ Albus Dumbledore_, lo confirmo. Estabas dolido y enojado. Te sentías traicionado y los habías perdido a_ todos_. Perdiste a mis padres, perdiste a Peter y luego perdiste a Sirius, todo en una solo vez."

"No te había perdido a ti..." susurro Remus. "Pero no pelee por ti. Debí hacerlo... por lo menos debí asegurarme que estabas bien. Debí chequear que estabas seguro."

Harry alejo la mirada, escogiendo no responder de inmediato. "No podrías haberme salvado de ellos, Remus," dijo finalmente en voz baja, y sabía que Remus sabría exactamente quienes eran 'ellos'. "Si hubieras intentado 'rescatarme', Dumbledore habría actuado en tu contra, al igual que lo hizo en contra de Sirius. Probablemente él le habría expuesto tu condición al público, sólo para garantizar que legalmente tu nunca pudieras estar cerca de mí."

Remus miro a Harry con una expresión que pareció cambiar entre negación, horror, rabia y miedo. Harry sabía que Remus no quería creer que Albus Dumbledore le haría algo así, pero al mismo tiempo, también se daba cuenta que Albus Dumbledore _probablemente habría hecho_ justo eso, si Remus hubiera tratado de conseguir custodia de Harry.

"¿Para qué te quiere él?" Remus pregunto finalmente, mientras frunció el ceño en confusión y rabia. "¿Que puede ser tan importante que cree que está bien destruir la vida de las personas? Tu vida. La vida de Sirius..." Remus meneo la cabeza y su expresión lentamente estaba cambiando a la mirada devastada que había tenido antes.

Harry pensó, repasando en su mente los posibles escenarios que podrían desarrollarse si le contaba a Remus lo que sabía sobre la Profecía. Que podría ganar si lo hacía, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, y que cosas posiblemente podrían ir mal si las cosas no marchaban bien. Decidió que el riesgo estaba definitivamente allí, pero los posibles beneficios hacían la opción viable.

"Remus... mis padres ¿te dijeron porque tuvieron que esconderse?" pregunto Harry.

Remus miro a Harry y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza. "No... exactamente. Dijeron que Quien-Tu-Sabes estaba tras ellos... bueno... _tras de ti_. Eso, que por _alguna razón_, te quería muerto."

Harry asintió, luciendo pensativo. "Sabes que puedo recordar cosas, ¿incluso de cuando era un bebé?" pregunto Harry, retóricamente y Remus asintió. "Bueno, obviamente ninguna de estas cosas tenía sentido para mi entonces, pero ahora puedo mirar esas memorias con el conocimiento que tengo sobre la magia, el mundo y las personas, y puedo poner las cosas que escuche en ese entonces en su contexto. Si vuelvo y reexamino mis memorias, ahora _significan _algo, cuando antes, sólo eran tonterías."

Los ojos de Remus brillaron un poco por la comprensión. Sin duda él se preguntaría sobre esto, y la explicación de Harry finalmente haría parecer las cosas más lógicas y plausibles.

Harry continuo, "Es como el asunto de Peter siendo el guardián secreto – obviamente no entendía nada de eso entonces. Dumbledore lanzando el encantamiento; Sirius siendo un señuelo; el '_encantamiento_ _fidelius'_. Nada de eso _significaba_ nada cuando era un niño, pero aun lo recordaba. Y ahora, cuando repaso esas memorias, significan algo. Bueno, hay otra cosa que oí cuando era un bebé..."

Remus se adelanto en su silla, mirando a Harry con ansiedad y miedo en su rostro.

"Hay una profecía," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Una vidente hizo una profecía y Dumbledore la oyó. Aparentemente uno de los seguidores del Se... uno de los seguidores de Voldemort también la escucho y se la conto, porque Voldemort sabía lo que decía la profecía... o quizás sólo sabía una parte de ella. En realidad no estoy seguro. De todas formas, nunca oí a mis padres decir la profecía completa en mi presencia... creo que evitaban hablar de eso cerca de mi cuando sabían que estaba despierto porque querían evitarme el stress... cosa que es ridícula, porque podía saber que algo andaba mal, incluso entonces..." Harry suspiro y rodo sus ojos antes de volver a enfocarse. "Pero si oí las primera líneas. Aparentemente dice 'aquel con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca.' la parte siguiente básicamente da pistas sobre quien es 'aquel' .Dumbledore y Voldemort estuvieron de acuerdo que esas pistas me indicaban a mí y a mis padres."

La cara de Remus se transformo en una expresión de shock. Pero luego frunció el ceño y meneo la cabeza como si estuviera debatiendo internamente consigo mismo. "¡Pero eso no explica porque aun está tratando de controlar tu vida de esa manera! ¡Tú ya 'derrotaste' a Quien-Tu-Sabes! ¡Él ya no está! ¿Por qué no dejarte en paz? ¿Por qué dejarte con esa gente horrible? ¿Por qué dejar a Sirius pudriéndose sin un juicio y con un nombre sucio?"

"Ese es el asunto, Remus. Voldemort no se ha ido. Va a volver, y Dumbledore lo sabe. Me necesita bajo su control para que pueda _prepararme apropiadamente _para cumplir su estúpida y ridícula profecía cuando Voldemort regrese. No se exactamente como o porque él pensó que dejarme con abusivos muggles lo ayudaría, excepto que quizás esperaba que me golpearan hasta la sumisión. Para _romperme_, así cuando yo volviera aquí, seria más manejable o algo así. No lo sé. A mí me parece increíblemente ilógico, pero me he dado cuenta que usar lógica en relación a Albus Dumbledore en un asunto sin sentido. Además, estoy seguro que él no estaba esperando que yo fuera como soy. Estoy seguro que el hecho que yo _recuerde_todas estas cosas está muy lejos de algunos de sus planes, y me preocupa lo que hará cuando trate de recuperarse de su errores al darse cuenta que yo sé lo que ha hecho."

Harry resoplo y empujo algunos mechones de cabello sueltos que habían escapado de su cola de caballo, tras su oreja. "Y porque dejaría a Sirius podrirse sin un juicio... sabes, he estado pensado bastante sobre eso últimamente y me he preguntado... básicamente, si Sirius hubiera recibido un juicio lo habrían puesto bajo veritaserum para interrogarlo y se habrían dado cuenta que no traiciono a mis padres y que no era un mortífago, pero aun así habría terminado en Azkaban por el asesinato de Pettigrew y esos muggles – ¿no es así?"

Remus asintió lentamente.

"En ese caso, yo aun habría terminado bajo el control de Dumbledore porque mi padrino aun habría terminado en prisión. _¿Y si_, al tener un juicio se hubiera mostrado algo mas grande? ¿Y si Sirius es completamente _inocente?_ ¿Y si no mato a _nadie_? Un juicio habría mostrado eso, y él habría salido libre. El único motivo que Dumbledore tenía para asegurarse que Sirius no recibiera un juicio, es si Sirius fuera _inocente. Total y completamente inocente._ Y Dumbledore _lo supiera._"

Harry sospechaba que si los ojos de Remus se ponían más grandes en ese momento, se le saldrían de los soquetes para caer al piso. Remus comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente de lado a lado cómo si tratara de negar la potencial verdad tras esas palabras, pero Harry pudo ver el cerebro funcionando tras los ojos dorados del hombre y supo que no podía negarlo.

Harry y Remus conversaron un poco mas después de eso, tranquilamente tratando de decidir que hacer con sus revelaciones. Harry no estaba completamente convencido que tratar de sacar Sirius de Azkaban legítimamente lo beneficiaría a la larga, excepto de tener otro potencial aliado adulto. El asunto del guardián mágico probablemente le causaría problemas de manera negativa después, aunque, había un valor potencial al explorar este asunto. Remus estaba de su lado, pero el hombre no tenia estancia legal para defender a Harry si algo salía mal. Y el hecho de que Remus fuera un hombre lobo sólo dejaba su posición más inestable y poco fiable.

Harry también se dio cuenta que Remus _necesitaba_ tratar de explorar algunas opciones para liberar a su viejo amigo. Así que al final, Harry decidió, internamente, que iba a tratar de limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black. Pero tendría que tener cuidado de como lo haría. Le hizo hincapié a Remus de cuan desesperadamente imperativo era que Dumbledore no comenzara a sospechar de Harry; de su comportamiento, su inteligencia y en especial, sobre lo que estaba haciendo respecto a Sirius, hasta que llegaran a un punto en que Dumbledore ya no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sólo le tomo dos meses, pero Harry estuvo satisfecho en lo fácil que resulto aplastar totalmente la fe inquebrantable de Remus en Albus Dumbledore. Estaba seguro que ahora el hombre le era más leal a él, que al viejo, y ni siquiera había tenido que mentir para ganar la confianza de Remus. Obviamente había dejado muchas cosa afuera, y retorció un numero de otras cosas, pero en términos generales, sólo le había dicho a Remus variaciones de la verdad. Y eso había sido más que suficiente.

Harry decidió que trataría de contactar a alguien con mucho poder e influencia en el Ministerio para ver si podía conseguir que comenzaran a investigar algo en el caso de Sirius, manteniendo todo lo mas callado posible. Al principio, había pensado en contactar a Lucius para conseguir los nombres de los mortífagos que habían logrado llegar lejos en el Ministerio, pero de inmediato desecho esa opción. No podía arriesgarse a que un verdadero mortífago estuviera asociado con el caso de limpiar el nombre de Sirius, ya que estaba tratando de probar que Sirius _no era un mortífago_.

La sugerencia de Remus fue que Harry debería tratar de contactar a Amelia Bones. Ella había sido amiga de Sirius y del papá de Harry– todos eran Aurores, y ahora Bones era la Jefa del DALM en el Ministerio. Remus dijo que era una buena mujer. Digna de confianza y de carácter fuerte. Además, ella era una fuerte defensora de que se hiciera justicia.

Harry dijo que lo consideraría, pero en realidad tenía otra alternativa en mente. Su cerebro estaba gestando un esquema, y mientras que era potencialmente riesgoso, estaba bastante seguro que podría hacerlo funcionar. No le explico nada de eso a Remus, y al hombre eso no le gusto mucho, pero Harry insistió que tenía que trabajar más en sus ideas antes de compartirlas.


	16. Chapter 16

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 16 – – – – –

Un día después hubo otra luna llena y Harry, una vez más, se unió a Remus durante la noche en la casa de los gritos, en su forma animaga. A la mañana siguiente, que afortunadamente era un domingo, los dos estaban sentados conversando en la enfermería con una barrera de silencio a su alrededor. Remus le había preguntado a Harry mas sobre su forma, ya que el hombre encontraba todo el asunto animago bastante fascinante. La teoría más ampliamente aceptada tras una forma animaga era que el animal del que uno podía asumir la forma de alguna manera era representativa de uno como persona.

Cuando las personas tomaban la poción animaga y experimentaban la visión de estar en su forma animal, no todos eran capaces de saber instantáneamente lo que eran. Podían ver a través de sus ojos su forma, y no necesariamente se encontrarían en una posición para verse a sí mismos. Muchos textos sobre animagos pasaban una buena porción del comienzo del libro explicando sobre el simbolismo animal para ayudar al mago a figurar que tipo de animal podría ser. Era necesario, después de todo, saber _que serias_, para poder cambiar a esa cosa.

Al mismo Harry le había tomado un tiempo averiguar qué tipo de murciélago era. Al final, descubrió que era un 'Murciélago Nóctulo Mayor'; el murciélago nativo más grande del Reino Unido. Pero no fue ningún libro sobre simbolismo de los animagos lo que lo ayudo a finalmente tomar una determinación; fue un libro muggle sobre murciélagos.

El fundamento tras la idea de que las descripciones simbólicas serian útiles, era que si uno ya tenía la esencia de la visión, como por ejemplo, 'Creo que era una especie de felino', o 'Podía volar y tenía alas y garras.' entonces así uno podía averiguar sobre felinos, o aves, y ver que simbolismo encajaba mejor con la persona.

Heri y Tom se habían burlado de esa parte, ya que todo era relativo y sujeto a interpretación, de todas maneras. Y aun así, pese a esto, Harry no podía encontrar más que divertido que en el mundo mágico el murciélago fuera visto mayormente como un símbolo de renacer. Tenía que admitir, que calzaba. Sin embargo y sin importar en que animal habría podido terminar convirtiéndose, probablemente habría sido capaz de encontrar _algo_ en la 'descripción simbólica ' que le sería útil.

También estaba el hecho de que cada cultura tenía descripciones diferentes para cada animal. Algunas compartían similitudes, pero muchas eran diferentes. Para la mayoría de los orientales, los murciélagos eran vistos como de buena suerte y portadores de paz y felicidad. Eso hacia bufar a Harry. Para los Japoneses, el murciélago simbolizaba caos y disturbios... eso generalmente lo hacía sonreír. Los finlandeses creían que los murciélagos eran la forma que tomaba el alma cuando uno dormía. Muchos alquimistas, hace mil años, habían creído que los murciélagos de alguna manera estaban relacionados con los dragones... cosa que Harry _de verdad_ no entendía, aparte de las alas. Y por supuesto las muchas nociones populares de que los murciélagos eran símbolos de desolación, del Inframundo, hipocresía, melancolía, venganza, o sabiduría... _¿sabiduría? ¿En serio? en general era más de un ochenta por ciento el que estaba de acuerdo con la muerte y la destrucción._ Cada vez que Harry leía sobre la diferente teoría simbólica tras las formas animales, sólo servía para divertirlo.

Al final, Harry de verdad dudaba de que el animal en que se convirtiera una persona tuviera mucho significado en general, aparte de cualquier significado que uno mismo le diera.

Pero sabía que sin importar qué, _siempre_estaría divertido por la que resulto ser la forma de Tom. De verdad no era algo que él o el otro mago hubieran esperado. Harry sabía con seguridad que cuando Tom se había dado cuenta cual era su forma, en realidad había pensado en no seguir con el proceso de transformación. Pero era un desafío y estaba determinado a demostrar que podía hacerlo. En especial porque Heri tenía toda la intención de conseguir su forma. El orgullo de Tom estaba en juego y no permitiría que Heri lograra este desafío mágico sin él.

De todos modos, incluso después que Tom lo consiguió, _casi_nunca asumía su forma. Decía que veía muy poco valor en utilizarla, aunque Heri pensaba que tenía_mucho _valor potencial. Sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Tom se rehusaba a tomar su forma animaga era por un simple hecho.

Heri le había dicho que era lindo, y Tom simplemente no podía aceptar tal cosa.

La forma de Heri al menos tenía el estigma de la desolación, muerte, renacimiento y todo eso. La forma de Tom no tenia _exactamente_ ese tipo de estigma entre la población mágica. Harry rápidamente le había remarcado que muchas culturas _si_consideraban la forma de Tom como un mal augurio. Y se creía que ver uno traía mala suerte. Estaban asociados con _diablos y demonios_. Sin embargo, mayormente eran los _muggles_ lo que los veían de esa manera. Entre los seres mágicos, su forma era increíblemente _común_, e incluso eran bien queridos. Era, de hecho, la mascota más común, aparte de las lechuzas. Era por esa razón que Heri pensaba que tenía mucho valor potencial. Habían tantos, que sería fácil pasar desapercibido en esa forma.

La forma de Tom era la de un pequeño _gato_ negro. La única cosa en su forma animal que era inusual, eran sus ojos rojos. Aparte de eso, lucia como cualquier otra mascota. Pelaje negro y corto; una cola larga, y un rostro de gato común. Aunque era relativamente pequeño para ser un gato. No pequeño como un gatito, si no que como un pequeño gato adulto.

Por largo tiempo, después que Tom había logrado exitosamente su transformación, Heri había comenzado a llamar a Tom en privado Gato. Incluso en la cama unas veces le había dicho gatito, ¡y eso si que lo había hecho enojar!

Pensar en esos tiempos aun traía una sonrisa al rostro de Harry

Y luego suspiro, y volvió a caer en un estado de estupor autoimpuesto y se pregunto por millonésima vez, donde diablos estaba Tom y cuándo volvería a encontrarlo. A veces, cuando se sentía especialmente melancólico, se preguntaba _si_ encontraría una vez más al hombre.

Pero rápidamente alejaba ese pensamiento. Sabía que Tom aun estaba vivo, y mientras Tom viviera, eventualmente saldría al ojo público. Tom era demasiado ambicioso para desaparecer y vivir tranquilo en alguna parte.

Él _volvería_. Harry _tenía_ que creer eso.

Así que se mantuvo enfocado en las cosas que _podía _hacer en estos momentos, en vez de enfocarse en las cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

Durante el último mes, había estado observando y analizando los movimientos precisos de los profesores y otras personas al pasillo del tercer piso. Tenían un horario establecido y todo era obscenamente predecible – cosa que era bueno. Hagrid venia todas las semanas a la misma hora a alimentar supuestamente a la criatura que estaba en la habitación. Hagrid _y_ la Profesora Sprout iban tres días después, cada semana la Profesora Sprout hacia cualquier mantenimiento necesario en la planta de la segunda habitación.

Harry no pensaba que fuera prudente hacer algún movimiento hacia la piedra tan temprano en el año, pero tampoco quería ir a ciegas en el último minuto. También quería saber exactamente qué tipo de bestia estaba en la habitación, y que hacía Hagrid para deshabilitarla. También quería conocer que planta era, para poder venir preparado después.

Era la última noche de noviembre– un viernes – y Harry había decidió hace una movida hacia estos dos objetivos. Era el día que Hagrid y Sprout irían a la habitación del tercer piso para mantenimiento. Harry escogió un salón vacio del cuarto piso, conjuro un espejo en la pared, y creo un circulo de desilusión. Rápidamente se transformo en forma de murciélago y voló hacia el círculo antes que desapareciera. Apenas entro al círculo, el hechizo lo envolvió, y sintió la sensación familiar de que le hubieran quebrado un huevo en la cabeza.

Voló hacia el espejo y sólo vio la luz un poco distorsionada al mover sus alas, pero nada más. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, era invisible. Si alguien lo miraba directamente, podían decir que había _algo_ allí, pero era casi imposible que pudieran decir que era.

Ya que era tan pequeño, el hechizo desilusionador duraría más tiempo que en un humano, así que sabía que tenía varias horas antes que tener que preocuparse. Y aunque se agotara, era un _murciélago_, dentro de un _castillo mágico_. En realidad no eran tan raros. Hogwarts tenía protecciones anti-parásitos por todos lados, pero mucho eran antiguas, estaban fallando, o tenían grietas. Cuando uno tenía tantos estudiantes con mascotas como tenia Hogwarts, parásitos, alimañas, y mascotas perdidas era algo inevitable que las protecciones fallaran. _Siempre_ habían ratas, sapos e insectos que eran ocupados para _alimentar_las ratas, sapos, gatos, varios tipos de aves, serpientes no venenosas, oh... y _murciélagos,_ por todo el castillo, todo el tiempo. Era una de las cosas más convenientes de su forma; volar, y la habilidad de mezclarse en el fondo.

Voló por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta para su propia conveniencia y se dirigió al pasillo del tercer piso. Voló hasta el final del pasillo, y se encaramo sobre una gárgola de piedra. Allí espero pacientemente que Hagrid y Sprout aparecieran.

Les tomo como veinte minutos para que aparecieran junto a Filch, que murmuraba y gruñía por lo bajo, como siempre lo hacía. Abrió la puerta con una llave, que hizo que Harry bufara internamente. Incluso la profesora Sprout lucía un poco impaciente mientras el hombre revisaba el manojo de llaves que siempre acarreaba. Sin duda, ella simplemente quería sacar su varita y lanzar un _alohomora_ para hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero no lo hacía por miedo a enojar al estúpido e inútil squib. Luego Hagrid movió el gran saco que tenía en el hombro y saco una flauta que guardo en su bolsillo.

Harry voló hacia ellos y se aferro a la pared de piedra justo sobre la puerta. Hagrid empujo la puerta, se agacho, y entro. Harry lo siguió con rapidez, aferrándose a la pared de piedra justo sobre la puerta, sólo que ahora por _dentro_.

Giro su cuerpo y le echo su primera mirada a 'Fluffy' y casi se cayó de la pared por el shock.

¡Era un maldito _Cerbero_! ¡Una enorme, monstruosa _bestia de tres cabezas!_ estaba encadenado a la pared opuesta, y en realidad no podía llegar hasta Hagrid, pero tenía rango completo de movimiento alrededor de la trampilla y sin dudas despedazaría a cualquier que se acercara.

Hagrid le arrullaba a la monstruosa bestia rugiente como si fuera una especie de adorable cachorrito mientras del saco extraía grandes trozos de carne. Las tres cabezas aparentemente tenían gustos distintos porque una cabeza recibió un enorme trozo de jabalí, otra recibió lo que Harry suponía era un gran trozo de vacuno, mientras que a la tercera al parecer le gustaba el pavo.

Ser alimentada obviamente no era forma de calmar a la bestia porque al parecer ahora estaba más alterada que antes. Harry sabía por su tiempo observando el mapa que Hagrid tomaba como quince minutos antes que le indicara a Sprout que entrara, así que Harry espero con paciencia. Finalmente toda la carne fue consumida y no quedaron más que huesos. La bestia de tres cabezas volvió toda su atención a Hagrid y los gruñidos y ladridos volvieron con fuerza. Fue en este punto que Hagrid saco la pequeña flauta de su bolsillo y la llevo a sus labios. Comenzó a tocar una tonada que tenía la clara intención de ser una canción de cuna.

Sorprendentemente, los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse y en cosa de un minuto, estaba dormido profundamente en el piso cerca de la trampilla.

_Así que la música calmaba a la bestia._ Harry bufo internamente. Voló cuidadosamente hasta quedar al lado de la puerta en el suelo y con lentitud se acerco a la trampilla, manteniendo su atención dividida entre Hagrid y la enorme bestia que roncaba más allá.

Hagrid aun estaba tocando la pequeña flauta pero se acerco a la puerta y la toco un par de veces con sus nudillos antes de volver a alejarse. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la Profesora Sprout asomo su cabeza, mirando alrededor alerta. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella y uso su varita para levitar la puerta de la trampilla. Harry rápidamente se acerco y se mantuvo volando cerca de la entrada. Sprout uso su varita para crear una gran llama azul y la bajo por el agujero. Luego uso un avanzado hechizo de levitación para bajarse a sí misma, como quince pies hacia abajo.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta que en lo que ella había aterrizado, apenas podía calificarse como 'piso'. Era una enorme masa de enredaderas que se retorcía por el piso alejándose de la Profesora Sprout y su llama azul.

Harry sonrió internamente al darse cuenta lo que era. Lazo del Diablo. Que simple.

Harry voló alrededor de la habitación para ver un mejor ángulo cuando la Profesora Sprout comenzó a atender a la planta. Se dio cuenta que ella no había cancelado el hechizo de levitación, ni había aterrizado en ninguna de las plantas. Donde quiera que ella se moviera, la enredadera se alejaba de sus pies y Harry se dio cuenta que al separarse podía ver una abertura bajo ellas.

Con una vuelta a la habitación Harry llego a la conclusión que no habían puertas en ninguna de las paredes, así que lo más probable era que la única manera de pasar fuera a través de la planta. Su Vista Negra no funcionaba particularmente bien como murciélago, pero aun estaba allí en cierta medida. Sin embargo en compensación por su visión mágica disminuida, había ganado un poderoso sentido de ecolocación. He estaba dudoso de usarlo porque metería algo de ruido, pero la Profesora Sprout parecía sumida en su trabajo, y las plantas estaban haciendo bastante ruido retorciéndose, así que decidió correr el riesgo.

Envió algunas ondas de sonido de tono alto y rebotaron de la masa de enredaderas bajo los pies de la Profesora. Como sospechaba, se dio cuenta que algunas pasaron directas a la habitación de abajo.

Harry vacilo, debatiendo consigo mismo lo idiota que sería de continuar. El cuidado de Sprout a las plantas siempre tomaba como media hora y sólo llevan aquí dos minutos, así que si actuaba rápido, podría revisar la siguiente habitación.

Resuelto a intentarlo por lo menos, se dejo caer entre la enredadera, justo cerca de la bola de fuego azul y se encontró en un pasaje. El pasaje continuo como veinte pies antes que se abriera en una habitación _llena_con pequeños objetos voladores que ocupaban el techo. Al otro extremo de la sala había una gran puerta de madera.

Harry voló a través de la habitación, evitando apenas varios de los objetos que casi chocaron contra él. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que eran llaves encantadas con pequeñas alas. Las estudio con curiosidad un momento antes de continuar hacia la puerta.

Llego allí y aterrizo en el piso frente a ella. Dudo un segundo, sabiendo que si cambiaba a su forma humana cancelaria su hechizo desilusionador. Llegando a la conclusión de que simplemente podía lanzar otro hechizo sobre sí mismo, volvió a su forma humana y se encontró sentado en el piso de piedra, parpadeando varias veces antes de recobrar su equilibrio.

Después de un momento para orientarse, se puso de pie y miro la puerta. Su Vista Negra le dijo que estaba cerrada con un muy poderoso encantamiento de bloqueo – uno que sólo podía ser desbloqueado con la llave apropiada. Saco su varita y lanzo varios hechizos de detección y reveladores para ver que otros hechizos y alarmas habían sido lanzados en la puerta.

Habían varios encantamientos poderosos en los que tendría que trabajar antes de poder hacer nada. Uno era obviamente una alarma que alertaría a quien la había lanzado– sin duda Dumbledore – en el momento que la puerta fuera abierta, se usara la llave apropiada o no. Hizo una nota mental de la firma mágica de todos los encantamientos y hechizos para después poder dedicarse a desmantelarlos sin activarlos y luego volvió su atención a la masa de llaves voladoras.

Sonrió mentalmente cuando su Vista Negra separo una de las llaves con un poderoso color violeta, mientras todas las demás brillaban azules. Era la llave para abrir la puerta, era obvio.

Una mirada alrededor de la habitación y Harry se dio cuenta de varias escobas alineadas contra una pared. Parpadeo atónito por el asombro y la confusión. ¿Qué diablos era el punto de poner eso allí? Obviamente, volar y tratar de atrapar la llave con la mano era una opción válida, pero solo un idiota que no supiera mejores hechizos utilizaría esa opción, ¿y _por qué diablos_proveerían opciones que harían más fácil atrapar la llave para abrir la puerta? es como si estuvieran tratando de _ayudar_ a quienquiera que viniera a robar la maldita piedra. _¿Qué diablos?_

Ante ese pensamiento Harry frunció el ceño. De repente recordó que la Profesora Sprout había estado discutiendo el Lazo del Diablo solo a dos semanas de su primera clase de Herbologia. Ella les _había dicho_ exactamente cómo lidiar con ella. Fuego.

Hasta el momento el perro era la única amenaza legitima... eso y el hecho de que al abrir la puerta activaría la alarma.

¿Qué clase de ridículas 'protecciones' eran esas? ¿A que estaba jugando Dumbledore?

Harry meneo la cabeza, decidiendo que tendría que pensar esto con más consideración, e investigar aun más. Escaneo la habitación, chequeando por algún tipo de hechizo de detección mágica y se sintió complacido de no encontrar ninguno. Lanzo otro círculo desilusionador, se transformo en su forma animaga de murciélago, y voló al círculo para activar el hechizo en sí mismo. Se disolvió y voló hacia el pasillo recorriéndolo, luego logro colarse entre una pequeña abertura del Lazo del Diablo bajo la aun flotante Profesora Sprout. Voló directamente hasta la trampilla aun abierta y se aferro a la pared sobre la puerta. Hagrid aun estaba allí, tocando su flauta.

Como ocho minutes después Sprout volvió, cerro la trampilla, y dejo la habitación con Harry volando directamente sobre ella.

– –

El día siguiente era sábado, y también era el día del partido de Quidditch que el equipo de Ravenclaw tenía que jugar contra Hufflepuff. Para esta fecha, todos los compañeros de Harry eran más que conscientes que a Harry no le importaba para nada el Quidditch, así que no estuvieron para nada sorprendidos cuando declaro que no iría al juego.

Una vez que todos se marcharon y el dormitorio estuvo completamente vacío Harry decidió _finalmente_ moverse en su meta hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Habiendo tenido éxito usando su forma animaga para entrar con facilidad a la habitación del tercer piso, decidió usar lo mismo esta vez. Abrió un poco una de las ventanas, se transformo y salió volando.

Se elevo alrededor de la Torre Ravenclaw, deleitándose en la gloriosa sensación del viento en sus alas y la alegría absoluta del vuelo. Se dio cuenta que con su nueva habilidad intuitiva en una escoba, su habilidad y agilidad en el vuelo con alas también habían mejorado. Sus instintos con el viento y las corrientes de aire también se habían transferido, y encontró que disfrutaba mas volar como murciélago que en su vida previa.

Finalmente, se forzó a volver a su misión y se dirigió a una ventana abierta del segundo piso que sabía estaba bastante cerca del baño de chicas. Voló a través de la vacía habitación, y derecho hasta el pasillo, agradecido de su suerte, ya que la puerta de la habitación había estado abierta. Voló por el pasillo, sin encontrarse con ninguna persona, y finalmente llego al baño en el que él y Tom se habían aventurado hace tantos años en su juventud.

Seguro de que no había nadie que lo viera, y que los retratos cercanos estaban dormidos, se transformo de vuelta en su forma humana y con rapidez abrió la puerta y se coló adentro. No le preocupaba que hubiera alguien allí porque durante los últimos meses había aprendido que el baño ya no era usado. Aparentemente la estúpida, desafortunada sangresucia que Tom había matado hace todos esos años había comenzado a _acosar_ en el maldito retrete como un fantasma.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miro alrededor del baño con temor vacilante. _De verdad _no quería encontrarse con el fantasma de Myrtle si podía evitarlo. Un tenso momento pasó mientras escaneaba toda la habitación con su Vista Negra y determinaba que el fantasma no estaba allí. Suspiro y finalmente miro con más atención sus alrededores.

El baño estaba en considerable mal estado, en comparación a la última vez que lo había visto. Los cubículos de madera estaban gastados y en malas condiciones. Incluso las lozas de los lavabos estaban saltadas y sucias. Dichos lavabos formaban una fila en una pared bajo un largo y manchado espejo. Harry caminó hacia los lavabos y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en el que escondía la entrada a la Cámara.

Se agacho y vio que una pequeña serpiente estaba grabada en el grifo de cobre y se enfoco en la imagen antes de decir en un siseo bajo, _'Ábrete'._

Las palabras exitosamente salieron en parsel porque el lavabo de inmediato comenzó a hundirse para exponer una larga cañería que llevaba a la oscuridad. Harry se arrodillo y siseo '_escaleras'_ en la oscuridad, causando que la lisa cañería se transfigurara en una larga y empinada escalera. Harry lanzo un _lumos_ con su varita y lo utilizo para iluminar el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras. Apenas bajo lo suficiente, siseo _'Cerrar'_ y el lavabo volvió a su lugar, bloqueando toda la luz del túnel, excepto por el brillo de su varita.

Harry termino pasando varias horas en la biblioteca de la Cámara. Fue nostálgico de una manera que estar de nuevo en Hogwarts no lo había sido. La Cámara era algo que sólo había compartido con Tom. Había sido algo _de __ambos_ y de nadie más. Algunas de las cosas de Tom aun estaban aquí. Nada terriblemente importante, algunas notas esparcidas por allí, junto con algunas plumas. Un ensayo que había comenzado Tom y había dejado a mitad de camino. Probablemente lo había vuelto a escribir en otro pergamino ya que este parecía tener una gran mancha de tinta en el fondo.

Harry había pasado con reverencia sus dedos por el viejo y polvoriento trozo de pergamino, sintiéndose enfermo de soledad mientras sus ojos recorrían la elegante y familiar caligrafía de Tom.

Por obvias razones, Harry no se acerco al basilisco. No tenía dudas de que estaba en un sueño mágico en estos momentos, y Harry no tenía motivos, y absolutamente _ningún deseo_de despertar a la bestia. Por lo que a él le importaba podría dormir otros mil años. La biblioteca y los libros en ella, eran lo único importante para Harry.

Era _muy grande_ la tentación de llevarse algunos libros con él para leerlos en otra parte y aun así vaciló porque no quería que lo encontraran leyendo nada en parsel. Al final, decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo y sólo tendría que ser inteligente y precavido. Además, sabía que se llevaría y _mantendría_ algunos de los libros. Tom siempre había lamentado no haberse llevado más libros de la biblioteca de su ancestro. En lo que a él le concernía, eran suyos por herencia, y tenía todo el derecho de quedárselos, pero después del fiasco con Myrtle, la vigilancia de Dumbledore sobre el baño en que la chica había muerto había sido tan estricta y constante que había tenido mucha dificultad de volver allí, mucho menos para sacar libros.

Harry reviso los libros y encontró muy difícil reducir su selección a algunos pocos ya que todos lucían demasiado fascinantes. Había _soñado_ sobre ser capaz de leer esos libros, pero había aceptado que nunca sucedería... y ahora podía hacerlo.

Una vez que supo que su tiempo se acababa se dispuso a salir, guardo los libros que había escogido en una mochila y luego le lanzo un hechizo de encogimiento y la guardo en su bolsillo, dejando la biblioteca y salió marchando por el túnel hasta la cañería.

Decidiendo que subir todas esas escalera seria tremendamente molesto – eso lo recordaba _vívidamente_ de su juventud – decidió tratar de _volar_ y se transformo en su forma animaga. Una vez que llego arriba, se transformo de vuelta, reabrió la entrada con un siseado '_ábrete'_ y se fue. Estuvo aliviado de ver que Myrtle aun no estaba, y se pregunto cuánto tiempo tendría la suerte de seguir evitándola. Abrió una de las ventanas del baño y lanzo un hechizo que prevenía que la cerrarán al igual que impedía que entrara el viento, la lluvia o la nieve, para que así no llamara la atención. Se transformo en su forma animaga, salió volando y se dirigió de inmediato a la Torre Ravenclaw, a su dormitorio.

La ventana aun estaba abierta y la habitación aun estaba vacía. Al final, decidió que su pequeño viaje resultó increíblemente bien y lo repetiría cuantas veces fuera posible sin llamar la atención hacia sí mismo.

– –

Cuando el término del semestre se acercaba, Harry tuvo que decidir qué haría durante las vacaciones de invierno. Draco lo había invitado a visitarlo durante las tres semanas que tenían libre de escuela, pero Harry sabía que tendría que declinar. Mientras era aparente que Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a sentarse y observar como Harry desarrollaba una amistad con el joven heredero Malfoy, Harry sabía que Dumbledore no permanecería silencioso si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Harry pasara tiempo significativo en la casa de un mortífago.

Aunque, Harry pensaba que arreglar dicho evento forzaría a Dumbledore a confrontar a Harry personalmente en orden de detener dicho arreglo. Si Dumbledore se acercaba a él con objeciones de que Harry visitara a los Malfoy, Harry tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle el _por qué_. _Cuestionar_personalmente a Dumbledore, y preguntarle _porque_ no quería que Harry visitara a los Malfoy. Le interesaría mucho ver qué tipo de excusas le daría Dumbledore.

Pese a la curiosidad de todo esto, Harry sabía que no sería una buena idea. Estaría muy tentado de ir a la ofensiva, y eso pondría en guardia a Dumbledore demasiado pronto.

Así que, Harry puso su nombre en la lista de estudiantes que se quedarían durante las vacaciones de invierno. Simplemente podría ir a casa de los Dursley, y luego pasar las vacaciones en su casa de Godric Hollow, pero ir voluntariamente donde los Dursleys sería muy extraño para mucha gente ya que Harry había dejado claro que no tenía una positiva vida familiar. _Normalmente_ no se dedicaba a hacer alarde del asunto a menos que tuviera una meta específica en mente, pero tampoco lo escondía.

No es como si estuviera _avergonzado_, como lo había estado en su juventud. En ese entonces había estado avergonzado por que esos débiles y patéticos muggles del orfanato habían sido capaces de ejercer semejante poder sobre él y Tom. Disgustado con su propia debilidad, y su falta de habilidad para luchar contra los abusadores. Ahora sabía muy bien que no debía sentir la necesidad de esconder el abuso que había vivido los primeros cinco años de su vida a manos de los Dursley. De seguro no era _su_ culpa, era _culpa_de _Dumbledore_.

Un día, durante el final de su clase de Transfiguración mientras todos practicaban simples hechizos de transfiguraciones después de una hora de lectura, un grupo de nacidos muggle se habían reunido en la parte de atrás y tenían una potencialmente interesante conversación. Uno de ellos recientemente había aprendido un asunto político de una nacida muggle de un curso superior de Ravenclaw, y ahora lo compartía con los demás. Aparentemente Lisa Turpin hace poco había leído algo la historia sobre las relaciones de los magos y muggle, y sobre los prejuicios que se propagaban en la sociedad mágica referente a la inferioridad muggle. La nacida muggle mayor había notado esto y había compartido algunos acontecimientos de actualidad con la chica.

Harry noto que McGonagall estaba cerca, observando con algo de ansiedad en su rostro. Era un tema delicado, y habían unos cuantos sangrepura en la clase que también escuchaban discretamente, claramente cautelosos del tema que los nacidos muggle discutían en voz baja.

Sin embargo, todos los involucrados ya habían terminado sus asignaciones con éxito, así que por el momento, McGonagall no tenía excusa para terminar su discusión.

Al parecer actualmente estaba en progreso una legislación para poder identificar a los niños mágicos a una edad más temprana de lo que se hacía en la actualidad. Cómo funcionaban las cosas actualmente, un niño era identificado alrededor de los diez años, justo antes que recibieran su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Los antiguos hechizos para identificar a los niños mágicos sólo funcionaban cuando el núcleo mágico comenzaba a estabilizarse– lo que sucedía alrededor de los diez años. Sin embargo habían desarrollado nuevos hechizos en los últimos años que podían identificar a un niño con potencial mágico durante su primer incidente de magia accidental.

Harry tenía que admitir que no había oído de esos avances, y estaba intrigado.

El grupo de nacidos mugle – estaba formado por los Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin y Hermione Granger, y dos Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchly y Addison Reid, mayormente estaban hablando de lo bueno que hubiera sido que les avisaran que eran mágicos a más temprana edad. Que alguien hubiera ido cuando eran más jóvenes, y les hubieran explicado sobre la magia, así sus explosiones de magia accidental no habrían sido tan temibles o confusas.

Mientras conversaban, fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por Susan Bones – una Hufflepuff. "Si, pero se dan cuenta que hay gente en el Ministerio que querría usar esa ley para tomar a los niños nacidos muggle de sus familias – ¿cierto?"

Los cinco nacidos muggle se giraron a verla con varios grados de confusión y asombro.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Addison Reid.

"Bueno, hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta que los nacidos muggle crezcan en el mundo muggle porque traen su tradiciones y costumbres a nuestro mundo cuando vienen por su educación mágica. Querrían mejor que todos ustedes fueran criados por familias mágicas." dijo Bones.

"¡Pero no pueden hacer eso!" exclamo Lisa Turpin.

"Esa no es la peor parte," dijo Ernie MacMillan, ansioso entrando a la conversación también. "Hay algunos que dicen que los magos oscuros usarían este hechizo para buscar a los nacidos muggle para matarlos, o poner bloqueadores en su magia para que su núcleo mágico nunca se pueda desarrollar y así no puedan convertirse en un verdadero mago o bruja."

"¡Esa es una estúpida teoría de conspiración paranoica!" exclamó Casandra Moon. "¡Nadie haría eso! Además, el hechizo para identificar a los nacidos muggle a la primera señal de magia accidental es controlado por el Ministerio. No cualquier mago oscuro podría hacerlo."

"¿Y tu confías en el Ministerio con algo así?" respondió MacMillan altivamente cruzando sus brazos.

Moon respondió rodando sus ojos y luego mirando a otro lado como si MacMillan no valiera su tiempo.

"¿Que estabas diciendo sobre niños sacados de su hogares?" Granger le pregunto a Bones, ahora que los otros dos parecían haber terminado la interrupción.

"Oh, hay algunos que creen que cuando un niño con el potencial para la magia es descubierto debería ser removido del mundo muggle y puesto en un hogar mágico en su lugar. Que un sistema de crianza mágica debería ser implementado para estos niños. Pero hay otros a los que no les gusta la idea de acercárseles para nada, porque no todos los niños que son identificados a temprana edad están garantizados de alcanzar su completo potencial mágico. Así que si se acercan a ellos cuando son pequeños y les dicen a ellos y a sus familias sobre el mundo mágico y luego resultan no ser un mago o bruja, exponemos nuestro mundo mucho mas y por absolutamente nada." explico Bones.

Granger y los demás nacidos muggle fruncieron el ceño luciendo pensativos. Harry opto unirse a la conversación en este punto, viendo potencial de utilidad – en especial con McGonagall escuchando con tanta atención.

"Creo que igual deberían hacerlo," dijo Harry, sin levantar la mirada de libro que tenía en el escritorio justo frente a él. Los demás lo miraron con ligera sorpresa ya que parecía que no había estado escuchando la conversación.

"¿Que exactamente crees que deberían hacer?" pregunto Granger.

"En realidad, todo eso..." dijo ausente antes de cerrar su libro y dejarlo a un lado. "Creo que deberían identificar a los niños lo más pronto posible, y deberían hacer visitas a los hogares. Inspecciones para asegurarse que nada malo le está sucediendo a los niños en respuesta a ser mágicos en un hogar muggle. Y si son maltratados, entonces deberían quitárselos a los muggles y deberían ser ubicados en hogares mágicos con familias apropiadas."

"¿Por qué crees que serian maltratados?" pregunto Turpin luciendo confundida.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Miedo. Es parte de la naturaleza humana temer algo que no entiendes, y los muggles no entienden la magia. Está fuera de su esfera de lo que es razonable y lo que no. Los muggles fácilmente pueden ver magia accidental como el 'trabajo del demonio'. Oí de un niño criado por muggles al que le realizaron un exorcismo a la fuerza, porque tenían miedo y estaban confundidos por lo que él podía hacer. Le temían, así que lo lastimaron. El miedo lleva a la rabia. La rabia lleva al odio. El odio lleva a la violencia." Harry rodo sus ojos para sí mismo por usar una cita de Star Wars. De verdad había pasado demasiado tiempo con los malditos muggles durante la última década de su vida.

Kevin Entwhistle aparentemente capto la cita porque sonrió.

"¿Le hicieron un exorcismo?" pregunto Granger, luciendo horrorizada.

Harry asintió. "Una apropiada visita a su hogar se habría encargado de eso. Sé que me habría gustado que alguien visitara mi casa."

"Pero tú no eres nacido muggle," dijo Bones.

"No, pero fui criado por muggles. Después que mis padres murieron, me dejaron en la puerta de la casa de mi tía muggle y su marido muggle. Ellos en realidad sabían sobre la magia, pero aun así me temían. Me odiaban con una fiera pasión. Odiaban mi 'extrañeza' y mi 'anormalidad'. Mi tío pensó que si trataba lo suficiente, quizás podría quitarme la anormalidad a golpes. Para cuando cumplí los cinco años, ya había dislocado mi hombro en varias ocasiones, fracturado mis brazos, probablemente unas cuantas costillas agrietadas, y me había dado varias contusiones. De verdad habría apreciado a un oficial del Ministerio apareciendo en nuestra puerta para detener todo eso. Para alejarme de esa gente. Pero nunca vino nadie."

Varios jadearon y Harry noto a muchos de los demás estudiantes que estaban fingiendo no escuchar, mirarlo con ojos bien grandes. Harry fingió no notarlos, o la mirada de furia en los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall.

"¿Tu tía le dejo hacer eso?" pregunto MacMillan horrorizado. "Pero ella es tu familiar sanguíneo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así pasara?"

Harry dijo amargamente. "Ella me odiaba tanto o más que su marido. Ella odiaba a mi mamá. Odiaba que mi mamá tuviera magia y ella no. Ella estaba amargada y enojada, y estuvo más enojada cuando se vio a cargo mío después de que mis papás murieron. Los muggles no son como los magos y las brujas. Tú nunca escuchas que un mago o una bruja abuse de su familia. Familia y estirpe sanguínea lo son todo. Los herederos son tan importantes que la idea de causarles daño está fuera de nuestra cultura. Pero no es así con los muggles. Además, no me veían como su familia. Sólo me veía como un fenómeno. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Quiero decir, el punto son los nacidos muggle y sus familias ¿cierto? tengo curiosidad..." Harry se detuvo y se giro para mirar directamente al grupo de nacidos muggle. "Díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes tuvo alguna reacción negativa de algún miembro de su familia por el asunto de la magia? ¿Antes o después que supieran sobre el mundo mágico?"

Varios de ellos se veían pensativos. Turpin fue la primera en hablar.

"Mis... mis primos – ellos no saben del mundo mágico porque nos dijeron que no debemos decirle a los demás miembros de la familia... sólo yo, mis padres, y mi hermana menor saben – pero cuando era pequeña hice algo de magia accidental en frente de mis primos ellos estaban... estaban muy asustados. Me llamaron un montón de sobrenombres, y cada vez que vienen a visitar, el mayor – Joshua que es cuatro años mayor que yo – él... normalmente me tira piedras o... si..." se detuvo y agacho la cabeza.

Granger estaba frunciendo el ceño y se mordía los labios. Kevin Entwhistle tenía una expresión indescifrable un momento antes de hablar. "Mi mamá y papá se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeño. Vivo con mi mamá y mi padrastro ahora y ellos no tiene problemas con todo el asunto de la magia pero mi papá, que veo a veces durante las vacaciones... se enfado mucho cuando mi mamá le conto. Destrozo nuestra sala en su ataque de rabia. Dijo algunas cosas... bueno, no fue nada bonito. Al final, unas personas del Ministerio dijeron que era necesario que fuera oh-obl..."

"¿Obliviado?" ofreció Harry.

Kevin asintió. "Si, eso. Ellos lo hicieron olvidar. Dijeron que no podía manejar la verdad y que no debíamos tratar de decirle de nuevo."

Harry asintió. "Así que incluso con familiares sanguíneos, siempre está la opción que todo el asunto de la magia no sea aceptado bien. Es por eso que creo que deberían programar visitas a los hogares. Un sistema de observación o algo así. Sólo para que se aseguren que no los golpean o abusan porque sus familia piensan que son fenómenos." Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro. "De todas maneras es solo mi opinión."

La discusión estuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de volver a comenzar. Harry pudo notar que le había dado mucho que pesar a sus compañeros, pero más que eso, pudo notar que McGonagall apenas pudo contener su creciente furia hasta el final de la clase.

Harry claramente recordaba las advertencias inflexibles que McGonagall le había dado a Dumbledore sobre los Dursley siendo el 'peor tipo de muggles' esa noche que lo dejaron en su puerta. Pese al duro exterior duro de la mujer, podía decir por las suaves miradas que le enviaba, y las pequeñas sonrisas orgullosas que le entregaba en cada clase que exitosamente había hecho que la mujer se encariñara de él. También había notado varios comentarios susurrados sobre 'la habilidad de su padre en transfiguración', y sobre 'el ingenio de su madre'. Sabía que la mujer encontraría a Dumbledore responsable de la elección de dejar a Harry con muggles abusivos y nunca haberlo chequeado.

Sus suposiciones probaron ser correctas al día siguiente. Claramente, McGonagall no había perdido tiempo en confrontar a Dumbledore con lo que había escuchado, porque al día siguiente mientras Harry iba caminando por el pasillo con Draco, al pasar al lado de Dumbledore y justo cuando Harry y el Director estaban uno frente al otro parados a unos cuantos pies de distancia, Harry sintió una compulsión entrar a su mente. La Vista Negra de Harry le dijo que la varita de Dumbledore estaba en su mano, pero escondida discretamente en la manga larga de su túnica, pero el hecho que el hombre hubiera lanzado el hechizo con tanta facilidad y sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el abarrotado pasillo, era prueba de la habilidad del hombre.

Harry logro seguir caminando sin reaccionar de ninguna manera; sin dar señal que había notado que algo sucedió. Mientras tanto, puso una muralla alrededor de la compulsión para poder examinarla después antes que se disipara en el vacio de su conciencia física.

Una vez que se alejaron de Dumbledore, Harry repentinamente les dijo que había olvidado algo en su dormitorio y se separo de los Slytherin. De inmediato se dirigió a la Torre Ravenclaw y se encerró en el dormitorio de primer año, que afortunadamente estaba vacío. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en su cama y entro en su vasta y vacía mente física para examinar el hechizo de compulsión que el Director había tratado de usar en él. Sólo le tomo un momento separarlo e identificar las diferentes capas. Era un hechizo de alto nivel – una vez más, una señal del poder y la habilidad del maldito viejo. El hechizo de compulsión tenía varias sugerencias subliminales implantadas. La más importante era que Harry debía sentir la necesidad de _esconder_ lo que los Dursley le habían hecho. Que no debía decirle a _nadie_.

Dentro había una semilla emocional que habría crecido con el tiempo. La emoción que supuestamente debía suplantar era _vergüenza_. La sensación de que era menos que un humano por permitir que los muggles lo golpearan. Mientras se sintiera avergonzado, haría todo lo necesario para esconder su pasado, incluso mentir.

Otra sugerencia puesta en su mente era la idea de que necesitaba hablar con McGonagall y cualquier otro profesor al que le hubiera contado, para rectificar y 'clarificar' sus declaraciones anteriores. Que necesitaba mantenerse callado, o debía admitir que había exagerado antes.

Harry bufo enojado. Ya tenía un odio profundo por el venerado anciano, y había estado seguro de que no podía odiar mas al viejo de lo que ya lo hacía.

Claramente, había estado equivocado.

Harry se pregunto por un momento si Dumbledore habría ido tan lejos de tratar de implantar la compulsión subliminal en McGonagall también, pero el hecho de que el hechizo de compulsión de Dumbledore había incluido que Harry debía ir donde aquellos a los que les había contado para retractar su declaración sugería que no lo había hecho. Además, era poco probable que Dumbledore pudiera lanzarle ese tipo de hechizo a un mago adulto con tanta facilidad como había asumido lo había hecho con Harry – un supuesto niño sin entrenamiento.

Harry había notado con facilidad el hechizo lanzado contra él, y habría notado los efectos aunque su mente no estuviera vacía y fuera inmune a dichos hechizos. Los magos y brujas de un cierto nivel de habilidad notarían ese hechizo lanzados hacia ellos, y Harry sabía que McGonagall probablemente estaba en ese nivel.

Aun así, se pregunto qué hacer con lo sucedido. Incluso con su avanzado nivel de habilidad, no tendría sentido que un niño de once años pudiera ser capaz de decir que le habían lanzado un hechizo de compulsión, y era imposible que pudiera luchar contra los efectos de uno lazado por alguien tan poderoso como Dumbledore. Así que tratar de acusar al hombre por lo que había hecho era inútil. Sin mencionar que no tenía pruebas.

De todas maneras no iba a seguir las instrucciones del hechizo. No había forma que fuera donde McGonagall para negar lo que había dicho. Si Dumbledore se ponía sospechoso porque su hechizo no había funcionado... bueno, Harry lidiaría con las repercusiones de eso. Por ahora, continuaría con sus planes.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 17 – – – – –

A la semana de que habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno, Harry recibió una invitación de los Malfoy para su Fiesta Anual de Navidad. Seria realizada el día 22, un domingo, y Harry la vio como una legítima oportunidad para poner sus planes respecto a Sirius Black en movimiento, ya que la persona con la que deseaba hablar estaría presente allí. Con planes formándose rápidamente en su cabeza, envió su respuesta, aceptando la invitación a la fiesta.

Si Dumbledore, o cualquiera de los otros profesores se le acercaba por su asistencia, lidiaría con ellos, pero sabía que ellos no tenían una razón válida para impedirle asistir. Era sólo una tarde; no pasaría la noche allí; y habría bastante gente influyente del Ministerio en asistencia que nadie podría discutirle a Harry que estaría en peligro.

El único problema potencial que Harry podía imaginar surgiera de la situación era el asunto del transporte, y recibir permiso para dejar el castillo.

Cuando recibió la solución para ese problema, no fue exactamente lo que había esperado, y no estaba seguro de apreciarlo...

– –

Severus Snape frunció el ceño molesto mientras subía por la Gran escalera hacia el séptimo piso. Había sido llamado por el Director cuando estaba en medio de una delicada poción y no había apreciado la interrupción.

Llego hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del Director, dijo la contraseña – 'mentitas farsantes' – y subió por la escalera. El Director lo saludo antes que pudiera tocar la puerta y entro.

"¿Quería hablar conmigo sobre algo Director?" dijo parándose al frente del escritorio del mago.

"Si Severus. Por favor toma asiento," dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole al ceñudo maestro de pociones.

Con un suspiro de fastidio mal disimulado, Severus Snape se sentó en la silla, cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazo sus dedos sobre su rodilla. Le dio al Director una mirada de impaciencia cuando no comenzó de inmediato.

"¿Caramelo de limón?" pregunto Dumbledore haciendo un gesto hacia el tiesto de dulces en un costado del escritorio. Severus rodo sus ojos y rehusó de la manera ms educada que pudo. Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente, sin hacer ningún comentario exterior sobre su eterna rudeza o su obvia irritación por haber sido llamado.

"Dime, Severus – ¿aun recibes una invitación para la Fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy?" pregunto Dumbledore finalmente.

Severus mantuvo su rostro sin reacción y respondió con desinteresada calma. "Si, recibí la invitación hace dos días."

"Ah, bien. Ha llegado a mi atención que el Sr. Potter también ha sido invitado este año."

Severus levanto una ceja. "¿Lo fue?"

"Si. Me temo que Lucius Malfoy está tomando ventaja de la amistad que Harry está formando con el joven Draco Malfoy, para atraer a Harry a su casa," dijo Dumbledore con una grave expresión en su rostro.

"Por supuesto usted se da cuenta que seria imposible para Lucius o cualquier otra persona lastimar a Potter en ese lugar. Habrán demasiadas figuras prominentes en asistencia. Incluso el Ministro estará allí."

"Si, me doy cuenta de eso, pero aun me siento inquieto de permitirle al Sr. Potter asistir a ese evento sin vigilancia. Si pudiera, le prohibiría ir completamente, pero dudo poder hacerlo."

"¿Que esta sugiriendo?" pregunto Severus sin gustarle hacia donde iba esto.

"Me gustaría que le echaras un ojo al Sr. Potter durante la fiesta. Claro que tratare de convencer al Sr. Potter de no asistir, pero si no puedo evitarlo, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que un miembro del personal está allí vigilándolo. Y ya que tú tienes una invitación, lo veo como la oportunidad ideal."

Severus bufo. "Claro que si," dijo sarcásticamente.

"También apreciaría," continuo Dumbledore, "Si me pudieras informar después de la fiesta, de cualquier intento de conversación que Lucius Malfoy o cualquier de sus _antiguos asociados_ tengan hacia el Sr. Potter."

Severus entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, pero secamente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento de la petición del Director.

"El Sr. Potter probablemente necesitara ayuda para ir a la fiesta. Dudo que esté familiarizado con la mayoría de la formas de trasporte mágico, ya que fue criado en el mundo muggle. Quizás podrías ofrecerle asistencia en ese asunto. Podrías acompañarlo hasta Hogsmeade y allí los dos podrían tomar el Floo desde las Tres Escobas."

Severus frunció el ceño. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que simplemente no podemos tomar el Floo desde la escuela?"

"¿Le permitirías la entrada al Sr. Potter a tus habitaciones privadas?" pregunto Dumbledore con aire de ligera incredulidad.

Severus frunció el ceño aun más. Honestamente preferiría que no, pero no había daño que pudiera ocurrir por eso. Le podría dar permiso a Potter para entrar esa tarde, y revocarlo inmediatamente después de la fiesta. Y la idea de caminar hasta Hogsmeade en la nieve no le agradaba para nada. En especial con túnica de gala.

"Se lo permitiré. Es preferible a caminar."

Dumbledore asintió. "Está bien. ¿Supongo que eres capaz de acercarte al Sr. Potter y hacer los arreglos necesarios?"

Severus lucia como si hubiera comido algo especialmente acido, pero simplemente asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Dumbledore. Definitivamente no esperaba con ganas hacer esto.

Los dos terminaron su reunión y Severus dejo la oficina del Director tratando de ver en su mente la mejor manera de cumplir con su tarea.

Sus encuentros con Potter desde el 'incidente' después de la primera clase en la que había reemplazado al lobo, habían sido tensos pero a la vez no. Él había estado tenso alrededor del chico, y el chico actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. En clases, Potter con facilidad había vuelto a tratar a Severus exactamente como en el primer mes de escuela.

Era educado, realizaba sus tareas casi a la perfección, respondía las preguntas en clases cuando le hacia alguna, y entregaba ensayos impecables. Le presento a Severus la misma mascara que le presentaba al resto del personal. La diferencia era que Severus había visto al _verdadero_ Potter... o al menos, estaba convencido de que había visto lo más cercano al verdadero Potter que el chico le mostraba al resto del mundo.

Severus había estado observando con cuidado a Potter, y sabia que Potter estaba consciente de que estaba siendo observado, y aun así el chico no había dado señales externas de eso. El Ravenclaw claramente era muy hábil al crear falsas personas porque Severus había notado que el chico asumía diferentes personalidades dependiendo de con quien estaba. Alrededor de los profesores era un jovencito ferozmente brillante y educado, que era un poco tímido y vergonzoso cuando era felicitado o le pedían que hablara en clases, y aun así era confiado cuando se refería a sus estudios y a su inteligencia.

Dependiendo de con que estudiantes estaba, podía ser una persona completamente diferente. Actuaba de una manera cuando estaba cerca de los niños de las antiguas familias mágicas o de moderada posición política, y de otra manera con los estudiantes nacidos muggle, y de manera totalmente diferente con los sangrepura donde a menudo se dejaba caer en esa manera arrogante, superior y segura que muchos de ellos usaban. Severus sospechaba que esta era la personalidad mas cercana a la 'real' que mostraba en la escuela en especial en compañía de Draco Malfoy y su pequeño grupo de 'amigos' de Slytherin donde ocasionalmente dejaba a la vista algunas de sus tendencias más astutas.

Muchas de las serpientes de Severus aun estaban convencidas de que Potter estaba siendo usado por el joven Draco, pero Severus ahora sabía sin ninguna dudad, de que ese no era el caso. Y Draco claramente también lo sabía.

Pese a las numerosas cosas que Severus había visto durante sus observaciones, también sabía que nadie lo había notado. Ni siquiera el Director había visto la personalidad escondida de Potter. Severus había estado en varias reuniones de profesores y había estado presente en varias conversaciones donde sus colegas discutían a Potter y era obvio que nadie sospechaba que hubiera algo raro con el niño.

De hecho, al parecer Minerva había entrado en una acalorada discusión con Dumbledore sobre la vida familiar de Potter. ¿Aparentemente los familiares muggle de Potter eran violentos? Severus vagamente recordaba a Potter hacer un comentario en referencia a algo así durante su confrontación con el chico, pero no había sabido que pensar de eso, ademas había estado abrumado por todo lo demás que Potter le había dicho en ese momento para procesar enteramente lo que había dicho. Incluso ahora, el hecho de que Potter claramente había _querido _que Minerva lo escuchara y _supiera_ sobre su 'situación familiar' hizo que Severus se preguntara cuáles eran sus motivos, y cuanto de lo que había sido percibido de su situación familiar era cierta.

Estaba convencido de que Potter no dejaría que algo así se supiera sin un motivo. Alguna segunda razón o un plan oculto debía haber tras él. Y luego se dio cuenta de que era. Claramente se dio cuenta de cual había sido su intención. Quería plantar la semilla de la duda en la inquebrantable fe de Minerva hacia el Director, y había funcionado. No sólo en ella, sino que también en Filius ya que Minerva había ido hacia él con sus preocupaciones debido a que él era el Jefe de Casa de Harry, los dos habían estado hablando en voz baja sobre lo horrorizados que estaban de pensar que Dumbledore permitiría que algo de esa naturaleza continuara. Parecía que incluso después de la discusión, Dumbledore continuo insistiendo que Potter debía volver donde sus familiares y eso sólo había enfurecido aun mas a Minerva.

Potter era astuto. Brillante... y atemorizador.

Fue con gran inquietud que el miércoles siguiente, le pidió a Potter que se quedara después de clases. Potter le había dado una expresión casi en blanco que salió como inocente curiosidad para cualquiera que no lo conociera. Sus ojos tenían precaución, pero también advertencia.

Apenas la habitación estuvo vacía y Severus y Potter fueron los únicos en la sala, Potter volvió una mirada repentinamente fría y calculadora hacia Severus y esperó.

Severus casi se estremeció por la intensidad de esos familiares ojos verdes mientras lo fulminaban con una aversión no disimulada. Odiaba que Potter tuviera _esos ojos._ No era justo... ¿Pero cuando la vida era justa?

"El Director sabe que usted recibió una invitación para la fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy. Ya que yo también he sido invitado, me pidió que le ofreciera mi compañía," dijo Severus decidiendo ir derecho al punto.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron antes de entrecerrarlos, pero esta vez su mirada de odio no estaba enfocada en Severus.

Escuchó a Potter murmurar enojado algo sobre '_aun esta interceptando mi maldito correo_'.

"Me ha pedido que yo... le eche un ojo, en la fiesta," continuo Severus. "Habrá gente que podría ser una amenaza potencial en contra suya."

Potter bufo. "Sí, estoy seguro que está haciendo esto simplemente por mi seguridad," dijo, su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

"Algunos de los asociados de Lucius eran seguidores del Señor Oscuro, y asistirán. Las preocupaciones son validas."

Potter se giro y le sonrió de medio lado a Severus. "No estoy preocupado por los mortífagos. El único mago que continua siendo una continua amenaza para mi buena salud es el Director de mi escuela, y no tengo un chaperón aquí, ¿no es así?"

"¿Usted cree que el Director desea lastimarlo?" Pregunto Severus incapaz de esconder completamente su curiosidad. "¿No diría que el Señor Oscuro posee una mayor amenaza a 'su salud' que Dumbledore quién a jurado protegerlo?"

Una vez más Potter le dio esa exasperante media sonrisa a Severus. Esa que dice 'Yo sé algo que tú no sabes', que logro al mismo tiempo verse superior, presumida y poderosa. Severus sintió que le temblaba el ojo y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en respuesta.

"¿Por qué debería calmar su curiosidad, Severus Snape?" Pregunto Potter después de un momento, dejando que su expresión cambiara a desinteresado aburrimiento y lentamente comenzó a caminar entre los mesones de trabajo, pasando sus dedos sobre las superficies. "Ya estoy completamente seguro de que sus lealtades son para sí mismo. Ha mejorado mi opinión de usted, marginalmente, por no revelarle nuestro último encuentro a Dumbledore. También por seguir mi consejo y nunca más mencionar a los hombres lobo en ninguna clase en la que reemplazo a Remus. También aprecio que haya sido honesto conmigo sobre 'acompañarme' a la fiesta de los Malfoy, ¿pero qué garantía tengo de que no irá donde Dumbledore en el futuro?"

"No la tiene."

"Exacto," Potter respondió con una gran sonrisa. "No tengo ninguna garantía. Podría estar esperando hasta tener suficiente evidencia para actuar... claro está, la pregunta es si en realidad alguien le creerá... pero aunque Dumbledore no le crea de inmediato, eso llamaría innecesaria atención hacia mi, y eso seria inconveniente. Así que, ¿Por qué debería darle _mas _evidencia al responder alguna de sus preguntas?"

"Quizás, si respondiera mis preguntas, me convencería de seguir absteniéndome de decirle algo al Director," dijo Severus con tono suave y desinteresado.

Potter le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Quizás así sea. Quizás no." Se detuvo y lo miro pensativo un momento antes que la sonrisa torcida regresara. "¿Y si usted y yo jugáramos un juego? Responderé una pregunta suya, con la absoluta verdad, si usted responde una de las mías."

Severus entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que pregunta me hará?"

Potter se detuvo y saco su varita. Comenzó a moverla en varios gestos complicados que Severus reconoció sorprendentemente como protecciones de alta seguridad. Encima de eso, el niño nunca dijo una sola palabra, así que estaba lanzándolos sin palabras. Cuando termino, miro a Severus de frente y hablo. "¿Por qué cambio de bando?"

"¿Discúlpeme?" exclamo Severus, fulminando con la mirada al niño que aun lo observaba con esa expresión de superioridad que con rapidez se estaba volviendo total y completamente exasperante.

"¿Que parte de la pregunta no comprendió? ¿Por qué cambio de bando? Usted tiene la Marca Tenebrosa. Uno puede recibirla sólo si tiene completa disposición y lealtad al Señor Oscuro en su corazón. Cualquier persona que tenga abrumadores motivos ocultos, deslealtad o engaño en su mente cuando trate de aceptar la marca será rechazado por ella. Es posible cambiar de mente _después_ que la ha recibido, y entonces es demasiado tarde porque no puede ser removida – pero _cuando_ usted tomo la marca, debió ser leal al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué cambio? ¿Porque fue donde Dumbledore?"

"¡Mocoso insolente! ¡No tiene derecho a cuestionarme en esos asuntos!"

Potter se encogió de hombros luciendo aburrido. "Está bien. Entonces no responderé ninguna de _sus_ preguntas."

Severus apretó la quijada y su ojo tembló mientras luchaba contra la rabia que lo había llenado cuando el mocoso tuvo el nervio de hacerle tal pregunta. Trato de limpiar su mente de la rabia y se forzó a pensar racionalmente. No podía dejar que su temperamento arruinara esta oportunidad. Su curiosidad que revoloteaba alrededor de este niño lo había estado volviendo loco todo este tiempo y la oportunidad de finalmente recibir algunas respuestas era demasiado buena para desaprovecharla.

Respiro profundamente y se centro una vez más. Abrió sus ojos y los poso en el niño sonriente parado frente a él. Maldito mocoso. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y el hecho de que era bueno en lo que hacía lo volvía aun más exasperante.

"Tu madre," Dijo Severus con dientes apretados.

Potter frunció el ceño y lo miro con expresión curiosa.

"¿Mi madre?" repitió. "¿Lily Potter? ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Cuando la conocí aun era Lily Evans. Fuimos... _cercanos_, cuando éramos pequeños."

"Ella le importaba," dijo Potter en vez de preguntar.

Severus asintió bruscamente.

Los ojos de Potter tomaron una expresión calculadora mientras no miraba nada en especial y su mente trabajaba. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Severus con la expresión de alguien que había resuelto un rompecabezas.

"Te gustaba ella. ¿Una sangresucia?"

Severus lo miro furioso y prácticamente le gruño. "¡No digas una palabra tan sucia sobre tu propia madre!".

Potter levanto las cejas con una mirada de total sorpresa, pero lentamente cambio a una amplia sonrisa de consumación.

"Usted la amaba. Es por eso que odiaba tanto a mi padre. No sólo porque él lo atormento con sus bromas, si no porque consiguió a la chica."

Severus bufo e iba a responder con una enojada respuesta, pero Potter lo interrumpió al continuar. "Cuando usted escucho la profecía no tenía idea de quien podía ser, y se la llevo de inmediato al Señor Oscuro... usted fue donde Dumbledore porque el Señor Oscuro determino que la profecía era sobre el hijo de _Lily_. Usted quería advertirle. Para salvarla. Se sintió culpable porque al decirle la profecía al Señor Oscuro básicamente firmo la sentencia de muerte de ella." Potter sonrió de medio lado. "Tengo razón, ¿no es así?"

Severus hizo una mueca y una expresión apenada cubrió su rostro por un momento antes de alejar la mirada con rapidez. "Le pedí al Señor Oscuro que la perdonara... sabía que no lo haría. Ella era nacida muggle y la madre... _tuya__._"

El rostro de Potter cambio repentinamente a ligera sorpresa y luego a comprensión. "¡Es por eso que hizo eso!"

Severus miro a Potter con el ceño fruncido. "¿Hizo qué?"

"¡El Señor Oscuro trato de perdonarla! Él le dijo que se hiciera a un lado. Le dijo que ella no tenía que morir; que sólo estaba allí por mí. Pero ella se rehusó a moverse. Ella se quedo parada allí, _desarmada, _rogándole que la matara a ella en vez de a mí."

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron y su rostro se descompuso.

"Siempre me pregunte por qué haría algo así..." Potter continúo luciendo pensativo. "Parecía fuera de carácter... usted debió agradarle, para tratar de honrar esa petición. En especial considerando que ella era una nacida muggle."

Severus lo miro estupefacto mientras trataba de procesar lo que Potter había dicho. Finalmente meneo la cabeza y miro al niño, deseando desesperadamente poder comprender lo que sucedía con este niño.

"¿Yo le agradaba?" Repitió Severus, aferrándose a lo último que había dicho el niño. "Dice estas cosa a veces... hace sonar como si de verdad conociera al Señor Oscuro. Pero eso es imposible."

"Respondió mi pregunta, Severus Snape. Yo cumplo mi palabra. Responderé una de las suyas. Mejor hágala una buena porqué no le garantizo que me interese jugar este juego otra vez," dijo de repente Potter.

Severus cerró la quijada de golpe, sin haber notado que había tenido la boca abierta ligeramente y que su mascara estaba quebrándose con tanta facilidad frente a este mocoso. Tenía esta oportunidad y necesitaba aprovecharla al máximo. ¿Pero que preguntar? ¿Qué pregunta le daría la mayor cantidad de respuestas?

"Antes sugirió que tenía más que temer de Dumbledore que del Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, sé que es un hecho que el Señor Oscuro te quiere muerto, y que Dumbledore te quiere con vida para que puedas cumplir con la profecía. ¿Entonces porque sientes que Dumbledore es una amenaza mayor?" pregunto Severus.

Potter sonrió de medio lado. "Esa es una pregunta muy grande."

"¿No va a cumplir con el trato?" Pregunto Severus entrecerrando sus ojos.

Potter sólo rio y meneo la cabeza. "No. Cumpliré. Estoy inclinado a contarle algunas cosas ahora que comprendo porque cambio de bando. Usted no dejo el lado del Señor Oscuro porque hubiera perdido su fe en la causa o por un cambio en sus ideales políticos, usted lo hizo por amor. Puedo apreciar eso. Hacer cosas equivocadas por razones correctas. Yo lo he hecho bastante durante los años."

Severus observo con ojos entrecerrados mientras Potter se sentó sobre uno de los mesones de trabajo y comenzó a balancear sus piernas.

"No me preocupa que el Señor Oscuro este tras de mí porque sé que cuando pueda hablar con él, él cambiara su mente. No se dio cuenta de quién era yo cuando vino tras de mí la primera vez. Todo lo que sabía era que yo era el hijo de un Potter, y que tres líneas de una profecía que escucho decían que yo tenía el potencial de ser una amenaza legitima para él. De seguro puedo perdonarlo por saltar al ataque en contra de mí. Fue un acto prudente de preservación. Obviamente, no funciono...

"Y por Dumbledore, si _él_ se enterara de quién soy yo en realidad, trataría de matarme. Así que como ve – es un completo cambio de roles. Tom se entera de quién soy y me querrá con vida. Dumbledore se entera de quien soy, y me querrá muerto. Dumbledore en realidad ya me mato una vez, y no tengo la intención de darle una segunda oportunidad. Pero si lo hace, simplemente volveré. Siempre volveré. Y él no. Así que yo gano." Potter le dio una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción que también era extrañamente astuta.

Severus sólo parpadeo, tratando de comprender lo que el mocoso le había dicho.

"Eso no tiene sentido. Que quiere decir con, '¿quién eres realmente?' Tú eres Harry Potter. ¿Quién mas podrías ser?"

Potter ladeo la cabeza y miro a Severus a través de sus largas pestañas negras mientras le daba una sorprendentemente aterradora sonrisa gatuna. "Sabe... creo que se lo diré. Está bien, Severus Snape. Ya que pregunto, yo soy un nigromante reencarnado. En mi vida pasada, me sometí a un ritual que me permitió retener todas mis memorias, conocimiento y poder de mi vida previa. Es mi propia marca personal de inmortalidad. Cada vez que muera, renaceré, y con cada vida nueva retendré todo lo que me hace ser yo. Así que mientras que mi cuerpo puede morir, _yo nunca lo hare_. Siempre continuare.

"Así que mientras que soy _Harry Potter_, también soy alguien más. Viendo que viví cuarenta años en mi vida previa, y en esta tengo once, aun pienso en mi mas como mi antiguo ser que como 'Harry Potter'. Aunque, por una casualidad bastante divertida, mi nombre es bastante similar, así que no ha sido un ajuste dramático."

"¿Reencarnación?" Susurro Severus ante la enormidad de lo que clamaba el niño lo golpeo.

"Si. Y en mi vida previa yo personalmente conocí al Señor Oscuro y a Albus Dumbledore. Como dije antes, Dumbledore en realidad fue el hombre que me asesino. Intento pagarle por eso en algún momento... pero aun no."

Severus se apoyo contra su escritorio, tratando de afirmarse por la repentina debilidad en sus rodillas. Esto lo cambiaba _todo._

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con esos juguetones ojos verdes y la astuta curva de esos labios y se estremeció. "¿Eras uno de sus seguidores? ¿Del Señor Oscuro?"

"No."

"¿No?" Severus repitió en confusión.

"No era uno de sus seguidores, era su amante."

Las rodillas de Severus se doblaron por un momento cuando fue golpeado con la realización de _quien_ clamaba ser Potter. "Herakles Jude," susurro.

El rostro de Potter se ilumino. "¡Has oído de mi!"

Un asombrado y remecido aliento escapo de los labios de Severus mientras miraba en shock al pequeño niño sentado frente a él. _Nigromante._ Eso es lo que había dicho. Que era un _nigromante._ Debió darse cuenta apenas el niño lo dijo. Los nigromantes eran increíblemente raros, y aquellos que practicaban esas artes casi nunca eran conocidos públicamente. Era un arte prohibida. Incluso estaba prohibido estudiarla. El último hombre conocido en convertirse en un poderoso Nigromante había sido el amante y mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. El hombre que lo había ayudad a crear su primer ejército y que estuvo a su lado... hasta que fue asesinado en una batalla en los años 60.

¿Harry Potter era la reencarnación del amante muerto del Señor Oscuro? pero se profetizaba que Potter...

"La profecía..." Severus dijo con incertidumbre.

Potter rodo sus ojos y bufo. "Jodida adivinación. No es nada más que basura, si me pregunta. Pero aparte de eso – ¿Cuánto de la profecía conoce? Sólo he oído las tres primeras líneas."

"Eso es lo único que yo sé también."

Potter bufo y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Sí, bueno, sin saber todo el asunto, no puedo discutir con la mayoría de todo eso, pero la primera línea es fácil. Dice que aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca, ¿cierto? Bueno, de verdad... _probablemente es cierto_. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar que _yo _soy el único con el conocimiento y el poder para matarlo. ¿Pero adivine qué? No lo hare. Así que. Ja. Dumbledore puede tratar de hacerlo él mismo porque yo no derrotare a ningún Señor Oscuro. Ni ahora ni nunca."

Un respiro escapo de Severus mezcla entre una tos asombrada y casi una risa. No sabía cómo sentirse ante esta revelación. Casi había renunciando a la causa oscura. Aun la prefería, y sus propias convicciones personales estaban más alineadas con ella, pero había aceptado que las opciones de que el lado oscuro ganara eran mínimas. Con la profecía; el control de Dumbledore sobre el niño elegido, y el hecho de que ya estaba en juego dicha profecía por la derrota del Señor Oscuro en Halloween hace diez años... Severus había perdido la esperanza de que la Oscuridad ganara. Es por eso que se había convencido de seguir al lado de Dumbledore era lo mejor. Eso y la culpa. Culpa y rabia porque el Señor Oscuro le hubiera quitado la vida a la única mujer que...

Claro que había perdido a Lily mucho antes de eso. La perdió ante _Potter._

Potter.

Había estado tan dispuesto a despreciar a este niño porque era el hijo de Potter. Pero él en realidad no era un niño, ¿no es así? Y _apenas_ era hijo de Potter. Mayormente era una relación debido a un tecnicismo

_¡Merlín!_ ¡Esta era una locura! Y en realidad lo cambiaba _todo._¡El Salvador de la Luz no era un salvador! ¡Era un vicioso monstruo, loco y asesino que personalmente había masacrado pueblos enteros para luego reanimar sus cuerpos para que se unieran a su ejército de inferis! ¡Era Herakles Jude! ¡El niño en el que Dumbledore había apostado todo nunca, _jamás,_ pelearía por él! ¡Él guardaba un rencor personal contra el hombre! ¡Y parecía bastante seguro que este niño tenía toda la intención de tratar de _matar a _Dumbledore en algún momento!

"Necesito sentarme," murmuro débilmente Severus mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio hasta alcanzar su silla

Potter le dio a Severus un momento para sentarse y tratar de sortear sus agitados pensamientos, y Severus estuvo agradecido por eso. Finalmente levanto la mirada cuando escucho gruñir el estomago de Potter. El niño que en realidad no era un niño miro su propio estomago con ojos grandes antes de reír y encogerse de hombros.

"Perdón por eso, pero me está haciendo perder el almuerzo por esto."

"Mis disculpas," Severus jadeo débilmente. Su madre le había contado historias de Herakles Jude. Ella prácticamente había adorado al hombre. Ella decía que nunca había visto a un mago oscuro más despiadado y peligroso en todos sus años, segundo sólo al Señor Oscuro. Este... ¿este _niño_ era ese hombre, renacido? aun tenía problemas tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de esta noción.

Una cosa era segura... Dumbledore estaba jodido. Asumiendo que permaneciera ignorante, y Severus... bueno, de verdad no sabía que _sentir_ en este momento. Estaba demasiado abrumado. Pero si sabía que no sentía ni la mas mínima inclinación de correr donde el viejo a contarle todo. Severus valuaba demasiado su vida para hacer algo tan estúpido. Dumbledore era un hombre poderoso y peligroso, pero este niño... este niño tenía el potencial de ser aun más peligroso. Sin mencionar que este niño le daba esperanza. La genuina razón de que la causa oscura no estaba perdida. Ellos podrían... ¡Merlín, podrían _ganar!_

El Niño-Que-Vivió era...

Oh, esto iba a ser grande.

"¿Quien más sabe... sobre esto?" pregunto Severus una vez que encontró su voz.

"Sólo Lucius. Nadie más. He estado tratando de encontrar al Señor Oscuro, sabe. Incluso logre asistirlo en recuperar un cuerpo físico, pero tuve que hacerlo a larga distancia y no creo que él se diera cuenta de que fui _yo _quién lo ayudo. No tengo idea de lo que está haciendo ahora... en realidad, esa parte es increíblemente frustrante. Finalmente aliste la ayuda de Lucius porque estaba bastante seguro de que cuando por fin regresara el Seño Oscuro a Gran Bretaña lo primero que haría seria contactar a su círculo interno y Lucius sería uno de los primeros en oír de él. Aun así –nada. En realidad es bastante frustrante."

"¿Lo ayudaste a recuperar su cuerpo?" Pregunto Severus, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado al pensar en cómo había funcionado eso si Potter no había podido entra en contacto directo con el Señor Oscuro.

"Usando algunos de mis poderes nigromantes, fui capaz de formar una conexión mágica hasta su espíritu y le envié energía," dijo Potter encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo tan _simple_ y cualquiera pudiera hacerlo. "Pero como le dije, no creo que él se haya dado cuenta que fui _yo_ quien le envió la energía. No sé que termino haciendo él para conseguir un cuerpo, pero estoy seguro que tiene uno. Otro misterio es que está haciendo desde que recupero su cuerpo. Ya han pasado más de dos años. Estoy bastante convencido de que esta en el extranjero... sólo una especie de instinto, supongo. Pero no tengo idea de qué está haciendo." Bufo Potter, suspiro frustrado y frunció el ceño molesto mirando a la pared.

Severus asintió lentamente. "Así que Lucius sabe... ¿acaso Draco sospecha algo?"

Potter lo miro y torció la boca ligeramente pensativo. "En realidad no estoy muy seguro de lo que sospecha Draco. Obviamente, no hay manera de que él sospeche la _verdad_. Una persona debería tener una imaginación muy salvaje para acercarse a la verdad," sonrió de medio lado. "Pero obviamente sabe que estoy haciendo cosas con su padre en secreto." Potter se detuvo un momento. "Y es bastante inteligente como para haber captado el hecho de que no me agrada Dumbledore." Se encogió de hombros.

Severus casi bufo, pero se contuvo apenas. De repente algo se le ocurrió. "¿Y Lupin?"

Potter meneo la cabeza. "No. No, él no tiene idea. De verdad, no tengo idea como lo tomaría siquiera al tener una vaga indicación de la verdad. Pero él sabe que no confió en Dumbledore, y lo he puesto a cuestionar seriamente su fe en el hombre. Estoy tratando de desconectarme, legalmente, de que Dumbledore sea mi 'guardián'. Remus, siendo quien es, no podría acceder a ser mi guardián, sin embargo, si puedo sacar a Sirius Black de Azkaban, con facilidad puedo arreglar que se vuelva a ser mi guardián como debió ser. Entonces Dumbledore ya no tendrá ni voz ni voto en maneras legales sobre mí."

"Espere, ¿sacar a Black de Azkaban? ¿Exactamente como planea hacer algo así?"

"Él es inocente. Al menos, se que él no traiciono a mis padres y estoy bastante seguro de que él nunca fue un mortífago. Peter Pettigrew era el guardián secreto de nuestro Encantamiento Fidelius y Dumbledore lo sabe porque él lanzo el hechizo."

Severus frunció el ceño. "Dijiste algo así antes, ¿no es así?"

"Cierto. Así que de todas maneras he estado pensado y me di cuenta que la única razón que tuvo Dumbledore para prevenir que Sirius recibiera un juicio, era si el juicio probaba que Sirius era completamente inocente de todos los crímenes de los que fue acusado. Si él hubiera matado a Pettigrew y a esos muggles, un juicio sólo probaría que él no fue el guardián secreto o un mortífago. Aun así habría terminado en prisión por los asesinatos y Dumbledore habría ganado igual la custodia sobre mí. Así que el hecho de que Dumbledore permitiera que Crouch arrojara a Sirius en Azkaban sin un juicio y luego ayudara a enterrar el papeleo, sólo le da crédito a la idea de que Sirius era totalmente inocente. Y si puedo sacarlo, saldré de la custodia legal de Dumbledore. Y mientras sea un menor, y él sea mi guardián mágico, el hombre tiene el potencial de poner una correa alrededor de mi cuello y no me gusta esa idea. Remus me está ayudando para liberar a Sirius. Aunque el paso más grande para mi plan actual se llevara a cabo en la fiesta Malfoy."

"¿En la fiesta?"

"Así es. Tengo planeado tener una agradable conversación con uno de los invitados," dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

El cambio de tema le recordó a Severus como había comenzado todo este asunto y trato de sacudir la abrumadora neblina en su mente. "Si... la fiesta. Mi intención era continuar... Dumbledore sugirió como manera para que aceptara mi compañía yo le ofreciera asistencia para llegar a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Ya ha preparado otros arreglos para viajar?"

"No, no lo he hecho. ¿Me está diciendo que podremos usar su Floo?"

"Eso es correcto."

Potter le dio una brillante sonrisa. "Genial. Me temía que Dumbledore iba a prohibirme usar algún Floo o que me impediría dejar los terrenos de la escuela."

"Dijo que iba a intentar persuadirte de reconsiderar asistir a la fiesta."

Potter asintió. "Esperaba eso." Potter se bajo de un salto del mesón y se meció en la punta de sus pies un par de veces, moviéndose en un gesto característicamente infantil. Severus aun estaba aturdido por todas las cosas que había aprendido y ver esto no ayudaba a su sobrecargada mente. "Bueno, todo este encuentro salió mucho mejor de lo esperado," dijo Potter con alegría. "He decidido que ya no lo odio completamente. Incluso quizás podremos trabajar juntos. Asumiendo que no haga nada estúpido."

Eso logro sacar a Severus de su estupor e hizo una mueca de molestia por lo que dijo el mocoso e iba a darle una enojada respuesta cuando su cerebro proceso a _quien_ estaba punto de responderle de mala manera y logró contener su lengua al ultimo momento.

"¿Esta seguro que estar bajo la tutoría de Sirius Black será mejor que estar bajo la de Dumbledore?" Pregunto Severus mejor.

Potter se encogió de hombros. "Oh, estoy seguro que será mejor. Aunque aun me pregunto si Black estará lo suficientemente cuerdo para asumir mi custodia después de su estadía en Azkaban. Mis esfuerzo podrían resultar inútiles, pero esto me mantiene ocupado que es mucho mejor que estar sentado haciendo nada más que maldito _trabajo escolar__._ Y si Black aun tiene su mente funcionando, estoy seguro que puedo volverlo de _mi lado _y alejarlo del lado de Dumbledore con facilidad, considerando que Dumbledore lo dejo pudrirse allí cuando pudo sacarlo en cualquier oportunidad durante estos ultimo diez años. Entiendo que estuvo en el bando de la Luz durante la última guerra, pero aun es un Black. Siempre me han agradado los Black... bueno, en general. Walburga era una perra... pero Lucretia, Orion y Cygnus era buena compañía. Y encuentro que me agrada bastante Narcissa."

"Sirius Black _no es_ como los otros Black," gruño Severus.

"Eso lo recuerdo del año y meses que pase con mis padres antes que murieran. Pero él era una persona bastante agradable. Un poco ruidoso. _Obviamente _unGryffindor."

Severus hizo un bufido burlón ante ese comentario.

"Aun así," continuo Potter, "es preferible a estar bajo el control legal de Dumbledore. Voy a tomar cualquier cordura que le quede al hombre y correr con eso."

"¿Que intentas hacer para poder liberar a Black?" Pregunto Severus.

Potter sonrió. "Lo que sucedió esa noche de Halloween en la que el Señor Oscuro perdió su cuerpo fue una casualidad extraña, y aunque no puedo decir cuál fue la causa, sé que no fui yo. A pesar de este hecho, el resto del mundo mágico está convencido de que fui yo, y como resultado, tengo toda esta fama no merecida flotando alrededor de mi nombre. Todo este potencial peso político desperdiciándose. Pensé, que finalmente lo pondría en uso. ¿De qué sirve ser el Niño-Que-Vivió si no aprovecho lo que está disponible para mí?"

Potter le dio una gran sonrisa y Severus sintió que le temblaba el ojo. No creía que le fuera a gustar esto...

– –

Llego el término del semestre y la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron a casa para pasar las vacaciones de invierno con sus familias. Todos los 'amigos' Slytherin de Harry fueron a casa, y también todos los Ravenclaw del mismo año de Harry, aunque se quedaron algunos de cursos superiores.

Los Weasley también habían permanecido en la escuela. Harry no sabía porque, pero de verdad deseaba que se hubieran ido porque Ronald claramente pensaba que era su deber estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía Harry. Aunque los gemelos le habían dicho a Harry que tratarían de mantener ocupado a su hermano. Ojala tuvieran éxito.

Aunque Harry estaba bastante seguro de poder esquivar al idiota pelirrojo con facilidad, así que en realidad no era una preocupación muy grande. Paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cámara de los secretos, revisando más libros. También paso algo de su abundante cantidad de tiempo libre en la Habitación de las Cosa Escondidas trabajando en la manera más rápida y efectiva de desactivar las protecciones que había observado en la puerta de la habitación con las llaves voladoras.

Sus notas eran bastante completas y estaba seguro de que ya tenía todo descifrado. En realidad no había sido tan difícil. Tom había lanzado protecciones mucho mas complejas cuando él y Harry habían estado practicando como desmantelar protecciones hace ya varias décadas. Harry protegía algo y Tom protegía otra cosa y luego cada uno trataba de desmantelar las protecciones del otro. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, habría podido desmantelar las protecciones de la puerta en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que la protección era el mejor camino que tomar cuando uno tenía esa opción.

Estaba debatiendo los meritos de hacer otra excursión hacia el pasillo del tercer piso en unas semanas cuando Hagrid y Sprout hicieran su visita semanal, para tratar de ver que había en la habitación que estaba pasando las llaves. El problema con eso era que, mientras que podía desmantelar con facilidad las protecciones que Dumbledore había puesto en la puerta, ponerlas de nuevo y conectarlas otra vez exactamente como Dumbledore las había construido originalmente, le quitaría tiempo y probablemente no alcanzaría a hacerlo antes que Sprout terminara de atender al Lazo del Diablo.

En vez de eso, Harry decidió que esperaría hasta estar confiado en que podía llegar sin problemas hasta la Piedra. Y para eso, quería esperar hasta que Dumbledore estuviera fuera del castillo... e idealmente, cerca del final del año escolar para que Harry no tuviera que estar mucho tiempo en la escuela con la Piedra robada en su posesión. Mientras mas tiempo estuviera en sesión la escuela con la Piedra desaparecida, más tiempo tenían Dumbledore y los demás profesores de averiguar quien la había tomado, y como.

Harry logro añadir otra característica a su versión del Mapa de los Merodeadores que consideraba su aspecto más valioso. Había añadido un hechizo que podía rastrear y grabar cosas que sucedieran, dependiendo de un conjunto de especificaciones. Actualmente tenía unas cuantas copias del hechizo funcionando, cada copia unida a una pluma y pergamino especialmente encantados. Uno estaba programado para grabar cualquier actividad que sucediera en cualquiera de las habitaciones con trampas en el tercer piso. Cuando alguien entraba, se marcaba su nombre, fecha y hora. Sus pisadas también eran grabadas y Harry podría reproducirlas más tarde para tratar de ver que habían estado haciendo.

El otro hechizo activo no estaba sobre una habitación, si no sobre una persona. Estaba rastreando todo lo que Dumbledore hacia. Obviamente esto resulto en una gran cantidad de pergamino lleno. No era terriblemente detallado. Mayormente sólo ponía fecha y hora, y grabada en que habitación había entrado Dumbledore y cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí. Además anotaba quienes estaban en la habitación con él y por cuánto tiempo. Aun así, Harry planeaba revisar toda esa información para encontrar patrones en el movimiento del hombre y sus hábitos que posiblemente podía usar después para su ventaja.

Harry se había asegurado de asistir a desayunar y a cenar todos los días de las vacaciones de invierno hasta ahora. De vez en cuando se presentaba a almorzar, pero no con tanta consistencia, ya que tendía a trabajar durante el almuerzo. Ya que había tan poca gente en la escuela, las cuatro mesas de las casas se habían unido en sólo una donde todos los estudiantes se sentaban. Weasley tendía a sentarse cerca de él y lo fulminaba con la mirada desde su ubicación. Harry lo ignoraba completamente.

Dumbledore finalmente se movió para tratar de impedir que Harry asistiera a la fiesta de los Malfoy, pero no lo hizo de la manera en que Harry lo había esperado. En vez de acercarse a Harry directamente, trato de hacerlo a través de Remus.

Él hablo con el hombre lobo sobre sus preocupaciones después de haberse enterado que Harry planeaba asistir a la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy donde se encontraría con bastante gente que se sospechaba habían sido mortífagos o simpatizantes de Voldemort, y que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Harry en dicho entorno. Le pidió a Remus que hablara con Harry para que tratara de convencerlo de que estaría mas seguro dentro del castillo.

Remus al parecer había hecho un trabajo admirable al responderle a Dumbledore como era de esperar y luego hablo con Harry sobre sus propias preocupaciones al respecto. Obviamente, no le gustaba que Dumbledore metiera su nariz en los asuntos privados de Harry, y aun así se preocupaba por los tipos de magos que podían asistir.

Harry le aseguro a Remus que sabía exactamente quienes asistirían, y que nadie trataría de hacerle algo malo porque habrían demasiados testigos. También le señalo que intentaba poner en movimiento sus planes para liberar a Sirius esa noche así que necesitaba asistir.

Cuando vio que falló el plan para que Remus hiciera el trabajo por él, Dumbledore finalmente trato de acercarse él mismo a Harry. Lo hizo un día después de la cena cuando Harry estaba dejando el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore había tratado la rutina del viejo abuelo sabio, y expreso su preocupación por la seguridad de Harry. Harry jugo su rol a la perfección, pese al intenso de deseo de descubrir al hombre en sus mentiras e intentos de manipulación.

Le insistió a Dumbledore que de verdad quería ir. Que estaba muy emocionado de asistir porque era la primera fiesta de navidad a la que había sido invitado, y que esperaba con ansias ver a Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Vincent, Greg y a Theo allí.

Luego dejo caer la bomba. Con inocente emoción, le expreso lo mucho que esperaba poder hablar con su _prima,_la madre deDraco, Narcissa, una vez más, ya que no la había visto desde el verano.

Fue terriblemente difícil mantener el rostro serio y mantenerse en personaje ante la expresión de Dumbledore. El viejo incluso había farfullado mientras trataba de recuperarse de su sorpresa. Entonces le había preguntado a Harry que había querido decir, en ese momento Harry le conto la historia de como había comprado el libro 'La Naturaleza de la Nobleza: Genealogía Mágica' durante su primera visita al Callejón Diagon durante el verano porque quería ver si estaban los Potter. Debido a eso, había descubierto que Dorea Black había sido su abuela, y entonces investigo la sección dedicaba a los Black y vio el nombre de Narcissa. Al parecer la abuela de Harry y el abuelo de Narcissa eran hermanos y eso los hacia primos en segundo grado. Cuando Harry había conocido a Draco en una de las tiendas, se había dado cuenta que él era hijo de Narcissa y eso los hacia parientes.

Dumbledore estaba desconcertado, pero logro enmascarar parcialmente su reacción y fingió estar cautelosamente feliz por el aparentemente alegre jovencito que parecía eufórico por haber encontrado _familia_ en el mundo con quien poder conectarse. Harry entonces le explico que esa conexión era la razón por la que él y Draco se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos con tanta rapidez, pese a haber sido sorteados en casas diferentes.

Dumbledore finalmente hizo su movida y tomo una expresión grave y seria. Le expreso a Harry que estaba feliz por él, pero que Harry necesitaba ser precavido en relación a los Malfoy. Que se había sospechado que Lucius Malfoy había sido un mortífago – uno de los seguidores leales de Voldemort– y que quizás deseaba hacerle daño a Harry.

Harry fue rápido en defender al marido de su prima, luciendo indignado y apropiadamente ofendido. ¡Le insistió con preocupación aparentemente honesta de que no hubieron pruebas de que hiciera algo malo y que Lucius había estado bajo la Maldición Imperius! Había sido declarado inocente de todos los cargos, y que no era justo acusarlo de esto tantos años después.

Dumbledore había suspirado pesadamente y le había dado a Harry una mirada que claramente intentaba darle a Harry la impresión de que el viejo estaba decepcionado de él, pero Harry mantuvo el obstinado aire de un ofendido niño de once años y no cedió terreno.

Dumbledore finalmente termino el argumento insistiéndole que Harry se mantuviera cerca del Profesor Snape durante la fiesta, y que se mantuviera precavido y vigilante.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta es la traducción de la historia **Rebirth de Athey** muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 18 – – – – –

Era el día antes de la fiesta de los Malfoy y Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama con su copia mejorada del mapa del merodeador en su regazo, la pluma y el pergamino encantados sobre la mesita, tomando notas sobre los movimientos de Dumbledore. Normalmente las mantenía en un compartimiento extra que había añadido a su baúl para que nadie las viera trabajando constantemente, pero ya que su dormitorio estaba vacío por las vacaciones no había sentido la necesidad de esconderlos.

Estaba comiendo un sándwich que había agarrado temprano de la cocina mientras que sus ojos escaneaban sin mucho ánimo en el mapa los nombres escasamente dispersos. Con la escuela casi vacía, habían muchos menos nombres que sortear.

Probablemente fue debido a este hecho que noto un nombre que nunca había notado antes. Un nombre que supuestamente no debería estar allí porque era el nombre de una persona supuestamente _muerta_.

_Peter Pettigrew._

Harry se quedo helado con el sándwich a mitad de camino hacia su boca abierta cuando vio las pequeñas huellas unidas al nombre moverse en la sala común de Gryffindor. El nombre se movió por toda la habitación y luego se detuvo justo enfrente de _Ron Weasley._

Un jadeo sorprendido escapo de la boca de Harry y de repente se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente.

_"¡Por las barbas de_ _Merlín!_¡_Soy un maldito idiota__!_" grito en la habitación vacía.

_¡Una rata__!_ ¡Una maldita _rata!_ ¡Él _sabía_ que Weasley tenía una rata! Incluso había visto al maldito animal varia veces durante las clases, y había escuchado al idiota decir que su rata siempre se perdía cuando tenían que ir a clase de Defensa así que nunca había podido llevarla esa clase. ¡La rata se estaba escondiendo de Remus! Claro, cada vez que Harry había visto a la rata, siempre había sido a lo lejos, pero la había visto, y recordando... _si_... Si, lucia igual a Colagusano. ¡La mascota de Weasley era el maldito Peter Pettigrew!

Esta revelación requería una revisión total de sus planes. ¡Pettigrew _no estaba muerto_ y podía probarlo! ¡Con eso eliminaba una de las acusaciones en contra de Sirius! Y si Peter no estaba muerto... ¡quizás _él _era quien había matado a todos esos muggles! Harry tendría que dar un paso atrás y replantear su estrategia nuevamente. De hecho... esto podía hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles. Al menos, en teoría. Claro que significaba que primero tendría que atrapar al animago, pero en realidad eso no era muy difícil.

¿Pero como plantear las cosa ahora? Inicialmente, había planeado usar el poder político del nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió, y prometer favores, entrevistas y declaraciones públicas en intercambio por ayuda en hacer que revisaran el caso de Sirius, pero ahora él tenía pruebas tangibles de que Sirius era inocente. Su plan anterior habría significado mostrar sus tendencias Slytherin a algunas figuras claves corriendo el riesgo de que Dumbledore se enterara de alguna manera. Sin embargo, ahora, habría aparecido la opción potencial de poder seguir sus planes mientras seguía mostrando su cara de niño inocente.

Pero no... aun se aferraría a parte de su plan original. Por lo menos durante la fiesta. Aunque, con Pettigrew capturado, la sugerencia de Remus de ir donde Madame Bones tenía potencial. Quizás la agregaría a sus planes después de todo. Apoyo adicional y todo eso...

No tenía mucho tiempo para planear, ya que la fiesta seria al día siguiente. Si iba a usar a Pettigrew, necesitaba la garantía de tener al hombre, así que necesitaba capturarlo de inmediato.

–

Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la Torre Gryffindor, mirando hacia la sala común. Estaba en su forma animaga de murciélago, observando la chillona sala rojo y oro desde arriba, mientras debatía sus planes. Ninguna de las ventanas de la sala común estaba abierta, y por su rápido vuelo alrededor de la torre, parecía que ninguna ventana en las demás habitaciones estaba abierta también.

Harry sabía donde estaba la entrada a la Torre Gryffindor– estaba tras el retrato de una mujer obsesa que solicitaba una contraseña. Pero ese era el problema. No tenía idea de cuál era la contraseña, así que entrar por ahí seria difícil. Aun así, con las ventanas cerradas era igual de difícil entrar por aquí.

Considero los meritos de volar hacia la lechuceria, transformarse, y mandarle una carta a los gemelos para así seguir a la lechuza. Tocaría la ventana y alguien en la sala común la dejaría entrar. ¿Pero que escribiría en la carta?

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y pensaba salir volando de la ventana para ver otro plan cuando el destino decidió repentinamente intervenir haciendo su trabajo más fácil para él. _Qué extraño_. Una lechuza voló hacia la torre y comenzó a tocar una de las ventanas más bajas, y al alcance de alguien en el piso.

Harry parpadeo, parapetado en el alfeizar de la ventana con atónito asombro por un momento antes que el movimiento de alguien en la sala común que se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana lo sacara de su estupor y con rapidez voló hacia abajo. Era Ron Weasley quien abrió la ventana. La lechuza cruzo volando la habitación y se poso en una silla frente a los gemelos. Harry voló por la ventana abierta unos momentos después, eternamente agradecido de que Weasley no hubiera cerrado la ventana en el momento que la lechuza entro.

Harry encontró una esquina oscura en la sala común donde fácilmente podría aferrarse a la pared para observar y esperar.

Uno de los gemelos exclamo algo sobre una tarjeta de navidad de 'Angelina', y el otro se acerco a leer sobre su hombro la tarjeta. Ron Weasley puso mala cara, bufo, y se dejo caer en el sofá en el que había estado sentado antes con aburrida indignación. La rata, que se había movido al sofá cuando él se levanto, fue agarrada con rapidez y puesta sobre su regazo.

Harry se quedo allí aferrado a la pared observando al grupo mientras hablaban, bromeaban y pasaban el tiempo con actividades sin sentido. Ron intento unirse varias veces a las cosa que estaban haciendo los gemelos, pero claramente estaban al medio de la planificación de alguna nueva travesura así que no estaban interesados en integrarlo. Entonces trato de invitarlos a un juego de ajedrez, o snap explosivo, pero una vez más – ellos estaban ocupados. Uno de ellos le sugirió a Ron que trabajara en sus tareas aprovechando el tiempo libre pero Ron pareció absolutamente ofendido por la sugerencia.

Finalmente pareció que Ron se había cansado de su aburrimiento y se levanto murmurando bajo su aliento que volvería en unos minutos – que iría a su habitación a buscar un libro. Los gemelos hicieron un gesto con la mano dejándole entender que lo habían oído, pero no les interesaba, y el menor de los Weasley subió enojado las escaleras, dejando a su mascota dormida profundamente en el sillón.

La ventana había quedado abierta aun después que la lechuza se marcho, cosa que agradeció Harry mientras observaba al obeso roedor y debatía sus opciones.

Es importante comprender algo sobre la forma animaga de Harry que lo diferenciaba de las otras razas de murciélagos en Europa. Su tipo de murciélago era un depredador carnívoro, y el único en el Reino Unido que se especializaba en tomar entre sus mandíbulas a su presa. Lo que significaba que era conocido por tomar a sus presas en su boca y luego alejarse volando con ellas. Presas que normalmente consistían en aves y _roedores__._ Incluso eran conocidos por cazar aves cuando aun están en vuelo. Este tipo de murciélago es ágil, poderoso y rápido.

Pero incluso con todo esto en su mente, el cuerpo de Harry era sólo marginalmente más grande que el cuerpo de roedor de Pettigrew. Sus alas de todas maneras lo hacían ver más grande, pero aun no estaba completamente convencido de poder tomara la rata sin dejarla caer, considerando lo gorda que estaba. Incluso seria aun más difícil cuando la rata despertara y luchara. Claro esta, Harry llevaría a la rata en _su boca_... con sus filosos dientes. Sabía que podía hacer esto sin matar al roedor – aunque el hombre _resultaría_ lastimado, pero las heridas evitarían que el bastardo luchara, y Harry de todas maneras podía sanarlo después.

Harry enfoco la magia a través de su cuerpo para fortalecer su mandíbula. Estuvo convencido de poder hacer esto sin complicaciones y no deseaba esperar más tiempo.

Salto desde donde se encontraba y voló sin problemas por el aire, agarro a la rata dormida con su boca llena de filoso dientes. Sin el más leve desvió en su vuelo, se alejo. Movió sus poderosas alas y observo a los gemelos Weasley que lo miraron con expresionesde_ total asombro_ mientras lo veían marcharse por la ventana con su presa en la boca.

Habría reído si hubiera podido hacer eso como murciélago... y si no tuviera la boca llena de una ahora despierta e inquieta rata-animaga.

La rata, sin embargo, dejo de moverse una vez que se dio cuenta lo _alto_ que estaban. Obviamente, se dio cuenta que si el murciélago lo dejaba caer, moriría por el impacto con el piso y decidió esperar y actuar cuando aterrizaran para poder escapar. Internamente, Harry sonrió.

Voló y luego entro por una ventana que había preparado antes. La habitación al otro lado estaba protegida ferozmente, y no había manera de huir excepto por la ventana, que se cerró tras Harry automáticamente cuando entro.

Abrió la quijada y la rata cayó al piso. Golpeo el suelo con fuerza y rodo, dejando un rastro de sangre debido a las heridas provocadas por los dientes de Harry. La rata chillo de dolor y sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recupero y comenzó a moverse, obviamente buscando un lugar donde esconderse o una ruta de escape. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. La rata diviso la puerta y corrió hacia ella. Justo cuando iba a tratar de exprimirse bajo ella, fue arrojado hacia atrás al chocar con una barrera invisible.

Harry se transformo en su forma humana y aterrizo de pie con fluida gracia, de inmediato saco su varita y la apunto hacia la rata que ahora rascaba frenética la barrera, que impedía que escapara bajo la puerta. Un destello de luz roja después y la rata yacía inconsciente en el piso.

– –

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Estaba usando unos ajustados pantalones negros, metidos dentro de botas altas, con una camisa de seda negra de cuello alto. Sobre la camisa usaba, lo que podía descubrirse como un ajustado chaleco de fino terciopelo verde esmeralda pero que desde la cintura hacia abajo se ensanchaba como una túnica, peros sólo llegaba hasta sus rodillas

Encontraba que le gustaban las nuevas modas en vestuario mágico que había aparecido desde su muerte. Le gustaba que las túnicas de gala modernas finalmente lucían masculinas y mucho menos como los vestidos con vuelos de su juventud.

Toco a la puerta y espero un momento en el frio pasillo de la mazmorra antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe y se encontró con el rostro ceñudo de su profesor de pociones. La túnica de gala de Snape era completamente negra– _¡Qué chocante!_ – Y más tradicional que la de Harry pero al menos no tenía vuelos – _aunque eso habría sido divertido_. Eran ajustadas y estaba cortada de manera que parecía que abrazaba su torso, pero la cintura colgaba suelta, hasta el piso. Las mangas eran anchas y cubrían sus manos, mientras que el cuello era alto con borde verde oscuro en la parte superior, llegando al centro del cuello y bajando hasta el pecho. El borde, al inspeccionarlo más de cerca parecían ser pequeñísimas serpientes, y daban la ilusión que se movían.

"Profesor. ¿No se ve guapo?" Harry dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Los ojos de Snape destellaron con momentánea molestia y Harry tuvo que luchar ante las ganas de reír por la reacción del hombre. Claramente Severus Snape no aceptaba bien los cumplidos.

"Sólo entra," murmuro y se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry lo siguiera.

El par viajo con rapidez por el floo, y Harry logro salir en la sala de bienvenidas de los Malfoy sin tropezar como un idiota. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita su túnica estuvo limpia de ceniza.

"Esta afuera de Hogwarts, ahora; no deberías usar tu varita," dijo Snape cortante.

"No se preocupe, mi varita no tiene el rastro," dijo Harry desechando el comentario de Snape.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero un rastro personal es puesto sobre cada estudiante de primer año la primera noche que pasan en Hogwarts, para actuar como complemento en caso que algún niño use una varita usada.

Harry se quedo helado y se giro a mirar a Snape con ojos fríos. "¿Un rastro personal?" pregunto en un siseo bajo.

Snape se estremeció ligeramente ante la repentina rabia en los ojos de Harry, pero se recupero con rapidez.

"Si. Imagino que las protecciones alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy han prevenido que el rastro le informe al Ministerio de tu uso de magia, pero recomiendo precaución cuando use magia fuera de la escuela en otro lugar."

Una furia terrible podía verse con facilidad en los ojos de Harry. ¿Como había sucedido esto sin que lo notara? La idea de que hubieran lanzado un hechizo sobre él y no se hubiera dado cuenta de verdad lo enfuriaba.

"¿Sabe que es necesario para removerlo?" Pregunto Harry en una controlada voz mortífera.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con incertidumbre por un momento y Harry pudo ver los músculos de su quijada funcionar mientras apretaba sus dientes. "No... lo sé."

Una vez más, otro destello de rabia pudo verse tras los ojos verdes de Harry. El pequeño niño que se veía demasiado aterrador para su tamaño y edad respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo la rabia se había ido y lucia calmado otra vez.

"Tengo tiempo. Lo averiguare," dijo con absoluta confianza en su voz.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de bienvenidas se abrió y Narcissa Malfoy entro. Ella los saludo con rapidez, disculpándose por hacerlos esperar – todos los elfos domésticos estaban ocupados con las preparaciones para la fiesta, y ella había estado dirigiéndolos a todos porque eran demasiado incompetentes para hacer las cosas correctas sin su supervisión.

Harry sonrió, ligeramente divertido ante como la elegante mujer estaba claramente nerviosa por todas las preparaciones.

Draco apareció un momento después y los saludo con alegría. Llamo a Snape 'Tío Sev' y Harry apenas pudo evitar reírse. El serio maestro de pociones le dio una mirada fulminante y Harry sólo lo miro con un brillo divertido en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry y Snape habían llegado a la fiesta bastante temprano así que eran los primeros invitados allí. Draco se llevo a Harry a su habitación para mostrarle algunas cosas, mientras Snape se dirigió a hablar con Lucius. _Necesitaba _hablar con el hombre. Aunque habían pasado algunas semanas desde la impactante discusión con Harry Potter, aun estaba _devanado_por lo que había aprendido.

Severus encontró a Lucius y después de una rápida y susurrada petición el rubio aristocrático lo guio a su oficina. Lucius se sentó en su gran silla de cuero tras su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Severus para que tomara la silla opuesta.

"¿Deseas hablar conmigo, Severus?" Pregunto Lucius.

"Si. Potter me conto... me dijo que tú eras la única otra persona en la que ha confiado sobre su... verdadera historia."

Lucius levanto una ceja. "¿Te dijo? ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?" Pregunto Lucius precavido, sabiendo que Severus podría tratar de sacarle la información haciéndole creer que ya la sabía.

"¿La habitación es segura?" Pregunto Severus.

"Por supuesto."

Severus asintió y observo a Lucius con sus penetrantes ojos negros. "Herakles Jude. Renacido."

Las esquinas de los labios de Lucius se movieron en algo que resemblaba una sonrisa. "Ah, sí, así que te digo. Debo admitir, que estoy curioso de saber como sucedió eso"

"En realidad yo ni siquiera estoy seguro. Dumbledore quería que vigilara a Potter mientras esta aquí en la fiesta, así que lo deje después de clase para discutir nuestra forma de transporte. Durante ese tiempo, él se ofreció a jugar... _un juego,"_ Severus bufo la ultima palabra y rodo sus ojos. "Dijo que si yo le respondía una pregunta de forma verdadera, él me respondería una a mí."

"Debiste hacer una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué te pregunto él?"

Severus alejo sus ojos por un momento con una ligera indicación de incomodidad. "Preferiría no discutir eso."

"Bueno, sin importar lo que te haya preguntado, tu respuesta debió complacerlo si pensó que podía confiarte la verdad de su identidad."

"Supongo," Severus dijo con una mueca. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes?"

"Desde Agosto, así que no hace tanto tiempo."

"¿De verdad le crees? ¿Todo lo que clama?"

"Me ha demostrado su poder y su conocimiento y puedo decir, por lo menos, que sin dudas _es_ un nigromante de extraordinario poder. También sabe cosas del Señor Oscuro que casi nadie sabe. ¿Supiste lo que le sucedió a Judgson, Bole, Simmons o Fairfax el año pasado durante el verano?"

"¿Las interrogaciones?" Pregunto Severus cogido un poco por sorpresa. Había _oído_, y había estado sorprendido de que alguien hubiera logrado secuestrar a esos magos para luego interrogarlos – y se había sorprendido aun _mas _al oír que algunos de ellos habían sido atrapados más de una vez. No era muy sorprendente de Simmons o Fairfax, e incuso de Bole para el primer secuestro, pero Judgson era un mago muy hábil. Por una razón había estado en el circulo interno...

"Si. Bueno, ese fue Potter." Lucius dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¿Potter?" Severus pregunto con incredulidad. "¿Cómo es que no fue reconocido?"

"Dile que te muestre alguna vez. Es un espectáculo digno de ver," respondió Lucius con obvia diversión en sus ojos.

Severus se detuvo y pensó por un momento. "Jugson dijo que el asaltante la dejo el recado para el Señor Oscuro de que 'Valerius lo estaba buscando', ¿correcto?"

"Si, aparentemente Valerius es su verdadero apellido familiar, no Jude. Sin embargo muy poca gente sabe eso. El Señor Oscuro siendo uno de ellos."

Severus jadeo ligeramente. "¿Herakles pertenece a la línea _Valerius_? Supongo que eso tiene sentido... ellos _fueron _conocidos por producir algunos nigromantes. Pero pensé que esa línea se había extinguido hace siglos."

"Sí, creo que muchos asumen eso. Aunque, uno podría decir que _si esta extinta_ porque ya no lleva sangre Valerius en su venas después de renacer en el cuerpo de un Potter."

"Cierto," Severus dijo con una mueca. "¿Estas consciente de que tiene planeado liberar a Sirius Black de Azkaban?" Pregunto Severus después de un momento de pausa.

"Si me había mencionado eso. Tiene intenciones de hablar con el Ministro esta noche."

"¿El Ministro?" Severus se sorprendió de que Potter intentara ir directamente hacia arriba. "¡Pero ese hombre es un tonto incompetente!"

"Si, pero eso sólo hace que sea más fácil de controlar y predecir," respondió Lucius con una sonrisa salvaje. "Sus motivos son fáciles de manipular. Poder e influencia. Si Potter tratara de ir tras las espaldas del Ministro con esto quedara en el lado mano de hombre y tarde o temprano tendrían un enfrentamiento. El Ministro trataría de impedirle sus acciones para no quedar mal con algo sobre lo que no tenía control. De esta manera, Harry tiene el apoyo total del Ministro y evita un conflicto. El Ministro entonces queda como el hombre que apoyo al pobre huérfano Potter y lo ayudo a conseguir justicia," Lucius rio oscuramente.

– –

La fiesta fue realizada en un formal salón de baile. Tenía una gran sección abierta destinada como pista de baile y un pequeño cuarteto de cuerda estaba tocando música clásica. La otra parte del salón tenía esparcidas unas hermosas mesas redondas con finos manteles y cubiertos adornando la parte superior. Al lado opuesto de la pista de baile había una larga mesa rectangular donde estaban sentados Lucius a la cabeza, su esposa Narcissa y luego Draco a su lado. Después de Draco estaba Harry y luego Snape. Al otro lado de Lucius estaba el Ministro de Magia y su esposa, seguidos de varias figuras políticas importantes y sus parejas.

Harry actuó educadamente aburrido, como niño de su edad no podía verse demasiado 'interesado' en la conversación política a su alrededor. Draco trato varias veces de incluirlo en su discusión, pero Harry lo hizo callar – algo que claramente irrito a Draco. _Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser 'callado'_. Pese a las apariencias, Harry estaba prestando cercana atención a las discusiones y estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que la parte en que la gente comenzara a mezclarse comenzara para poder reunirse con el ministro a solas.

Harry fue comprometido en conversación por unas cuantas personas diferentes y respondió educado, encantándolos con relativa facilidad. Lucius también le impartió la historia a aquellos en la mesa sobre la relación familiar entre Harry Potter con su esposa Narcissa. Varios expresaron su sorpresa, declarando que nunca se habían dado cuenta que Potter estaba conectado con los Black de esa manera, mientras que un caballero mayor sonrió y conto su memoria del escándalo que se había producido entre las antiguas familias sangrepura cuando la joven Dorea huyo con Charlus Potter. La familia de ella, aparentemente, no aprobó el asunto. El hecho de que Charlus proviniera de una adinerada y antigua familia sangrepura fue la única razón por la que ella no fuera desheredada. Ella aparentemente huyo con Charlus cuando su padre la obligo a que se casara con un viejo aliado político.

Harry estaba interesado en la historia porque siempre había querido saber los detalles de eso.

Después de que la comida fue oficialmente concluida Lucius se puso de pie y golpeo con su cuchillo de oro su copa de cristal para llamar la atención de todos. Dio un pequeño discurso muy apto para un astuto político del calibre de Lucius, y luego invito a todos a bailar y mezclarse.

Draco llevo a Harry hacia un lado del salón donde sus 'amigos' se habían reunido, pero mantuvo sus ojos todo el tiempo en el Ministro, buscando el mejor momento de acercarse al hombre. Le tomo casi veinte minutos pero cuando vio su oportunidad se disculpo de Draco y los demás niños.

Harry caminó casualmente por la parte del salón que la gente estaba usando para mezclarse y para discusiones 'casuales' sobre política y los eventos actuales y llego donde el Ministro justo cuando otra persona se retiraba.

"¿Discúlpeme Ministro Fudge?" Harry pregunto con voz inocente e infantil. El Ministro se dio la vuelta y al ver a Harry sus ojos se abrieron. También de inmediato se dirigieron a la frente de Harry que estaba claramente expuesta porque había recogido su pelo en una cola de caballo tomado con una cinta negra.

"¡Ah! ¡Sr. Potter!" Exclamo Fudge con expresión brillante y feliz, aunque Harry pudo ver el ligero tinte de avaricia en sus ojos. "Esperaba poder hablar con usted en esta fiesta de hoy."

"¿En serio?" Harry respondió con inocente sorpresa, mezclada con un poco de asombro, como si estuviera choqueado de que una figura tan _importante_ quisiera hablar con él.

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Tu eres una persona importante, sabias. _Harry Potter_. El _Niño__-Que-Vivió._ Pero de seguro ya estas acostumbrado a estas cosas."

Harry agacho la cabeza, luciendo tímido y arrastro su pie por el piso. "No en realidad. Es difícil acostumbrase a algo así. Sólo se de todo esto desde fines de julio."

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Fudge asombrado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y vacilante miro a los ojos del Ministro. "Fui criado por muggles, sabe. A ellos no les gusta mucho la magia. Además, _yo_ no les agrado mucho. Ellos nunca me dijeron del mundo mágico, o de nada de esto. Incluso me dijeron que mis padres eran ebrios y que murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Y mientras que sabía que estaban mintiendo sobre eso, aun no sabía nada de este asunto del _Niño-Que-Vivió _hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y visite el Callejón Diagon por primera vez, este verano. Supongo que esa es la mayor razón por la que comencé a averiguar cosas, y la razón por la que deseaba hablar con usted. ¿Podría tener unos minutos de su tiempo?"

"Oh, por supuesto, Harry. ¿Te molestaría si te llamo Harry?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Eso está bien para mi Ministro."

"Bien, bien. ¿Busquemos un lugar mas privado?"

"Eso sería genial Ministro." dijo Harry sonriendo, con grandes y brillantes ojos inocentes.

Harry guio al Ministro por la larga pared del salón hasta una de las puertas de vidrios que daban al exterior. Tras la puerta había un amplio balcón y el par salió a él. Una mirada del Ministro fue todo lo que se necesito para desalojar a la poca gente que estaba reunida allí.

"¿Quizás usted podría lanzar un hechizo de privacidad?" Pregunto Harry luciendo vacilante.

Fudge levanto sus cejas pero asintió, saco su varita y con obviamente bien practicados movimientos de varita, lanzo una poderosa protección de seguridad. Harry no dudaba que la mayor fuerza del político yacía en poder lanzar poderosas protecciones de seguridad y hechizos para poder escuchar y espiar. Uno simplemente no podía volverse un político de alto rango sin ellos.

"Muchas gracias por salir aquí a hablar conmigo Ministro. De verdad aprecio su disposición a escucharme ya que estoy a punto de hacerle una gran solicitud. Sin embargo, en realidad creo que debemos proceder con precaución, esto puede funcionar muy bien para nuestros intereses mutuos," dijo Harry dejando caer el acto de niño inocente, pero manteniendo la debida cortesía.

Fudge claramente sintió el cambio porque le dio a Harry una mirada sagaz pero asintió para que continuara.

"¿Esta consiente, Ministro, que Albus Dumbledore es mi guardián mágico?" Comenzó Harry.

Fudge asintió lentamente. "Sí, estoy consciente de eso."

"Como mi guardián representante en el mundo mágico, tiene un poderoso control sobre mi vida, y debo admitir que no aprecio el poder que tiene sobre mí. ¿Sabe que en toda mi vida nunca he dado un sola entrevista o comentario a algún reportero o periodista?" Fudge lucía un poco sorprendido, pero Harry continuo sin esperar una respuesta. "La razón es porque nunca recibí ni una sola pregunta. Nunca he recibido una carta de mis fans. Ni una sola solicitud. Cuando volví a entrar al mundo mágico y me entere de mi fama, esta realización me hizo preguntarme – ¿por qué? Descubrí que Dumbledore – por mi propia seguridad, claro está – lanzo un poderoso hechizo para que todo correo dirigido a mi nombre fuera dirigido a él. Entonces él lo separa, decide cuales son apropiados para mí y cuáles no, y envía sólo aquellos que él aprueba, o que cree que notare si no llegan; así dándome cuenta de lo que esta haciendo. Claro está, como mi guardián, tiene todo el derecho de hacer esto, así que no puedo exactamente hacer un alboroto al respecto.

"Esta es sólo una pequeña cosa entre muchas, que me ha hecho que no aprecio particularmente, pero se lo menciono porque quiero que sepa que si usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que necesito discutir estaré mas de dispuesto a dar mi primera entrevista publica con cualquier reportero que usted estime conveniente, declarando mi infinita gratitud por su asistencia, y todo mi apoyo en su posición como Ministro. También tendré derecho a la gran mayoría de la riqueza Potter y estaría tan agradecido que realizaría una gran donación para su próxima reelección."

Los ojos de Fudge se abrieron y ese brillo avaro se dejo ver por un momento antes que el brillo calculador tomo el control. "Estoy escuchando."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Que diría, si le cuento que tengo pruebas innegables de que el hombre actualmente encarcelado por la traición a mi padres, y varios homicidios, es inocente, y que fue encerrado sin ser interrogado, mucho menos llevado a juicio?"

Los ojos de Fudge se abrieron y palideció. "¿Qué tipo de prueba?"

"Atrape al hombre responsable. Al hombre que en _realidad_ traiciono a mis padres con el Señor Oscuro. Al hombre que en _realidad_ es un mortífago, y que fue el responsable de la muerte de una docena de muggles en una calle de Londres. Sirius Black nunca fue el guardián secreto de mis padres. Él fue un señuelo. _Peter Pettigrew_fue el guardián secreto, y él único que lo sabía era Sirius Black. La razón por la que fue tras Pettigrew es porque quería venganza. Sabía que Pettigrew había traicionado a mis padres. Pero Pettigrew logro dar vuelta toda la escena, culpando a Sirius y luego haciendo volar la calle haciendo creer que había muerto y que su cuerpo había sido destruido. Se corto su propio dedo para añadirle validez a toda la farsa.

"De lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que Pettigrew es un animago no registrado. Su forma es la de una rata. Se transformo de inmediato después de causar la explosión y escapo. En ese tiempo, Barty Crouch estaba en fila para correr como nuevo Ministro – ¿no es así? Él fue quien aprendió a Sirius, y fue él quien lo envió directo a Azkaban sin un juicio. Él quería la fama y la notoriedad que vendrían por haber capturado al mago oscuro responsable de traicionar a los Potter, así que no quiso correr el riesgo de que algo saliera mal en la captura.

"Usted ni siquiera era Ministro en ese entonces. Debido a la captura de Black, Crouch probablemente estaría aquí, ahora, si no hubiera sido por el escándalo que sucedió con su hijo después. Nada de lo sucedido fue su culpa, Ministro, así que no hay necesidad de enterrar el hecho de que un hombre inocente ha estado pudriéndose en Azkaban por una década sin haber recibido un juicio. Estoy seguro que Crouch se encargo de enterrar su basura bastante bien.

"Usted ahora estaría corrigiendo un terrible mal. Trayendo justicia, y ayudando al Niño-Que-Vivió a liberar a su padrino. Lo que es aun mejor, _yo capture a Pettigrew._Tres gotas de veritaserum y él contara toda la historia. Él traiciono a los Potter. Él mato a esos muggles. Es tan perfectamente limpio, que no podría ser más fácil. Esta es una ganancia total para ambos. Usted recibe las alabanzas del público por ayudarme, sirviendo a la justicia, y usted pone otra marca en el registro ya machado de Crouch, y yo recupero a mi padrino y salgo del control de Dumbledore. También le pido que me ayude a que Sirius sea capaz de recuperar su tutoría legal sobre mí, pero eso no es mucho pedir."

Fudge lucía completamente asombrado y claramente sobrecogido por todo lo que Harry le había dicho, pero se recupero admirablemente rápido. De repente lucio pensativo y frunció el ceño. "Black ha estado en Azkaban por una década... yo visito ese horrible lugar cada año, Sr. Potter. Dudo que alguien que haya estado allí tanto tiempo aun este cuerdo. La protesta pública porque un hombre inocente fue dejado allí y su mente destruida por acciones negligentes del Ministerio–"

"Pero eso no _fue su culpa._ Fue culpa de _Crouch_. Usted estará corrigiendo sus errores. Y si tenemos suerte, Sirius aun tendrá algo de su cordura."

"¿Y si no es así? Él no puede volverse su guardián si ha perdido completamente la cabeza," señalo Fudge, mirando a Harry con perspicacia.

Harry asintió. "Me doy cuenta de eso. En realidad, mi plan de respaldo es ver si los Malfoy pueden intentar clamar custodia sobre mí. Sé que Dumbledore peleara con uñas y dientes para prevenirlo, así que quiero ir por ese camino sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Narcissa _es_ mi prima, y ellos serian guardianes más adecuados para mí que muggles que odian la magia."

Fudge saco pecho un poco. "¡Por supuesto que es así! ¿Muggles que odian la magia, me dices? ¿Cómo diablos terminaste allí?"

Harry no pudo contener la mueca que curvo sus labios. "Dumbledore. Estoy bastante seguro que mis padres especificaron en su testamento que yo jamás debería terminar con mis tía muggle porque mi mamá sabia lo mucho que ella me odiaría, pero Dumbledore necesitaba que yo estuviera con un familiar sanguíneo para que las protecciones mágicas que él lanzo se mantuvieran. Debido a esto, ignoro el testamento de mis padres y me dejo con ellos de todos modos. Y para ocultar su fechoría, sello su testamento, clamando que si el público lo veía, podrían encontrar el potencial de encontrarme y ponerme en peligro. Perfecto para él, claro está."

Fudge entrecerró los ojos y Harry pudo ve el disgusto del Ministro hacia Dumbledore, claramente escrito en su rostro. Harry sabía por sus conversaciones con Lucius cuanto Fudge odiaba y temía a Albus Dumbledore. Pese a eso, Fudge también respetaba el poder que Dumbledore tenía y constantemente estaba tras el hombre pidiéndole su consejo para saber mejor lo que hacía el hombre. Lucius había dicho que Fudge estaba convencido de que Dumbledore eventualmente iría tras la posición de Ministro, y por supuesto Fudge sabía que no tendría opción contra el _Gran Albus Dumbledore_ en una carrera política.

Finalmente, Fudge volvió su ahora curiosa mirada hacia Harry. "¿Dices que has capturado a Pettigrew? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Como le dije, es un animago. Se había estado haciendo pasar por la mascota de un niño mágico por años y lo divise. Remus Lupin es el profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts en estos momentos. Él, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y mi padre eran amigos cuando eran jóvenes, y el Profesor Lupin me ha estado contando todo sobre mi padre y sus años de escuela desde el comienzo del año escolar. Vi a Pettigrew en su forma de rata con uno de mis compañeros en varias ocasiones y lo reconocí por la descripción del profesor.

"Fui capaz de capturarlo, lo puse bajo un fuerte hechizo de sueño, y lo metí dentro una jaula con un hechizo de estasis. Identifique que _es_un animago y que _es_ Peter Pettigrew."

"¿Y de verdad estas seguro sobre todo lo demás? ¿Qué Sirius Black no era el guardián secreto y que en realidad no era un mortífago?"

"Estoy seguro, pero puede hacer todo para callado hasta que todo ese absolutamente claro. Manténgalo escondido de la prensa hasta que el veredicto final esté listo. De esa manera no hay oportunidad que Crouch o cualquier otra persona tratara de interferir impidiendo que se esparza la palabra, sobre lo que realmente sucedió." Claro que en la realidad, Harry estaba más preocupado que _Dumbledore_ se enterara de los procedimientos, y le importaba una mierda que Crouch oyera. Su carrera ya se había ido por el drenaje.

El rostro de Fudge revelo que su mente estaba trabajando con rapidez, probablemente repasando los diferentes planes y potenciales repercusiones políticas que podrían salir de todo esto. Finalmente asintió, al parecer para sí mismo y volvió su atención a Harry. "Está bien, Harry. Si puedes entregarme a Peter Pettigrew y si un represente del Departamento de Ley Mágica puede probar mediante el uso de Veritaserum que es quien tu clamas que es y que _él_ fue el responsable de los crímenes por los que Sirius Black ha sido acusado, hare que retiren en secreto a Black de Azkaban y recibirá un juicio."

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. "Genial. ¿Cuándo es el mejor momento para que le envié a Pettigrew? Puedo hacer que mi elfo domestico lo entregue cuando mejor le acomode."

"Tendré que hacer algunos arreglos y contactar algunas personas que me deben algunos favores para prepararme para todo esto..." Fudge dijo vacilante. "Con la Navidad tan pronta..."

"Pero en realidad creo que este es el mejor tiempo," dijo Harry. "Mucha gente saldrá de vacaciones. Menos gente estará prestándole atención a los detalles porque estarán preocupados con las celebraciones. Será mas fácil hacer las cosa sin que nadie preste atención, si lo hace pronto."

Fudge asintió lentamente mientras debatía las palabras de Harry. "Si... probablemente tienes razón."

"Usted puede contactarme cuando esté listo para recibir a Pettigrew, si lo prefiere así. Obviamente no podrá enviarme una carta por lechuza porque será interceptada por Dumbledore. Puede contactarse conmigo poniéndose en contacto con Lucius. Le he instruido a mi elfo doméstico que responda a los llamados del Sr. Malfoy si hay alguna carta para mi, y el elfo puede entregármela directamente."

El rostro de Fudge se ilumino un poco. "Ah, sí. Eso suena como un buen plan, está bien. Tratare de poner todo en movimiento a la brevedad y contactare a Lucius para informarte cuando todo esté listo."

Harry sonrió. "Bien. Suena como un plan."

– –

Pasaron dos días antes que Dobby apareciera frente a Harry en la sala común de Ravenclaw con una carta del Ministro informándole que estaba listo para recibir a Pettigrew esa misma tarde. Harry saco la pequeña jaula de uno de los compartimientos extra de su baúl y comenzó a remover las numerosas capas de seguridad que le había puesto y que estaban dirigidas hacia él. También removió el hechizo de estasis ya que era considerado de nivel tan avanzado que ningún niño de once años podría usarlo. Sabía que al sacárselo, la rata despertaría de su hechizo de sueño como en una hora, pero para entonces ya estaría en custodia de los Aurores, así que no importaba.

Le entrego la jaula a Dobby y le reitero las instrucciones que ya le había dado al elfo en tres ocasiones, sólo para que estuviera seguro de lo que debía hacer. Dobby insistió con gran entusiasmo que no le fallaría a su amo. Tomo la jaula en sus delgados bracitos y desapareció.

El elfo domestico regreso cinco minutos después para informarle a Harry que había tenido éxito al entregar la jaula en la oficina del Ministro de Magia y que un mago llamado Dawlish había estado allí, y que rápidamente se habían ido con la jaula hacia una sala de interrogación donde otro mago con túnica de Auror estaba esperando, y en ese momento le dijeron a Dobby que tenía que marcharse.

Harry asintió, respirando profundamente y calmándose. _Odiaba _que todo estuviera fuera de su control y tener que depender de la asistencia de otros para conseguir lo que quería. Pero sabía que la única opción real que tenía en este momento era quedarse tranquilo y esperar.

– –

La mañana de navidad llego y Harry se encontró despertando molestamente temprano cuando uno de los elfos domésticos apilaba sus regalos recibidos a los pies de su cama. Se levanto de mala manera y echo a la pequeña criatura mientras se dirigió a examinarlos.

Habían más de los que había esperado. Había recibido regalos de un gran número de compañeros, y se dio cuenta que probablemente era porque había estado ayudando a la mayoría de ellos en clases y había establecido una firme relación de 'conocido amistoso' con casi todos en su año con los que compartía clases. Rápidamente abrió todas las cajas de sus compañeros de clases y no se sorprendió de encontrar que la mayoría de ellos eran dulces y chocolates. Quizás podría cambiar todas las tarjetas de las Ranas de Chocolate con Terry Boot ya que el chico estaba tan obsesionado con ellas.

Recibio libros de la mayoría de sus 'amigos' de su grupo de estudio de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, ya que en realidad pasaba suficiente tiempo con ellos para que tuvieran una vaga idea de lo que doria interesarle. Draco, sin embrago, le había dado _una escoba._ Estaba encogida y ubicada dentro de un elegante estuche, era una Nimbus 2000. Harry rio encantado al ver la escoba y debatió los meritos de salir escondido en algún momento del día para probarla.

De Remus recibió un álbum de fotos con algunas fotografías de los merodeadores en sus días de escuela. Harry le había dado a Remus una caja especialmente encantada que tenia doce compartimientos individuales, cada uno con un poderoso hechizo de estasis. Dentro de cada compartimiento había una dosis única de la Poción Matalobos que Harry había preparado por si mismo. Con ella iba una nota donde le sugería a Remus que las guardara hasta el verano ya que Snape le proveía con la poción mientras Remus enseñara en Hogwarts. Aun no tenía idea de como tomaría el regalo el hombre lobo, pero había sido el regalo mas practico en el que había podido pensar para que Remus no lo rechazara. Había pensado en darle dinero porque el hombre claramente lo necesitaba... pero también sabía que Remus jamás aceptaría 'caridad'.

Harry tomo un pequeño paquete con una pequeña nota indicando que era de Hagrid. Lo abrió y se sentó frunciendo el ceño en confusión mientras miraba el regalo por un largo momento mientras trataba de comprender que significaba.

Era una pequeña flauta tallada a mano. Muy similar a la que usaba Hagrid para hacer que Fluffy se durmiera.

¿Era una coincidencia? Acaso Hagrid estaba usando su flauta con tanta regularidad, que pensó en hacer una para Harry sólo por el gusto de hacerlo? ¿O le había dado a Harry la flauta especialmente para que la usara para pasar a Fluffy? Harry dudaba mucho que _Hagrid_ quisiera que Harry se acercara a Fluffy, y sin embargo tampoco le extrañaría que Dumbledore plantara una sugerencia en la mente de Hagrid.

Pero aun así... ¿por qué? _¿Porque, porque, porque?_No podía comprender qué diablos estaba haciendo Dumbledore al darle, _al regalarle a_ Harry las herramientas necesarias para tomar la Piedra. Era totalmente ilógico y muy preocupante.

Y entonces Harry encontró un paquete que no tenía identificación. Lo abrió y se encontró una piscina sedosa de tela brillante translúcida y una nota. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y jadeo al pasar su mano por el material, observándola desparecer bajo él y de inmediato supo lo que era. ¡Una capa de invisibilidad! ¡Pero no era como ninguna capa de invisibilidad que hubiera visto antes! Su Vista Negra se estaba volviendo loca mientras recorría con sus ojos la capa. La sostuvo entre sus manos, examinándola y tratando de determinar exactamente que estaba observando.

Una capa de invisibilidad normal era tejida con el cabello de un Demiguise. Claro que, al ser _cabello_ eventualmente se degradaba y perdía su invisibilidad en partes. Esta _no_ estaba echa de cabello de Demiguise. Estaba seguro de eso. Era algo más, completamente...

Harry jadeo con fuerza y la dejo caer por el shock al darse cuenta de lo que era. Se arrodillo lentamente, recogiéndola y pasando sus manos sobre ella una vez más.

"Piel de Lethifold," susurro asombrado.

El Lethifold (también conocido como Sudario Vivo) era una criatura mágica carnívora y altamente peligrosa cuya apariencia resemblaba a la de una capa negra como de media pulgada de grosor – aunque lucia más gruesa si recientemente se había_comido a alguien_. Además de ser negra, podía parecer _invisible._ El único hechizo normal que podía contener a un Lethifold era el encantamiento Patronus. Era una criatura muy, _muy_ oscura. Los magos – incluso los magos oscuros – estaban indefensos contra ellos. Podían alejarlos con un Patronus y luego huir, pero no podían matarlos.

Los únicos magos que habían podido controlarlos, o efectivamente desterrar a los Lethifolds eran _Nigromantes muy poderosos_que tenían los poderes suficientes para controlar a estas bestias.

¡La idea de que alguien hubiera podido en realidad _despellejar uno_ era totalmente _increíble!_

Harry luego noto la nota que había caído al piso y la recogió. La desdoblo y de _inmediato_ reconoció la escritura como la de Dumbledore.

_'Tu padre dejo esto en mi posesión antes de morir. Es tiempo que te sea devuelto. Úsala bien.'_

La nota no estaba firmada, así que él no tendría manera de saber quien le había enviado el 'regalo' si no por el hecho que reconoció la escritura.

Una vez más tuvo que detenerse y pensar porque diablos Dumbledore estaba dándole estas cosas. Odiaba no comprender los motivos de Dumbledore para hacer esto. Sabía que Dumbledore tenía un propósito en mente – algún _plan –_y estaba haciendo estas cosas para tratar de _guiar_ a Harry para que siguiera este plan sin que se diera cuenta que había sido guiado. Esa era la forma de trabajar de Dumbledore.

Trataba de manipular a las personas desde las sombras para que hicieran exactamente lo que él quería sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo manipulados. Harry de verdad, _de verdad _odiaba la idea de que de alguna manera terminaría cayendo en los planes de Dumbledore al no darse cuenta lo que el hombre estaba planeando.

Pese a estas significantes dudas, no pudo evitar mirar la capa con asombro, y _emoción._ Ahora era _suya_. Un artefacto que le había pertenecido a James Potter, y probablemente fue creado por un poderoso mago con poderes nigromantes.

Su mente recordó el último poderoso artefacto con el que se había encontrado que probablemente también había sido creado por un poderoso nigromante. El anillo Peverell que Tom había transformado en uno de sus horcruxes. Harry eventualmente se había convencido que la piedra en el anillo en realidad era el corazón cristalizado de un Dementor, aunque nunca había determinado cual era la misión del anillo, sabía que era muy poderoso.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el mismo nigromante había creado ambos objetos. Ambos estaban hechos con partes de extremadamente poderosas criaturas oscuras que bajo circunstancias normales era imposibles de contener, mucho menos matar, y usarlas para crear poderosos artefactos era algo impensable.

Harry se detuvo de repente al recordar la última vez que se había encontrado con algo relacionado con la familia 'Peverell'. La lapida en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow, sólo un poco mas allá de donde todos los Potter había sido enterrados. Los Gaunt tenían una conexión ancestral con la familia Peverell. ¿Y si los Potter también la tenían?

Parecía un salto lejos del tema, pero su mente no pudo evitar conectar los puntos y preguntarse.

– –

En aras de mantener asociaciones pacificas y continuar estando fuera como objetivo de sus travesuras, Harry le había dado a los gemelos Weasley una colección bastante grande de productos de la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko. Cuando entro al Gran Comedor esa tarde para la 'Cena de Navidad', fue asaltado de inmediato por los agradecidos y jubilosos chicos. Su hermano mayor, Percy Weasley, que era uno de los Prefectos de Gryffindor fruncía el ceño en desaprobación, mientras que su hermano menor Ron estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Harry igual como lo hacía siempre. La única diferencia era que al parecer también estaba mirando a sus hermanos con enojo y parecía estar haciendo un mohín por los celos.

Harry logro deshacerse de los agradecidos gemelos Weasley y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores para hablar con Remus. El hombre en cuestión casi de inmediato insistió que Harry no debió regalarle lo que le dio porque sin dudas le había costado una fortuna. En realidad no había costado tanto, ya que Harry las había echo el mismo, pero sin importar lo prodigio que fuera Harry, aun no debería ser capaz de preparar la poción Matalobos con sólo un semestre de clases de pociones, y tampoco podría lanzar tan avanzados hechizos de estasis así que Harry permitió que el hombre siguiera creyendo que Harry había comprado las pociones para él, en vez de decirle la verdad. No es como si no hubiera podido comprarlas, es sólo que quiso hacerla el mismo. Harry no le prestó mayor importancia a las palabras de Remus y en vez de eso le agradeció por el álbum de fotos.

Harry se giro y vio a Severus caminado por el Gran Comedor hacia la mesa de profesores, el mago vacilo y comenzó a dirigirse tiesamente en dirección a Harry. Remus lucía confundido, pero Harry simplemente le sonrió al hombre ceñudo.

"Gracias," Snape dijo en un forzado tono cortante que sólo pareció divertir aun mas a Harry.

"¿Por qué señor?" Pregunto Harry con voz inocente que sólo hizo que el hombre frunciera mas el ceño.

"Por el regalo," Snape dijo con dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron considerablemente y miro a Harry con sorpresa. Claramente, Remus no había esperado que Harry le diera a Snape un regalo de Navidad.

"Oh, qué bueno que le haya gustado, profesor," Harry respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Podría preguntar donde lo conseguiste?"

Los ojos de Harry miraron rápidamente alrededor antes de posarlos en Snape. "Pregúnteme en otra ocasión, y podría decirle."

Snape asintió levemente, indicando que había comprendido que no era algo que pudiera comentarse alrededor de otras personas y se alejo de Potter dirigiéndose a su asiento habitual.

McGonagall miro a Snape mientras se sentaba con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Harry escucho como ella se acercaba y discreta le pregunto que le había regalado Harry. Snape respondió simplemente que Harry había logrado conseguir unos raros ingredientes de pociones para él.

Dumbledore lucia tan sorprendido como McGonagall y Remus por la idea de que un estudiante que no estuviera en la Casa Slytherin – mucho menos un_Potter –_le hubiera dado a Severus Snape un regalo de Navidad, pero Dumbledore también parecía bastante complacido y sus ojos pronto comenzaron a brillar.

Harry sintió muchos deseos de acercarse al viejo para preguntarle si la capa que le había 'regalado' a Harry era en realidad la herencia familiar que había sido _robada_ de su bóveda cuando tenía dos años de edad, sólo para poder apagar ese maldito brillo, pero logro contener ese deseo y volvió su atención a Remus que le preguntó que le había regalado a Snape.

Un momento después Harry se giro con la intención de sentarse en su propia mesa. Cuando se giraba, se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore y se estremeció al sentir un hechizo de compulsión alcanzarlo. Fue un milagro que no frunciera de inmediato el ceño por la rabia, si no que logro mantener una expresión pasiva mientras seguía girando y luego se dirigía a su asiento.

Al sentarse, construyo paredes alrededor de la compulsión para contenerla hasta tener tiempo para entrar a su vacía mente consciente y examinar con que quería el viejo loco engañarlo una vez más.

– –

Harry tuvo que esperar hasta que el pequeño banquete termino para poder correr a la Torre Ravenclaw y examinar el hechizo. Resultó ser un bastante simple hechizo de compulsión y en realidad no tenia efectos secundarios ni trataba de implantar emociones o alterar otras. Simplemente era un hechizo que urgía a Harry a usar su nueva túnica para que saliera a explorar la escuela después del toque de queda, y otro más simple que lo guiaría hasta una habitación especifica en el cuarto piso.

Pese a lo mucho que Harry completamente _despreciaba_ la idea de a sabiendas hacer algo que lo hiciera seguir los planes de Dumbledore, también sabía que debía visitar esa habitación para saber que era lo que Dumbledore quería que encontrara allí. Y por eso, con gran trepidación, Harry puso su nueva capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros, puso la capucha sobre su cabeza, y dejo el dormitorio justo después del toque de queda.

Para cuando llego al cuarto piso, sabía que Dumbledore lo seguía. El hombre estaba usando un avanzado hechizo de invisibilidad sobre sí mismo, así que si no hubiera sido por la Vista Negra de Harry probablemente no se habría dado cuenta que el hombre estaba allí. El hecho de que Dumbledore no tuviera problemas en rastrear a Harry le hizo tomarse un momento para examinar su capa por cualquier encantamiento escondido fuera de su magia latente. Rápidamente identifico un sutil hechizo de rastreo y frunció el ceño. Removería _eso _apenas volviera a su dormitorio.

Vago por un rato, haciendo parecer que estaba perdido para luego _accidentalmente_ entrar a la habitación designada, ya que eso quería que hiciera la compulsión. Entro y miro alrededor.

Le tomo menos de un segundo averiguar que supuestamente debía encontrar allí.

Era un vacio salón de clases con un pequeño montón de chatarra – todo tipo de mobiliario roto – contra una pared. En el centro de la habitación, sin embargo, había un gran espejo con grabado en su marco.

Harry camino hacia lentamente, escaneando con cautela el área con su Vista, chequeando por cualquier tipo de hechizo con posibles malas intenciones y no encontrando nada. Se detuvo, a diez pies del espejo y lo examino atentamente.

Sobre la parte superior del espejo habían palabras.

Decía ' _Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse '_

Harry frunció el seño pensativo, tratando de figurar que lenguaje era, cuando de repente maldijo su propia estupidez.

_Oesed._ ¡Este era el espejo de Oesed! Había oído hablar sobre él... bueno, hace mucho tiempo, pero había _oído_ hablar de él. Lo que sabía de él también le ayudo a descifrar el mensaje. No era otro lenguaje, era un puzle. Oesed era '_Deseo'_, escrito al revés. Era un espejo que mostraba lo que deseabas. Dándose cuenta que Oesed simplemente estaba escrito al reves, fue simple leer el resto.

"Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo," Harry hablo en voz baja, sabiendo que Dumbledore había entrado en la habitación tras él y ahora estaba parado contra una pared observándolo.

Harry bajo la capucha de su capa, lo que resultó que su cuerpo quedara invisible, pero que se viera una cabeza flotante. Saco su varita y lanzo unos hechizos de detección de bajo nivel, asegurándose de decir las encantaciones en voz alta. Mientras hacía eso, lanzo un hechizo silencioso para saciar su propia curiosidad. Por lo que comprendía de este espejo, sólo podías ver lo que _tu _deseabas cuando mirabas en él, pero quería asegurarse que Dumbledore no hubiera encontrado alguna manera de también ver lo que Harry vería.

Cuando estuvo convencido de que era seguro, se acerco al espejo y quedo a un par de pasos de él. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo y sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando miro en el espejo y se vio a sí mismo – envejecido varios años así que aproximadamente tendría como 20 – de pie junto a Tom con su hermoso rostro humano restaurado. Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry por detrás, agachándose ligeramente y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry luego giro su cabeza y con cuidado beso el cuello de Harry.

Harry suspiro e incline al cabeza reflexivamente, exponiendo más su cuello al reflejo de Tom que no estaba realmente allí. Harry cerró sus ojos y pensando con fuerza, casi pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Tom envolviéndolo, y sus suaves y aterciopelados labios acariciando su cuello.

Una lagrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos cerrados y suspiro pesadamente mientras abría los ojos y miraba el reflejo engañoso.

"No eres real," Harry le susurro con frialdad al espejo antes de suspirar pesadamente y subir la capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Había visto suficiente, por lo que se refería a Dumbledore, su hechizo de compulsión aparentemente había funcionado y Harry había visto lo que quería que viera. Harry dejo la habitación con la intención de no volver nunca más.

La visión que vio en el espejo sólo se volvería realidad si la _hacía pasar_. Pararse frente a un engañoso espejo mentiroso no haría que nada sucediera.

– –


	19. Chapter 19

Esta es la traducción de la historia Rebirth de Athey muchas gracias a ella por su autorización.

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 19 – – – – –

Una semana después, la noche anterior que los estudiantes debieran regresar de sus vacaciones en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Harry fue alertado por su hechizo rastreador de movimientos en el pasaje secreto del tercer piso que Dumbledore había entrado al pasaje. Harry observo en su versión del Mapa del Merodeador a Dumbledore en la habitación de Fluffy, luego entrar a la habitación con el Lazo del Diablo, seguir por el largo corredor hasta la habitación con las llaves voladoras, _y a través de esa puerta_ hasta la siguiente habitación, donde paso como cuatro minutos antes de pasar a la siguiente habitación, donde permaneció otro minuto antes de avanzar más, y luego a otra habitación más. Ahí se detuvo y pasó más de diez minutos haciendo... algo. Harry no tenía idea de saber exactamente qué era lo que Dumbledore había estado haciendo allí, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro que el tiempo que Dumbledore había pasado allí era en la habitación donde estaba la Piedra.

Harry se dirigió al pergamino donde todos los movimientos de Dumbledore eran constantemente anotados por la pluma encantada y leyó lo que Dumbledore había estado haciendo antes de ir al tercer piso. Lo que descubrió, lo intrigo. Justo antes de ir al tercer piso, Dumbledore había ido a la habitación del cuarto piso donde había estado el Espejo de Oesed hace una semana.

Si Dumbledore de alguna manera estaba usando el Espejo en una de las protecciones alrededor de la Piedra, calzaba con el patrón de darle pistas a Harry o las herramientas necesarias para pasarlas. Explicaría – al menos, parcialmente – porque había usado la compulsión para garantizar que Harry viera el espejo.

Aunque aun no tenía sentido porque Dumbledore _quería_ que Harry tuviera facilidad en llegar a la Piedra.

– –

El día siguiente era domingo, y el día que el resto de los estudiantes regresarían a la escuela. Por suerte, no aparecerían hasta la tarde porque actualmente se encontraban en el tren. Esto fue muy afortunado porque poco después del almuerzo Dobby apareció en el dormitorio de primer año de la Torre Ravenclaw para entregarle un mensaje a Harry que le había entregado Lucius, de parte del Ministro.

Harry rápidamente rompió el sello de cera roja y desdoblo la carta; sin darse cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

_Querido Sr. Potter,_

_Estará feliz de saber que todo salió a la perfección. La interrogación de Pettigrew confirmo todo lo que usted me dijo. Sirius Black fue sacado de Azkaban hace tres días. Ayer fue llevado a juicio frente a una pequeña sesión cerrada del Wizengamot con algunos reporteros seleccionados y fue encontrado inocente de todos los cargos. Pettigrew enfrentara un juicio mas publico mañana. Debería encontrar todos los detalles de estos eventos en la edición del lunes de El Profeta._

_Estoy seguro que también estará feliz de aprender que Sirius Black ha retenido una asombrosa cantidad de sus facultades mentales. Nunca he visto a un hombre salido de Azkaban tan coherente. No creo que tenga preocupaciones serias para que el hombre sea declarado su guardián. Actualmente está descansando en San Mungo._

_Una de las reporteras seleccionadas de El Profeta me expreso su deseo de tener su opinión de los eventos acontecidos pero me declaro que nunca ha sido exitosa en sus intentos para contactarlo en el pasado. Tengo una buena relación laboral con esta reportera y creo que ella sería un muy buen contacto para esa entrevista que usted expreso en realizar. Sería ideal que usted pudiera entregar algunos comentarios para que pudieran llegar a la edición de mañana del El profeta._

_Su nombre es Rita Skeeter y le recomiendo encarecidamente establecer una relación de trabajo mutualmente beneficiosa con ella. Tenga cuidado, ella puede ser bastante entusiasta cuando trata de encontrar una historia jugosa, pero si le da lo que ella quiere sin una pelea, ella puede ser bastante útil en darle la información que uno desea a las masas. Quizás podría usar a ese energético elfo domestico y así no tener problemas de comunicación._

_La mejor de las suertes,_

_Ministro de Magia_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Una pequeña risa extática escapo de la boca de Harry mientras miraba la carta. _¡Había funcionado!_ ¡Había sacado a Sirius Black de Azkaban y había sido malditamente _fácil__!_

_¡Merlín! ¡Tenía que decirle a Remus!_

Pero primero, tenía que contactar a esa reportera. Necesitaba cumplir su parte del trato. El Ministro le había cumplido, y el hombre le sería útil en el futuro. No haría ningún bien que pareciera que había renegado en su parte del trato y agarrarse la mala voluntad del hombre.

Harry con rapidez llamo a Dobby, que apareció un momento después con un pop. Harry le explico rápido al elfo lo que necesitaba mientras le escribía un mensaje a la reportera, informándole que tenía un hechizo de desvió en todo su correo así que contactarlo era muy difícil. Le pidió que si tenía alguna pregunta de la que necesitara la respuesta de inmediato se la entregara al elfo para que este se la hiciera llegar a Harry.

Harry le paso la nota a Dobby y le dijo que buscara a una mujer llamada Rita Skeeter en el Periódico El Profeta y le entregara la nota. Luego le dijo que Dobby debía esperar una respuesta porque sin duda la mujer tendría alguna, y que se la trajera a Harry lo más pronto posible.

Dobby estuvo feliz de cumplir sus órdenes y desapareció con un pop, con el mensaje en la mano.

– –

Harry entro apresurado al Gran Comedor para el banquete de bienvenida. El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes – emocionados y excitados de hablar con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones de invierno. Harry recién había terminando su ultima correspondencia con Rita Skeeter. Se había quedado en su dormitorio toda la tarde para estar disponible cuando Dobby necesitara regresar ya que el elfo domestico no podía aparecer frente a él si Harry estaba en la presencia de alguien más.

Él y Rita habían terminado haciendo buen uso del energético elfo domestico enviando preguntas y respuestas de un lado al otro durante la última hora, terminando finalmente porque Rita necesitaba terminar de escribir su historia, y tenía un tiempo límite si quería que esta apareciera en la edición de la mañana.

Rita claramente había estado emocionada por lo que sucedía. Entre las apresuradas preguntas escritas pudo ver que ella estaba prácticamente echando espuma por la boca por la jugosa historia. Harry se aseguro de mostrarse como cierta persona frente a la mujer, porque sabía muy bien que no debía darle nada más de lo absolutamente necesario. Supo qué tipo de mujer era ella en el momento de la primera pregunta y sabía muy bien que _no_ debía confiar en ella, sin importar nada. Ella era una reportera sedienta de sangre por la primicia y podía correr con cualquier ángulo potencial de una historia si creía que recibiría una mejor recepción de los lectores.

Él había reconocido su nombre, así que sabía qué tipo de artículos ella tendía a escribir.

Mientras Harry se apresuraba a través del Gran Comedor hacia la mesa Ravenclaw miro a la mesa de profesores y logro captar la mirada de Remus que lo observaba con curiosidad. No era normal que Harry llegar atrasado a un festín como este y le dio al joven Ravenclaw una mirada curiosa.

Harry respondió con una amplia sonrisa de consumación y movió sus labios diciendo 'después'. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron un poco por la aumentada curiosidad y le asintió ligeramente a Harry.

Harry se sentó al lado de sus compañeros justo cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y toco con su cuchara su copa, llamado la atención de todo el salón. Dio un breve discurso de bienvenida a todos de vuelta a Hogwarts y esperaba que hubieran pasado unas estupendas vacaciones. Con una palmada el banquete apareció en las mesas y todos con rapidez comenzaron a comer. El estrepito de las voces lleno la sala casi de inmediato cuando todos volvieron a sus antes emocionadas conversaciones sobre regalos, familia, y comida.

Harry se aseguro de agradecerle a todos aquellos que le habían dado regalos, especialmente porque no se había molestado en darles nada a cambio, ya que no había esperado regalos de la gran mayoría de ellos. Algunos estudiantes le preguntaron a Harry como era quedarse en el Castillo durante las vacaciones él sonrió y le dijo que había disfrutado tener el dormitorio para él solo durante ese tiempo.

Harry estaba prácticamente vibrando en su asiento con la ansiosa anticipación para cuando el maldito banquete termino. Algunos de los Ravenclaw mayores habían comentado sobre eso y él solo les había dado una gran sonrisa para luego decirles que estaba emocionado por algo, pero que era un secreto. _Finalmente_ todo el mundo fue despedido para que regresaran a sus salas comunes y Harry salto de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores donde se paro justo enfrente de Remus.

"Profesor Lupin, ¿puedo hablar con usted en su oficina?" Pregunto Harry con una ansiosa sonrisa. Remus asintió y se puso de pie, dándoles las buenas noches a sus colegas que los observaban con curiosidad. Harry miro a Snape a los ojos que estaban llenos de curiosidad y obvia inquietud. La sonrisa infantil de Harry se transformo en una sonrisa de satisfacción y pudo ver el color dejar el rostro de Snape y lucho contra las ganas de reír.

Remus y Harry se movieron entre la multitud y se dirigieron a la oficina de Remus. Apenas entraron Harry saco su varita y lanzo un rápido hechizo de privacidad debido al hábito. Remus se había acostumbrado a las ' tendencias paranoicas ' de Harry y ya no cuestionaba cuando venia al chico hacer este tipo de cosas – aunque a menudo se preguntaba dónde diablos Harry había aprendido esos hechizos, o de donde había sacado la idea de hacer estas cosas todo el tiempo.

Remus se sentó en su silla pero Harry se quedo de pie ya que prácticamente estaba saltando por la emoción. Remus rio ante toda la energía que Harry parecía tener. "¿Que te paso cachorro?" pregunto el mago con una sonrisa.

Harry finalmente dejo de moverse y miro a Remus con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. "¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice, Remus!"

"¿Hiciste qué?"

"¡Libere a Sirius! ¡Esta en San Mungo ahora libre de todos los cargos!"

Remus se quedo con la boca abierta por el shock. "¿Qué?" susurro con voz ronca. "Tu... ¿qué? _¿Cómo_? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que habías hecho algo! ¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿_Como _paso esto?"

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Harry aumento y finalmente se dejo caer en la silla opuesta a Remus luciendo complacido consigo mismo. "Lo leerás todo en El Profeta de mañana. En realidad termino siendo mil veces más fácil de lo que había creído, porque encontré a Pettigrew."

Remus pareció ahogarse en su shock ante esa declaración. "¿Lo encontraste? ¡Pettigrew está muerto!"

"No. Él fingió su muerte. El bastardo a estado viviendo en su forma animaga por... bueno, una década, creo. Fingía ser la mascota de alguien. Estaba _aquí._ En _Hogwarts._ Vi su nombre en el Mapa del Merodeador, lo rastree y lo atrape."

"¿TU, que? ¡Harry! Espera... ¿hiciste todo esto solo? ¡Cuando! ¡Harry, debiste acercarte a mí! ¡Él pudo lastimarte!"

Harry desecho la declaración de Remus con un gesto despreocupado. "No era necesario. Fue fácil atraparlo además él nunca me vio. Lo aturdí antes que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo y luego lo puse bajo un hechizo de sueño. Hable con el Ministro de Magia en la fiesta de los Malfoy y arregle entregarle a Pettigrew, y hacer una declaración pública prestándole mi apoyo oficial y agradecimiento por asegurarse que la justicia fuera servida y Sirius recibió un juicio y fue declarado libre de todos los cargos."

Remus sólo se sentó tras su escritorio, apoyándose en él y mirado a Harry en total shock. Su quijada se movió como si quisiera decir algo, pero al parecer había perdido sus palabras. Finalmente parpadeo, cerro la boca antes de frotarse con fuerza la cara con sus manos. "No puedo creer que lograste todo tu solo. ¿Nadie te ayudo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que hice fue hablar con el Ministro y entregarle a Pettigrew. De verdad, la mayoría fue hecho por ellos. Fue bastante frustrante que tantas cosas que se realizaron estuvieran fuera de mi control, pero creo que soy un obseso del control."

Remus tosió y sonrió débilmente. "¿Dijiste que Sirius esta en San Mungo?"

Harry asintió. "Si. El Ministro Fudge me dijo que estaba sorprendido de lo intacta que estaba la mente de Sirius, así que espero que todo salga bien. Dudo que me den permiso para dejar la escuela, o que él pueda venir aquí a visitarme hasta que ese asunto de la custodia se ponga en movimiento. ¿Crees que podrías hacerle una visita para chequear como esta?"

Remus se enderezo y asintió. "Por supuesto. Yo..." se detuvo a pensar. "Me pregunto si podre ir por floo a San Mungo a visitarlo esta noche..."

"Creo que las horas de visita ya deben haber terminado," comento Harry, "pero si le mandas una lechuza ahora le llegara antes que el articulo salga mañana y se vea inundado de correspondencia. Y puedes ir a visitarlo mañana después de tu última clase. No estoy seguro de cuanto sabe él de cómo y porque fue liberado."

Remus asintió lentamente y miro alrededor de la habitación con ojos desenfocados. "Si... probablemente tienes razón. Yo... yo lo escribiré una carta ahora y lo visitare mañana."

Harry sonrió. "Está bien. Buena suerte con eso. Es hora de volver a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Avísame lo que suceda, ¿ya?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Remus asintiendo con determinación. Harry sonrió se puso de pie y se despidió del hombre.

– –

_¡PETER PETTIGREW ES ENCONTRADO VIVO!_

_SIRIUS BLACK ES DECLARADO LIBRE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS_

_ES LIBERADO DE AZKABAN_

_En una asombrosa revelación, fue descubierto recientemente que el supuesto asesino masivo y mortifago, Sirius Black no fue nada de eso, y lo más asombroso de todo, diez años atrás cuando dicho mago fue aprendido, nunca recibió un juicio que con facilidad habría probado su inocencia evitando una década de sufrimiento por crímenes que no había cometido._

_Sirius Black finalmente recibió un juicio este fin de semana después que el hombre que en realidad cometió esos crímenes fue encontrado con vida e interrogado con veritaserum donde hizo una confesión completa, probando que Black no tuvo nada que ver con ese asunto. Sirius Black fue sacado de la Prisión de Azkaban interrogado bajo el suero de la verdad y encontrado inocente de todos los cargos._

_Hace diez años, se creía que Sirius Black había sido el Guardián Secreto de los Potter cuando pusieron su hogar bajo el Encantamiento Fidelius para esconderse de Quien-Ustedes-Saben y sus seguidores, sin embargo recientemente se descubrió que Black fue un señuelo mientras que los Potter en realidad habían puesto su confianza en su otro amigo, Peter Pettigrew. Desafortunadamente, esta confianza estaba fuera de lugar porque se reveló que Pettigrew tiene la Marca Tenebrosa de Quien-Ustedes-Saben y ya era un mortifago al ser nombrado Guardián Secreto de los Potter. Pettigrew fue quien traiciono a los Potter dándole su ubicación a Él-Que-No-Deber-Ser-Nombrado garantizando así su muerte inminente._

_Después de la muerte de los Potter y de las milagrosa destrucción del Quien-Ustedes-Saben ante las manos de su pequeño hijo, Harry Potter, Sirius Black al ser la única persona que sabía la verdad de Pettigrew siendo el auténtico Guardián Secreto fue tras el hombre esperando aprehenderlo para llevar al traicionero mortifago frente a la justicia. Pettigrew sin embargo, fue capaz de cambiar las tornas, echando la culpa de la traición a los Potter en los hombros de Sirius Black y causando una explosión en el centro del Londres muggle causando la muerte de una docena de muggles__._

_Black fue aprendido por Aurores guiados por el Jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica, Bartemious Crouch, un hombre en una misión y con poderosas ambiciones políticas, que quería llegar tan lejos como a la posición de Ministro de Mágica. Viendo la captura y castigo de quien había traicionado a los Potter como un peldaño en su carrera política, Crouch evito nuestro precioso sistema de justicia y arrojo a Black directo a la prisión mágica sin siquiera interrogar al hombre._

_Este escandaloso error judicial involuntario no habría sido notado – ya que el Sr. Crouch había enterrado muy bien la evidencia de su mala acción –si no fuera por el Niño-Que-Vivió, y nuestro Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. El joven Harry Potter dice que sabía que Sirius Black no había sido el traidor como todos decían y fue a hablar con la persona más importante, buscando la ayuda del Mismísimo Ministro de Magia y –_

Albus Dumbledore observo el periódico en su mesa al lado de su desayuno con entumecido asombro, y de verdad, se sintió temporalmente inseguro de que hacer. No había visto venir esto y eso era inquietante. Se enorgullecía de su habilidad para predecir todas las posibles, e incluso improbables movidas, con innumerable pasos de antelación para siempre tener algún tipo de reacción prevista de antemano

Pero esto... él no esperaba esto. Sospechaba que era posible que Pettigrew hubiera sobrevivido, pero habría asumido que el hombre se desaparecería de la faz de la tierra para no ser capturado. E incuso así, habría esperado que Cornelius tratara de cubrirlo todo, no _ayudar_ a descubrir la verdad. Esto podría traerle una montaña de problemas a Dumbledore si algunos detalles se filtraban a las personas erróneas.

¿Sirius había sabido que Dumbledore fue quien lanzo el Fidelius donde los Potter? Ese sería el problema más grande que podía ver apareciendo por todo esto. No podía arriesgarse a que nada hiciera que Harry Potter desconfiara de él. Harry tenía un destino que cumplir y tenía que ser guiado apropiadamente. Si no confiaba en Dumbledore, sería mucho más difícil guiar sus acciones y asegurarse que cada paso fuera el correcto para lograr los mejores resultados para todo el mundo.

_Claro está_, Dumbledore comprendía completamente que algunas de las acciones que había tenido que emprender durante los últimos diez años con respecto al joven Sr. Potter estaban envueltas en serios dilemas éticos y morales y de verdad lamentaba haberle causado al niño tanta miseria, pero al final, aun estaba convencido de que todo lo que había hecho, había sido necesario. Esto era por el bien del mundo, y por el bien mayor, algunos sacrificios eran necesarios. Sabía que Voldemort regresaría algún día, y cuando ese día llegara, la cooperación total de Harry sería necesaria para poder destruir al mago Oscuro. Harry necesitaba hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, y tenía que hacerlas creyendo que lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Claro, Dumbledore sabía que Harry Potter no era la única oportunidad que tenían que destruir a Voldemort, ni tenía ninguna expectativa de que Harry Potter fuer a emitir el golpe final al mago oscuro - en realidad era imposible, aun considerando todas las circunstancias atenuantes. Y esta era una guerra y las guerras se peleaban con ejércitos. Ellas rara vez eran determinadas por un solo duelo, o terminaban en las manos de una sola persona, sin embargo Dumbledore también sabía que el fin de esta guerra nunca terminaría, para eso Voldemort tenía que morir.

Harry era sólo un niño, pero Dumbledore sabía que su participación en esta guerra sería un verdadero factor decisivo en la actual muerte de Voldemort. Por supuesto que Harry tendría que morir para eso, viendo que tenía un trozo del alma de Voldemort dentro de él, pero Dumbledore también estaba convencido de que si lograba planear todo de manera correcta, la guerra sería ganada con facilidad y más rápido si guiaba adecuadamente al joven Harry por el camino correcto. Al final menos gente moriría de esta manera. Sí, lo más probable era que Harry muriera muy joven después de haber soportado una infancia miserable, pero su sacrificio salvaría la vida de miles de personas, y si todo concluía como Dumbledore lo había predicho, al final Harry _voluntariamente_ sacrificaría su propia vida, en aras de salvar al mundo. Era lamentable, pero Dumbledore no veía otra alternativa que fuera a funcionar tan bien.

Es decir, suponiendo que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus tantos planes, y ahora tenía que admitir que las cosas se estaban desviando de maneras que no había previsto. Claro que nada serio. Nada que no pudiera alterar de sus planes para poder compensarlos. Que Sirius Black fuera liberado de Azkaban ni siquiera era la mayor inesperada desviación si era honesto consigo mismo.

No, _el mismo_ _Harry _había sido la mayor sorpresa. Dumbledore de verdad había quedado sorprendido por el jovencito. Era terriblemente brillante y parecía tan ansioso de aprender y ayudar. Por supuesto que Dumbledore había esperado un niño desesperado por complacer a los demás– dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ganar la aprobación de los otros; pero también había esperado por un niño tímido que se alejara de la gente y promedio o bajo el promedio en lo que se refería a sus logros académicos. Sabía que los Dursley jamás permitirían que su sobrino se realizara mejor que su hijo en el aspecto académico. Por lo que había oído de Arabella sobre su pobre tratamiento del chico, lo había llevado a estar seguro que Harry Potter estaría mucho mas... bueno, _quebrado _de lo que estaba. Había sido una gran sorpresa oír por Remus que Harry había sido puesto en un programa para niños dotados en su escuela muggle. Él jamás habría creído que los Dursley permitirían algo así. Permitir que su sobrino al que despreciaban eclipsara tan brillantemente a su propio hijo... bueno, no había esperado eso. Aunque aun podía trabajar con eso.

Había estado un poco preocupado ante la disposición de Harry de asociarse con los hijos de los mortífagos, sólo porque estaba preocupado por el tipo de influencia que podrían tener en él o por el peligro en el que podía ser puesto al asociarse con ellos fuera de las protecciones de Hogwarts. Había esperado que la introducción de Harry al mundo mágico a manos de Hagrid hubiera plantado la semilla de la desconfianza y la duda contra todos aquellos sorteados en la casa Slytherin para que así Harry se mantuviera alejado de ellos, de esa manera manteniéndolo _seguro_, pero al parecer eso no había salido según el plan. Aun así, no era un problema muy grande. Por lo menos el niño no había sido sorteado en Slytherin, cosa que habría sido la única complicación significativa.

Dumbledore tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por la ausencia de prejuicios del chico y por su disposición de cruzar la barrera invisible entre casas que sólo algunos niños estaban dispuestos a cruzar en primer año. Para Harry, cada niño era una persona definida por sus acciones y palabras, no por el color de su corbata o por el emblema que tenía en su túnica. Era una bocanada de aire fresco encontrarse con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades y que viera a los niños por lo que eran y no por quienes eran sus padres. Alguien quien fuera capaz de ver lo _bueno_ en todos, sin que le importaran los estigmas que la gente y la sociedad les ponían encima. También estaba claro que Harry sabía sobre la condición de Remus, si lo que Poppy Pomfrey le había dicho era cierto, y el niño no le temía o se alejaba del hombre sólo por su desafortunada aflicción.

De verdad era una pena que el niño tuviera que morir. Tenía tal promesa. Tan brillante, tan servicial. ¡Incluso le había dado a Severus un regalo de Navidad!

La memoria aun le traía una sonrisa a los labios. El resto del personal había estado tan sorprendido por eso. Claramente Severus también había estado sorprendido. Que divertido.

Pero esto... este asunto de Sirius Black tenía el potencial de causar muchos problemas. Sin embargo, aun podía funcionar si jugaba sus cartas bien – y Dumbledore siempre jugaba sus cartas con el mayor de los cuidados. Asumiendo que Sirius no supiera que Albus lo había dejado en ese horrible lugar intencionalmente, las cosas aun podían salir bien. Sirius le había sido leal a Albus en la última guerra, y si le permanecía leal ahora, Dumbledore sabía que aun podría mantener la confianza de Harry en él. Su pérdida de tutorial legal, asumiendo que Sirius estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo para ganársela, seria desafortunada, pero estaba bastante seguro que podría mantener un papel importante en la vida el niño como su consejero, y con el tiempo llegaría a ser el confidente del chico.

El asunto de los Dursley, y la protección sanguínea conectada con Petunia de seguro saldría a la luz, y tendría que hacer planes para eso.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro y asintió ligeramente para sí mismo, convencido de que aun tenía las cosas bajo su control y esta complicación no arruinaría sus planes. No lo permitiría. Harry Potter simplemente era muy importante.

– –

Harry estaba sentado calmadamente en la mesa Ravenclaw bebiendo su jugo de calabaza con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Gran Comedor estaba encendido con asombrados y emocionados susurros, y más de un par de ojos estaban posados en Harry.

Además del encabezado principal, habían otros artículos en el Profeta relacionados a lo sucedido. Había una historia sobre la revocación de la Orden de Merlín de Pettigrew; otra historia explicando lo que era un Encantamiento Fidelius y como el secreto era guardado en el alma del 'Guardián Secreto' y como sólo podía ser entregado voluntariamente; y había otra historia que incluía entrevistas con algunos magos y brujas compañeros de escuela de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Pettigrew contando anécdotas sobre sus días de escuela y de como James Potter y Sirius Black habían sido tan cercanos como si fueran hermanos.

La mayoría de las historias sólo tenían el encabezado, el primer párrafo y luego una nota sobre en qué pagina encontrarían el resto de la historia. Acompañando a la historia principal en la primera plana, sin embargo, había otro gran artículo destacado – este era de Rita Skeeter, comentando sobre su entrevista con el Niño-Que-Vivió y su reacción ante los eventos. Harry salió pintado como un niño inocente y excitado que estaba agradecido porque la justicia por fin había sido servida y por que el hombre que en realidad había cometido esos crímenes contra sus padres por fin pagaría. También expresaba lo ansioso que estaba por conocer a Sirius Black, ya que sabía que el hombre era su padrino, y había sido un muy buen amigo de su padre.

También expreso lo agradecido que estaba con el Ministro por su asistencia. Diciendo que estaba tan aliviado por que el hombre hubiera estado dispuesto a tomarlo en serio, aunque sólo fuera un niño. Puso la cantidad adecuada de efusivo asombro sobre que un hombre tan importante hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudarlo, y la inclinación de Skeeter en todo el asunto proyectaba a Harry como un niño adorable, ansioso e inocente, cosa que estaba bien para Harry ya que lo hacía atractivo para una gran porción del público, y el resto del público no lo vería como una amenaza. Era más fácil que bajara su guardia gente que no se sentía amenazada.

Luego conto un poco sobre la historia de Harry, anotando que vivía con muggles (aunque no hubo mención de su tratamiento a manos de los Dursley ya que Harry no había encontrado necesario jugar aun esa carta), y como durante sus años en la escuela primaria muggle había sido considerado como un 'superdotado'. Luego ella comento sobre el éxito que había tenido Harry hasta ahora en Hogwarts, mencionado que había sido sorteado en Ravenclaw, y que actualmente tenía las mejores notas de todos los niños de su año.

Algunos de los compañeros de Harry que lo conocían lo suficiente no tuvieron problemas en preguntarle sobre los artículos y sobre lo que había comentado. Les respondió con facilidad y expreso que deseaba conocer a su padrino pronto, pero suponía que no podía ser antes de las vacaciones de primavera.

Finalmente termino el desayuno y la atención de la gente se desvió del periódico y las noticias hacia las clases. Al final de día, justo cuando las clases iban a terminar, Harry visito a Remus y le deseo buena suerte justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de marcharse a través del Floo en su oficina hacia San Mungos.

– –

Ahora era miércoles y Harry había terminado su clase doble de pociones con los Hufflepuffs. Se quedo un rato esperando que todos los demás estudiantes se fueran. Algunos de sus compañeros le dieron ligeras miradas interrogativas, pero él les hizo un gesto para que se fueran a almorzar sin él. Apenas todos se marcharon, se giro y encontró a Snape observándolo de manera vacilante y calculadora.

"¿Necesitas algo, Potter?" Snape pregunto con precaución.

"No necesariamente," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba unos cuantos hechizos de privacidad. "Me preguntaba si todos los ingredientes que le di estaban en buena condición. No estaba muy convencido de que todos ellos fueran útiles, al ser tan viejos."

"Edad, afortunadamente, no tiene efectos muy grandes en partes de basilisco. Son muy resistentes al deterioro."

Harry sonrió. "Ah, eso es bueno."

"¿Donde los conseguiste?" Pregunto Snape mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros una vez más. "En realidad no importa. Lo que es importante es que puedo conseguir más. De hecho... técnicamente, podría conseguir ingredientes frescos. ¿Le serviría veneno de basilisco? ¿O escamas frescas? Sé que hay pociones que requieren partes frescas."

"Así es... ¿cómo podrías tener acceso a partes _frescas_ de un _basilisco?"_Pregunto incréduloSnape.

"Como le dije, _en realidad no importa."_ Repitió Harry, sus ojos poniéndose ligeramente más serios por un momento.

"Los basiliscos son increíblemente difíciles de reproducir exitosamente y aun mas difíciles de mantener con vida. ¡Es porque son escandalosamente raros! Hay muy pocos viviendo en cautiverio en las reservas y sus escamas y veneno sólo pueden ser recolectados un par de veces al año sin causarles daño. El costo para adquirir algunos de esos ingredientes es _monumental_." Exclamo Snape. "¡Incluso la compra de un pequeño trozo de piel mudada, como la que me diste, es increíblemente costosa!"

"Estoy consciente de eso," respondió Harry con tono ligeramente aburrido y rodando lo ojos. "Ahora que hemos establecido que los ingredientes de basilisco son bastante costosos y casi imposibles de conseguir, ¿por qué no nos movemos al hecho más importante que es, que puedo conseguirle cuanto quiera? Oh, y también está el hecho de que no le diré donde lo conseguí."

Snape lo miro atónito por un segundo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirar a Harry con perspicacia. "¿Que quieres?"

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió depredadora. "_Ahora_ lo entiendes." Harry caminó hasta llegar a unos de los mesones de trabajo de la primera fila y se sentó sobre uno de ellos, de manera similar a como lo había hecho la última vez que conversaron en esta misma habitación. "No estoy especialmente seguro de _que _necesito, aun, pero sé que necesitare ayuda, pronto," comenzó Harry. "Estuve investigando sobre este asunto del Rastro durante la última semana, y aunque estoy bastante convencido de que puedo removerla, no es algo que podre hacer sólo cuando llegue el momento. Le daré todos los ingredientes de basilisco que quiera, en intercambio por la garantía de que, cuando llegue el tiempo, me ayudara a deshacerme del Rastro. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Snape lo miro un poco asombrado. "Estoy sorprendido de que tengas la necesidad de chantajearme para que te ayude," declaro después de un momento. "Habría esperado que simplemente me _ordenaras_ ayudarte."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Posees la Marca del Señor Oscuro, no la _mía – aunque_ le ayude a crearla... pero de todas maneras, no es como si fueras uno de _mis_seguidores_._¿Qué derecho tengo que darte ordenes sin ofrecer una compensación?"

Snape parpadeo hacia él con una expresión en blanco antes de componerse. "Está bien..." dijo con lentitud, "¿pero que te hace sentirte tan seguro de que puedes disipar el Rastro?"

"Fui capaz de remover el Rastro de mi varita cuando sólo tenía _quince años_ – la primera vez, quiero decir – estoy seguro que puedo deshacerme de esta versión del Rastro de mi persona ahora que ya tengo más de sesenta, aunque si lo mira de cierta perspectiva – estoy más inclinado a decir que tengo cincuenta - ya que mi percepción del tiempo cuando estuve muerto estuvo un poco mal. Pero de todas maneras, ya comencé a analizar el Rastro, aunque es difícil hacerlo cuando estoy analizando un hechizo lanzado en mí. Estoy considerando solicitar la ayuda de Draco para poder lanzar mis hechizos reveladores en él y así analizar los resultados con menor interferencia."

"¿También le ofrecerás una _compensación_?" Pregunto Snape con aire de leve incredulidad, como si aun tuviera problemas comprendiendo la idea de que Harry estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle algo por sus servicios, en vez de simplemente demandar obediencia. Pero claro que tenía que recordarse que este no era el Señor Oscuro... sólo alguien que había sido el amante del Señor Oscuro y su segundo al mando.

"Por supuesto," Harry dijo desdeñosamente. Snape levanto una sola ceja y Harry continuo. "También removeré su Rastro – asumiendo que no es demasiado difícil o peligroso para él. La promesa de remover su Rastro será más que suficiente incentivo para que coopere."

"¿Tu experiencia al remover el Rastro de tu varita te servirá para remover el rastro de tu persona?" Pregunto Snape después de un momento.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No. No por lo que puedo decir hasta el momento. Es un hechizo bastante diferente. Aunque ya estoy desarrollando una teoría para como removerla, pero necesito esos hechizos reveladores para ver si hay otras opciones."

Snape asintió lentamente. "Bueno... cuando llegue el momento en que necesites mi... asistencia... déjamelo saber."

Harry asintió. "Bien. ¿Hay alguna parte de basilisco en especifico que desee más que otra?"

Snape lo miro, luciendo pensativo por un momento antes de responderle con ojos extrañamente brillantes. "¿De verdad puedes conseguir veneno?" Dijo casi en un susurro.

Harry sonrió. "Puedo tratar."

– –

Las clases pronto volvieron a su ritmo, y las semanas comenzaron a pasar con rapidez. Harry con facilidad enlisto la cooperación de Draco. La mejor parte era que el heredero Malfoy sabía que no debía hacerle a Harry preguntas estúpidas sobre como sabía los hechizos que sabía, o como era capaz de lanzar hechizos no verbales cuando eso no se cubría hasta quinto año. Además nunca mostro ninguna duda de que Harry sería capaz de remover el Rastro de manera exitosa, aunque se suponía que era algo imposible.

La única cosa que no le gusto a Harry sobre todo el asunto fue que tuvo que enseñarle a Draco la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas. Necesitaba hacer su trabajo allí porque era el único lugar en la escuela además de la Cámara donde podía realizar todos los hechizos que necesitaba usar sin que la magia fuera detectada por las protecciones de la escuela– no que los hechizos fueran en realidad _Oscuros_, o ilegales. Y aunque estaba la posibilidad de que no fueran notados, Harry no quería correr riesgos. Estos altamente complicados hechizos no eran algo que un estudiante podía lanzar, o tendría la necesidad de utilizar.

Draco había estado, claro está, suficientemente impresionado con la existencia de la habitación y sus habilidades. Harry le había hecho jurar que no le mostraría la habitación a _nadie_, y Draco había accedido, pero Harry no era tan estúpido como para tomar eso como garantía real. Draco podía ser un Malfoy, pero sólo tenía once años, y le gustaba presumir. Harry también se había asegurado de no _mencionar_ la porción 'de las cosas escondidas' de la habitación, y simplemente se refería a ella como la 'habitación que cambia' en presencia de Draco. No quería que el chico encontrara la habitación con las cosas escondidas ya que allí estaba escondido uno de los horcruxes de Tom y mientras menos gente supiera de su existencia, mejor.

Ambos pasaban varias horas durante los fines de semana cuando los dos tenían tiempo, en la habitación. Draco parado al centro de un circulo de runas que Harry había dibujado en el piso mientras Harry estaba parado a un lado junto a una pequeña mesa, pergamino y una pluma auto rellenable sobre ella, y su varita en la mano. Lanzaba un hechizo y luego le dictaba a la pluma que tomaba notas con precisión.

Draco rápidamente se aburría y a menudo se quejaba sobre tener que estar parado tanto tiempo, pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Fue en su tercera semana de reunión cuando Harry observo el pergamino con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a Draco viendo los resultados mostrados mágicamente ya que sólo él, por haber lanzado los hechizos de detección, podía verlos y luego volvió a mirar el pergamino.

"No puede ser tan simple," dijo por lo bajo.

Draco lo miro curioso. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Creo que... así es," dijo Harry lentamente mientras seguía observando el pergamino en la mesita y tomo la pluma que había estado flotando allí, rompiendo el hechizo de dictado.

Reviso varias páginas y escribió algunas cosas en los márgenes antes de dejar todo a un lado.

"Bueno, mierda. Esto es... simplemente estúpido."

"¿Me vas a explicar?" Pregunto Draco sonando ligeramente impaciente.

Harry meneo la cabeza. "No comprenderías."

Draco frunció el ceño en obvia molestia y luego miro la pared.

Harry observo el enojo en el rostro de Draco y sonrió. "Lo siento Drake. No fue mi intención insultarte. Sin ánimo de ofender, es sólo que es... complicado."

"Bueno, obviamente, ya que has estado con esto por _tres semanas_," Draco bufo en obvia molestia.

"Sí, bueno, creo que esta será nuestra última sesión por un tiempo. Creo que ya he averiguado lo suficiente."

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. "¿Crees que ahora sabes cómo removerlo?"

"Si... así es."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿No lo comprenderé?" Bufo Draco.

Harry rio. "En realidad... es casi obscenamente simple. "Una poción envejecedora."

"¿Una poción envejecedora?" Draco repitió incrédulo. "¡No puede ser _tan_ simple! Si fuera tan fácil, todos lo harían, y no te habría tomado tres semanas averiguarlo."

"Bueno, una poción envejecedora normal no funcionaria. Sera necesaria una poción especifica de envejecimiento para engañar al Rastro. Esta designado para removerse automáticamente cuando el cuerpo alcanza la edad de madurez. Utiliza tu reloj biológico para ver cuando disiparse. Las normales pociones envejecedoras temporales transforman tu apariencia externa a la de tu ser mayor, pero no tienen impacto en lo mayor que tu cuerpo es realmente. Va a tomar... bueno, esta es la parte en la que me ayudara Snape."

"Esta poción que harás que prepare Sev te hará envejecer mas allá de los diecisiete para engañara al Rastro, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Draco pidiendo aclaraciones.

"Correcto."

"Pero después volvemos a nuestra verdadera edad, ¿cierto?"

Harry estaba mirando de nuevo sus notas y asintió ausente. "Si, si. No te preocupes. Cuando todo esté listo, tu cuerpo volverá a la edad original. Una vez que el Rastro legítimamente cree que llegaste a tu mayoría de edad se disipara solo y se ira. El Rastro no volverá de repente porque tu cuerpo volvió a la normalidad."

"Está bien, bueno. No volverán a lanzarnos el rastro cuando volvamos a Hogwarts para el segundo año, ¿cierto?"

"Snape dice que sólo se lo lanzan a los niños de primero, pero puedo guardar en estasis algo de la poción. Mientras los hechizos adecuados sean usados estará bien bajo estasis por unos cuantos años."

Draco asintió. "Está bien. ¿Entonces estoy listo aquí?"

Harry asintió ausente una vez más e hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano hacia Draco que lo miro con clara molestia antes de bufar y salir del círculo de runas.

"Me iré ahora," Dijo Draco mordazmente, pero Harry aun no levanto la mirada de sus notas. Sólo murmuro algo ininteligible, causando que Draco rodara sus ojos y se marchara de la habitación.

– –

Remus había estado visitando a Sirius Black en San Mungo al menos dos veces a la semana. Después de tres semanas, los sanadores estaban finalmente satisfechos de que su salud estaba estabilizada y estaba recuperando su peso a una tasa aceptable. Lo tenían bajo un régimen de pociones que debía continuar consumiendo por varios meses – mayormente suplementos nutricionales y pociones que le ayudarían a superar el daño causado por una decana de malnutrición en sus músculos y huesos. También tenían una sanadora mental que lo visitaba dos veces por semana, pero, de acuerdo a Remus, el hombre estaba siendo increíblemente testarudo al cooperar con la mujer.

Al fin de la tercera semana en el hospital, finalmente los había convencido de que lo dejaran ir, así que Sirius Black salió de San Mungo y respiro el aire puro como hombre libre por primera vez.

Su varita había sido rota cuando fue aprendido y arrojado en Azkaban, así que su primer destino fue el Callejón Diagon para conseguir una nueva. Entonces se dirigió al Banco de Gringott, hablo con el encargado de los bienes de la Familia Black y descubrió que de alguna manera se había vuelto el Jefe de familia. Su padre y su tío Cygnus habían muerto en 1979 y eso había dejado a su madre, Walburga como Jefa de familia, cuando su tía Druella había muerto en 1981, y su tía Lucretia se había casado con un Prewett.

Regulus habría terminado como Jefe de familia, aunque Sirius era el mayor, simplemente porque Regulus había sido el favorito de su madre... sin embargo Regulus también había muerto. Aun así, pese a todo esto, aun se encontró sorprendido al saber que había heredado el titulo de Jefe de familia porque honestamente había creído que su madre lo había desheredado después que había huido a vivir con los Potter en quinto año.

Aparentemente ella lo había añadido a la familia después de ser sentenciado a Azkaban por traicionar a los Potter y ser un mortifago.

Rodo los ojos para sí mismo ante la retorcida lógica de su madre y acepto su destino. Eso significaba que había heredado la fortuna familiar, al igual que el hogar de su infancia – sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera la intención de vivir alguna vez allí. No, ya tenía otros planes en movimiento para eso.

Dejo Gringott con una bolsa de dinero conectada a su bóveda y se dirigió a Ollivander donde rápidamente compro una varita nueva. Su presencia en el callejón atrajo bastante atención y a él no le gusto eso, así que apenas termino, tomo el Floo en el caldero Chorreante hacia las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade. Saco un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y reviso la dirección una vez más antes de salir del pub con rapidez y dirigirse por la calle hacia el sector residencial.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la casa de dos pisos en el numero 224 de Boyd Acres. Toco a la puerta y después de un poco una bruja mayor abrió y lo miro con una expresión en blanco en el rostro por un momento antes de sonreírle.

"Ah, usted debe ser el Sr. Black," dijo ella con voz amable.

Él le sonrió y asintió. "Eso es correcto. ¿Y usted debe ser Maggie Sampson? ¿Estoy aquí por el departamento?"

"Por supuesto querido. Por aquí," Dijo ella saliendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella y guiándolo hacia un costado donde una escalera exterior subía hacia el segundo piso, terminando frente a otra puerta. Ella saco una vieja llave y abrió la puerta antes de entregársela diciéndole que la puerta estaba protegida y ni siquiera un simple _alohomora_ podría abrir la puerta sin la llave, cosa que él aprecio.

Ella lo guio adentro y le indico donde estaba ubicado todo, además le informó que la chimenea ya estaba conectada al Floo y la dirección era '224-b Boyd Acres'. Él hecho una rápida mirada al departamento antes de volver donde ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

"¿Así que todo está aceptable Sr. Black?" le pregunto ella y su sonrisa creció.

"Todo está muy bien, Madame Sampson."

"Oh, llámame Maggie."

"Entonces insisto que me llame Sirius," dijo con una sonrisa picara que la hizo reírse tontitamente.

Hablaron brevemente sobre los detalles de su nuevo arriendo y Sirius saco el primer mes de renta y se lo entrego antes que ella se marchara, y quedara solo en el vacio apartamento.

Después de respirar profundamente saco de su bolsillo otro trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. Tenía una lista de cosas que necesitaba llevar a cabo. Primero, necesitaba ir de compras. Comprar algunos muebles, un nuevo guardarropas y una lechuza. Ya había entrado en contacto con un abogado para poder comenzar a moverse para conseguir la custodia de Harry.

Cuando Remus le había explicado que tenía que agradecer su liberación a las acciones del pequeño Harry, había estado completamente sorprendido. Remus le había contado sobre Harry en estas tres semanas, y aunque las mayoría de las cosas eran alabanzas, la porción sobre la vida hogareña de Harry con la miserable hermana de Lily era terriblemente perturbadora.

La enconada bola de culpa dentro de su estomago al saber que habían sido sus precipitadas acciones las que habían causado el sufrimiento de Harry era tremenda. Si sólo se hubiese controlado en vez de salir corriendo tras Pettigrew por venganza habría podido explicarle a todos que no había sido en realidad el Guardián Secreto, y habría podido recibir a Harry desde el principio en vez de permitir que su ahijado creciera bajo el cuidado de abusivos monstruos muggle.

Pero ahora estaba libre, y era todo gracias a Harry. Y Harry lo necesitaba. Sabía que el proceso para adquirir la custodia de Harry probablemente no sería simple. Sin duda tendría que probarle a las autoridades que estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo y estable para cuidar a un niño, y para hacer eso necesitaba poner su vida en orden, y rápido.

El departamento de Maggie era una solución temporal. Sabía que compraría una casa para la primavera, pero ya que seria, ojala, casa de Harry también, quería la opinión de su ahijado antes de comprar nada. Una casa sería necesaria ya que tendría que protegerla firmemente para protección de Harry.

Remus le había contado sobre las razones por las que Dumbledore había insistido que los Dursley era el lugar más 'seguro' para Harry debido a unas poderosas protecciones que había puesto en el lugar conectadas a la relación sanguínea de Harry con Petunia. Las protecciones de la casa supuestamente eran tan buenas que un mortifago ni siquiera podía acercarse para encontrar el lugar, mucho menos poner el pie en los terrenos.

Tendría que comisionar excelentes protecciones alrededor de su nueva casa que compitieran con esas, si deseaba mantener seguro a Harry.

Pensar en Dumbledore causo que Sirius apretara los puños y los dientes cuando una furia hirviente trato de explotar en él. Si lo que Remus le había dicho era cierto, él... bueno, no sabía que pensar. El mismo Remus, también había estado dudoso al respecto, pero le había dicho que Harry estaba convencido y que le había mostrado bastante evidencia convincente...

Si era cierto, entonces Dumbledore había _sabido_ que Sirius no era el Guardián Secreto _todo el tiempo_.

¿Sería cierto? Sirius no lo sabía, y sólo pensar en eso lo dejaba horriblemente confundido y sintiéndose más traicionado de lo que era posible.

Quería confrontar al hombre; preguntarle si era cierto. Pero Remus le había insistido – _rogado –_que esperara a hablar con Harry. Que si era cierto, entonces Harry estaría en peligro si le revelaban a Dumbledore que sospechaban de él. Sirius con reluctancia había accedido a esperar, y había decidido mejor poner su vida en orden y comenzar la demanda de custodia.

Después de todo, tenía una década que compensar. Y un ahijado que cuidar.

– –


	20. Chapter 20

– – – – – Renacer Capitulo 20 – – – – –

La primera semana de febrero Harry bajó a la Cámara y se puso unos anteojos especiales que lo dejaba ciego a todo excepto a su Vista Negra – que, por fortuna trabajaba pese a los lentes. La razón por la que estaba usándolos era porque estaba a punto de aventurarse al nido del basilisco por primera vez.

Tom le había dicho que como mago hablante de parsel era inmune a la mirada del Basilisco, pero Harry no tenía idea de si esa inmunidad se había trasferido a él. Y de seguro no correría ese riesgo ahora. Así que le siseo las instrucciones apropiadas a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin que abarcaba la mayor parte de ese sector de la Cámara y esta comenzó a moverse y retumbar hasta que la boca se abrió, revelando un estrecho pasaje. Harry subió y se dirigió por el túnel hasta que llego hasta una gran y sucia habitación que apestaba a algo muerto. Oyó el crujido delator de huesos bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba. Con cuidado se acerco a la gran masa de energía mágica que capto su Vista, sabiendo que era el basilisco que hibernaba.

Le tomo cerca de veinte minutos de convencimientos, siseos y unos cuantos hechizos que recordaba le había mencionado Tom para que finalmente lograra despertar a la gran serpiente para que hablara con él.

_:Tú no eres Tom,:_ dijo el basilisco en un momento.

_:No, no lo soy,:_ Harry admitió vacilante.

_: ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?:_

_:Mi nombre es Herakles,:_ respondió Harry.

_: ¿Eres el Heri de Tom?:_

Harry sonrió y un poco de alivio lo lleno. _:Si, lo soy.:_

_:Tú no eres heredero de mi amo,:_recalco ella.

Harry se removió, _:No... No soy exactamente un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin...:_

_:Pero aun así hablas la lengua de las serpientes.:_

_:Si, así es.:_

_:Que extraño...:_

Harry se detuvo, preguntándose como responder a eso... o si debía responder.

_:¿Que te trae aquí niño?:_pregunto ella finalmente.

_:Esperaba poder solicitarle un pequeño favor...:_ Harry admitió vacilante.

_:¿Deseas que me coma a alguien por ti?:_

_:Uh, no... no, eso no será necesario en estos momentos.:_

_:¿Entonces que deseas?:_

_:¿Me podría dar algunas escamas y un poco de veneno para ingredientes de pociones?:_ Pregunto Harry rápidamente mientras se agachaba, listo para correr si ella se ofendía por la petición.

_:¿Para que los necesitas?:_ le pregunto, al parecer calmada, así que Harry se relajo ligeramente.

_:Oh, bueno, mi intención es intercambiárselos a un Maestro de Pociones por su ayuda en algo que necesito. No se en realidad en que terminara usándolas él.:_

_:Eso es aceptable.:_

Harry parpadeo, inseguro de como tomar eso, pero se encogió de hombros.

_:¿Así que me dará algo de veneno?:_

_:Si.:_

– –

Harry le entrego los ingredientes de basilisco a Snape y el hombre pareció verdaderamente choqueado al verlos. Al parecer Snape en realidad había creído que Harry no podría conseguirlos, y la revelación de que Harry _lo había echo_, fue para quedarse con la boca abierta. En intercambio por los excepcionalmente raros ingredientes, Snape acepto preparar la poción para Harry.

En teoría, Harry _podía_ prepararla el mismo porque estaba dentro de su nivel de habilidad, pero era una de esas pociones que demoraban mucho tiempo en estar listas y necesitaban mantenimiento regular algo que seria difícil para Harry sin llamar atención innecesaria para sí mismo además de preguntas inconvenientes. Snape, en contraste, _siempre _tenía pociones preparándose en su laboratorio personal y estaba acostumbrado a salir de sus labores diarias de manera regular para atender alguna poción u otra.

De esa manera, Harry se sentía confiado de que estaba progresando bien hacia el necesario objetivo de deshacerse de ese maldito Rastro. Había liberado a Sirius con asombrosa facilidad, y el hombre ya estaba trabajando en conseguir la custodia que le correspondía y Dumbledore no parecía estar peleando en contra de eso. No había reclamado ninguno de los intentos de Sirius de conseguir la custodia de Harry; de hecho, le parecía a Harry que Dumbledore estaba aparentando que estaba bastante feliz por eso y estaba _ayudando_a apresurar las cosas_._Incluso se había ofrecido a lanzar las protecciones en la casa que Sirius terminara comprando, pero su oferta había sido educadamente rechazada. Harry no dudaba que Dumbledore insistiría con el tema más tarde cuando en realidad tuvieran una casa que proteger.

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Dumbledore estaba tratando de ganarse la confianza de Harry con todo esto. Quería que Harry lo viera como el amable abuelo que estaba de _su lado_, y que sólo quería lo _mejor_ para Harry.

Harry sospechaba que el apoyo de Dumbledore a Sirius probablemente tenía que ver con la mención de Harry de su conexión familiar con Narcissa Malfoy y Draco durante su conversación en las vacaciones de invierno. Se había hecho evidente para Dumbledore que Harry estaba tomando un activo interés en localizar a cualquier familia biológica que tuviera en el mundo mágico, y los Malfoy obviamente no eran la opción ideal según Dumbledore. Harry estaba tan relacionado a Sirius Black como a Narcissa Malfoy, y si Dumbledore podía cambiar la conexión familiar de Harry a un Black que creía le era leal, en vez de a los Malfoy, sería una ventaja.

También estaba el obvio hecho de que la meta de Dumbledore era mantener una posición de poder y confianza en la vida de Harry, luchar para que se quedara en un hogar que claramente odiaba y del que quería huir, seria monumentalmente contraproducente. Dumbledore _no _era un tonto. Estaba loco, y Harry en realidad no comprendía como funcionaba la lógica del hombre a veces, pero sabía lo suficiente del mago para comprender que no le serviría impedir que Harry se fuera con Sirius ahora que Sirius estaba libre.

Dumbledore le había mandado varias cartas a Sirius. Fue debido a enormes esfuerzos de Remus que Sirius aun no hacia algo estúpido. Remus en realidad se había preguntado si debió contarle a Sirius sobre sus sospechas respecto a las acciones cuestionables de Dumbledore. Sirius Black al parecer estaba más cuerdo de lo que hubiera esperado de un hombre que había pasado una década en Azkaban, pero eso no significaba que había salido ileso.

Remus había vuelto de varias visitas al apartamento de Sirius en Hogsmeade con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Sirius, al parecer, tenía días buenos y días malos, de acuerdo a su viejo amigo. Algunos días estaba completamente cuerdo, pero otros días no parecía comprender enteramente que estaba en 1991, y James y Lily estaban muertos.

Remus había terminado escribiendo las respuestas de las primeras cartas de Dumbledore a Sirius para así evitar problemas. En estos momentos Dumbledore estaba cooperando – _ayudándolos_, incluso – pero probamente era porque creía que Sirius le permitiría jugar un papel importante en la vida de Harry para influenciar al niño con su dominio de Sirius. Y por supuesto, porque Sirius Black era una opción mucho más preferible que su prima Narcissa.

No hacía falta un idiota para darse cuenta que Harry se enojaría con Dumbledore si le impidiera reunirse con su padrino, y que Harry probablemente no sería muy cooperativo con el hombre. Claro está, eso era trabajando bajo la suposición de que Harry no estaba 'enojado' con él por otras razones.

En todo caso, todas las cosas iban según los planes, dejando a Harry con sólo dos cosas en que enfocarse. Sus tareas escolares y la Piedra. El trabajo escolar era obscenamente aburrido, pero no había muchas cosas que hacer respecto a la Piedra Filosofal, ya que aun tenía que esperar hasta que estuviera por terminar el año escolar, antes de intentar robarla.

Como resultado, Harry simplemente se hundió en la soporífera rutina de las clases, escribiendo ensayos, interactuando con sus camaradas, encantando a sus compañeros y profesores como hasta ahora, y con sus conversaciones semanales con Remus. También había comenzado a intercambiar algunas cartas con Sirius. La primera carta era una introducción básica de Sirius además de llevar la pregunta de si Harry de verdad quería mudarse con él – en respuesta, Harry envió un rápido _'Si.'_ Después de eso, las cartas de Sirius mayormente le comentaban sobre si mismo y le daban información en los progresos sobre el caso de custodia de Harry, y su búsqueda de la 'casa perfecta'.

Harry y Remus pasaron la noche de luna llena de enero juntos como siempre en la casa de los Gritos, pero la luna llena de febrero fue la primera desviación de la norma, y también la primera vez que Harry vio a su padrino desde la noche en que murieron sus padres.

Harry voló a la casa de los Gritos en su forma animaga simplemente porque no tenía deseos de ir por el túnel ya que prefería evitar arrastrarse bajo un árbol homicida, si no era necesario. Cuando entro volando por la ventana de la habitación en la que Remus siempre pasaba la luna llena, encontró a Remus sentado allí, aun humano porque era temprano todavía, y en compañía de un hombre familiar.

Sirius Black estaba sentado allí, sonriéndole ansioso al cansado Remus y riendo con ganas ante algo que el hombre lobo le dijo. La cabeza del hombre se giro al divisar a Harry y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente. Remus, al ver el cambio de atención de Sirius también giro su cabeza y vio a Harry volando cerca de la ventana abierta.

"¿Ese es él?" Susurro Sirius.

La expresión de Remus cambio a una suave sonrisa y asintió. "Si Canuto. Es él. Vamos, Harry. Él ya sabe."

Sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y ligera molestia porque Remus había contado todo sobre su forma animaga, pero sabiendo también que no podía estar _muy _molesto porque probablemente de todas maneras le habría dicho a Sirius, Harry voló cerca al suelo y con facilidad se transformo a su forma humana.

Sirius dejo escapar un sonido entre una risa y una tos asombrada y sólo observo a Harry incrédulo.

"Nunca lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. ¡Un animago a los once años!" Exclamo Sirius y luego rio con fuerza.

Harry sólo parpadeo, preguntándose como saldría exactamente esta velada. Remus se transformaría como en media hora, y después de eso, todos serian animales incapaces de comunicarse verbalmente. Era una situación un poco extraña para reencontrarse con su padrino.

Harry se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir un poco tímido y nervioso. Sirius de repente pareció componerse y miro a Harry incomodo. Harry sólo le parpadeo al hombre con legítima confusión por un momento antes de ser inesperadamente abrazado con fuerza.

"¡Oh Harry... por Merlín, es bueno verte por fin! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Nunca debí marcharme! ¡Fui un tonto! ¿Me perdonarías?"

Harry parpadeo y se quedo tieso mientras el hombre lo continúo sosteniendo entre sus brazos por un momento antes de soltarlo y tomar una estremecida bocanada de aire mientras se componía otra vez. Harry noto que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y Harry alejo la mirada, sintiéndose un poco abrumado por la demostración de emoción y afecto considerando que no se habían visto en diez años.

"Por Merlín, me estoy adelantando, ¿no es así?" dijo Sirius con una débil risa mientras se paraba derecho. "Soy Sirius Black."

Harry rio, pero fue una risa un poco forzada.

"Por supuesto, por lo que he comprendido de tus cartas y por lo que me ha contado Remus, tú en realidad me recuerdas... ¿es eso cierto?" continuo Sirius antes que Harry pudiera decir algo.

"Er, si. Así es. Yo... recuerdo que te transformabas en Canuto y me dabas paseos sobre tu espalda, y recuerdo que papá me llevaba en su escoba y tu volabas con nosotros... recuerdo la pelota que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños que cambiaba de colores y podía cambiar de textura dependiendo del estado de ánimo – poniéndose toda desigual, lisa, o con pequeñas púas..."

"Por la bolas de Mordred, ¿te acuerdas de eso?" Exclamo Sirius con un tono de asombro e incredulidad en su voz.

"Sirius!" Remus lo reto con una sonrisa, si dudas por el lenguaje de Sirius.

Harry rio y se encogió de hombros. "He escuchado cosas peores de mis compañeros de dormitorio, Remus. No te preocupes."

"¿De verdad puedes recordar todas esas cosas de cuando eras un _bebé_?" pregunto Sirius ignorando completamente la amonestación de Remus.

Harry sólo sonrió y asintió antes de comenzar con la descripción de su 'teoría' tras lo que él creía era una especie de mejorada memoria fotográfica mágica, sobre como recordaba cosas de cuando era un bebé que no tenían sentido antes porque no tenía el conocimiento o el contexto, pero ahora al recordar tenían sentido. Era la misma mentira que le había dicho a Remus y pareció convencer adecuadamente a su padrino porque el hombre lucía asombrado e impresionado, y para nada incrédulo o sospechoso.

Tuvieron que interrumpir la discusión porque la luna se estaba elevando en el cielo y Remus ya estaba cerca del tiempo de su transformación. Harry y Sirius se transformaron en su forma animaga unos momentos antes que Remus sufriera la dolorosa transición a su forma licana.

Horas después, cuando el sol finalmente comenzó a asomarse Remus yacía adolorido y exhausto en el piso de la casa de los gritos, unos cansados Harry y Sirius volvieron a sus formas humanas y comenzaron a chequear a Remus por lesiones causadas por la transformación.

"Tendremos que ver un nombre para ti," dijo Sirius de repente. Harry parpadeo en obvia confusión – sin comprender en realidad de que está hablando el hombre. "Tu forma de murciélago. ¡Necesitas un sobrenombre! Remus es Lunático, yo soy Canuto, y tu papá era Cornamenta. ¡No podemos ponerte el nombre Cornamentita, porque no calza con tu forma! ¡Debemos buscarte un nombre!"

Harry rio ligeramente ante el entusiasmo del hombre y se encogió de hombros. "Los dejare darme algunas sugerencias y yo elegiré la que me guste más, ¿qué les parece eso?"

Sirius le dio una gran sonrisa. "¿Estás seguro de confiarme tu nombre merodeador?"

"Dije que elegirías sugerencias y yo decidiría al final," reitero Harry, divertido con el humor sorprendentemente vivaz del hombre tan temprano en la mañana después de haber estado despierto toda la noche.

"Bueno, entonces hare lo mejor para darte buenas opciones," dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba a levantarse al agotado hombre lobo.

Los tres se dirigieron por el túnel de vuelta a Hogwarts, usaron un hechizo aturdidor cuando llegaron donde el Sauce Golpeador para que detuviera su violentos movimientos, y Sirius se quedo con ellos hasta que llegaron a las puertas del Castillo donde Harry insistió que podía acompañar solo a Remus desde allí.

Llevo a Remus a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le hecho una mirada al obviamente cansado chico y le dio un pase para saltarse las clases del día, diciéndole que durmiera. Harry sabía que la mujer hace tiempo había notado que le estaba haciendo compañía a Remus durante las lunas llenas. Ella al principio no había aprobado, y Harry había estado preocupado de que fuera donde Dumbledore insistiéndole que no era seguro y por lo que todos sabían, Harry le estaba haciendo compañía a Remus en forma humana y eso nunca era 'seguro', pero Remus al parecer la había convencido de que estaba tomando todas las precauciones posible y de verdad creía que Harry estaba seguro... y que también era muy testarudo. Harry tenía la impresión de que Pomfrey creía que Remus estaba encerrado en una jaula o algo así y que Harry estaba sentado fuera de la jaula tras una barrera mágica, para mayor seguridad.

Era una idea viable, en realidad... Harry se preguntaba porque no hacia eso y así por lo menos podría hablar con Remus, pero desecho la idea ya que no tenía problemas en cómo estaba haciendo las cosas actualmente. Además era divertido estar como murciélago toda una noche una vez al mes.

Harry marcho hasta el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw de primer año y con rapidez colapso en su cama, infinitamente agradecido de que las camas en Hogwarts fueran tan condenadamente cómodas y porque podría saltarse todas sus clases del día. De todas maneras estaba adelantado, así que ¿qué importaba si perdía clases de nuevo?

– –

En un esfuerzo por llenar el tiempo y convencerse de que estaba avanzando en su objetivo de robar la Piedra, Harry visitó el corredor del tercer piso un par de veces más cuando Hagrid y Sprout fueron allí, para poder seguir buscando protecciones adicionales que estaba seguro tenían que estar allí. Era obvio que Dumbledore parecía tener algún plan en marcha donde _quería_ que Harry fuera allí. Después de todo, las 'protecciones' guardando la piedra eran risibles y claramente diseñadas para ser vencidas por un niño inteligente. Puesto que las protecciones obviamente no eran serias, Harry había empezado a sospechar que había algunas protecciones reales allí también, sólo que tenían que estar mucho mejor ocultas. La alarma de la puerta de la habitación de las llaves que vuelan fue sólo el primer indicio de algo más.

Nunca tuvo mucho tiempo ahí abajo puesto que tenía que asegurarse de volver antes que Sprout terminara de atender al Lazo del Diablo. Fue durante su viaje a la habitación de la llaves la primera semana de marzo, que Harry tuvo una especie de epifanía y trato de usar un muy inusual y antiguo hechizo de detección que él y Tom habían aprendido de un ermitaño indio durante su década de viajes con el fin de enseñarse a sí mismos tanta magia rara como pudieran.

Él había estado captando los más mínimos indicios de sutiles encantos mágicos, pero era como ver algo en las afueras de su visión periférica, pero una vez que mirabas, no veías nada. Eso era muy frustrante y deseaba poder quedarse allí por más largos periodos de tiempo para figurar todo. El hechizo que de repente pensó en utilizar realmente sólo recogería un cierto tipo de magia, y casi nadie usaba ese tipo de magia hoy en día, pero suponía que valía la pena porque ya había utilizado todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

Y allí estaba.

Claro como el agua. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensando antes en esto, pero estuvo complacido por haberlo pensado al fin y al cabo, porque esto de seguro complicaría las cosas.

Había un campo mágico a su alrededor. Como una nube o una telaraña o una especie de red, invisible para todos excepto aquellos que sabían sobre esta increíblemente oscura rama de la magia. Sin duda la Piedra haba sido hechizada con el contra hechizo de polarización. La Piedra seria atrapada en esta red si tratabas de pasar con ella. Suponía que todas las habitaciones tenían esta protección. No era difícil de lanzar y no había nada de malo con la precaución extra.

No solo atraparía la Piedra, la quitaría y la pondría dentro de un bolsillo de espacio mágico que sólo a la que sólo podría acceder quien había lanzado el hechizo.

Si una persona lograba pasar todas las 'protecciones' y tomaba la Piedra, al momento en que tratara de devolverse por estas habitaciones, simplemente se desvanecería de su mano o bolsillo, o lo que fuera, e iría al protegido bolsillo mágico. Técnicamente había maneras de recuperarla, pero tomaría demasiado tiempo y seria un proceso agotador. Y claro está, casi nadie sabría que sucedió, menos como recuperarla.

Era bastante ingenioso. Y también molesto.

Cuando lograra conseguir la Piedra, necesitaría una manera de evitar este hechizo... y cualquier otro que Dumbledore pudiera tener para impedir que la Piedra dejara estas habitaciones.

Si sólo pudiera llamar a Dobby y simplemente pasarle la Piedra para que luego el elfo se desapareciera con ella. Sería tan malditamente fácil de esa manera. Pero no podía hacerlo. Las protecciones anti elfos eran las más fáciles de detectar entre las protecciones lanzadas alrededor del área. Las había descontado incluso antes de saber con seguridad que estaban allí, seguro de que Dumbledore habría pensado en eso. Era un error muy tonto para cometer. Dejando un lugar libre para que aparecieran y desaparecieran elfos. Aunque claro está, era un error bastante común que cometían los magos.

Muchos de ellos ignoraban a las pequeñas criaturas. Tom también había cometido ese error en muchas ocasiones.

Pero de vuelta a la Piedra... ¿quizás podría hacer una pequeña caja donde podría aislarla de toda la magia alrededor? Poner la Piedra en la caja y luego sacarla apenas llegara a su destino, y... no. No, no funcionaria a menos que Harry supiera exactamente que otras protecciones estaban en el lugar para poder preparar hechizos de aislamiento lo suficientemente fuertes y específicos para contrarrestarlos.

Decidió que estaba perdiendo su tiempo debatiendo esto mientras aun estaba en la sala de las llaves, así que termino con rapidez sus escáneres y regreso, _justo_ a tiempo ya que Sprout ya estaba preparando para marcharse cuando llego a la sala del Lazo del Diablo.

Al día siguiente en Historia de la Magia Harry encanto su pergamino para que luciera como si estuviera escribiendo garabatos sin sentidos si alguien miraba en su dirección, y luego procedió a hacer una lista de ideas viables para conseguir que la Piedra pasara las potenciales protecciones. Cualquier cosa que creyera _podía _funcionar, y luego todas las razones por las que probablemente no funcionarían.

Estaba a punto de tachar su última idea aparentemente ridícula en una lista de hechizos que transportaban a un a objeto de un lugar a otro instantáneamente, cuando su pluma se detuvo a mitad de camino.

No había nada que pudiera transportar a una persona u objeto a través de protecciones tan extensivas como Hogwarts, pero en realidad había _una_ cosa en la que podía pensar que si lo haría. Era un artefacto mágico que había sido inventado como diez años antes que muriera. Eran bastante útiles, y anulaban completamente todas las protecciones existentes en el tiempo de su invención. Claro que era muy probable que hubieran inventado algo para detenerlos.

El artefacto había sido llamado Armario Evanescente y venían en pares. Entrabas en uno y salías por el otro. Harry estaba apunto de borrarlo de las lista porque normalmente eran muy _grandes_ y se usaban para transportar a una _persona_. No podía llevar uno consigo mismo y usarlo luego para transportarse fuera de la habitación. Si lo hacía, dejaría uno de los armarios atrás en la última habitación como obvia ruta de escape y dejar evidencia atrás era algo totalmente estúpido.

¿Pero y si no lo usaba para trasportarse él si no que sólo la Piedra? Podría hacer un pequeño armario evanescente – como del tamaño de un joyero– y llevarlo con él. Iría hasta donde estaba la Piedra, la pondría en la 'caja evanescente', la activaría, y de repente la Piedra se encontraría en su dormitorio. O mejor aun... en Godric's Hollow. Nunca tendría que entrar a la Torre Ravenclaw, reduciendo así las posibilidades de que lo atraparan.

Lentamente sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Esta idea tenia potencial. Esta idea _definitivamente _tenía que examinarla con atención.

– –

Sirius había estado enviándole a Harry actualizaciones con frecuencias cada vez mayor, pero Harry imaginaba que el hombre probablemente estaba ansioso por contacto humano después de haber estado privado por tanto tiempo, y admitía que las cartas por lo menos le proveían de una ligera distracción. Lentamente había comenzado a decirle a su 'padrino' sobre su vida escolar y sus amigos. Nunca le había mencionado al hombre en que casa estaban esos 'amigos', ya que esperaba decírselo después en persona, después que comprendiera que Harry conocía a estas personas y confiaba en ellas.

Harry mayormente hablaba de su grupo de estudio, ya que probablemente eran las únicas personas que interactuaban directamente con Harry fuera de clases, y con las únicas que pasaba una significativa cantidad de tiempo aparte de sus compañeros de asiento durante las comidas. Sabía que los Ravenclaw en su grupo, Su Li, Terry Boot, y Padma Patil probablemente lo consideraban su _amigo_. Le agradaban bastante las chicas, y Boot era probablemente el único de sus compañeros de cuarto que no lo volvía loco la mayoría del tiempo, así que se consideraba suertudo de que le hubiera tocado en el mismo grupo que él. Los Slytherin en el grupo de estudio de Harry probablemente no saltarían de inmediato a usar la palabra 'amigo' simplemente porque habían sido criados de otra manera.

Los Slytherin normalmente no tenían 'amigos', tenían aliados. Theo, Daphne, Blaise y Draco habían sido criados sabiendo la importancia de tener fuertes y beneficiales aliados y claramente sabían que ser vistos como 'amigos' con Harry era beneficial, aunque algunas personas en su Casa aun no parecían comprender el valor en eso. Pero Harry les había insistido que usaran con sus compañeros la táctica que les funcionara mejor, porque sabía que sería algo necesario para ellos.

Él había sido un Slytherin por siete años. Sabía cómo funcionaba la política dentro de la casa. Una versión infantil de las tortuosas batallas políticas que sus padres usaban para ganar poder e influencia. Sutiles comentarios agudos, insultos, y absolutamente no vacilación en usar en tu contra lo que supieran de ti en el momento menos oportuno. Sólo estaban en primer año, pero los estudiantes mayores no dejaban que eso los detuviera. Si creían que Draco Malfoy se estaba aliando con el vencedor del Señor Oscuro por cualquier otra razón que no fuera, manipular y engañar al Niño-Que-Vivió, no vacilarían ni por un momento de intentar hacerlo pedazos.

Harry podía decir que para niños de once años, sus 'amigos' Slytherin estaban haciéndolo muy bien en el Juego Slytherin además de evitar la ira de sus compañeros por asociarse con él.

En sus cartas a Sirius, a menudo mencionaba a Su, Terry, Padma, Daphne, Blaise y Theo con facilidad casual y en cantidades iguales. Él nunca había mencionado el apellido de alguno de ellos, ya que Sirius reconocería al instante los apellidos Greengrass, Zabini y Nott. Sin embargo había estado dudoso de mencionar a Draco, ya que era un nombre bastante singular y Sirius sin lugar a dudas se daría cuenta de inmediato de quien estaba hablando. Draco estaba, después de todo, _relacionado _con Sirius. Eran una especie de tío y sobrino. Sólo que... en segundo grado, o algo así. Harry nunca había entendido bien cómo funcionaba eso, ya que nunca tuvo una familia a la cual clasificar.

La prima de Sirius era Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, ¿así que eso quizás los hacía primos en segundo grado? ¿O primos lejanos?

Los Black siempre nombraban a sus hijos por estrellas y constelaciones, y Narcissa claramente había decidido seguir la tradición con su hijo, aunque los Malfoy normalmente usaban antiguos nombres romanos como Lucius, Abraxas, Octavius y Maximus. El nombre 'Draco' era una obvia referencia a la constelación Draco, y una clara muestra del linaje de la familia Black por parte de Narcissa.

Harry estaba seguro de que Sirius sabría el nombre del hijo de su prima, y al ser el hijo de una Black y un Malfoy, era casi un hecho que estaría en Slytherin. Finalmente, Harry comenzó a mencionar a Draco en sus cartas en las historias junto al resto de sus compañeros y clases, y hasta el momento no había recibido ningún comentario al respecto. No sabía si era porque Sirius no se había dado cuenta, o si el hombre estaba inseguro de mencionar que estaba preocupado por los amigos de Harry.

Harry sabia que Sirius eventualmente se enteraría de quiénes eran sus amigos, pero quería que el hombre se hiciera a la idea de que a Harry le agradaban estos chicos, y a menudo hablaba de ellos, y 'confiaba en ellos', antes que eso sucediera.

Harry estaba enviándole cartas a Sirius casi día por medio para fines de marzo. Hedwig estaba feliz por tener tanto trabajo, ya que claramente había estado aburrida al pasar todo su tiempo en la lechuceria sin tener nada que hacer.

Harry había tomado la precaución extra de lanzar un hechizo sobre Hedwig que garantizaría que ella nunca seria desviada por algún encantamiento de redirección del correo, sólo para asegurarse que Dumbledore no estuviera interceptando sus cartas. Hedwig había estado un poco indignada por el asunto, como si estuviera furiosa porque pensara que ella era tan estúpida como para caer en algo así. Eso lo había hecho sonreír. Mientras mas tiempo la tenia, mas y mas inteligente encontraba que era. Ella realmente era una lechuza notable.

En adición a sus esfuerzos para 'conocer' a su padrino, y gradualmente presentarse ante el hombre en respuesta, también había pasado el último tiempo trabajando en la 'Caja Evanescente'. Era un objeto bastante complicado de crear y requería un delicado y preciso trabajo de aritmancia, sin mencionar las pequeñas runas que tenían que ser grabadas en su superficie. Normalmente los Armarios Evanescentes eran bastante grandes, así que uno tenía mucho lugar donde trabajar, pero estaba tratando de mantener la caja lo más pequeña posible porque no podría encoger la que llevara con él. Un artefacto tan delicado no podía ser encogido. Podía ponerla dentro de una bolsa con espacio expandido, pero eso era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Así que había sido un trabajo tedioso. Se colaba a la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas para hacer el grabado, pero no podía estar allí demasiado tiempo sin que alguien preguntara donde había estado. Quería tratar de terminarla lo más pronto posible ya que aun tenía que probar sus limitaciones. Había hecho algunas investigaciones y por lo que había podido averiguar, nunca se había creado una protección para impedir el uso de los Armarios Evanescentes ya que habían entrado en desuso en los años 80 porque eran muy quisquillosos y fáciles de romper. Si uno de los armarios estaba dañado cuando entrabas al otro, podías quedar atrapado en una especie de limbo y no podías salir a menos que alguien afuera se diera cuenta que estabas atorado y te sacara.

Aun así, no estaba completamente seguro de poder sobrepasar las protecciones de Hogwarts. Suponía que tenía tres posibilidades. Uno; funcionaria perfectamente y mandaría la segunda caja a Godric's Hollow con Dobby y luego enviaría la Piedra directamente allí. Dos; no podría enviar cosas desde dentro de la escuela afuera de ella, así que tendría la segunda caja en su dormitorio, o quizás en la cámara. O tres; no funcionaria para nada dentro de la escuela.

Si terminaba siendo la tercera opción, necesitaría todo el tiempo disponible para encontrar una alternativa. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que esto funcionaria.

– –

El viernes de la segunda semana de abril, Harry se sorprendió en el desayuno cuando este acabo sin una carta de Sirius. Había estado esperando una, en especial porque las vacaciones de Pascua eran la semana siguiente, y sabia que Sirius había estado esperando poder arreglar visitar a Harry, o que quizás Harry lo visitara.

Harry no se preocupo pensando que oiría de Sirius al día siguiente, cuando el Profesor Flitwick camino hacia él y le hizo un gesto para llamar su atención.

"¿Si, Profesor?" Pregunto Harry mirando al hombre bajito.

"Al Director le gustaría verlo en su oficina Sr. Potter. ¿Qué clase tiene primero para poder notificarle a su profesor que llegara tarde?"

Harry mantuvo una expresión en blanco, quizás ligeramente sorprendida pero por dentro se preguntaba frenéticamente de que se trataba todo esto.

"Tengo Defensa con el Profesor Lupin," respondió Harry.

"¡Ah, sí! Bueno, estoy seguro que al Profesor Lupin no le molestara que llegue un poco tarde. De seguro él comprenderá," Flitwick sonrió. "Le avisare. ¿Conoce el camino hacia la oficina del Director?"

"Si señor."

"Bien, bien. Ah, debería saber que hoy el Profesor Dumbledore tiene deseos de Varitas Mágicas de Regaliz." Flitwick rio complacido consigo mismo. Harry sólo parpadeo hacia él inexpresivamente, ocultando con éxito el desprecio que quería rizar sus labios.

Dumbledore y sus dulces ridículos. Sin duda era la contraseña, pero aun así era estúpida. Además de la floja seguridad. Cualquier podría adivinar eso con suficientes intentos.

"Gracias señor," dijo Harry mejor.

Cuando Harry comenzó a marcharse, Terry Boot le pregunto qué sucedía, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando. Sólo le tomo unos minutos antes de estar parado frente a la gárgola que guardaba la oficina del Director.

La miro con desprecio antes de suspirar y decir la contraseña. De inmediato se hizo a un lado revelando la escalera de caracol. Harry subió al primer peldaño y dejo que lo llevara hasta arriba. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta la voz de Dumbledore le dijo que entrara.

Abrió la puerta, entro y se detuvo de golpe al ver a alguien a quien _no_ había esperado ver allí. Sirius Black estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore sonriéndole. La mente de Harry se quedo en blanco por un segundo como mecanismo de defensa para impedir que mostrara el asombro y el malestar con esta situación. Él ni por un _momento_ confiaba en la habilidad de Sirius_ de mentirle _a Albus Dumbledore. Sirius parecía ser todo un Gryffindor, pese a ser un Black, y antes de su encarcelamiento en Azkaban, había sido totalmente leal a este hombre, y luego había sido totalmente traicionado por él. Sirius tenía _mucha _ira reprimida ante la posibilidad de que Dumbledore intencionalmente lo hubiera dejado en ese infierno pudriéndose sólo para poder dejar a Harry sufriendo con los muggles. Claro que los muggles probablemente al final habían sufrido más que Harry, pero Sirius no sabía eso. Y generalmente hablando los Gryffindors eran completamente inútiles para contener sus temperamentos y controlar sus lenguas incluso cuando hablar estaba en contra de su beneficio.

Remus había continuado leyendo y releyendo todas las cartas entre Dumbledore y Sirius sólo para asegurase que Sirius no perdiera la calma y de repente comenzara a hacer acusaciones o preguntas que harían los tratos de Harry con el Director más difíciles.

Entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore y encontrar a Sirius sentado con él cuando en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido liberado de Azkaban, no sentaba bien con Harry y su mente ya estaba elaborado planes de contingencia por si todo explotaba en su cara y Dumbledore de repente volvía toda su atención hacia él, sospechoso de las actividades extra curriculares de Harry.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore lo saludo con calidez y una familiaridad que causo que Harry se erizara ligeramente. Dumbledore sólo lo había llamado 'Sr. Potter' antes y se preguntó cual era el motivo tras el repentino uso de su nombre de pila.

"Hola, Director," Harry respondió como si nada, forzando su rostro a mostrar ligera curiosidad y no la turbulenta tormenta que realmente sentía. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a Sirius que ahora sonreía aun más y Harry levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta hacia el hombre.

"Sospecho que ya sabes quién es él," dijo Dumbledore con brillo en sus ojos mientras hacia un gesto hacia Sirius.

Harry asintió en silencio por un momento antes de finalmente escoger sus palabras. "Si señor. He visto fotografías de él en el periódico. Y nos hemos escrito durante el último tiempo." Harry agacho la cabeza ligeramente, luciendo un poco avergonzado y le dio a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa vacilante. "Hola Sirius."

La sonrisa de Sirius de alguna manera aumento aun mas mientras se levanto y camino hacia Harry.

Harry se tenso un poco, preocupado repentinamente de que el hombre fuera a _abrazarlo_ otra vez, pero, por suerte, no lo hizo. Tomo una de las manos de Harry entre las dos de las suyas y la estrecho.

"Tengo buenas noticias, Harry," dijo Sirius con un tono de emoción en su voz.

"¿Noticias?" repitió Harry.

"Llego la aprobación del Departamento de Servicios para Niños Mágicos del Ministerio. ¡Ellos me consideran un tutor adecuado! ¡Conseguí la custodia!"

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. No había esperado esto tan pronto. Aun no compraban una casa, y había asumido que instarían que Sirius probara que tenía una casa apropiada comprada y preparada primero. O al menos, Dumbledore insistiría en lanzar las protecciones primero.

Harry cerro su boca de golpe y logro enfocarse. "¿Así que... así que está todo listo entonces? ¿Eres mi guardián?" Pregunto Harry poniendo tanto asombro infantil y alivio en su voz como pudo.

"Si, Harry, está listo," dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. "Estuve apurando las cosas para que pudieras estar con Sirius durante las vacaciones de Pascua."

Harry miro con la boca abierta a Dumbledore ahora, y de repente todo tuvo sentido. El asunto del 'Harry' y la reunión en la oficina del Director. El viejo quería ganarse la gratitud y el respeto de Harry con esto. Quería que Harry supiera que estaba recuperando a su padrino gracias a la _ayuda de_ _Dumbledore_.

Finalmente calmado al comprender lo que sucedía, Harry logro poner una máscara de emocionada gratitud y pasó unos minutos dando tímidos agradecimientos al Director y haciendo planes con Sirius para que su padrino viniera a recogerlo a las puertas del castillo a la mañana siguiente para que pasaran toda la semana juntos hasta que reiniciaran las clases.

Al parecer Sirius tenía unas reuniones para visitar algunas casas de las que le había mencionado a Harry durante sus cartas, y los dos irían en busca de casa durante la semana de vacaciones.

La pequeña 'reunión' concluyo y fue sugerido que Harry acompañara a Sirius a las puertas principales antes de dirigirse a su clase de Defensa, y el par dejo la oficina del Director. Habían bajado ya un tramo de las grandes escaleras cuando Sirius hablo.

"Eres un maldito buen actor, Harry," dijo Sirius con una sorprendente cantidad de orgullo y aprobación en su voz. Harry lo miro y parpadeo.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto con inocente confusión.

Sirius sólo bufo.

"Fui criado un Black, Harry. No importa si termine en Gryffindor, reconozco una buena mascara cuando veo una. Incluso _yo_tuve dificultad manteniéndome bajo control alrededor de ese tipo, pero tu... bueno, tu jugaste tu parte a la perfección." Sirius sonrió ligeramente, meneo la cabeza y suspiro.

Harry de repente sintió su respeto por Sirius subir considerablemente y le sonrió al hombre.

"Bueno, lo intento," dijo, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente. "Pero no deberías decir este tipo de cosas cerca de tantos retratos. No es seguro. Algunos de ellos podrían reportarle a Dumbledore."

Sirius miro a Harry con expresión ligeramente sorprendida antes que sus ojos se movieran hacia las paredes llenas de brujos o magos dormidos conversando entre ellos en los muchos, muchos retratos.

"Eres un maldito paranoico, ¿no es así?"

"No es paranoia si la gente _en realidad_ esta tras de ti," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y Sirius sólo rodo los ojos y sonrió.

"Además, siempre cuidar mi espalda, cuestionar los motivos de las personas, y negarme a tomar las cosas con su valor aparente fueron lo que me llevaron a la conclusión de que eras inocente, y conseguir que te liberaran," le indico Harry y Sirius le dio una humilde y agradecida sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, en ese caso, no puedo reclamar por eso. Te debo _mi vida_." Sirius se detuvo y Harry se detuvo a su lado. "Gracias, Harry." Dijo de repente Sirius con cargada sinceridad.

Harry se sintió un poco incomodo con la intensidad de la mirada del hombre y se removió un poco, mentalmente insistiendo que _no_ estaba removiéndose, porque Harry sólo se removía cuando era un acto intencional.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se encontró molesto porque estaba teniendo dificultades al mirar al hombre a los ojos. _Merlín, esto era ridículo._

"No es nada, Sirius," dijo Harry y se obligo finalmente a mirar al hombre con una sonrisa blanda.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos pero sonrió. _Mierda. Voy a tener que tratar mucho más con este tipo alrededor de lo que pensaba._

Los dos finalmente continuaron su camino, llegando al vestíbulo principal y hasta la Entrada donde Harry se despidió de Sirius y le dijo que tendría todas sus cosas listas para mañana a las 9am.

– – – –


End file.
